


The Amorous Argonian Adventurer

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Bestiality, Bisexual Male Character, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dovahkiin Really Gets Around, Dungeon Crawls for Fun and Profit, Exhaustion, Felching, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Interesting NPCs Mod, Knotting, Leash & Collar, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Accidents, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Modded Skyrim, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Snowballing, Tail Play, Teratophilia, Totally Successful Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Mercenary, treasure hunter...prostitute? Keeran-Rei is an unlikely hero with an unlikely combination of professions. With dragons returning to Skyrim, he must contend with lost memories, a civil war, horny monsters and inconsistent laws regarding public nudity. All while traveling with his new best friend, Inigo the Brave.Originally just something I started as a writing exercise, then I started to get really invested, so I hope you're enjoying it. Comments more than welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh, another ringing headache. I didn't even drink that much last night, how does this keep happening? I had that weird dream again, the one where I was sitting by a campfire when someone shot me in the head with an arrow. I remember turning and looking, but I can never make out the shooter's face. Probably my brain trying to tell me something; a little over a year and a half ago, a couple of hunters found me sprawled out in a clearing with an arrow stuck in my head, but they were able to nurse me back to health and now I have a nice little scar under my crest and a hole in my memory, along with the searing morning headaches that come with it.

Well, at least they're getting less frequent. They make doing work even more difficult than it needs to be.

Today, “work” meant waking up on a mat with couple of Helgen's Finest, my ass sore and sticky and my breath stinking of cum. With the civil war in Skyrim, that was a good bulk of my income. Pent-up soldiers in need of a warm hole or two and someone to say sweet things to them and pamper them a little. Bounty hunting got to be a little dangerous and I couldn't ply my services as a mercenary without being targeted by the other side, though merchants always needed guards.

Admittedly, being a prostitute was my favorite thing. I'd started out on a whim at a tavern in Cyrodiil and found I enjoyed it enough to keep trying. And up here in Skyrim, the Imperial Legionnaires wouldn't want to admit to their superiors that they were hiring out whores and the Stormcloaks wouldn't want it to get out that they were paying to fuck an Argonian. Discretion meant extra coin and extra coin was never a bad thing in these trying times.

I rolled over onto my back with a groan, putting a hand to my head when I felt something warm and wet close around my throbbing member. I glanced down to find one of the Legionnaires going down on me, his dark-haired head bobbing in my lap. I laid a hand on the back of his skull and arched my hips upward, urging him on. “Oohh...”

One of the other men was awake and grumbling as he watched his comrade's display.

“Come on, Verus, we're paying him to do the cocksucking here.”

Verus pulled his head up from my lap long enough to glare and retort, “My coin's in that pile, too. I'll suck his cock all I want.”

I turned to grin at the other man, a gruff-looking Imperial with graying hair. He just snorted and got up off the sleeping mat to get his clothes, “Coin's on the table, I'm sure you can show yourself out.”

“Of course, Lieutenant, I've been doing this long enough to know when I'm being given the boot,” I said, gasping as Verus went back down on me. “Were you and your men satisfied with my services?”

The lieutenant snorted and started lacing up his tunic, “Certainly were. If you're headed back this way and need more coin, we've got more cocks for you to suck.”

“Oh, that does sound like just so much work,” I said, a groan underlining my words as Verus went down deeper. “Mmmm...but I'll be happy to put in the effort for you.”

“You better be, for what you charge. Come on, Verus, finish him off, you've got work to do.”

Verus was good at following orders, at least. It wasn't too much longer before the eager soldier boy had me cumming hard inside his mouth. I held down on the back of his head, riding out a toe-curling morning orgasm, though another sharp twinge shot through my skull.

“Nnngghh!”

Verus pulled himself off my cock and I stood up, wobbling a little on my feet and grabbing the back of my head, trying to find the table where my money and gear were sitting. The room went sideways for a second and I fell over the table, unable to see for a few seconds. By the Hist, I haven't had it this bad in a while.

“Hey, you all right?” the lieutenant asked, a hand going under my arm, trying to pull me upright. I felt another hand sifting through my crest where the old scar was. “This have something do with it?”

“Yeah, just an old injury acting up,” I said, getting back to my feet while the world returned to normal under them. “I'll be fine, I just need to go see a healer.”

“Right, can't have you passing out in the middle of the act when you come back,” the lieutenant said, punctuating that sentiment with what felt like an encouraging slap on the ass. “Safe travels.”

“Thanks,” I said, taking a few moments to get my clothes and armor back on, picking up the pouch of gold and grabbing my weapons – walking around Skyrim unarmed right now was tantamount to suicide and I've already almost died once.

Dressed and paid, I made my way out of the keep as quietly as I was able and into the walled safety of Helgen in the early morning hours. Already, I could see the occasional soldier patrolling the walls, mostly keeping their eyes eastward where the Stormcloaks reigned. If Ulfric sent any troops out this way, he'd have to take Helgen to fully secure the southern border. Smart move on the Empire's part, fortifying it the way they did. I wasn't particularly fond of them, but I certainly liked them better than the Stormcloaks. In my admittedly limited experience with them, when they say “Skyrim belongs to the Nords,” they mean literally only the Nords.

At least the Nords in Helgen were friendly enough to travelers. I was able to grab a meal at the inn for a reasonable price with the innkeeper chattering my ear off, asking me about where I was from, what I did and so forth. The Nords, as it happen, aren't as shy and prudish about prostitution as their southern neighbors, so I could speak quite plainly about how I made my gold. That just led to the innkeeper asking me, in all seriousness, if I was willing to hang around the inn for a few days to “entertain” patrons for him. I'd get a free room and meals and everything, a spiel I'd heard about a hundred times.

The offer was tempting to say the least. I was pondering that when we were approached by a man in dusty traveling clothes carrying a letter. He extended the paper toward me as he approached, looking somewhat out of breath.

“Begging your pardon, sir, are you Keeran-Rei?” he asked. “You match the description I was given. And, uh, if it's not too personal...do you happen to have a scar from an arrow wound on the back of your head? The sender wanted to make sure you knew that he knew you had it...”

I instinctively reached back to touch the back of my head and turned to show the courier a moment later. “Does that suffice?”

“Yes, sir, it does,” he said and handed over the letter.

“Who sent you?” I asked. “What did he look like?”

“I was given the letter by a guard at the Riften jail, they were sending the letter on his behalf, seems that he's an inmate,” the courier said and he appeared genuinely apologetic. “I'm sorry, sir, I don't know anything beyond that.”

“Thank you,” I said and absentmindedly handed him a few septims while trying to use the other to other to open the message. It fell open and I was greeted by a short message in a surprisingly neat and well-crafted hand:

I am ready, my friend. Come find me at Riften jail, I will be waiting for you.

What in Oblivion? This had to be the archer from my dream. Nobody sending me a message out of nowhere would know about my arrow scar, at least not unless they'd looked first and the only way anyone got a close up look at the back of my head was when I was on the job. Unless this was an old client with a twisted sense of humor, I think I was about to get some answers.

“Hey, you all right?” the innkeeper asked once the courier had left. “What's all that about?”

“Looks like I'm going to have to turn down that job offer,” I said, giving the Nord a smile I hoped was apologetic. “I need to go see an old friend.”

* * *

A few days walking and I was already pretty worn out, though I'd been moving a bit faster than was entirely wise. I'd spent a good chunk of time after leaving Helgen jogging in the general direction of Riften, somehow expecting to see the city's walls materialize in the treeline if I moved fast enough. That mysterious letter was granting me haste and I spent every moment I wasn't moving reading over that single line, the handwriting somehow familiar. Though that may have just been wishful thinking. I was half-convinced that this was all some bizarre dream and that I'd wake up to Verus sucking me off again.

And maybe I'd become the High King of Skyrim. One way or another, I was going to fill this hole in my head.

Well, that wasn't the only hole that I needed filled right now. Prospect of regaining lost memories aside, I still had certain urges, perhaps a bit more strongly than most. Most folks in Skyrim weren't too shy about the subject of sex and that free-and-easy approach made for good business for folks like me. Question was if I was going to find anyone on the road at this hour. Though almost as soon as that thought came across my mind, a shift in the wind brought the smell of wood smoke to my nose. A campfire, most likely.

I meandered in the general direction of the smoke smell and found a clearing illuminated by a small campfire, a figure hunched over a felled deer, skinning it with a long knife. He perked his head up with a “Hmm?” when he heard me approach and lifted his bald head to turn around and look at me. The hunter was an Orc, his head shaven completely save for a topknot at the back of his head, his skin a dark, muddy green. He narrowed his eyes at me, even as I raised my empty hands.

“Help you with something?” he grunted.

“Just smelled the smoke from the campfire, thought I'd see if you'd be willing to share,” I said. “I'd be happy to do some trading if that will ease the burden any.”

He considered that for a second. “Maybe. Depends on what you've got.”

“Got some gold from a recent job in Helgen, if you'd just prefer cash,” I offered and followed up with a sly smile. “I could also...offer those particular services in exchange for some food and a warm place to sleep tonight, of course.”

The Orc raised his brows at that and stood up. “Services, eh? And just what might those be?”

“The kind where I keep men's laps and beds warm for a night,” I said. “This is the part where we discuss my rates, but I'm willing to do this on trade if you are.”

The Orc nodded his head slowly and then made a circular gesture with his finger. “Turn around and show me the goods. Drop those trousers.”

I set my pack down and complied, untying my trousers and pushing them down off my hips, moving my tail out of the way so he could get a nice, clear look at my ass by firelight. I like to think it's one of my finer physical qualities, and it certainly has enough meat on it to make a nice clapping sound when colliding with a customer's hips. The Orc evidently seemed to like it – I felt a pair of large, strong hands, one each grasping a cheek and squeezing firmly. I went up on my toes with a barely-contained gasp while the Orc made a pleased sound in his throat.

“Oh, yeah, you'll do just fine,” he said, punctuating his assessment with a firm smack to my backside. “Food and a place for your bedroll, that's all you're looking for?”

“Just about,” I said.

“You feeling especially generous tonight, then?” the hunter asked with another double-handed squeeze. “I've been a bit pent up out here by myself. Spend too much alone in the wild and the deer start to look good, you know what I mean?”

“I've had clients with...interesting tastes.” And they always paid the best, too.

“Well, then, I'll make us some dinner and then you can get to work,” he said. “It's not cold today, I think you'll be fine without your clothing at the fire, don't you agree?”

“I think so,” I replied, grinning widely as I let my trousers fall, leaving my ass hanging out in the open air while I made a show of removing the rest of my clothes. Everything went into a semi-neat pile on the ground near my pack, my boots perched right on top. I laid out in the grass on my stomach, lifting my legs over my back and crossing my ankles, grinning up at my host while he cooked some venison over the fire.

“Dinner first, then you can get to work,” the orc said.

“Fair enough.”

The venison was nice, if a bit tough. The orcish hunter and I shared a bit of small talk while we ate. Very bluntly, he told me that he was an ex-bandit trying to clean up his act and had taken up hunting to trade meats and furs and make an honest living. That was certainly respectable. I told him about my trip to Riften, though I left out the letter and simply told him I was going there to “ply my trade”. He just laughed at that.

“Careful with that, you don't want to run afoul of the Black-Briars,” the orc said. “Or the Thieves' Guild, for that matter. They might try to shake you down for a cut of your profits.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” I didn't know who the Black-Briars were, but hearing them mentioned in the same breath as the Thieves' Guild made the phrase “crime family” pop into my head for a moment. “So, where do want to stick it first?”

“I'm sure you could do with some dessert,” the orc said, unlacing the front of his trousers. A familiar and very masculine musk reached my nose as I scooted forward on my knees, the fire warm against my naked back as my companion fished out his cock – long and thick, as I've come to expect from orcs. He was already swelling and let out a soft sigh when I curled my fingers around him.

“Well, hello there,” I said, turning my eyes up to him in sultry fashion.

I leaned forward, pushing my tongue forward into the rolls of his foreskin, eliciting another groan from the hunter. This was simple and standard, easy motions committed to muscle memory from years of practice. No need to get fancy unless the client requested something special, and I'm sure a hunter gets lonely out in the woods by himself. Nothing but his own hand, most likely.

The orc's cock stiffened under my grip, the hood rolling back to slowly reveal the thick, swollen helmet capping that gorgeous, musky organ. At full length, he was probably a hair over nine inches, pretty impressive, though shockingly common for orcs. I had yet to meet one who was smaller than eight inches. But that was half the fun. I slid my tongue around the hunter's thick head, slow and methodical circles, occasionally teasing my tongue tip into the slit. I heard him snort and groan, a strong hand resting on my head, pushing through the feathery crest on my scalp, his beautiful cock rewarding my efforts with a dribble of slick, salty precum.

The orc held his hand down on the back of my head and pulled me forward. I opened my mouth to accommodate, careful of my teeth around his girth. I kept my fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft and began to move my head up and down, settling into a nice steady rhythm. The hunter loosened his grip on my head a little to me do my work, but kept his hand there all the same, a gentle reminder of how he wanted to be tended.

My head lowered further toward his groin, the thick head of his cock probing into the back of my throat, forcing out a reflexive gag before practice took over. I slowed my pace enough to accept that thick cockhead further into my throat, inhaling through my nose and taking the plunge. I pressed further down, holding my breath as the orc's thick thatch of dark pubic hair tickled the tip of my snout, making my nostrils flare. I inhaled the orc's scent, grunting I held my breath as long as I was able.

The orc stopped my head and began to push me back. I took the hint and pulled my mouth free of his swollen green cock to look up at him expectantly.

“Turn around, hike that ass up.”

My mouth stretched into a grin almost involuntarily and I obeyed without skipping a beat. I turned and pushed my tail aside, down on all fours with my naked rump thrust into the air for the orc's use. He wasted no time, and that spit-shined knob of his was spreading my pucker open within seconds. I buckled under him and groaned, spread wide to accommodate the orc's thick rod. He was none too gentle and that was perfectly fine with me. I was used to clients who just wanted a quick way to get off, and I did rather enjoy the sound and feeling of the orc's balls rapidly slapping off of my ass, that meaty organ going shlick shlick shlick in and out of me.

My own cock was throbbing with need, so I decided to tend to that while the orc hunter pounded away. His own big, rough hands were gripping my hips and tail to pull me back against him. He grunted loudly and I felt him cumming, thick ropes of orc seed being squirted into my waiting guts. It was a familiar and delightful feeling. The orc pulled himself free and the seed he left inside me began to trickle out.

“There we go...” the orc hunter sighed, sitting back down on his log. “I needed that. You certainly know how to take a cock, boy.”

“I've had practice,” I said, turning over and sitting down in the grass by the fire and letting the cum dribble out of my sore hole. “You're not dealing with a novice, now.”

“Clearly not,” the orc said, chuckling. “I run into you again, I'll be sure to have gold on hand. Nice to know you're open to trade, though.”

“Well, sometimes bartering is more efficient. Next time I see you out camping, I'll gladly trade you my ass for some food.”

“Well, I hope you're up for another round after breakfast,” he teased and got up to get his bedroll out. “Sleep well.”

I followed suit, setting up my bedroll near the fire and keeping my sword close at hand. Just in case. I wasn't sleeping in a stone-walled keep surrounded by soldiers anymore. At least I wasn't being plagued by headaches again. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

I was on the road and making my way toward Riften when the sun came up, making one last trade with the hunter before setting out with a full belly and a sore ass. Sometimes bartering was the best way to go, and it was definitely useful to know people out here. I'd have to keep an eye out for him on my way back.

There was still plenty of daylight left by the time Riften came into view, the city's walls visible through the thinning trees. There was a morning mist coming off the lake that felt nice on my scales and I had to fight the urge to strip down and go for a swim. Thought I made a mental note of that for later once this issue in Riften with my mysterious pen pal was solved. I trudged up the hill leading to Riften's front gates, the morning mist parting enough for me to make out horses in the nearby stable and a pair of guards standing watch outside the front gate.

I just needed to ask one of the guards where to find the jail. Simple enough.

“Hold there,” one of the guards said as I approached. “Before I let you in, you need to pay the visitor's tax.”

Or not. Visitor's tax, huh? I recalled what the orc hunter had told me about the Black-Briars and it sounds like they had their hooks in the city guard. I've dealt with the like before – dirty guards thought they had all the power, but being crooked meant that they were incredibly easy to manipulate. One just knew how to pull the puppet's strings, as it were.

“That's very unfortunate,” I said, sauntering a bit closer to the guard, putting a little wiggle in my hips. “You see, I'm a travel merchant and I'm very eager to get set up in the city. Perhaps instead you and your friend there can...sample my wares?”

The part of the guard's face exposed by his helm was growing flushed and his breathing picked up audibly. Okay, we were off to a good start.

“Uh, what wares might those be?”

“The fun kind,” I said, reaching a hand down, cupping my palm over the man's groin and felt the swelling bulge there in his trousers. Orcs may have been well hung, but Nords were not too far behind. I turned to glance at the other guard and he had his attention fully fixed on me. I winked. “Do you boys want free samples? Let me through and I'll be happy to offer my services to you and your fellow guardsmen free of charge during my stay.”

The two guards exchanged a long look and I gave the first guardsman a slow, firm squeeze to help push his decision along. The heated silence held for only a second or two, but seemed to drag out. I looked back and forth between them, smiling expectantly.Without a word, I was taken around the side of the wall somewhat out of sight of the road and told to drop my trousers. I did so quite eagerly and was pressed up against the wall, a groan escaping my throat as the first guard mounted me like a dog off its chain going after a bitch in heat. He had a firm grip around my hips, shoving himself deep and forcing me to brace myself against the wall.

“You sure this is a good idea?” the second guard asked.

“Are you serious?” the first guard grunted. “Someone bends over and offers, you're gonna say no? What kind of...nnggh...man are you?”

Evidently, the other guard didn't mind at all. As soon as his friend was done, he slipped himself right into him, the first guard's load of cum making entry a bit easier for him.  
“Hope you don't mind sloppy seconds, Jorgen,” the first guard taunted.

Jorgen grumbled at that, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was just as eager as his friend and that was all that mattered. I arched my back and pushed back against Jorgen as he thrust in, forcing him deeper. I braced my hands against the wall and looked back at his friend, giving him a sultry grin.

“So, where might I be able to find your comrades? Barracks, jail, all that?” The question was just a bit strained thanks to the effort that Jorgen was putting in. The first guard reached under me and took a hold of my cock, giving it a squeeze and sliding his hand downward like milking a cow. I groaned and twitched in his hand, the pressure on my prostate already causing precum to dribble over his hand.

“Just head in through the main gates and head all the way back to the keep,” he said, squeezing his fingers under my cockhead. “Tell them we sent you and give that ass a wiggle, I'm sure you'll be welcome there.”

“Ahh...okay, sounds good to me...” I went up on my toes, trying to get a good grip on the stone wall while the Nord milked me. Within moments, I was clenching up, squirting lines of pearly seed against the wall and Jorgen did the same, filling my guts with another fresh load.

Jorgen pulled free and gave me a firm slap on the ass. “We'll see you around,” he said, leaving with his friend to head back to their post. I pulled up my trousers and followed to walk through the now-open gate. In the early morning, Riften had a gloomy, misty aspect to it, the sound of sloshing water in the canal mingling with voices coming from walkways below and footsteps thudding against wood and stone. The air was thick with moisture and felt wonderful on my scales. I had that urge to strip down again, but I wasn't sure how well the guards would take that. Folks in Skyrim were pretty frank when it came to sex, though, so it might be worth a brief stay in a jail cell to give it a try. After I found my mysterious friend, anyway.

I started walking toward the keep that the guards had told me about, passing by a Temple of Mara and a market square that was bustling in the early hours, complete with someone hawking some miracle cure called “Falmer-Blood Elixir.” Ah, good old snake oil. I approached one of the guards and asked where to find the jail, though he evidently didn't care much for the reason and simply jerked his thumb at a passage off the main doors of the keep. Easy enough. I followed his direction and walked into the passageway, opening the door inside and stepping out onto the top of a staircase, a single guard sitting in a wooden chair at the bottom near another door.

The guard looked up as I came down and stood up, putting a hand on his sword.

“Hey, you're not supposed to be down here!” he said. “Official business only.”

“Jorgen and his friend at the front gate sent me,” I said, setting my pack down against the wall. “I am here on business, I just wanted to let Riften's finest know that they can make use of my services free of charge while I'm staying in the city.”

The guard peered at me curiously and asked, “And what services might those be?”

“I think a demonstration is in order,” I said and undid my belt. By the Eight, I was going to be sore once all this was over.

* * *

I was starting to lament the money I could have been making from this. Once the guard outside had let me in, I was met with at least three more, all wanting to know what their comrade was doing with a naked Argonian in tow. It wasn't too much longer before I was being bent over, the guards each taking their turns, filling me from both ends. They took me in every position they could think of and it was clear they were pent up. They discussed fucking me in front of the prisoners to tease them, but decided it was a bad idea. Perfectly fine, too, though the sounds we were making no doubt reached the inmates' ears – I am not a quiet lay and I take pride in that. The moans, the grunts, the slaps of fat, Nord balls off my ass, and the name-calling. Oh, Mara's mercy, the name-calling.

“Oh, you slutty lizard!”

“Take it, you fat-assed boy whore!”

“Gobble that cock, you filthy cum-bucket!”

I confess, it was something that got me going. I wasn't going to let a real insult go without response, but something about during play was...well, invigorating.

It was a little while before the guards were all done, finding a place to lie down and bask in the afterglow, leaving me to hobble around and clean up. Maybe I could find some clues to the whereabouts of my friend while I was at it. The guards were all too tired and fuck-happy to really care what I was up to. In the course of my search, I found a brief note from the warden talking about a Khajiit who had been begging to be put into a jail cell for a crime the guards knew nothing about, so they were letting him stay as long as he “paid rent” and that a key to his cell was being kept in a box above the fireplace. Interesting. I didn't know anything about a Khajiit, but this was out-of-place enough to warrant looking into.

I found the key above the fireplace and peeked into the other room to find all four guards snoozing soundly. Perfect. Maybe they wouldn't get in my way, but I didn't feel like taking many chances. I padded out into the prison area proper and immediately felt eyes on me from the other cells. Let them stare, I thought as I walked over to one of the cells, key in hand.

The occupant was a blue Khajiit, mostly naked, sitting at a table and staring forlornly at a glass jar. It took me a second to realize that there was a live dragonfly in the jar, buzzing about. The prisoner had a trio of impressive scars across the front of his face and several gold rings in his large, pointed feline ears. He looked up at me as I approached, eyes widening in surprise and unmistakable recognition. It was him, without a doubt.

“I got your letter,” I said, unlocking the cell door and swinging it open.

“I thought I recognized your voice in the other room,” the Khajiit said, his mouth quirking in a slight smile. “Thank the gods you're finally here. If you're going to kill me, get it over with quickly, please. But I will warn you, my newfound honor demands I defend myself.”

I was just...so incredibly lost. The back of my head began throbbing, forcing me to clap a hand to the back of my skull with a grunt of pain. “Why do you think I'm here to kill you? I just want answers.”  
“You don't remember?” he asked, sounding surprised and even a little annoyed. “We were hired for a job a while back by a nobleman named Dupan.”

“What kind of job?”

“The killing kind. Dupan was trying to get rid of his brother and claim his inheritance. You and I were supposed to receive a handsome sum of gold for our help. You and I got along well enough and fought well side by side. But...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I had a bit of a problem with skooma at the time so...”

“Wait, hold on,” I said, holding up my hands. “You tried to kill me to get my share of the reward? Is that why I can't remember anything?”

“Y-yes,” he said, looking down. “I shot you in the head with an arrow and left you for dead. But it was all for nothing. Dupan's sister killed him before the job could be completed. Our deal died with him and so did you, or so I thought.”

“None of this explains how you found me,” I pointed out.

“I heard a rumor about an Argonian mercenary matching your description, and the things I heard, well...it could have only been you,” the Khajiit said with a bit of a smile. “You are a very distinctive individual. I just hoped that courier would find you.”

I had to chuckle at that and wonder what sort of rumors he'd heard about me; there were a few things I wouldn't do with a customer, honestly. I regarded the Khajiit for a moment and rubbed at the back of my head, feeling that scar under my crest.

“So, what are you going to do?” I asked. “Just sit around and mope in this jail cell? I don't remember anything, but if you're looking for redemption, maybe we can find it out on the road. And it would be easier to get back into mercenary work and treasure hunting with someone watching my back. You're not still hooked on skooma, are you?”

A crazy thing of me to ask who was essentially a total stranger but he seemed sincere, and there was a familiarity to him that I was unable to place. My gut was telling me this was a good move.

“No, I am done with the stuff,” he said firmly, standing up. “I would be glad to fight by your side again, if you'll have me.”

“Just watch where you aim that bow of yours, huh?”

“Do not joke about such things, my friend,” the Khajiit said, looking hurt. “I guilt I feel is bad enough for now.”

“Sorry, sorry,” I said and took a step forward, offering a hand. “So, care to refresh me on what your name is?”

“Call me Inigo,” he said and took my hand. “It is good to see you again, Keeran-Rei. Eh...maybe we ought to put some clothes on before we leave?”

“Probably not a bad idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

My stay in Riften would prove to be interesting. After gathering my things and leaving the sleepy guards to recover from my visit, I ventured back out into Riften with Inigo in tow, the Khajiit carrying the jarred dragonfly – whom he affectionately referred to as Mr. Dragonfly – and a few other things he'd been allowed to keep in his cell. As far as the guards were concerned, he was simply renting the jail cell, but was starting to run dry on coin. There were always ways to fix that and I needed to ply my trade in ways that would actually bring in money. Putting out for the guards to keep them pacified wasn't going to buy food. 

“So, where to now?” Inigo asked as we emerged out of Riften's jail and into the early afternoon sunlight. 

“The nearest inn,” I said. “I should have a word with the innkeeper and see if they're willing to let me do some contract work.”

“Is that why you didn't bother getting dressed?”

“I have to show off the goods like any proper salesman, Inigo.”

I strolled down the steps of the keep, that moist air just as good on my scales as I thought it might feel, the stone steps nice and cool on my feet. The guards on duty were all staring right in my direction, but no one moved to stop me or otherwise chastise me for strutting about in nothing but my scales. So, a naked stroll probably wouldn't get me in trouble here. Good to know. I put a little extra sway in my hips as I walked away from the keep. Inigo chuckled. 

“What's so funny?”

“Watching you strut about is bringing back fond memories,” he said. “I don't know how much you remember...”

“Not much at all, I'm afraid,” I said. I didn't remember anything about Inigo, Dupan or what had really led up to that whole state of affairs. The arrow wound left a gaping hole in my memory from that time. I barely even remembered the names and faces of the hunters who had helped me afterward. 

“So, what were you remembering?” I asked as we approached the inn, a place called The Bee and Barb. 

“You being very good at using your body to get what you want,” Inigo said, perking up. “Like when you convinced that fletcher to give us a discount on his arrows. You said 'It's okay, I'll get on all fours and pitch my voice up when I moan, you can pretend I'm a woman!'”

I laughed at that, “Did it work?”

“Oh, yes!” Inigo said, giggling delightedly. “He practically gave us those arrows for free.”

“Sounds like something I would do,” I said, earning another fit of giggles from Inigo. “All right, let's go have a word with the innkeeper. Anyone asks, you're my bodyguard, so you'll share whatever I make.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, my friend.”

“Great,” I said and stepped into the inn. There wasn't much of a bustle at this hour, mostly folks stopping in for a late breakfast or an early drink. Attention snapped to me immediately, but I made a show of paying it no mind. I walked over to an empty table to set my things down and was greeted a taller Argonian, a rather handsome fellow with deep green scales. He wore an apron, which told me he must have been the innkeeper, or at least the barman. 

“Good morning, marsh-friend,” he said, giving me a look over that was entirely too appraising to be a curious glance. “You're looking quite comfortable today.”

“It's a lovely morning out and I've been traveling for a few days,” I said, giving the other man a quick grin. “I'm sure you know we need to air out the scales sometimes, yes?”

“Oh, I know how it is,” the other man said. “So, is there anything I can get you? Food or drink?”

“I was actually hoping to talk business first,” I said, cocking my hips a little, hands clasped in front of me. “I'm interested in doing some work for the tavern while I'm in Riften, if you get my meaning.”

The handsome, green Argonian chuckled at that, giving me a knowing wink, “I think I have a clear idea of what you have in mind, marsh-friend. You'll want to talk to my wife, Keerava,” he said and gestured toward a white-scaled Argonian woman standing behind the counter, leaning against it on her elbows. “She handles the business end of things. Talk to me if you get hungry.”

The way the word “hungry” came out of his mouth caused a stirring in my lower belly, my naked member already plumping in response. Something told me that this one was a good dirty talker. 

“I'll go introduce myself, then,” I said and offered a hand. “I'm Keeran-Rei, by the way.”

“Talen-Jei,” he said, taking my hand. “An absolute pleasure.”

“I'm sure,” I said and brushed by him, playfully bumping him with a naked hip. I could practically hear Inigo shaking his head at me. Keerava eyed me up and down as I approached and a small smile quirked her mouth. 

“Most women wouldn't appreciate someone flirting with their husband right in front of them, but you're lucky I'm not one,” she said. “So, you're here to work?”

“I am,” I said, leaning forward on my forearms, making sure my ass was hiked up nice and high for the patrons to get a look. “One stipulation – I only do men. I hope that's not a problem.”

“Not at all, that should draw some customers over from Helga's Bunkhouse anyway,” Keerava said and rustled around under the counter for some parchment and a quill pen. She began to scribble a few things down, talking as she did so. “So here's the deal – you get a free room and meals so long as you work, doesn't matter the time of day, but I'd at least like you here when it gets busy. Whatever you pull in at the end of the day, Talen and I get a ten percent cut and you set your own rates. Any patrons give you trouble, come to me. You give anyone trouble, you're on your own. Sound like a deal?”

“Sounds perfectly fair to me,” I said. Ten percent was nothing. I'd had offers where the innkeeper demanded half or more. I nodded over toward Inigo. “Anything that extends to my friend there? I hired him on as a bodyguard, so I'd prefer to have him close at hand while I'm on the job.”

Keerava considered that for a moment. “If you're willing to go up to a twenty percent cut, he can have a free room and meals. Otherwise he pays the same as anyone else.”

"My dear Keerava, you are one of the most reasonable innkeeps I've ever worked for,” I said and extended my hand. Keerava shook it and turned the parchment toward me, having written down the terms of our deal. I scribbled my name with a slight flourish. 

“Wonderful,” Keerava set a room key down on the counter. “There's the key to your room. Whenever you're planning on leaving the city, try to at least give a day or two's notice.”

“Of course,” I said, leaning back up when a hand clapped down on one of my bare asscheeks, ripping a pleasured groan from my throat. I looked back to find Talen looming over me, his hand sliding between my meaty cheeks and probing his fingertips against my asshole. He slipped his middle and ring fingers into me with little trouble. 

“Keerava, dearest, I hope you don't mind if I advertise our new worker for the patrons?” I heard Talen ask, his probing fingers rubbing my prostate and bringing my naked cock to full mast. He leaned in and slid his tongue against my neck, his voice rasping lustfully in my ear. “I've been ready to fuck you since you came sauntering in here.”

“Do be gentle, Talen, we need him to be able to work,” Keerava said, her tone playfully chastising her husband.

“Oh, he'll work,” Talen said, curling his fingers inside of me. “He's been working, by the feel of it. How many loads have you already taken today, Keeran? Two, three?”

“Ahhh...six, actually,” I said. I thought I'd cleaned myself out pretty well, but some of that Nord spunk went deep. 

“Wow, you're even worse than I thought,” Talen said, curling his fingers again. “Yes, you'll do just fine.”

I saw Talen unlace the front of his trousers and move behind me. I didn't get a look at what he was packing, but I felt it moments later. He pushed himself into me, making me go up on my toes with a delighted groan. His hands settled onto my hips and his own quickly fell into a steady rhythm, cock plunging deep into my already well-used ass. 

“So, sloppy sevenths is it?” he asked, voice straining just a little, raised so that the patrons could hear him clearly. “Clearly you can keep yourself busy. I'm sure our customers will enjoy someone with your level of experience.”

A heard some chairs scraping as a few people got up, footsteps coming closer as they came to get a better look at me, some immediately beginning to demand how much for a turn, what I was willing to do, and so forth. Gods, I was loving this city already. Talen kept pounding away at my ass even as he spoke to his patrons. 

“Work out any appropriate details with Keeran here and I'm sure he'll do his best to please you,” Talen said, delivering a firm smack to the top of my ass. “If you want to have your fun in the common area, please be sure that you're not impeding anyone.”

Oh, yes, I was going to stay here for a little while. It was almost like this place was tailor-made for me. Even Talen's cock seemed to fit perfectly inside me and it wasn't long before he was mixing his seed with the leftovers from the guards. He pulled back some before he finished, pulling free of me and spreading my asscheeks apart for the patrons. Judging by the wet, sticky sensation, he'd left a nice cream pie for the crowd to enjoy. I reached back and pulled the other cheek. 

“Okay, who's next?”

* * *

“Are you feeling okay, my friend?” Inigo asked, following me as I walked into our room, groaning and holding a hand against my lower belly. I dropped a leather sack heavy with gold on the bed. “That seemed like a lot of...attention.”

“Yeah,” I said, grunting and steadying myself against a bedpost. I squatted down over a chamber pot to relieve myself of the sticky loads the Bee and Barb's pent up male patrons had left in me. There was a definite relief to the act and sometimes I'd have clients pay extra to watch. “Talen was number seven of the day, and then there were about seven more after him.”

“Which is...” Inigo took a second to count on his fingers. “Thirteen? Just today?”

I grinned and cleaned myself with a towel Keerava had left for me. “It was a good day. And we have money now, so it's wins all around.”

“So, what now? I imagine you could do with a bath after all that.”

“A bath would be nice,” I said, standing up and stretching, pushing my hands into my lower back and arching forward with a series of satisfying pops and cracks. “Want to join me? It doesn't seem like the inmates washed too terribly often in that jail.”

“That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea,” Inigo said, nodding in agreement. “My fur does feel a bit stiff and dirty now that you mention it.”

“I'm sure our gracious hosts can help us out,” I said and headed back downstairs to speak with Keerava and she directed us to the inn's bathing room in the cellar. It was a cozy stone chamber built into the city's lower level, warmly lit and steamy. There were clean towels, brushes and thick cakes of yellow soap on wooden shelves by the basin itself, a large rectangular indentation on the floor that could easily fit several people comfortably. A furnace burned nearby to keep the water warm. Most inns I stayed at had far more modest accommodations if they had them at all. 

Best part? It was all free of charge as long as you were paying for a room. Inigo rather graciously dropped a few septims into a lockbox with a thin slot carved out of the top. 

“Short of staying at the keep, we are living in the lap of luxury, my friend,” he said, the Khajiit eagerly tugging his boots off and beginning to disrobe. 

“Better enjoy it while it lasts, then,” I said, walking over to the tub and putting a toe in. Perfect. I settled myself into the tub with a series of luxuriant sighs, submerging myself completely for a few moments before coming back up. “This is really hitting the spot.”

Inigo set some soap and a pair of brushes down on the edge of the tub and eagerly stepped in to join me. Even in the somewhat dim light, I could see that he was well-built, strong and lean. There were a few visible scars here and there peeking out from his sapphire fur, though what (of course) drew my attention was the cock dangling between his legs. He was hung. Not ridiculously so, but I remembered the orc hunter I'd met on my trip from Helgen. 

Inigo must have seen me looking, because he sudden chuckled nervously and settled into the water, the insides of his ears turning a deep red. 

“What, I'm not allowed to look?” I asked, flashing a grin at him and grabbing the soap to lather up my brush. 

“Eheh...no, it's fine,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and freeing his mane from the tie that held it back. “Haven't you had your fill for today, though?”

“The day's young,” I said, passing the soap to Inigo and working the brush into my scales. “Unless you're not interested in that sort of thing, in which case I'll keep my eyes and dirty thoughts to myself.”

“Are you...are you sure?” he asked, looking hesitant. It took me a second to realize what the issue was and I suddenly felt like a complete bastard. He had tried to kill me the last time we saw each other and here I was flirting with him like it was nothing. Of course, I didn't remember a single second of it save for the odd dream, but this had to be less than fun for him. 

“Gah, I am so sorry,” I said, putting a hand over my face. “I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to upset you.”

“No, no, it's fine, I'm not upset with you,” Inigo said and I felt the water sloshing as he shifted a bit closer to me. “It's just...weird. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but right now it's, well...I still feel guilty.”

“I know,” I said, putting a hand on his arm. “I'll try to be a bit more judicious, I don't want to make things awkward.”

Inigo smiled at that. “You always were very considerate. Even when we first met, I remember the first thing you asked was if I would be okay with you flirting with me. It's just how you are, I understand. You're very, ah...what's the right word?”

“Slutty? Licentious? Bawdy?”

“I was trying to think of something a bit more tame, but yes, all of those things.”

We both shared a hearty laugh at that. I like to think this is how our interactions went before the skooma drove poor Inigo over the edge. I'd seen what that stuff did to people, so it was difficult to blame him for what happened; he would have barely been in control of himself. In the short time I'd “known” him, he seemed a good man. 

We spent the next few minutes chattering away about more pleasant things. I told Inigo about the job I'd had in Helgen before coming here, and a few others before that, and he seemed interested in hearing what I'd been up to since I recovered. I tested the waters a bit by asking him to tell me a bit about himself, if he was comfortable doing so. He told me a little about his past – he and his twin brother had been orphaned as infants and were rescued by an Imperial soldier who brought them to an orphanage in Cyrodiil. They were adopted by a Khajiit and an Argonian, who he later learned were retired assassins. Apparently, they'd taught him and his brother how to fight. 

“That must have been interesting growing up,” I said. 

“It wasn't bad at all. Aside from the nightly training sessions, we felt like a normal family. My mother even helped me deal with some bullies in the village where we grew up.”

“You were bullied?”

“Because of my fur color, yes,” he said. “My mother showed me a trick with a rock and a glove. They never bothered me again.”

“Serves the little louts right,” I said, leaning back and resting my elbows on the edge of the tub. “Bullies are the worst.”

“They should not be tolerated,” Inigo said, nodding his head in agreement. He flicked his ear and cocked his head to the side a moment. “You know, I feel like we did have this conversation before, but as much you don't remember, the skooma's messing with my own memory a bit...”

“Consider this the first conversation, then,” I said. With a reluctant sigh, I stood up out of the water. “Think we should head back upstairs? I'm starting to get hungry for something other than cock.”

“That's new,” Inigo said, nudging me with his elbow as he stood up to get out of the washtub. 

“Oh, you are just so funny.”

“Well, if you weren't so horny all the time, maybe I'd have less room to make jokes,” he pointed out, grabbing a clean towel to dry his fur. I opened my mouth to argue and then shut it again. Hard to argue with that. Inigo just giggled at my reaction. 

“Come on, my friend, let's go put some food in our bellies.”

And without bothering getting dressed, we made our way back up to the common area, chattering pleasantly as we went.

* * *

I'd had a few more customers by the time evening fell. I was already rather sore, so it was just a matter of offering alternatives to my ass. One fellow simply asked me to jerk him off with a sweetroll and then eat it. Easy requests were easy money and I needed to keep my purse lined. Though while I was having my fun, Inigo seemed to be getting a fair bit of attention now that he was strutting about in just his fur. At one point, he disappeared upstairs with Keerava, who later came hobbling down the steps barefoot, her dress askew and a big satisfied smile on her face. 

“Are you sure that Khajiit is just a bodyguard?” she asked me, sitting down with a goblet of wine. “That boy's got to be half horse. And there are plenty of needy women in here who are upset that they can't have you.”

“Take that up with Inigo,” I suggested. “I brought him along to watch my back, but if he wants to take up whoring on the side, that's entirely his decision.”

“Well, even if he doesn't, I'll need something to do while my Talen's busy making it difficult for you to sit down,” the woman teased, grinning over the rim of her goblet. She adjusted herself on the bench a little. “Speaking of which, ooh...I might have some trouble after your friend.”

I just smirked at that and got up out of my seat, collecting the gold I'd earned since my bath break. Might be as good a time as any to go check up on him. Couldn't hurt to get away from the common room for a bit, too. 

“I'll go tell him you said hello,” I said, getting a snort from Keerava in response. 

I padded back upstairs to the room I was sharing with Inigo and poked my head in, finding the man himself laying back on his bed, naked and looking supremely satisfied. He groaned and leaned up on his elbows when he heard me come in, his long black mane hanging around his shoulders in a very attractive tousle. The sight sent a surge right into my loins and I very nearly jumped onto the bed with him. 

“I just spoke with Keerava,” I said, setting the gold down with my things at the foot of my own bed. “Seems like you two had some fun.”

“Oh, yes,” Inigo said, his mouth spreading in a lazy, toothy grin. “I'm very glad we decided to stay here, it seems like Talen and Keerava like to keep things free and easy. I hope not to offend, but are all Argonians so lusty?”

“Heh, that's just a stereotype thanks to do that damned book,” I said, sitting down on the edge of Inigo's bed. “Though I suppose all stereotypes have to start somewhere. Besides, I thought Khajiit were the horny ones.”

“Also a dirty stereotype, my friend,” Inigo said. “But I usually won't say no to a tussle if a pretty lady or handsome gentleman asks nicely. Speaking of which...”

Inigo sat up a bit and turned himself, pulling his legs out from behind him and resting his feet on the floor. He looked me over, though not in a way that was appraising or appreciating but more...searching. His eyes met mine and I immediately felt a touch more somber, like the conversation was destined for a more serious turn.

“I thought a bit about our conversation earlier in the bathing room,” he said. “And, well, after today, I realize that I do miss the fun we had traveling together. We were never lovers or anything of the sort, but one of us was always eager to fool around and blow off some steam. Usually you.”

“That does not surprise me in the least,” I said, a chuckle bubbling up in my throat. 

“I guess what I'm saying is that now my mind is clear of the skooma and such, I would be willing to try that again sometime. I'm just not sure when. It still feels a bit too soon, you know? I'm honestly still reeling a bit from the fact that you're still alive.”

“Whenever you're ready. I'm not going to rush you,” I said and gently patted his thigh. “In the meantime, I'm perfectly content with the current arrangement.”

“Good, I'm glad,” Inigo said, his ears perking up. “You know, it would be nice to get back into the swing of things on the adventuring side. It's been far too long since I've had a traveling partner. Mr. Dragonfly is good company, but he cannot swing a sword or shoot lightning from his wings when I am in trouble.”

“Agreed,” I said. Mercenary work and treasure hunting was all well and good, but it was risky when you didn't have someone to watch your back. “I do have a bit of gold now, maybe we can arm up and do a few jobs when I'm not busy selling my ass to the men of Riften.”

“That sounds like fun! How about tomorrow I go ask around the city and see if there's anything that needs doing and you keep raising gold for us with that magical backside?”

I grinned and stuck a hand out. “Done deal, partner.”

Inigo took hold of my hand and gave it a firm shake, smiling widely. 

“Magical backside, huh?” I asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“I'm not convinced that you didn't consume an Elixir of Ass-Fattening at some point in your past,” he said, his eyes all but shimmering with the effort to hold back a laugh. I didn't, and soon enough the room was echoing with sounds of full-bellied laughter. 

Things were going to be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

After my conversation with Inigo the previous evening, I had a talk with Talen and Keerava over breakfast and explained my situation a bit more, telling them a bit about my work as a treasure hunter and mercenary. They seemed understanding and Keerava just reiterated that I needed to give them notice before I left the city for an extended period of time. Talen pouted at me in a way that was clearly playful and he slipped a foot from his shoe to rub his toes against my bare shin under the table. The sensation sent a lovely shiver up my spine and through my tail.

“I can't believe you're so eager to leave us already,” he said, the effect ruined by the smirk that kept tugging at his lips. 

“Mm, twist my tail, why don't you?” I said, crawling under the table to kneel between Talen's feet, reaching up and unlacing his trousers. He was already stiff and throbbing, his dark green cock greeting me with a bop on the snout. 

“Evidently I don't need to,” Talen said, groaning out as I closed my mouth around his cock. Talen's fingers slid through my crest, cupping the back of my head to pull me down further. “But I would hate to see a treasure like you disappear so soon.”

“Mmm...” was about all I could manage, inhaling heavily through my nose before going down as far as I was able on Talen's cock, gagging a little as I pulled him into my throat. He arched his hips up reflexively, pushing as far in as he was able, his balls pressing up against my chin. I could taste precum dribbling down the back of my throat and I gargled a bit in response, getting a chuckle from Talen. 

“Need something to wash breakfast down with?” he asked, resting on hand on the edge of the chair and humping up against my mouth, his other hand firmly holding my head in place. After a few moments, he pulled free, just as my lungs started to burn for air, giving me a second to gulp down a mouthful before he plugged my maw again. “Ohh, almost there, Keeran...”

I squeezed my eyes shut, hitching a breath through my nose – or trying to – as Talen's cock jumped between lips, squirting ropes of cum down my gullet. I pulled back from Talen with a groan and wet pop as his cock slid from my mouth and sat down on the floor under the table. 

“Full, are we?” he asked, slipping his other foot free of his shoe, one bare foot sliding along the length of my needy cock, the other sliding up over my stomach and chest. “Be a dear and stay there while I finish eating, will you?”

“Oh, am I your personal footstool now, Mr. Talen?” I asked, leaning back on my elbows, drawing my knees up a little so I fit as comfortably under the table as I could. Keerava snorted somewhere above me. 

“Keeran, I get the distinct feeling you'll be willing to be whatever my husband asks you to be,” she said. 

“No arguments there,” I said, laying back and taking the foot on my chest up toward my snout, burying my nose under Talen's toes, pressing my tongue out along the arch of his lovely foot. 

“So, what does my lovely little footstool have planned for today, then?” Talen asked, a pleasant purr underlining his tone as I slid my tongue around his toes, pulling the big into my mouth for a slow suckle. 

“Well, the day is young, I may as well put some more work in,” I said, grinning up at Talen from under the table. 

Eager though I was to get to work, mornings were often slow, so I didn't encounter more than one or two patrons who wanted anything more than a quick fuck to go with breakfast. Inigo and I made conversation during the time in between, but after the first few morning hours, I had little gold to show for my earlier enthusiasm. 

“I think it's time we had a stroll through the city proper,” I suggested. 

“I like that idea,” Inigo said. He was getting a little restless from being cooped up in the inn. “Are you getting dressed?”

“No.”

“I didn't think so.”

We stepped outside and into the wonderfully moist Riften air. There was no lingering mist, but it was warm enough to be comfortable. I got looks as always and took them in stride. One buxom Nord woman with blonde hair walking out of the market stopped a moment and gave me a visibly disgusted look. I just smiled and blew her a kiss as I passed. Probably Helga from the Bunkhouse Keerava mentioned. Maybe she didn't like competition. 

“Well, she looked friendly,” Inigo said as we both glanced back at the Nord's retreating back. 

“Considering what part of Skyrim we're in, maybe she just doesn't care for Argonians,” I said. “She's living in the wrong city if that's the case. Too much water for us not to show up here.”

“And that is precisely why I'm here guarding your body, yes?” 

“Precisely,” I said, looking around once we stepped into the market square. “See anything you want?”

Inigo perked up a bit and peered around at the different stalls, all arranged in a circle with patrons moving in circles between them ogling goods or making purchases. There was a general goods stall, an armorer, that con artist with his Falmer Blood Elixir. He scratched at one of his ears and shook his head. 

“Nothing that jumps out at me from here,” he said. “I'll let you know if I see anything I want.”

“Works for me,” I said and padded over to a stall where a well-dressed Argonian was selling jewelry. He looked up as we approached and smiled at us, leaning forward on his elbows and giving me that all-too-familiar once-over that potential customers gave me. 

“Good morning, marsh-friend,” he said. “Looking to adorn yourself with something, I take it?”

“I do like to feel pretty for my customers,” I said.   
“I'd heard Talen and Keerava had hired someone for entertainment,” the other Argonian said and he certainly sounded intrigued. “How has that been treating you so far?”

“Quite well. Talen and Keerava have been very gracious, Talen especially,” I said, giving the jeweler a conspiratorial little wink and he chuckled. 

“Oh, trust me, I know all too well how friendly Talen-Jei can be,” the jeweler said, leaning forward a bit more. “Mind if I know your name in case the urge to visit the Bee and Barb strikes me later?”

“Keeran-Rei,” I said, offering him a hand. “Or just Keeran. Or whatever you want if you're paying.”

The jeweler chuckled again and took my hand, lifting it to kiss the backs of my knuckles, “Madesi, a pleasure. Now then, Keeran, are there any items on display that catch your eye?”

“Hmm...” I turned my attention toward Madesi's display case and rubbed my chin with my other hand. “You seem to have a discerning eye, what do you think would look best on me?”

Madesi turned my hand over in his to get a look at my scales. “You have a very lovely shade of blue here, so maybe some silver to start...”

For the next few minutes, Madesi had me trying on various pieces, commenting on the fit, how it matched my scales or my eyes. He took great care to put the pieces on and remove them himself, keeping at least one hand on me at all times. I didn't mind in the slightest, though, his hands felt very nice and he had a very gentle touch. The whole time, Inigo stood nearby and gave me a smug smile when I looked in his direction. I just rolled my eyes at him. 

I could almost hear him: I don't think this is helping dispel that stereotype about Argonians, my friend. 

After a few minutes of fitting, we decided on a pair of silver bracelets and a silver-and-moonstone choker. Madesi stepped back to get a good look and clapped his hands together. 

“They look stunning on you,” he said, looking quite pleased. “Now just the matter of payment...”'

“Of course,” I said, taking a few steps toward him and resting a hand on his chest. “My friend there is carrying the money, he'll pay you. But I was hoping maybe we could also do something of a trade, to sweeten the deal? Three pieces of jewelry, three free nights with me, whatever you want to do? Within reason, of course.”

Madesi perked up at that, and in more ways than one judging by the look of his trousers. 

“That's most generous of you,” he said, sliding a hand over my naked hip. “I'm sure that's worth a small discount where the gold is concerned, too.”

“You're too kind,” I said, leaning in nice and close, looping my arms around his neck. “And if, say, I wanted to have a custom piece done, maybe something to go around the base of my tail...?”

“I'll be happy to draw up a design for you,” he said, his hands going around my waist and over the curve my ass. “I'll just need a close-up look at your tail to get the proper measurements.”

“Excellent, let's arrange for a meeting say...later tonight? After the market closes?”

“That works perfectly. I'll meet you at the Bee and Barb, then.”

“Wonderful!” I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss right on the tip of his snout and slowly withdrew. “Thank you again for the lovely pieces, Madesi.”

“And thank you for your generous custom, Keeran. Do come by again.”

Inigo handed the final sum of gold over to Madesi and the two of us turned to leave the stall, taking only a few steps until the pair of us were accosted by a city guard. 

“Hold it right there,” he said, blocking my path. 

“Is there a problem?” I asked. 

“You're damn right there's a problem,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. “I heard you were giving it away for free and you're not over at the barracks? I'd definitely call that a problem.”

I laughed, “I still have to make a living. Are there other needy guardsmen to need attention?”

“Perhaps it's best if you come see for yourself. Follow me.”

And with one sultry little smirk at Inigo, I followed the guard, taking his arm. I suppose it was time to tend to the brave men of Riften again. I was led back to the keep and around to a courtyard where several other guardsmen were loitering around, conversation ceasing as I was led over to them. The first guard gave me a hearty slap on the ass. 

“Found him, boys,” he said proudly and walked by me, taking off his helmet. “Come over here and wiggle that fat ass for us, Argonian, I want to see if the stories are true.”

“Or you'll throw me in a cell?” I asked, sauntering over to the stripping guards. “Or maybe some stocks? Stocks are fun.”

“You're a kinky little slut, then,” another guard purred. I just smiled at him.

Within minutes, I was on my back looking up at the sky, legs raised as a naked, burly Nord leaned over me and drilled repeatedly into my ass, his comrades standing in a loose circle over me. I was loudly spurring him on, no one bothering to quiet me. Perhaps the men of the Rift liked noisy fucks. 

Through the forest of pale, muscular legs, I could see Inigo standing watch as always, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. The guards had asked about him and I simply said he was there to stop trouble. With the civil war going on, anyone wandering the roads had to be careful. 

One of the Nords above me groaned and I closed my eyes as a few spurts of his cum landed on my face, splattering across my snout and the bridge of my nose. I opened my mouth invitingly and another guard, almost on cue, sprayed his load across my tongue and chin. Well, they didn't have the best aim from that angle, but bless them, they were trying. 

“Nils, if you cum on me, I'll kick your ass,” the Nord inside me groaned at the last guard. Nils promptly hit him right in the side of the face with his load, a few stray strands hitting my chest. “Oh, come on!”

“Hey, get back to work!” 

A sharp female voice rang out across the courtyard like a whip crack and all the men were hurrying for their clothes, the guard on top of me pulling out and practically falling all over himself to get his things as a stern-faced female officer marched out into the yard. I groaned as I got to my feet, dusting myself off as the guard lieutenant walked up to me and put her hands on her hips. 

“Can you go take your whoring somewhere else?” she snapped. “I'll not have you distracting my men when they're supposed to be on duty.”

“They hired me, take it up with them,” I said, wiping cum off of my face with my fingers and licking them clean. 

“Oh, so you're accepting payment now?” she asked. Well, word traveled fast around here. “I'll pay you with a cane on the arse if you and the cat don't leave immediately.”

I snorted and turned, gesturing for Inigo to follow. I turned back to the guard as she escorted us to the gate leading out of the yard and gave her a mocking little bow with a flourish. She slammed the gate shut and left us to leave the keep grounds. Inigo glanced back once and joined me as we came back out into the city. 

“Well, someone doesn't want her men having fun,” he said. 

“I can't blame her for being mad, but that is not going to make her popular, that is for sure.” I'd dealt with prickly guards before, even been arrested a few times, but they were few and far between. 

“Want to bet she's just upset you don't do women?” Inigo asked, smirking ever so slightly. 

“Oh, entirely possible,” I said, wiping at the mess that was left on my scales. “I've dealt with worse, she won't be a problem, I think. Let's just go enjoy the market while we can.”

* * *

The rest of the day was decidedly more pleasant, Inigo and I both spending a bit of scouring the market for anything fun or interesting, making conversation with the vendors or various folks from the city who were no doubt intrigued by the naked and bejeweled Argonian and his blue Khajiit bodyguard. A good few of them weren't even remotely interested in my services, but they made for good conversation. Despite the fact that we were firmly in Stormcloak territory, a lot of the people I spoke to were very friendly. I guess the “Skyrim is for the Nords” rhetoric mostly picks up when one gets closer to Windhelm. 

Business started to pick up again once we were back at the inn and I hoped to make up what I'd paid Madesi for the jewelry, which got a few compliments from my customers as well as Talen and Keerava. I went to have myself another bath before the man himself arrived for our scheduled “business meeting” and led him back up to my room after he finally walked into the inn carrying a small satchel, walking arm-in-arm with the well-dressed Argonian. 

“Inigo, you have the night off,” I said to my Khajiit companion as we entered the room.

“Going to be busy discussing tail measurements, then?” he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “I'll be downstairs. One of your clients was making eyes at me earlier, I think I'll go see if he's still around...”

Madesi chuckled and gestured for me to turn around, his hands lifting my tail and wrapping a length of measuring tape around the base, scribbling some things down on a notepad with a small length of charcoal. He did this a few more times along the length of my tail, stopping to write down some numbers. 

“I thought it might be best if we get the actual work out of the way first before we move on to the fun part,” he said. “Unless our earlier conversation wasn't innuendo, in which I will be sorely disappointed.”

“I live and breathe innuendo, my dear,” I said, looking over my shoulder as Madesi finally stood up. “And for the record, since this is something of a business transaction, this doesn't count against your three free nights with me.”

Madesi looked at me in surprise, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He leaned into me from behind, pressing his groin against my naked backside and reaching around grasping my plumping cock in one hand, the other resting on my stomach.

“That is terribly generous of you, Keeran,” he said, grazing his teeth against my neck. “Is that just a sales tactic to get me to come back for more?”

“Maybe I'm just that impressed with your product,” I said, grinding my ass back against the front of his trousers. 

“Well, I need to sample yours now,” Madesi purred against the scales of my neck, pulling back from me to undress himself. I was quick to turn around and help him, getting him settled onto the edge of the bed. I crouched between his feet and reached up to grasp his swelling member, stroking him in one hand. 

“I'll do what I can to give you a thorough sampling,” I said, sliding my tongue out around the head of Madesi's cock, swirling it in slow circles and eliciting a soft gasp from the other man. “If you have a specific requests, do let me know. I'm rather open.”

“Good to know.” 

Madesi heaved another sigh and slid his fingers through my crest, pushing up against my mouth reflexively. I opened my maw and pulled him in, bobbing my head along his length in a slow, steady rhythm. Madesi's fingers squeezed against the back of my head and I heard a soft creaking sound as his other hand gripped the bed frame, those little physical reactions far more indicative of a partner's pleasure than any amount of moaning. 

“Oh...” Madesi hissed and arched his hips up against my mouth and I already felt a dribble of precum against the back of my tongue. I pulled my head back and looked up at him, smiling and drawing my tongue over the slit at the tip of Madesi's cock, keeping him steady with my fingers wrapped gently around the base of the shaft. 

“Are you doing all right up there, dear?” I asked, pressing a slow kiss to the other man's swollen cockhead. 

“Ahh..yeah, just get up here, please,” he said, pulling back from my mouth and hands to scoot further up onto the bed. “I want you to ride me.”

“Gladly,” I said and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling beside Madesi until he indicated which way he wanted him to turn. He told me to ride him with my back facing him – probably wanted a good view of my ass. 

I straddled Madesi's lap, back to him as requested and hiked my tail out of the way. I reached down to hold him steady, lowering my backside down and sliding his cock between the thick cheeks. I gave him a shuddering groan as he slipped into me, my toes curling a bit as I lowered myself into his lap and leaned forward to grab his knees. 

“How's that?” I asked him, looking back. 

“That's perfect...” he groaned and reached forward to grab hold of my feet. 

I started slow and steady, moving in smooth motions along the length of his cock until he saw fit to spur me on, occasionally groaning at me to ride him faster and emphasizing his request with a firm slap to my ass. I gripped his legs, his knees drawing up as I rode him down and settled into a pace fast enough that my ass was clapping off his lap. 

Madesi's breathing picked up heavily behind me and I felt his thumbs pressing into the arches of my feet. A quick gasp escaped his throat, turning into a strangle groan as he tried to not to be too loud during his climax. I felt the familiar wet rush of cum filling my insides, my own cock still throbbing and needy as it dribbled precum onto the bedsheets. 

“Ahhh...” Madesi panted and fell back underneath me, rubbing a hand over my ankle. “Ahhh...did you cum yet, Keeran?”

“Not yet, just in case you weren't done with me,” I said, leaning forward and pressing a few kisses over his knee. 

“I'm not, let me ride you now,” he said and patted my side. I pulled off of Madesi's spent cock with a grunt and turned over to sit down on the bed. Madesi got up and immediately crawled into my lap, pushing himself onto my stiff rod and cupped his hand around the back of my neck to pull me in to a firm kiss. 

I was on the receiving end for most customers. They wanted a warm hole to dump their seed into and that was that. It wasn't often enough that I got a customer who wanted my cock inside them instead, so I enjoyed it whenever it came up. Truthfully, I prefer being a bottom, but a change of pace is always welcome and it felt like Madesi had enough experience not to make this awkward. 

I gripped Madesi's thighs, holding him as he set himself into a somewhat jerky rhythm on my lap while breathlessly kissing my face and mouth. I drew my legs up and leaned into the eager man, nuzzling into his neck while he moaned in my ear and wrapped his arms around my neck. I bucked upward, the bed creaking rapidly under our eager bouncing and no doubt annoying whoever was occupying the room next to ours. Only a fool spent the night at an inn expecting complete peace and quiet. Case in point – the loud and throaty groan that accompanied my orgasm. My cock kicked and jumped in the snug confines of Madesi's ass and squirted a pent-up load of seed deep into the other man. Madesi cried out in kind and pushed himself down onto my lap as much as he could, eager to soak up my cum. 

“Oh, fuck...” he moaned, resting his head against my shoulder. I chuckled a little and rubbed a hand over his back. 

“All done?” I asked him. 

“Give me a few minutes, I should be up for another round,” he said. He sat back in my lap, resting his hands on my heaving chest. “I think I'll be stopping by the Bee and Barb more often.”

I leaned in and nuzzled into Madesi's throat, nibbling at the skin there and making the other man shudder. I reached down to grab hold of his naked ass and inhaled heavily through my nose to suck in his wonderful scent. 

“I look forward to your custom.”

* * *

The next few days in Riften were simply heavenly. I had never worked under people quite like Talen and Keerava before and even with the prospect of picking up mercenary work again, I was strongly considering staying in Riften long-term. Inigo seemed to like it here as well, as much as he pontificated on the virtues of the city, Thieves' Guild and Black-Briars notwithstanding. The people here were eager to buy and I was making gold hand over fist, even with all the guards piling in to take advantage of the special discount I'd offered when I first arrived. The snippy lieutenant who'd broken things up a few days ago hadn't made any new appearances, so I was able to service the guards in peace. 

Madesi had also managed to finish the custom tail piece we'd discussed, a bracelet-like item that fit around the base of my tail, silver and moonstone to match the circlet. I paid the bulk of his asking price and then offered him another three free nights in exchange, which he happily accepted. Sometimes bartering was indeed the best way to go. 

After about a week of living in Riften, I managed to settle into a nice little rhythm and often took a bath at midday to keep me fresh for more customers. I was enjoying a warm soak when I heard footsteps hurrying down to the bathing room and I looked up to see Inigo practically bounding in. 

“My friend, I think I found us a job!” he said excitedly and walked over to the edge of the basin. 

“What did you find?” I asked, turning around and folding my arms on the edge of the basin.

“So, I was down on the lower levels and stopped in at that apothecary, Elgrim's Elixirs? Anyway, Elgrim's wife said she needed someone to go fetch a package from Shor's Stone – it's a mining town a little way north of here. I figure it should be easy enough, get us out doing what we do best, yes?”

“Well, there are other things that I do best,” I said, resting my chin on the backs of my knuckles. 

“I know, I know, I just figured this would be an easy start. We can leave tomorrow, plenty of time for you to give Talen and Keerava some notice. And you'd be coming right back when you're done!”

“Getting bored of playing the bodyguard?” I asked. I honestly felt bad that Inigo didn't have much to do. He certainly didn't mind the attention, but I was getting the sense that he was getting a bit restless and I couldn't blame him. There was just as much thrill to be had plundering a ruin or fighting bandits. 

“Eh, maybe a little,” he said sheepishly. “But I don't mind, it's easy work. This will just get us back out on the road, at least for a few days.”

“Seems easy enough,” I said. “I might be a little rusty at fighting, though. Haven't seen too much action on the roads besides the occasional wild animal.”

“No worries, my friend, we can do some sparring,” Inigo offered. “How about magic? I remember you knowing a few spells.”

I grimaced a little and flexed my fingers, giving Inigo an apologetic look. “It comes and goes. Honestly, it's been a bit difficult to use since the, uh, injury.”

“Oh,” Inigo shrunk back a bit, his ears drooping. “Uh, well...you should still be okay with a sword, right?”

“I'll be fine, we'll just need to spar a little so I can get back up to snuff. It's been a while since I had a proper training partner.”

“Great!” Inigo started to perk up again. “We'll leave sometime tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good to me,” I said, feeling a bit of excitement welling up in my chest. 

It was a small, easy job. Go to a town and collect a package, come back and collect the gold. Any green mercenary could pull this off without mucking it up. But it was a job nonetheless and getting back to my roots as a sellsword felt good. Still, I'll never give up whoring and there's no rule or law that keeps me from doing both. 

Maybe things would finally get back to normal. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

After a conversation with Talen and Keerava – and a very extended goodbye with Talen – Inigo and I were set to leave Riften for what I hope would be a brief and easy job up the road. Based on the directions we'd received, Shor's Stone was perhaps a day due north form Riften, so getting lost wasn't even a possibility. Keerava agreed to hold the room for us until we got back, so we could leave a few things behind and keep from being over-encumbered. 

The morning we were set to leave, I got dressed for the first time in over a week, the cloth feeling odd against my scales, the leather armor feeling a bit heavier than it should have. I was shifting uncomfortably all the way down the steps and out the door toward the city gates, getting a few concerned looks from Inigo as we walked. 

“Are you okay, my friend?” he asked. “You look like someone dumped a bucketful of ants into your clothing.”

“I haven't worn any clothing in at least a week,” I said, rolling my shoulders a bit. “Just trying to adjust to the sensation again.”

“Better safe than sorry, yes?” 

“I guess so,” I said, adjusting my trousers. “Maybe some walking will help. It's about a day to Shor's Stone from here, right?”

“According to the map, yes,” Inigo said, fumbling one open and pointing to a little blip north of Riften. “Right there. We just need to find a man named Filnjar and tell him we're there on behalf of Elgrim and Hafjorg to collect the ore sample he wrote them about.”

“Got it. Sounds easy enough.” And of course as I said it, I realized I might have doomed us. “Sounds easy enough” was one of the many phrases with which one could tempt fate. 

We walked until the morning mist burned away, grateful that the roads seemed so quiet. A war raged in parts unseen, though our little slice of the world was currently untouched. It was difficult to imagine conflict occurring anywhere when everything immediately around me was so serene. No matter where you go, no matter how loud and bloody the war, there was always someplace in the world where absolutely nothing was happening. 

At least until we came upon an old fort in the distance. We hunkered down to get a better look and saw the Stormcloak flag hanging from the tower. Even at this distance, we could also easily see a gibbet that had been set up by the road near the entrance. The bodies all appeared to be dressed in crude hide and leather armors – bandits, most likely. The Stormcloaks had captured the moldering ruin for their own use and executed the old tenants. Charming. 

“I'm thinking maybe we should find a way around,” Inigo said. “Those Stormcloaks aren't going to be very kind to people like us, I'd wager. At least bandits won't act all self-righteous before they try to kill us.”

“Probably not,” I said. “They'll have patrols out, at least. Let's find a way around and just mind our own business. Only get aggressive if they draw weapons first, we're still allowed to defend ourselves.”  
We kept to the trees and gave the fort a wide berth, moving eastward around the ruin to avoid dealing with the Stormcloaks directly. I'm sure not all of them were bad, but I'd rather not take chances on my first outing since arriving in Riften. I'd heard a lot of Imperial propaganda, and one Legionnaire I'd met had practically beaten me over the head with the racism angle to try and get me to join. It didn't take us long before we found another less-traveled path through the woods that would take us around the old fort. 

“What would the Stormcloaks want with an old pile of rocks like that, do you think?” Inigo asked. 

“Probably makes a good checkpoint between Windhelm and Riften,” I mused, glancing through the trees in the direction of the fort. We couldn't see it from here, but we knew which way to go to find it. “Makes it easier for them to send troops to Riften in case it's ever attacked, maybe.”

“And they look good for stomping on some bandits in the process,” Inigo added. He suddenly stopped, his perking for a second. The he lunged forward and shoved me to the ground. “Get down!”

Just as Inigo shoved me to the ground, an arrow whizzed by and struck a nearby tree. I scrambled to my feet and drew my sword a bit clumsily. Inigo already had his own bow up, an arrow nocked and pointed in the direction the arrow came from. 

“Show yourself!” he called. 

“Shit, shit! Sorry! Sorry!”

I leaned out from behind a tree to spot a Nord walking toward us, a bow slung over his shoulder, hands up to show he was otherwise unarmed. He was tall, as Nords often were, and had long, dirty blond hair tied back in a tail and short beard tied into a short braid under his chin. And he was wearing a Stormcloak uniform. Great. 

I lowered my sword and gestured for Inigo to lower his bow. “What was that about?”

“I'm sorry, I thought you were a deer,” he said, looking genuinely sheepish. “I didn't hit you, did I?”

“No, that tree took the brunt of it,” I said and sheathed my sword. “You didn't hear us talking at all? I'm pretty sure deer aren't capable of speech.”

“No, sorry, I just saw movement,” he said, shaking his head. “It's just that we're a little short on provisions and the captain wanted me to go out and find some meat to shore up our supplies. We figured those bandits would have something stored, but they were running pretty low.”

“You know, you should always bring a bit more than you think you might need,” Inigo said. 

“Yeah, that would have been nice,” the soldier said, shaking his head. I took note of that. If the Stormcloaks weren't provisioning their men well enough, were they faring poorly? Or was this simply the result of poor planning? 

“What are you two doing lurking out here in the woods anyway?” the soldier asked, narrowing his eyes at us. I just gave him a flat look and gestured at myself and then at Inigo. 

“You want to take a wild guess, soldier boy?” I asked. 

“Uh...” He just spread his hands and shrugged. “You seem to have me at some kind of disadvantage.”

Hist save me, was he really that dense? “You think an Argonian and a Khajiit can just walk through a Stormcloak checkpoint or did your unit not get the 'Skyrim is for the Nords' propaganda pamphlets?”

“What?” he asked, looking stunned by the accusation. “I've got no problem with you! I mean, some of the others might, but I didn't join because I hate anyone, I joined because the Empire's stomping all over our culture and our rights!”

“And what rights exactly are being stomped on?” Inigo asked.

“The right to worship Talos, for one!” the soldier said, raising his voice. I raised my hand and made a 'bring it down' motion. “After the war with the Thalmor, the Empire signed the White-Gold Concordat and banned the worship of Talos. Now the Thalmor can just roam Skyrim and arrest people for doing it. Are you telling that you're okay with that?”

“No, actually, I'm not,” I said, folding my arms. “That doesn't change what I've heard about the Stormcloaks or Ulfric. I'd rather not take chances, personally.”

“Yeah, same here,” Inigo said. “Skyrim is not kind to my people in general.”

The soldier was desperately floundering for some kind of rebuttal, but he just flapped his arms once in frustration. I guess he'd never really had to encounter the rumors before, that his chosen side. 

“Look,” I said, cutting in. “My friend and I just need to get to Shor's Stone to take care of some business. Are we free to go?”

“Yeah, yeah, I won't try to stop you,” the soldier said. He then gestured vaguely at the tree where his arrow was stuck. “And...sorry.”

“You're fine,” I said and paused for a second. “You got a name?”

“Soren,” he said, though he sounded a bit confused. 

“I'm Keeran-Rei,” I said and gestured to Inigo. “This is Inigo. And if we run into you on the way back, maybe things will be a more pleasant, yes?”

Soren chuckled at that. “Yeah, I'll try to not to shoot at you unless you give me a good reason.”

“That sounds entirely fair to me,” I said and clapped Inigo on the shoulder. “See you around, Soren.”

Inigo and I left the Nord standing there looking flummoxed and continued our trek the long way around the old fort. Inigo glanced back at him and hurried to catch up with me. 

“Well, that took a turn,” he said. “Why so friendly all of a sudden at the end there?”

“Hmm, he's good-looking,” I said. “We come back around and see him again, maybe we're all in a better mood and I bag a new customer. Everybody wins.”

Inigo arched a skeptical eyebrow. “Is that the only reason?”

“Only reason I can immediately think of,” I said, rolling my shoulders in a shrug. “What can I say? I'm a people pleaser.”

“Well, it would please me greatly if we could find a place to camp and do some sparring,” Inigo said, nudging me with his elbow. 

“Heh. As you wish.”

* * *

We approached Shor's Stone the following morning, refreshed, if a bit sore. And not that kind of sore. Inigo was more interested in sparring than anything else and I was going to respect his boundaries. I wasn't half as rusty with a sword as I'd thought and it was nice to have a training partner again. Afterward, I'd spent a bit of time trying to practice with the magic I'd known before the incident, but all I managed was a small guttering flame and a nasty headache. That was definitely going to take some time to get sorted. 

A guard standing by the entrance to town simply jerked their thumb in the direction of the smithy when we asked for Filnjar. The man we assumed to be Filnjar was in the midst of repairing a pickax when we approached him and looked up as we approached. His expression was a combination of tired and annoyed – seemed like he was in poor spirits. 

“Help you lads with something?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Inigo piped up. “Hafjorg from Elgrim's Elixirs sent us about that ore sample she sent you?”

“Oh, that,” Filnjar set the pickax down and got to his feet, dusting his hands off on his trousers. “I'm surprised she didn't send anyone sooner, I sent that letter weeks ago. Weird thing is, I'm not sure what that ore is and I've been digging it out of the ground most of my life.”

I tilted my head at him in confusion. “Are you saying this is a type of ore you've never seen before?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying. I want to know more about it before we go tearing it out of the ground.” As he said that, his expression turned sour. “Not like we're doing much of that anyway.”

“Is there something wrong?” I asked. 

“Damn mine's full of giant spiders, that's what wrong!” Filnjar groaned and rubbed a hand down over his face in frustration. Inigo immediately perked up, however. “Damn near killed Grogmar and me when they showed up. We must have busted into a nest or something. And the soldiers may as well not even be here. Too busy 'keeping an eye out for enemy soldiers'. What's the point in protecting the damn mine if we can't use it?!”

“Well, what if my friend and I got rid of those nasty spiders for you?” Inigo offered, looking unusually excited by the prospect. He looked at me, eyes alight. “We're already here, we may as well, right?”  
“Tell you what,” Filnjar said, going back to his pickax. “Keep to that and I'll line your pockets with as much gold as I can scrape up. Just be careful down there. I don't want to be responsible for sending you to your deaths.”

Filnjar directed us toward the mine and left us to it. We passed by a few houses and trudged up the hill to find a lone guard standing by the entrance, peering into the cave. He handed us a torch, waved us by and remained at his post. I just shook my head as we walked into the tunnel, drawing my sword. Inigo nocked an arrow and stood at my shoulder. 

As we entered the mine, I heard an uncomfortable chorus of rustling and shuffling, the massive hairy bodies of frostbite spiders. I shuddered a bit. Normal-sized spiders made me uneasy enough. I stopped to light the torch the guard to light the torch the guard had given me. Or I tried, at least. I held my hand to the side of the torch and tried to will up that tiny bit of guttering flame I'd managed the night before. Attempting to channel magicka sent sharp pains through my head, lashing out from the point where Inigo's arrow had almost killed me.

“Nnnggh...come on, come on...”

“Keeran, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a second...”

That tiny flame finally burst to life between my fingers and met the torch, setting it ablaze. I shook my head and held the torch aloft, illuminating the cavern. That little spark was a pain, but it was a start. I could do this much, at least. 

“That's better,” I said. And immediately, I saw firelight glinting off the many eyes of an advancing frostbite spider, a monstrous arachnid the size of a large dog. I barely had time to get my sword up when one of Inigo's arrows struck true with a wet sound akin to a melon being smashed apart with a hammer. 

“Come on, my friend, there's more where this came from!” Inigo shouted gleefully, nocking another arrow and hurrying out onto a wooden platform overlooking the mine. 

I hurried to follow him and saw more of the spiders rushing up ledges and wooden ramps to meet us. Well, Filnjar wasn't kidding when he said he might be sending us to our deaths. Inigo didn't seem to care much, though. He had already felled another spider and pulled a fistful of arrows from his quiver with eager abandon. Well, at least one of us was having fun. 

I hurried after him, slashing at a spider that was attempting to climb over the ledge we were standing on, sending it plummeting to the bottom of the mine. Inigo was loosing arrows with speed and precision, hitting the spiders with a series of sickening squitch noises. He was good, how had he managed to avoid killing me?

The two of us slowly worked our way down the ledge, Inigo loosing arrows into the rustling shadows while I put my sword to work keeping them from coming over the side. Within minutes, we were standing at the bottom of the mine admist a pile of eight-legged carcasses, boots squishing through ichor. Inigo started going around to fetch any arrows that were still usable while I examined the chamber and found a wide fissure in the stone where they likely came through.   
“Looks like this was the nest,” I said, probing into the fissure with my torch. No movement, no sound. “I think we got them all, Inigo.”

“We did good, my friend!” Inigo said, wiping some blackish goo off his arrowheads. “Two jobs on one outing, too!”

“Well, let's go collect our pay for this one, shall we?” I said and started back toward the ramps leading back up to the mine's entrance. “I need a bath. And a fuck. Maybe a drink, and preferably all at the same time.”

Inigo chuckled and followed me up the ramp, “Well, let's go see if any of our new friends can oblige you.”

* * *  
“You've got a funny way of demanding gratitude, Keeran,” Filnjar said, his hands grasping my hips as he plunged balls-deep into my ass, his hips clapping off my backside. The water in the washtub sloshed about noisily as he fucked me and I almost knocked over my tankard of beer reaching for it. 

“Nngghh...” I gulped down a mouthful of beer and panted. “Normally I'd be charging you, but I figured a trade would be agreeable for both of us.”

“Hey, you put Shor's Stone back on the map, I'll take this trade a hundred times over,” he said. “Hey, Grogmar, get over here already!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” a gruff voice responded. 

Grogmar was stepped out of his trousers, the orc walking up to the edge of the washtub. He was leaner than most orcs I'd seen, but just as gifted. He cupped my chin in one hand and playfully slapped his swelling green cock off of my snout. I opened my mouth for him and he laid his cock across my tongue, cupping a hand on the back of my head. I took a deep breath and closed my mouth aroun the orc's cock and he joined Filnjar in humping. I gripped the edges of the washtub, Grogmar's cock probing repeatedly into my throat with gluk gluk gluk sounds to complement the slapping of his friend's balls on my ass. 

“You feel extra dirty from being in the mines or do Argonians just like to be fucked in water?” Grogmar asked. 

“Nnngh, well, it's as good a place as any, yeah?” Filnjar asked, and his voice was noticeably strained. He was definitely getting close. He slid free of my ass and I felt ropes of cum splatter across my back and over my asscheeks. 

“Heh, that's what you get for starting before me,” Grogmar taunted. He put a hand on my shoulders and urged me down until I was kneeling in the tub. He withdrew his cock, giving me a second to suck in some air before he plunged straight down my throat again. 

I gripped the orc's hips, gulping down hard with each movement of his hips, his thick cockhead probing into my throat and sending a trickle of precum down my gullet. 

“Nnngghhh...” Grogmar groaned and dug his fingers into my scalp.   
I coughed a little as Grogmar shot his load down my throat, pulling back a bit to give him more room to unload, sucking in a breath of air once I pulled free of him, getting a few ropes squirted across my snout for the trouble. 

“Hey, easy,” Filnjar said. “Try not to choke him, will ya?”

“Heh, sorry, got carried away.”

I had a good soak in the washtub once they were done with me, cleaning the mess they'd left on my scales and climbing out to sit down in the grass, enjoying the sunset cuddled up between Filnjar and Grogmar. Each of us had a tankard of beer in hand and Filnjar had his other hand wrapped around my cock. 

“And where have you been all this time, eh?” he asked. 

“Haven't been in Skyrim too long...” I said, grunting a bit and spilling some precum over Filnjar's hand. “Spent the last few days whoring myself out in Riften before I came here.”

“That right?” Filnjar squeezed his hand under the head of my cock. “What made you give that up?”

“Oh, I'm not giving it up, I'm...nhhh...taking a break...”

Grogmar snorted, “Some break, then.”

I was about to retort when Filnjar finally milked me, my cockhead swelling up and spewing seed out over his hand and into the grass. The Nord chuckled and lifted his hand away to lick his fingers clean. 

“Ahh...it's a break because I'm doing it for fun, not profit,” I said. 

“Ahh, so you're just a slut, then,” Filnjar said. “I believe the distinction is a slut does it for free, a whore gets paid.”

“How do you know I'm not just collecting payment for the mines?” I asked, nudging him in the ribs.

“I don't think that makes you any less of a slut,” Filnjar said, grinning over the rim of his tankard. “Think that more or less just makes you a sellsword who's willing to work for something other than gold, too.”

“Well, sometimes bartering is the best way to go.”

“Feel to barter with us more often, then,” Grogmar said as he patted my thigh. “Speaking of which, I think your friend went to go 'barter' with Odfel and Sylgia. You two gonna spend the night before you head back south?”

“Probably not a bad idea,” I said, scooting a bit closer to Grogmar. “Let's do a bit more bartering before I leave, then, shall we?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Keeran,” Filnjar said and slid a hand under my ass. “But Grogmar and I are going to drive you even harder.”  
“If that's supposed to turn me on, it's sort of working,” I said, turning my hips to give the horny Nord better access to my ass. “Besides, I think you owe me a bit more for clearing out those spiders for you.”

I felt two of Filnjar's fingers slip into my hole, shuddering out a gasp as his rough digits probed against that special spot, “Prepare to receive payment, then, O mighty hero.”

* * *

With payment in hand (among other places), Inigo and I made our trek back southward, figuring out an easy path around the Stormcloak fort now that we knew what to expect, though I found myself keeping an eye out for Soren all the same. He was a bit friendlier than I would have expected. Fortunately enough, we didn't have any issues with the Stormcloaks, bandits or anything else, and the closer we got to Riften's walls, the more my armor was starting to itch. Inigo would head back to Elgrim's Elixirs with the good news and keep an ear out for more jobs while I would go back to the Bee and Barb to resume my duties. 

If only things had stayed that simple. It was evening and I was returning from a customer's home, Inigo following at my heels when a dark-haired woman in leather armor stepped out of the shadows and blocked the way. 

“Was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, Keeran,” she said. 

“If this is about business, I only do men,” I replied and tried to move around her. She stepped in front of me again and Inigo moved in closer, tensing up. 

“This is about business,” she said and drew a small knife from her belt to dig some dirt out from under her fingernails. “But I'm not interested in that, so don't flatter yourself.”

“Then explain or get out of my way.”

“You've been making money hand over fist sine you walked into Riften shaking that ass of yours, Keeran,” the woman said, sneering at me. “It's honestly kind of impressive. I think it would be most generous of you to share a cut of that with me and my friends. We can see to it that nothing happens to you while you're out on the job. Unfortunate things could happen to a man of your...position.”

Friends? Oh, of course. I had almost forgotten about the Guild entirely.

“I'm not interested in working for you or accepting your 'protection',” I said, taking a step back to try and get around her again. “And I'm not interested in entertaining extortion threats, either. You're not getting one thin septim out of me.”

The woman took a step toward me and raised her knife, “Now you listen to me, lizard--”

All I heard was the quick hiss of metal against leather and Inigo had the long, curved blade of his ebony sword pressed against the woman's neck in a heartbeat. His ears were laid back and his sharp feline teeth were bared. The knife fell wordlessly from the woman's hand as she held her palms up slowly. 

“Threaten him again and I'll separate that pretty head from your neck,” he growled. “He's already said no, so leave.”

The woman backed away from Inigo's sword and scowled at us before turning to leave.

“We'll remember this.”

Inigo and I watched as she disappeared down the steps to the lower level, Inigo re-sheathing his sword and heaving a sigh. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I said and felt a sinking feeling in my lower belly. “But I think we may have just pissed off the wrong people.”

I hurried back toward the inn. I needed to talk to Talen and Keerava and figure out what this meant for us. I pulled them both aside and explained what had happened. Talen was fuming, but moreso at the sitaution than at me. 

“Gods damn them!” he hissed. “They always have to barge in and try to ruin a good thing. They've been harassing shopkeepers more and more lately. One of them came by and threatened Keerava's family to get protection money out of us. Happened the day after you left for Shor's Stone.”

“Someone else trashed Bersi Honey-Hand's shop the same day,” Keerava said. “And the woman you described was seen threatening the stablemaster's assistant. She calls herself 'Sapphire'.”

“Classy,” Inigo snarked. 

“I don't get it, why now?” I asked. “Based on everything I've heard since coming here, it sounded like the Thieves' Guild was almost completely toothless. Why are they suddenly getting so aggressive?”

“They must be getting desperate,” Talen said, rubbing the back of his neck as he pace the room. 

“And I was getting too well-known,” I added as my stomach sank. “I'm so sorry--”

The second I started apologizing, Talen clamped a hand over my mouth, “Don't you dare apologize for what happened. It's not your fault. The Guild are just parasites preying on honest people.”

I took Talen's hand in both of mine and gave it a squeeze. “I know, still...Inigo and I did threaten Sapphire when she cornered me last night. If the Thieve's Guild is getting more aggressive, I don't want anything falling back on you two.”

“What are you saying?” Keerava asked, stepping toward me. I exhaled and looked over at Inigo for a moment, considering. As much as I didn't want to do this, it was probably for the best. At least for the time being. 

“It might be best if we left Riften for a little while, at least until things die down again,” I said. “We can probably go to Helgen, it would be safer there and I know a few people.”

“If you think it's best,” Talen said as he slid an arm around my waist and grabbed hold of my ass. He tugged me forward and pulled me hard into a kiss, his other hand coming up and resting in the crook of my neck. I leaned into the other man and grew hard from the attention, the head of my swelling shaft poking into the crotch of Talen's trousers. He moved his hand down from my neck to my groin, fingers wrapping around my needy shaft. Talen pulled back out of the kiss with a soft gasp and gave me a squeeze. 

“Well, if you're leaving, at least have the decency to say goodbye properly,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” I humped into Talen's hand and sighed. “Are we going to have time? I was thinking it best if we left as soon as possible.”

“We will,” Talen said, emphasizing his point with another squeeze. “At least stay until tomorrow morning when you can leave in daylight.”

“We can certainly do that.”

A sensible plan. No point in getting jumped by Sapphire and her Thieves' Guild friends on our way out the front gates. Helgen would be safer, at least. No Guild to worry about and visiting Riften wouldn't be entirely out of the question if we got the chance. At least I could make a steady bit of gold off the soldiers at the garrison and they already knew me. 

“We can leave first thing in the morning,” Inigo said as Keerava laced her arms around his neck. 

I pondered that for a second and leaned into Talen, nuzzling into the other man's throat. He slid his arms around my waist, hands stroking slowly up and down along my bare flanks, finding purchase once again on my ass with a possessive squeeze. 

“Maybe not first thing...”


	5. Chapter 5

Inigo and I bid Riften a fond, but hopefully temporary farewell after breakfast after a very long and intense goodbye with Talen and Keerava. They very graciously packed us some extra provisions for the road and saw us to the gate. We said some last (verbal) goodbyes and hit the road to head back west. I had a general idea of where we going, so I took the lead while Inigo briefly consulted a map. 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I heard Inigo sigh heavily behind me.

“It is too bad about the Thieves' Guild,” he said. “If not for them, we would have been set up very nicely.”

“That was a dream job,” I agreed. “But you know what they say about things that look too good to be true.”

“Maybe things will be better one day.”

“We can always hope.”

“So...” Inigo sidled up to me, his tone conspiratorial. “Tell me more about these people you know in Helgen. Clients?”

“Yes, clients,” I said, trying not to chuckle at Inigo's behavior. “I was coming through and was hired by some Legionnaires. It was fun.”

“Ohhh, I see,” Inigo said, nudging me with his elbow. “Keeping the bunks warm for the poor, tired soldier boys, were you?”

I snorted, “Any whore worth their salt is going to find the nearest barracks during wartime. Even during peacetime. When a man gets bored, he gets pent up,” I added, rubbing my fingers together in the universal gesture for money. “And I get paid to relieve that.”

“Hmm...” Inigo rubbed at his chin. “True, but I saw how you were in Riften, my friend. You do this for more than just the money.”

“I love what I do,” I said and gave the Khajiit a wink. “That's the cornerstone of doing any job well.”

That was true enough. Money was good, but I may as well have fun making it. I did enjoy treasure hunting and mercenary work to be sure, but whoring was a different experience entirely, and Riften certainly reinforced all my favorite things about it. Walking through the street naked, casting sultry looks at passing men and getting looks in return, occasionally a grope on the rear or some lewd compliment. The warm feeling of a throbbing cock in my hand or spreading my ass open, plunging deep and hitting that spot that made my toes curl. 

And the warm, wet squirt of cum when he finally reached orgasm. I loved that part, the feeling of it inside me or on my body. It was something of a treat to me. All that hard work for that lovely mess, and I got paid for it to boot. 

“Uh...” I gave Inigo a somewhat chagrined smile. “You mind if we stop for a minute or two? All of a sudden I'm feeling a bit...pent up.”

Inigo perked his ears a bit, those gold rings jingling ever so slightly. A small smile tugged at his feline muzzle and he nodded his head, “That's...not a bad idea. Let's take a break and, ah, you know.”

“Heh, barely out of sight of Riften and I'm already getting homesick,” I said, stepping off the road to strip out of my armor, putting my pack and weapons down to let the pleasantly damp air hit my scales. 

“You just need to get back into that adventurer mindset,” Inigo said as he tossed the last of his clothes into a pile against the tree with mine, his sizeable cock already half-erect. 

“I'm always in the adventurer mindset, Inigo, it's just a matter of what kind of adventure I'm going on, you know?” I sat down in the grass and took hold of my own throbbing member while Inigo sat down next to me. 

“That type of adventurous, eh?” Inigo asked. I saw his eyes occasionally flicking toward my lap, though I was looking at him rather shamelessly. 

“You have to be to maintain a diverse clientele. Some things I won't do, but I'll try most things once.”

“Is that right?” Inigo asked, sounding genuinely curious. “Okay, now you've piqued my interest...mmf...mind if I ask what sorts of things?”

“Ahh...go right ahead,” I said, breathing a bit harder.

Inigo thought for a second as he stroked himself, “Ropes, chains? Anything involving someone being tied up?”

“Oh, I get that one all the time,” I said. “I enjoy it well enough. If I'm being honest, my personal favorite are stocks.”

“Ohh...mm...spanking?”

“As long as I'm the one being spanked.”

Inigo grinned, “Women?”

I laughed at that one, “I did try it once to see what it was like. Not to my taste, but at least I gave it a go.”

Inigo chuckled and grunted softly, and I spied a trickle of precum dribbling from his swollen purple knob. “Mm...let's try something strange...food? Anything involving food?”

“I don't get that as often, but it's fun,” I said, licking my lips and drawing my legs up a bit. “There was one fellow at the Bee and Barb who had me jerk him off with a sweetroll and then eat it, actually...”

“Oh, that's right you were telling me about him! Mmm, not a bad fate for that poor sweetroll, really,” Inigo sighed and that delicious-looking cockhead of his throbbed enticingly. “Ahh...what else? What about animals? Is that common or is it just a myth that people ask for that?”  
“Mmm...oh, it's no myth, Inigo,” I said, feeling a throb at the thought. “I've gotten that one a few times and they always pay really well for it. As for whether I enjoy it, well...a cock's a cock, right?”

“You are adventurous,” Inigo said, looking a bit surprised. “I'll have to keep an eye on you if we get any horses—nngh!”

Inigo tensed up and a brief fountain of pearly seed spewed from the tip of his swollen member and splattered into the grass. I curled my toes agaisnt the soft earth and followed suit within moments, laying back against the slender trunk of a nearby tree to bask in the afterglow and give my companion a lazy grin. 

“That right? You like to watch?” I asked, folding my arms behind my head. “I'll have to charge for that, you know.”

“Heh,” Inigo laid back, resting on an elbow. “Do I get preferred rates for being your bodyguard?”

“That's negotiable,” I said, looking out at the trees and quiet road. The only sound apart from our labored breathing was birdsong and insects, the sounds of the wild. It was relaxing, though I did already miss the hustle and bustle of Riften. “You know, I've been traveling alone for a little too long. It's nice to be on the road with someone again.”

“Same here,” Inigo said. “For a long time, after me and my brother came of age, we traveled across Cyrodiil as mercenaries. We wanted to go to the Imperial City to find our fortune. But...well, we never made it.”

There was a sadness in his voice as he said that. I was curious, but at the same time, I didn't want to press. If he wanted to say more about it, he would. And I could tell he still felt guilty about putting that arrow in my head. No point in opening old wounds, right?

I unfolded my arms and got up, glancing over at Inigo as I got back to my feet, “I don't think you ever mentioned it, what's your brother's name?”

“His name was Fergus.” Inigo followed suit and got out of the grass to collect his things. Was. Shit, but that had to hurt. “I'm sorry, my friend, do you mind if we talk about this later?”

“Yeah, no problem,” I said as I went to collect my things. “Sorry if I--”

“No, no, it's fine. I guess I need to be in the right mood to talk about this is all.”

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Talk about it whenever you feel it's best, I won't pry if you're not ready.”

“That's kind of you,” Inigo said as he started to strap on his armor and a small smiled curved his mouth. “Can we go back to talking about the naughty things you do for money?”

That got a belly laugh from me, “Fine by me. What else do you want to know?”

* * *

We kept our conversations to more pleasant and amusing topics as we trudged our way westward toward the Throat of the World and the mountain passes that would lead us to Helgen's walls. The return trip didn't feel like it was taking as much time, though that was just the nature of travel. When you've been to a place before, getting back there felt like it was a snap. Maybe I just had a good sense of direction. 

Inigo and I spent the time chatting about anything that came to mind or finding a place to spar or sit down and, well, relieve ourselves. When I could, I sat down and practiced with my magic to see if I could call forth that little flame a bit easier. It started to hurt less and less, so I was definitely making some progress. Now only I remembered how to bring back those other spells... 

“Isn't there a wizard's college in Skyrim, up north?” Inigo asked me one day as we camped and I attempted to light the fire with magic. 

“There is, but it's a lot colder up north,” I grumbled. 

“Is that the only reason?”

I thought about that for a second, “Yeah, pretty much. My people come from humid swamps and marshes, we do not like the cold. We can handle it, but we don't like it.”

“True,” Inigo said, scratching at his chin. “Not everyone can have a coat of luxurious fur to stave off the chill.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in,” I muttered to a chorus of childlike giggles from my Khajiit companion. 

“Hey, not everyone can call forth arcane fire, either,” he pointed out. “At least you have something to keep yourself warm if need be.”

“True.”

The College of Winterhold. There weren't really too many places in Tamriel left to really study magic unless I wanted to go to the Summerset Isles, but that was out of the question. The Mages' Guild in Cyrodiil had been dissolved and I doubt there were any wizards in Morrowind who would willingly take an Argonian apprentice. The only other place I could probably go was High Rock. The little magic I did know before the accident I'd learned from a mage friend in Chorrol back in Cyrodiil. Maybe it was worth looking in to. Perhaps one day I could add “wizard” to my list of professions and magic could make things infinitely more interesting in certain other endeavors. 

And I did have the fire to keep me warm if need be. It would definitely require some mulling over, but I wasn't going to dismiss it out of hand. 

The mulling must have been visible as Inigo stopped to wave his hand in front of my face at one after we had gotten back on the road. I startled and stumbled back a step with an inelegant “Gyah!”

“Nirn to Keeran, are you in there, Keeran?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm here, what is it?” I asked, rubbing at my face. 

“I was asking if you knew how much further it was to Helgen,” Inigo said. “I know you said keep heading toward the mountain and go around it to the south.”

“Yeah, I'd say we're...” I stopped and thought for a few seconds, trying to remember landmarks from my trip to Riften. “About halfway there? Why, getting tired?”

“No, it looks like it's going to start raining and I noticed a tower over that way, peeking up over the hill,” Inigo said, pointing northward. “I know you like water, but I would prefer accommodations that had a solid roof.”

I saw the tip of the stone tower he mentioned, peeking over the hilltop like a hunter spying its prey. Then I saw the fat, gray rainclouds creeping up on us from the south. Probably not a bad idea to find some shelter for the time being. 

“All right, let's go have a look,” I said, turning and jogging toward the stone tower. “Let's just hope there's no bandits in there.”

“And if there are, we'll deal with them,” Inigo replied with no small amount of confidence. 

The rain started falling as we got to the entrance of the tower, the smell of woodsmoke hitting my nose. It looked like someone was already making camp here – hopefully they were friendly. Inigo and I cautiously made our way up through the tower's entryway and were greeted by a scowling Dunmer sitting at an old table. He was munching on a crust of bread and was dressed in worn-looking brown robes, his bloody red eyes full of venomous annoyance. 

“Oh, wonderful, more visitors,” he groused, tossing the bread down on a plate. “Please, come track mud into the tower, I don't mind.”

“Sorry to bother you, sir,” I said, holding up my hands. “We were just trying to get out of the rain.”

“What, I thought you lizards liked rain,” he spat and glanced at Inigo. “Cats don't like water, though, so I guess he won that particular argument, eh?”

I bristled at the lizard comment and I could almost feel Inigo tensing up behind me. “Do you mind if we at least stay until the rain passes?”

“Well, you can go upstairs, but there's a bloodthirsty monster up there,” the elf said. “So it's either get wet or get torn to shreds, your choice.”

I stared at him in complete disbelief for a second and turned to look at Inigo. Inigo just shrugged at that, clearly as baffled by this as I was. I looked back at the Dunmer. 

“Monster? And it's just completely left you alone? Did you summon something up there?”

“No, it was here when I arrived,” the elf said, toying with what was left of his bread and didn't say much else. “Don't say I didn't warn you. If you want to go up there and die in glorious battle like some witless Nord, don't let me stop you.”

“I think I'll take the monster over this sour lout, Keeran,” Inigo said, brushing by me and heading up the steps. I followed, putting a hand on the hilt of my sword. I didn't believe anything about a “monster”, but why take chances. 

“Hold on...” Inigo stopped and raised a hand. I stopped and tiltd my head as indistinct voices spoke somewhere above us and then...laughter? That did not sound like a monster to me.

Inigo and I exchanged another glance and kept moving, coming out onto the top of a tower, the stair partially covered by a canopy where two figures sat at a wooden table laden with food and drink, clearly enjoying a very entertaining conversation. The first man I recognized immediately as the orc hunter I'd met on my way into Riften. The other was dressed in black robes of some light silky material. His skin was a dark gray, almost black, with lines of crimson forming swirling patterns on his handsome face, and a pair of horns curled out from his forehead from under long, dark hair. He turned to face us with a grin, his teeth bright and pearly in his dark face. 

Oh, shit.

“Well, well, Ghoro, looks like we have some new friends,” the Dremora said, his voice deep and velvety. “I hope Batheru didn't give you two much trouble? He can be trying at the best of times.”

The orc hunter – Ghoro, now, I assumed – turned to look at us and his face broke into a grin when he saw me. 

“Oh, I already know this one,” he said, getting up and hooking an arm around my waist. “This is the one I told you about.”

“The wandering Argonian whore with the astounding ass, is it?” the Dremora asked, lifting a mug and taking a long draw. “Yes, Ghoro has told me about you. Sounds like you left an impression on my friend here. Why don't you and your companion join us? There's plenty to go around.”

“Is it...safe?” Inigo asked, approaching the table and plucking at a turkey leg on a platter. 

“It's perfectly safe, don't worry,” Ghoro said, sitting down and picking up the turkey leg to take a big bite out of it. 

I glanced at Inigo again and gave him a shrug before I pulled up a chair and sat down, helping myself to one of those turkey legs, along with some bread, honey, fruit and a goblet of wine. Well, if the orc was fine, we may as well be. The Dremora just regarded us both silently for a moment. His smile seemed sly, but oddly contented. After a moment, I felt something brush against my leg under the table. The Dremora just took another pull from his mug and winked at me over the rim. 

“So, what's the problem with...what was his name, Batheru?” I asked after a moment. “He said something about a monster up here but this is...decidedly not monstrous.”

“Monstrous to a killjoy such as him, maybe,” the Dremora said. “But to the rest of us, this tower is a wellspring of joy and fun. Those who make their up there, anyhow. Batheru seems to think he's sending Nords to their deaths by sending them against some fearsome beast, but they just meet me instead.”

“And why is he so bent on killing Nords?” Inigo asked through a mouthful of turkey. 

“He hates them more than he hates fun, apparently,” Ghoro said and the Dremora pointed to him in a “there you go” sort of way.

“And what do you do with the Nords he sends up here?” I asked. 

“I drink with them, lay with them, sing and dance with them, whatever should bring them enjoyment at any given time. The Nords are so full of life and vigor, and they just love to drink. To hear their tales of Sovngarde, a realm of endless food, drink and merriment, you'd think Shor's Hall was an extension of Sanguine's domain.”

Sanguine, of course. The Lord of Revelry and Debauchery. Well, that would make sense. Anything this Dremora offered would be hopefully harmless if all he was doing was goading people into having a good time. 

“So, if this place here is dedicated to Sanguine, what does he want with a grump like Batheru?” I asked, helping myself to a bit more wine. 

“Think of it this way,” our host said, leaning back. “Every single person, every last drunken reveler at a celebration helps add to the overall joy. The more fun someone is having, the more fun everyone is ultimately having. Then someone like Batheru walks in and casts a shadow on everything with his special brand of gloom, bitterness and hatred and brings the party down. So why not make him a doorman? Someone to check the invitations and sit outside while blissfully unaware of what's happening within?”

“Doesn't seem like much of a party right now, though,” I pointed out. 

The Dremora chuckled, “That's because you're all still sober and clothed. And it doesn't help that most of us are strangers here. You can call me Dravos, if that helps.”

Inigo and I introduced ourselves and I took a moment to slide my boots off under the table, stretching my legs out to nudge my foot against one of Dravos' and the Daedra just smiled slightly, quirking a curious brow. He nudged his foot back against mine, sliding one his feet out of a slipper under the table. 

“And how much did my friend Ghoro here tell you about me?” I asked Dravos, resting my elbows on the table and my chin on the backs of my hands, giving the horny Daedra the sunniest smile I could muster. 

“Enough. A man of your profession is an instrument of Sanguine's will whether you know it or not, Keeran-Rei.” Dravos slid his foot along my shin and chuckled. “Tell me, what would bring you the most enjoyment right now?”

“I'd say doing whatever you enjoyed,” I responded. “But you'd need to pay first.”

A slow grin crept across the Daedra's face and I felt a sudden rush of blood toward my nethers. The way he looked at me...oh, I could already tell he was going to plan on making me regret that answer. He nodded his head and glanced at Ghoro. 

“Ghoro, be a friend and keep Keeran-Rei's lovely blue companion company for a moment? I'm going to hire out our Argonian whore for a brief spell.”

Dravos raised a hand and snapped his fingers. I found myself enguled in a sudden flash of violet light, surrounded by a rushing sound as I was flung back from the chair with a yelp. And then everything went dark. 

* * *

“Uh...”

I came to lying on my back in grass, and the first thing I realized was that I was naked. I groaned and sat up, holding a hand to my head as I looked around. I was no longer atop the tower, but a misty grove, moonlight shining brightly above behind strings of lanterns hanging from wooden posts. Water rushed by in a nearby stream, unseen. 

“What the...?”

“Apologies, I should have given you a bit of a warning,” Dravos chuckled, the voice coming from behind me. “But the look on your face was just too good.”

I turned around and looked behind me to see Dravos standing there, stark naked and frighteningly well-endowed. Another table was set behind him and I could make out a few other just beyond it, but from my seat on the ground, I couldn't make them out clearly. I attempted to stand and Dravos rebuked me by bopping the meaty head of his cock on my nose with a fleshy bap. 

“Ah-ah, I didn't say you could stand up,” he said in a singsong tone. “You said you'd do what I would enjoy and I rather enjoy seeing you on your knees, Keeran. I've spent quite a bit of time bent over for those Nords, I'd rather be the one on top for a change.”

“Lucky for you, I largely prefer being on bottom,” I said, leaning forward to press my snout against his big, dark cocktip, poking my tongue out at the slit to tease him. 

“Mmm...then everything works out just swimmingly,” he said and pushed his swollen member against my face. “Eager for a taste already? I suppose I could allow you an appetizer for being so agreeable.”

“Thank you kindly,” I said and slid my tongue out around that thick knob, pulling him into my mouth as best as I was able. He was a girthy one and it was stretching my mouth a bit more than I was entirely used to. 

“You're welcome,” he purred, keeping a hand on the base of his sizable member. “Now, I do want to be sure that you're having fun too. In case things become...mmm...less than satisfactory for you, the safeword is 'coconut'. And if you're unable to speak, just tap my thigh or the nearest solid surface twice.”

I pulled my mouth back from Dravos' cock to nod my head in agreement, “Works for me.”

Well, at least he understood that safety and consent were incredibly important to this kind of activity. I'd dealt with a few regular old mortal clients who thought because they were buying my services that they could do whatever they wanted and that I wasn't allowed to say no. Then again, he didn't exactly ask before sending me here...

Dravos was going to be the strangest customer I'd ever had by a long stretch. I wasn't even sure what he planned to pay with. I mean, he did say he was hiring me, right? I didn't mishear that?

“Good, good.” 

Dravos snapped his fingers and I felt something wrap around my neck. I reached up and felt the soft leather of a collar, a metal ring dangling from the front. 

“Let's begin, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dravos was easily my new favorite customer. I was expecting something out of the ordinary and he definitely delivered. 

Things started out relatively tame. Dravos walked over to the table and sat down at a chair and told me to crawl to him on all fours. I obliged only to be stopped short by pressing a foot to my face. I managed to get a look at him from around his arch and saw him grinning, throbbing erection in hand, teasing me. 

“I want to see how skilled you are with that mouth,” he purred. “Start all the way at the bottom and work your way up.”

I was all too eager to obey. I pressed my snout into his arch and rolled my tongue out against the bottom of his heel, dragging it in a slow,wet line to the undersides of his toes. I closed my eyes and slid my tongue around his toes, holding his heel. There was a slight tugging sensation on my neck and I cracked one eye open to see that Dravos had conjured a leash for my collar, a long leather strip he kept wrapped around his hand. He tugged again when he saw me looking and I closed around his big toe to suckle it. 

“Good boy,” Dravos groaned, heaving a deep-chested sigh. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm...” I popped my mouth off his toe to give a clear answer. “Yes, sir.”

“I appreciate your deference, my lusty little lizard,” he said. “But for the duration, I'd much prefer if you called me 'Master'. And don't you worry about compensation, what I have in store will be valuable enough, I assure you. If you disagree, I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“As you wish...Master.”

“Good boy.”

Dravos pulled his foot from my snout and pressed the other to my face, pushing me onto back and resting the other foot, now wet with my spit, on my cock. I reflexively humped up against the bottom of his foot and gave the other one a similar tongue-lashing. After a few moments, Dravos tugged on the leash, pulling my face harder into the bottom of his foot, curling his toes and wrinkling the dark skin against my face. 

“Nnnhh...”

“I'm getting the sense you're enjoying being all the way at the bottom,” Dravos mused, giving the leash some slack and moving his foot back to rest it possessively on my chest. “Be honest now.”

“Yes, Master, I enjoy being under your feet,” I said as demurely as I could manage. 

Dravos chuckled, “Well, make a good enough showing on my cock and I may let you be my footstool for a little while longer. Up, now. My cock's gone unattended long enough.”

Dravos tugged the leash again to emphasize his point and moved his feet to allow me to sit up. I moved up into a kneeling position in the grass between his legs and took a second to admire his manhood. He was bigger than most men I'd seen, longer and thicker and capped with a head that could stretch your mouth. Though this was probably the standard for servants of the Lord of Debauchery. I lowered my head between Dravos' thighs and mouthed at his heavy, swollen balls, slurping noisily and wetting those churning orbs with my tongue. 

“Mmm, mind those teeth, now,” I heard him say above me. Dravos' heavy cock bobbed about and I looked up to see a bead of precum slowy drip down and plat against my forehead, connected by a long, thin strand stretching back to his swollen tip. 

I pulled back from his heavy sack and pressed my tongue against the base of his cock and drew upward toward the source of that sticky precum. I curled my tongue against the tip and scooped another bead into my mouth. Dravos slid his fingers through my crest and pulled my head forward, pushing his turgid rod into my mouth, forcing it open with its girth. I pushed my mouth down until I could feel that thick cockhead probing into my throat, gagging me ever so slightly. I pulled back, sucked in a deep breath, and went back down, holding firmly onto the dremora's thighs. 

His long, thick member pressed into my throat with some difficulty and I closed my eyes, fighting back my gag reflex. Dravos didn't remain long, however, and pulled back out after a few seconds, letting his cock slap wetly down on my nose. 

“Up, now,” he said, tugging on my leash. 

I got to my feet and yelped as he spun me forward and bent me over the table. Now on my feet, I could clearly see an impressive spread – various types of fruits and meats, boats of gravy and sauces, fresh bread and big pitchers of wine and beer. Far more than two people would necessarily need, too. Beyond that, I could see...equipment. A set of stocks, some strange-looking benches and a large wooden X-cross with manacles attached for one's wrists and ankles. 

“Is that all for me, Master?” I asked, hiking my tail in anticipation. 

Dravos pushed himself underneath it without preamble and stretched my already well-experienced hole around his impressive girth, making me grunt with effort as I tried to hold steady for him. 

“If you're a good little slut, then yes,” he said, big hands gripping my waist. He leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder. “You have been so far, but the night is young yet. And time can flow very strangely here in Oblivion.”

Dravos pushed forward, bumping me against the table with a grunt and I gasped, “What does that mean?”

“When I take you back, only a few minutes will have passed,” he explained, humping up against my ass with a firm clap. “And we'll be at it for a few hours. Or days, depending how well you can hold up.”

A few days? Whatever he was planning on paying me with had to be something unthinkable. Then again, he also brought me here... Probably best not to think too hard about it. I was enjoying myself too much. 

Dravos grunted against my ear and pushed up against my ass, that thick rod pulsing and kicking inside me as the big dremora squirted a thick load of spunk deep into my guts. He slipped a hand around my waist to grab hold of my cock and give it a firm squeeze. I groaned and humped into his hand, spurting precum over his strong fingers. Teeth found my neck in a playful love bite – just hard enough to hurt a little while sending a shiver through my body. That little dab of pain in the immense pleasure was like a spice, adding some flavor to the experience. Some people didn't like it, but everyone enjoys the act differently. Of course, I do this so often that I need to keep things interesting or it risks becoming boring. 

Dravos pulled himself free of me with a wet ssslch and let his spent cock rest against the curve my ass. He straightened up behind me, sliding a hand down along the length of my spine, pressing me against the table. 

“That's one,” he said and reached over me to pour some wine into a goblet with one hand, his other hand sliding under my tail. A moment later, a pair of thick fingers pushed their way into my freshly-used hole. “More coming, so I hope you have an appetite. How long do you think you can hold out before you need to use the safeword?”

“Mmm, is that a challenge, Master?” I asked, grinding back against Dravos' hand. 

“It can be,” Dravos replied as a sudden warm wetness spilled over my back and down toward my ass. It took me a second to realize he'd upended his cup of wine on me. I felt him lower his head and slide his tongue along my spine, making me shiver. “Does my pet wish to be challenged?”

I needed a second to consider that. Just what constituted a “challenge” here? I looked over the table at the collection of equipment he kept in this...what was this anyway? Some personal bubble of Oblivion? Did he bring other partygoers from his tower here? I felt a sudden jolt behind my groin as Dravos curled his fingers against my prostate as if he was sensing my hesitation. 

“Having second thoughts?” he asked. 

“No, I want to keep going,” I said and bucked back against Dravos' hand. “Please.”

“Good boy,” Dravos leaned over my back again and brushed his lips against the side of my face. “I think I know just the thing to harden that resolve of yours, Keeran. I'm just not going to be able to do it myself.”

Dravos snapped his fingers before I could react and the sound seemed to hang in the air for a second. I heard footsteps in the grass and looked up, seeing figures emerging from the light mist that surrounded the edges of our secluded little grove. At least six tall, muscular men emerged from the mist, naked and growing more aroused by the second. They were all of a height with each other, but looked distinct enough that I could tell them apart – skin tones in varying shades of gray, from near-white to deep charcoal. They had facial markings like Dravos', but in different patterns that sometimes went down over their necks and even onto their broad chests, each pattern in a different vibrant color. 

Dravos hoisted me up by the leash and lifted me onto the table, laying me out like one of the many fine dishes to be devoured by these hungry Daedra. 

“You summon us, Dravos?” one of them asked, a deep-voiced fellow with near-black skin that made the violet patterns on his cheeks and pectorals pop rather stunningly. He had an impressive pair of horns that swept out across the sides of his head and curled up. He turned to look at me and his lips curved up in a wicked smile. “Can't handle this one by yourself?”

“He has an appetite, brother,” Dravos said. “And I would be remiss not to share such a delectable morsel with the rest of you. There is something special about this one.”

“You continue to impress,” the violet-marked Dremora said as he approached me, pushing my legs up and sliding his strong hands under my knees to push my legs back toward my chest. “Lord Sanguine will be pleased with you, I'm sure.”

And with the casual air of someone sitting down to dinner, he pushed himself forward into my ass. The entry was made much easier by Dravos' earlier work, though his sheer size was still something I would have to get used to and an involuntary cry made its way out of my throat. 

“Oh, he is a noisy little thing,” the Dremora mused. 

“I can plug his mouth if you wish,” another said. 

“No, no, let him make his noise,” the first said, his fingers squeezing the undersides of my knees. “Unless he desires a meal?”

I looked up at them and nodded my head, my mouth hanging open as I tried to catch my breath. One of the others moved around to the other side of the table, this one with a slate-gray complexion and a dark blue facial pattern that went across his eyes and cheekbones like a mask. The table shook and shuddered under my back as he climbed up, pushing several plates and bowls out of the way to make room for himself, his rigid, veiny cock bobbing about between his thighs rather enticingly. What a meal that would make!

He seemed to be thinking “meal” as well, as he stopped to dip his cock in one of the gravy boats, coating it some thick brown sauce, trailing the mess along the table as he brought it to my mouth. I opened wide for him, slurping the sauce hungrily from that large, swollen cock and making a mess of myself in the process. The Dremora cupped the back of my head and pulled me further down, making me gag just a little when that swollen mushroom head probed into the back of my throat. 

“He's a messy eater,” he said with a chuckle, those fingers tightening in my crest. The violet-marked Dremora currently stuffing me grunted in what sounded like an approving manner. 

“Good. I fully intend to make a mess of him.”

Hist preserve me, did he live up to that, and his companions too. I was rewarded with two more creamy loads of Daedric seed, one joining Dravos' in my guts, the other mixing with the gravy in my messy mouth, forcing me to gulp it all down. Even from my position on the table, I could see forms moving, the other Dremora moving around the table to try and get better access, all of them intending to have their turns with me sooner or later. 

What in Oblivion did I just wander in to? Whatever it was, I didn't exactly want to leave now.

“Dravos,” the lead Dremora asked, and I looked up to see him rubbing his chin contemplatively, his spent cock hanging messily between his legs. “How do you suggest we proceed?”  
“I have a few ideas.”

* * *

I've been tired after sex. I've been hungry and thirsty after sex. I've generally been fatigued in such a way that was midly inconvenient, but otherwise a normal reaction to having engaged in excessive physical activity for a period time. I've occasionally exaggerated use of the word “exhausted” to this effect, as have my partners and customers. 

I have never truly and fully grasped the concept of exhaustion until now, just as I've never been passed around and repeatedly used by seven comically-hung and otherwise insatiable Daedra. Mortal customers tired out after a while. These men most certainly did not. 

For what felt like hours, I was in constant physical contact with someone – a cock was drilling deep into my ass, a mouth or hand was tending my own or something was being stuffed into my mouth, be yet another cock or food from the table. The grove was filled with the sounds of moans and groans, someone's heavy balls slapping a chaotic rhythm off my ass, laughter and crude jokes. They found out quickly how well I responded to the playful name-calling and they did not let up. “Keeran” was quickly replaced with “slut”, “fuck toy”, “cum bucket” and other more creative nicknames. 

My body was pulled around into every conceivably position, large, veiny cocks rubbing against my body when no hole was vacant. Every so often, I felt a wet, sticky load splash against me, painting my blue-gray scales with pearly white and the Dremora tending to me occasionally saw fit to wash it away, though whether it was more wine or something else, I couldn't quite tell. And quite honestly, I didn't care.

When I had trouble keeping myself upright, Dravos and his friends strapped me into one of the benches, which was mercifully cushioned and had smaller rests for my forearms and shins. I was laid down on it belly-first and secured by leather straps before the Dremora pounced on me again. 

“Let me know if you find that comfortable, otherwise we can try the swing,” Dravos said at one point, crouched by my head while one of his companions busily stuffed my mouth.

All I could do was make a vague affirmative noise. Well, at least he prepared for this, though even the “downtime” saw me putting work in. Dravos made good on his promise to make his personal footrest while I attempted to recover and a few of the others seemed taken by the idea. It helped me catch my breath, nonetheless. At that point, I was feeling tempted to use the safeword, but some foolishly primal part of my brain urged me to keep going. Whenever I went back, I was going to be tapped for a few days.

“You okay down there, pet?” Dravos asked. From where I was laying, it was hard to tell where above me the voice was coming from. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you remember the safeword?”

I nodded weakly, “Yes, Master.”

“Good.”

A moment later, I felt a hand cradling my head, tilting up as a pitcher of water was slowly dumped over my face. I opened my mouth instinctively to gulp it down. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until that water touched my snout. Gods, but I was getting worn out. I had never been worked this hard before, even with clients that came in groups. I was getting tempted to utter that safeword and found myself vaguely wondering how Inigo and Ghoro were faring back on the tower. They probably weren't running each other roughshod like this. 

It was only when Dravos tugged at my leash to help me back onto my feet that I realized I was at my limit. My legs wobbled out from under me and I went down to my knees. The last thing I remembered before passing out was the word “coconut” slurring out my mouth and Dravos giving some slack to the leash, letting me lie down in the grass. 

Soreness wracked me when, particularly under my tail where the Dremora had taken turns stretching me open. Only now I felt, well, clean. There was a slight dampness lingering on my scales I tried to figure out my bearings and realized I was still laying down in the grass, naked and without the collar. By my head were two sets of legs and bare feet, one near-black, the other a deep crimson. I heard Dravos' voice somewhere above me, conversing with a second voice I didn't recognize. 

“He lasted a lot longer than I thought he might, honestly,” Dravos was saying. “He's impressive.”

“There is something special about him, that much is for sure,” the other voice said. “Something...oddly familiar. It reeks of the Aedra, but that's about all I can tell.”

“Aedra?” Dravos asked, clearly incredulous. “Those killjoys? What do they want with him?”

“No idea,” the second voice said. “But he has the potential to be a fine champion. Give him his reward and I'll keep an eye on him after you send him back.”

“As you wish...”

The voices faded out again and I drifted off to sleep, the words not yet taking hold in my lust-drunk brain. I would definitely think on this later, I really needed a nap. 

* * *

I gasped slightly as I woke up in Dravos' lap, looking groggily around and surprised to see myself back on the top of the tower. I looked over to see Inigo and Ghoro occupying a chair together, only half-undressed. They looked up at us, and Inigo raised a hand in a wave. 

“Back already?” he asked. 

“What do you mean 'already'?” I asked, grunting as I turned around and tried to get up out of Dravos' lap, the Dremora helping steady me as I leaned on the table for support. 

“You were only gone for about two minutes,” Ghoro said as one big green hand groped Inigo's backside. 

Dravos wasn't kidding about time being different in Oblivion, then. I felt like I'd been at it for a whole day, at least. Dravos was all too happy to explain that while nonchalantly sticking a hand under my tail, pushing three fingers into me, one by one. I was still quite sore, so that just made me groan in general discomfort rather than pleasure, but it felt oddly nice to have something filling me again. 

“Ohhhh,” Inigo nodded his head in understanding. “Well, I hope you had fun!”

“That was definitely an experience,” I said, leaning up and noticing something on my hand – a silver ring on my right forefinger with a small rose carved into it. “What's this?”

“Your payment,” Dravos said and I felt his chin resting on my shoulder. “You can use that to call on me any time you like if you should require my assistance. But just be warned that if it's not for something fun, you'll have to pay for it later.”

Now that was worth the amount of work I put in today. 

“What qualifies as 'not fun'?” I asked. 

“Fighting, killing, just violence in general,” Dravos said, curling his fingers inside me and making me gasp. “Some of my brethren may enjoy that, but I prefer to eat, drink, dance, fuck...”

“You're more of a party Daedra, then?” Inigo asked. 

“Precisely. A party's no good if all the guests are dead. Or perhaps that just means the party was too good.”

I decided not to devote too much energy to that particular line of thought. A magic ring that could summon a Daedra at will? Well, even if it came with restrictions, something like this could be dead useful under the proper circumstances. I suppose I just had to convince Dravos what whatever we were doing was “fun”. 

“So, I guess we're going to stay here until the weather clears?” I asked. “Or until these two are done?”

Inigo and Ghoro had completely lost interest in the conversation and went back to their little dalliance, the latter laying the former down on the table and mounting him. The table shook under me, rattling the plates and knocking over an empty goblet. 

“Probably for the best,” Dravos said. “I'll make sure you two can sneak out past Batheru once you're ready to leave. Can't have our beloved doorman thinking you survived your encounter with the monster, now can we?”

“No, of course not,” I said and bucked my hips back against the Dremora's hand. “Thanks again for your hospitality and custom, Dravos, I thoroughly enjoyed my time with you and your friends.”

“Oh, I know,” Dravos' voice was low and silky as he drew his tongue out along the side of my neck. “Trust me, my pet, I know. Now you go ahead nad get some rest while Ghoro and I see to your friend here.”

I obliged the moment Dravos withdrew his fingers from me, taking a seat on a nearby chair while Dravos and Ghoro proceeded to wear poor Inigo out. I glanced down at the ring and pulled it off, turning it over in my fingers. Very well-made, and it matched the jewelry I got from Madesi. Certainly a detour well-spent.


	7. Chapter 7

Dravos made good on his promise to get us out unseen and we were able to sneak by the grumpy elf guarding the ground floor of the tower. Inigo and I made our way back to the road, the ground covered in a light mist that would be burned away with the sunrise. Even in the predawn hours, the day promised much nicer weather, at least for a while. 

It should have been easy going, but after the pounding I took from Dravos and his friends, walking was a bit more difficult than it should have been. Inigo had to stop or slow a bit to let me catch up every so often. 

“What did he do to you yesterday?” he asked. 

“What didn't they do to me?” I replied with a slight chuckle. 

“They, huh? And they paid you with a magic ring?”

“That summons a horny Dremora at will, yes,” I said, holding up my hand to look at the ring, a slightly thick silver band with a rose carved into it. It was a rather lovely little piece, magic notwithstanding. “Could be useful.”

“Yes, you'll never need to rely on just your hand again!” Inigo said, tittering gleefully at his own joke. 

“Okay, that is entirely true...” I conceded and winced a little as we walked. “That trip back to Helgen is going to take a bit longer than I anticipated, I think.”

“There's no rush, my friend, let's just enjoy this lovely morning together while you wait for your backside to recover,” Inigo took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled contentedly. “Even long past, rain releases all the best smells.”

Inigo was kind enough to slow down for me while I hobbled along at half speed, the sun peeking up over the horizon before we got too far, the morning mist disappearing as if fleeing in fear of the morning light. The Rift was really a lovely place with the Jerall Mountains to the south and lush greenery that surrounded us, though not as heavily forested as Falkreath.

I could certainly see myself settling down here one day, if fate ever allowed that. Maybe I could even scrape together enough funds to build a house by the lake. 

As time passed, the soreness faded and I could begin walking normally again, steadily increasing our pace back toward Helgen. I could even sit down again! As we made our way around the Throat of the World, we came upon the mountain pass that signaled the final stretch. It wouldn't be much longer until we were at the gates again. 

“So, what exactly is Helgen like?” Inigo asked. “I haven't actually been there since I came to Skyrim. Is it another city or just a town of sorts?”

“Just a town, but it's mostly taken up by an Imperial keep,” I explained. “Well-fortified, crawling with Imperial soldiers. Good place for the Empire to keep a hold on to southern Skyrim if they want to win this war.”  
“And full of customers for you,” Inigo asked with that little smirk of his.

“And full of customers for me,” I said, feeling the corners of my mouth quirk up. “Soldiers will pay good coin for a nice tussle during wartime, you know? Even if there wasn't a war on, I could probably make some decent money working the keep, provided that the officers in charge weren't terribly strict.”

“Are they?”

“The ones at Helgen Keep? Absolutely not.”

“Will you need a bodyguard if you're working at the keep?”

“Maybe in my off hours, but I'm sure the tavern could use a bouncer,” I mused. “Just be careful the Legion doesn't try to recruit you or anything.”

“I'm sure they'll try,” Inigo said rather blithely. “I'd much rather go adveturing and fighting on my own terms.”

“You and me both,” I said. “I need something to do when I'm not putting my ass up for sale.”

“Or bartering it for magic rings!”

“Or that.”

Inigo giggled at that, though his mirth quickly subsided after a moment when he stopped and started sniffing at the air. 

“What is it?”

“I smell smoke,” he said. “A lot of smoke. It's coming from the direction we're headed, I think.”

I looked around and up and saw faint, dark gray clouds drifting over the mountain pass, carried by a wind that was clearly coming east. From the direction of Helgen. 

Oh no. 

I took off running and heard Inigo taking off behind me, boots pounding earth as we hit the trail at a dead sprint. We running straight into trouble, but I couldn't turn around and go back now. Someone could be need of help and we may well could have been the only people around for miles who could do something. I wanted to believe it wasn't as bad as I feared, but terror drove me forward even as my legs and lungs started to ache from the effort of running. Above us, the smoke grew thicker and a hellish glow leapt up above the tree line as a nightmare vision brought us to a grinding halt. 

Helgen was burning, and the creature responsible soared up out of the flames. It was a winged monstrosity, its silhouette all wicked angles and sharp corners, black scales that almost mingled with the smoke. 

A dragon. An honest-to-the-gods fucking dragon. 

“We should hide,” Inigo said meekly from somewhere behind my shoulder.

“Hiding is good,” I agreed and we scrambled behind a nearby boulder for cover. 

Nice boulder, I thought. Nice, sturdy, non-flammable boulder. 

I drew my sword and Inigo nocked an arrow for all the good it would do. If that beast saw us, we'd be dead, charred meat. We peeked over the boulder as much as we dared and the dragon flew off through the smoke further west, disappearing behind a column of black smoke until the flapping of its massive wings was drowned by the steady roar of the fire that was now Helgen. We just stared in silence and shock while I half-expected to wake up under a tree or on top of Dravos' tower. This had to be a bad dream. 

“You know,” I said, feeling compelled to whisper despite the dragon's disappearance. “I'm really, really glad that we decided to stop at that tower.”

“You and me both,” Inigo said. Evidently he was feeling braver than I as he stood, keeping his bow and arrow ready. “We should go see if there's anyone that needs help.”

“If anyone made it out,” I said, getting shakily to my feet. I pointed toward Helgen's walls and the slope that led southward away from the town. “Let's go around. If anyone got into the keep, there should be escape tunnels leading outside.”

“Right.”

Weapons in hand, Inigo and I started hurrying around the walls, glancing up at the sky for any sight of the dragon. Would it make another pass in case there were survivors? Would it even care? Why even Helgen? If it came down right from the mountains, it would be an enticing target, but there were far more vulnerable villages and settlements that dotted the base of the Throat of the World. Why not one of them? I didn't think want to think too hard on what was happening right now. I had a goal – find survivors, get them to safety. Or at least try. How do you protect yourself from a myth?

We didn't see any signs of life until we started coming around the western wall and heard faint coughing. A man in Legionnaire armor was doubled over a rock, his back and shoulders heaving with racking coughs. As I got closer, I could see that his armor was darkened with soot and there were burns along his arms, though they didn't seem serious. It looked like the smoke had gotten to him more than anything else. 

“Hey!” I called as we approached and I sheathed my sword. “Hey, are you okay?”

The Legionnaire stood up and I got a better look at his face – the lieutenant who had seen me off during my last stay. His eyes widened with surprise and he lurched forward, reaching out toward me. I took his arm and he leaned heavily against me. 

“Wasn't expecting to see you again,” he wheezed. “If you're looking for work, now's not a good t-time--”

He cut off with another round of dry, hacking coughs. I did my best to hold him up with one arm and offered him my waterskin. He took it and guzzled generously from it, squirting some over his face.   
“What happened here?” I asked, getting him down onto the ground into a sitting position. “Please tell me that wasn't a dragon we saw.”

“That was a dragon, don't doubt that for a second,” he said, pausing to catch his breath. “The Legion had just captured Ulfric Stormcloak and some of his retinue and brought them back to Helgen to be executed. General Tullius just arrived from Solitude a few days ago to oversee everything.”

“They had Ulfric?” Inigo asked, eyes wide as he crouched by the lieutenant. “You mean the war was almost over?”

“Almost,” the lieutenant said, nodding weakly. “They were lining the rebels up for the chopping block when that dragon landed on the keep's tower and started burning everything. Ulfric and his men got loose, but I think most of them died to the dragon or our men when they tried to flee. I was too busy trying to get the townspeople into the keep to really keep track.”

“Did anyone make it out?” I asked. 

“General Tullius, I think Ulfric. Some of the townsfolk, maybe two or three of Ulfric's men. I got separated from my men in the confusion, think too much smoke got into my lungs...”

“Is there anywhere we should take you?” I asked, offering a hand to help him up. He took it and got to his feet with a bit of a wobble. 

“There's a town called Riverwood not too far from here, but it would be right in the dragon's path,” he said, leaning against me. “If we're lucky, it's still safe. We should warn the people there if they don't know already.”

“Works for me,” I said and started walking, holding him against my side with one arm over my shoulders. “Inigo, keep an eye out for that dragon, will you?”

“That big, ugly lizard won't sneak up on us,” Inigo said, though not without a sight quaver in his voice. I could hear the creak of wood as his fingers tightened around his bow. 

“So,” I said after a few minutes of helping the lieutenant along. “I don't think I ever got your name.”

The Imperial just snorted but said, “Lieutenant Tyronius Accilia, if it pleases you. Or just 'Tyr' if that's too much for you. I know you'd prefer to save your mouth for other things.”

“I thought this wasn't a good time for business?” I said, brushing my snout against Tyr's jaw. 

“We can discuss that in Riverwood. I might need that and a stiff drink after today.”

“Lead the way, then.”

* * *

Riverwood wasn't too far of a trek, but we kept our pace steady so Tyr could keep up and so we could duck and hide if the dragon made another appearance. We didn't encounter any other living creatures on the road beyond some wildlife, so anyone who managed to flee Helgen either already made their getaway or were stuck in the keep. Tyronius had told us that he had managed to escape by going through the tunnels under Helgen into a cave that led outside, though several of the escaping Stormcloaks and members of the Legion were too busy fighting each other to escape. A few had likely made it out, he said, but he didn't sound too optimistic about the overall number of survivors. Judging by the amount of damage that dragon had done, I didn't blame him. 

“It's not like that's something you can really prepare for,” I told him. 

“If only we had more than just some archers, we might have at least driven it off,” Tyr said and this time his voice had an agry edge to it. “Those Thalmor wizards might have helped, but they turned tail and ran the second the dragon appeared. Bloody cowards.”

“They probably didn't want to get their fancy coats singed trying to do something useful,” Inigo chimed in. 

Tyr snorted, “Yes, gods forbid they help someone other than themselves for once. Someone might break a nail.”

We chuckled about the Thalmor until Riverwood came into sight, a small collection of stone buildings situated on the edge of the river. The place seemed as peaceful as any other town, thankfully, but there was a subdued edge to that peace. I didn't see too many out and about – the forge we passed was empty of a smith and there was no one outside save for a stray chicken. All I could clearly hear was the low rush of the river and the creaking of the town's water wheel. 

“Doesn't look anybody's home,” Inigo said. 

“I think they are, they're just hiding,” Tyr said. “If the dragon came this way, they probably did the smart thing and bunkered down.”

“Makes sense,” I said. “If the town looks deserted, it doesn't look like as appetizing.”

“Looks like there's an inn over there,” Tyr said, nodding to a larger building on our right as we walked further into the town. A sign outside proclaimed it as the Sleeping Giant Inn. “Let's go settle in. I need to do something about these burns. A stiff drink couldn't hurt, either.”

“And maybe something else to help you relax?” I suggested.

“Yeah, that too,” Tyr said as a small smile tugged the corners on his mouth.

We walked up the front steps to the inn and pushed the door open. The Sleep Giant was very much awake with low chatter and just about every table seemed to be occupied by people either talking or drinking while one big, dark-haired Nord walked around, delivering drinks or collecting empty plates and handfuls of coins. He looked up as the three of us entered the building and raised a free hand in a wave. 

“Be with you a second,” he called before turning his head. “Hey, Delphine! Looks like we got more folk from Helgen.”

“Be right there, Orgnar,” a woman's voice answered.  
At one of the tables on the far side of the room, I saw a Breton woman speaking with a disheveled-looking man in Stormcloak armor applying some sort of salve or poultice to burns on his left arm. She leaned in to say something to him as she wrapped a bandage around his forearm and then looked up, gesturing for us to approach the table. The Stormcloak turned to look at us and I was rather surprised to see that it was Soren, the hunter Inigo and I had met on the road to Shor's Stone. 

“What are you two doing here?” he asked. “I don't remember seeing you at Helgen.”

“You do have a lot of friends, don't you?” Tyr asked as Delphine approached him to examine his wounds. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Soren asked, furrowing his brow. 

“It means I'm a friendly person,” I said, taking a seat next to him. “We were on our way to Helgen when we saw the fire. Why were you there?”

“I was with Ulfric's personal guard,” he explained. “He was coming south with an entourage and made a stop at Fort Greenwall. Me and two other men were assigned to his personal guard since there were concerns for his safety. Then we were jumped by the Legion at Darkwater Crossing.”

“And brought back to Helgen to be summarily executed,” Tyr added. “Ridiculous, if you ask me. All that would have done is martyr him.”

Soren sneered at that, “Oh, look, an Imperial talking sense. Between that and the dragon, I imagine this is the end of the world as we know it.”

“Settle down,” Delphine snapped. “Any bickering and I'll throw you both out. This inn is neutral territory, got it?”

Tyronius and Soren both mumbled assent and Delphine looked content enough with that. She finished bandaging and tending to Tyr and came to look at myself and Inigo. Once she was satisfied everyone was uninjured or otherwise patched up, she pulled a towel from her apron and wiped her hands clean. 

“We have some rooms available if you all need a place to stay for the night,” she offered. “Given the circumstances, I'm willing to let you have the first night on the house. You've all been through enough, it sounds like.”

“That's very generous of you,” I said. “I have enough gold to pay for a few nights if need be, though, so you won't need to worry about throwing any of us out. I can work it off, too, if you'd prefer.”

Delphine folded her arms, “Work it off how?”

“Well...”

* * *

I've yet to meet an innkeeper in Skyrim who will turn down my offer to whore in their establishment. Delphine wasn't too concerned about income, but she suggested I be Orgnar's “plaything” during my stay. The big man apparently got quite pent up during his work day, so I offered to let him take out his frustrations on me; poor Tyr would have to wait. 

Orgnar had taken me to the vegetable garden around back and had me pinned up against the back wall of the inn, hands grasping my hips hard. I had my hands splayed against the wall of the inn and curled my toes into the dirt as the big Nord's swollen and needy sack slapped repeatedly off my backside. He was only interested in getting off and getting back to work, which was fine by me. It was somewhat refreshing to have a quick one-and-done after that hours-long bout with the Daedra in Dravos' tower. 

And then a queue started forming. 

Someone had heard us rutting outside and decided to come take a look. Then someone else, and then they went to go get someone else, and well, I'm sure the picture is clear enough now. Someone was even kind enough to put down a tankard where the men all stopped to deposit some gold. I wound up getting about five “customers” total, before Delphine came out to yell at Orgnar to go back inside. I had hoped for something a little quicker today, but there was something appealing about this, being on my knees in the dirt while four naked men squeezed out the last of their seed into my mouth or over my face. After today, it certainly seemed like folks needed to take their minds off things. 

It was getting close to sunset and my “customers” had decided that they were tapped for the day and went back to their business, leaving me to fend for myself. I counted the gold they'd left in the tankard and considered going to the river for a wash when I heard someone laughing nearby. I looked up to see Tyronius standing about ten feet away, wearing some borrowed clothes in place of his armor, his burns bandaged up. 

“This is bringing back a few memories,” he said. 

“I don't know, I seem to recall a lot less dirt,” I said and wobbled to my feet, dusting off my hips and legs. “Sorry for leaving you like that, I got, well...”

“Ganged up on?” Tyr suggested, smirking. “Those brutes had you helpless and surrounded, you poor thing.”

“Yes, all I could do was sit there and take it,” I said, walking toward the Imperial, jingling the tankard full of coins. Tyr peered into the vessel and snorted.

“I seem to recall we paid you a lot more than that, too.”

“Well, I didn't exactly take this job for money,” I said. “I wasn't even expecting anything to really happen until tomorrow, but I guess that Orgnar fellow needed it badly. And so did everyone else, apparently.”

Tyr arched a brow at me, “Are you complaining?”

I grinned, “Not even a little bit. I love what I do.”

“Your Khajiit friend love it just as much? He and that Stormcloak you two apparently know disappeared into a room a little while ago.”

“Inigo's not a whore, I think he's just been spending too much time around me,” I glanced at the building and then back at Tyr. “If you need it too, I can go wash up and meet you inside.”

“How about we just go do it by the river?” Tyr suggested, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “It's getting a little too crowded in there for my liking.”

“As you wish,” I said, grabbing his hand and sauntering off in the direction of the river. As we walked, I glanced over my shoulder at him. “How are you feeling?”

Tyr was quiet for a moment, “Physically, starting to feel better. Mentally...not so much.”

“And that's why I'm here,” I said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll just be a minute.”

Tyr let go of my hand and sat down in the grass while I went down into the river to clean myself off. The water was a bit chilly, but I felt energized the moment it hit my scales. I missed Riften's lake, swimming with Talen and getting screwed senseless on the lake shore until a guard came to see what all the noise was about. I hadn't been in Riften long, but it suddenly struck me just how much I'd done in that short time. Damned Thieves' Guild. 

“Made that much of a mess, did they?”

I looked back toward the riverbank to see Tyronius already naked and lounging in the grass, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly. All I could do was give him an apologetic half-grin and made a mental note to stop letting myself get distracted. I climbed out of the river and crawled through the grass toward Tyronius, sliding up between his legs. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” I said, lowering my head to his lap and sliding him into my mouth. The Imperial shuddered and moaned above me. 

“Worth the wait, I think,” I heard him say as fingers filtered through my crest, gently applying pressure to the back of my skull. 

Tyronius humped his hips against my face, pushing his cock over my tongue and probing into my throat. He stiffened up quickly in my mouth and pushed my head back up against his hand, pulling back enough to run my tongue around the swollen knob, sliding my fingers around the base of the shaft to keep him nice and steady. I cupped his balls with my other hand, rolling them about in my palm. 

I felt Tyr's hand slide down off the top of my head and over my cheek before coming to settle under my chin. I turned my eyes up to him while keeping my tongue busy, probing the tip into the slit at the very tip of his cock. 

“At the risk of sounding terribly sentimental, I did miss you,” he said through a pleasured groan while that hand fondly stroked under my jaw. 

I couldn't help but giggle at that and placed a kiss to the tip of his swollen member, “Odd, seeing how hesitant you were at first. I did offer to get on all fours and moan like a woman for you.”

Tyr snorted, “Well, I must thank you for pulling that door open for me, then.”

“You did warm up rather quickly...”

“Yes, and perhaps you can come warm up my lap now?” Tyr suggested, wincing a bit as he leaned back. 

“Hey, take it easy, don't hurt yourself,” I said, getting up and carefully straddling his lap. “You're sure you're good to do this with your injuries?”

“If I can get up and walk under my own power, I can do this,” Tyr insisted, resting his hands on my thighs. “Come on, now, I'm not paying you to worry about my health.”

“You're not paying me at all, this is on the house,” I reminded him, taking hold of his cock and sliding it up under my tail. I slid onto him with a gasp, resting a hand on his stomach to steady myself. I could feel his legs drawing up under me, the movement of his thighs pushing me forward over him. 

“That's right,” he groaned, his his hands squeezing my hips. “All the same, stop worrying, will you?”

“As you say, Lieutenant.”

This part would have been a bit simpler if I didn't have worry about aggravating his injuries. He kept telling me not to worry and then winced if he moved the wrong way. I planted my hands on the ground on either side of him and began to roll my hips, sliding up and down along the length of his cock. He hissed through his teeth and rolled his head back and his fingers dug almost painfully into the meat of my thighs. I rubbed against his belly, grinding my own stiffening length into his navel. 

“Ahh...are you going to make a mess of me?” he asked, looking up. 

“I can if it pleases you...” I groaned, grunting as his hips snapped up against my ass from benath. 

Tyr just grinned and slapped at the side of my ass. That sting elicited a happy groan and spurred me on and I dug my fingers into the grass. Hooking my legs under his, I settled into a vigorous pace that set my ass clapping audibly off his lap, his hand delivering a swat like a horseback rider using a crop to urge their mount along. He brought his other hand up to my groin and grasped my cock, tugging along the length and pulling a moan from my throat. The head swelled up a little and precum dribbled over his fingers. 

“It would please me.”

That hand worked my cock while my ass worked his, settling my hips into a more circular motion to better thrust into Tyr's grip while riding him toward his peak. We both started to clench up right before that final push. He came first, sending that delightfully familiar sensation of seed squirting up into my guts. Keeping my ass firmly pressed into his lap, Tyronius stroked me to completion. A shuddering, breathy gasp and I was spewing ropes across his chest and belly. Pearly gobs of cum stuck to the hair on his torso like lewd dew drops, glistening in the light of the sunset. 

I pulled myself off of Tyr's lap with a gasp, his spent cock sliding from my ass with a wet pop and I rolled onto my back next to the Imperial. We laid there together for a few minutes, silent save for heaving breaths and luxuriant groans. Before long, we both settled down and I closed my eyes with a contented sigh.   
Tyronius hitched a breath suddenly and I heard him shuffling closer to me. The human's strong fingers slid over my back of my hand and down into my palm, squeezing. I closed my fingers around his hand and squeezed back. Tyr shifted and rested his head agaisnt my shoulder, and I just tilted my head down to rest my cheek on top of his head. I knew what this was. 

“Thank you, Keeran,” he mumbled. 

Sometimes it's not about pleasure at all. Sometimes the client just wanted comfort, and Hist help me, he needed that badly right now. I don't think I'd be any good at fighting dragons, but I am very skilled at making men feel good, whatever form that took. 

“Any time,” I said and Tyr squeezed my hand again. “You know, cuddling costs extra.”

“Put it on my bill,” Tyr said through a genuine laugh and then sighed. “How bad would it be if we just fell asleep right here?”

“I've woken up in worse places,” I mused. “Let's just see where things go, we should be okay out here for a while. Whatever you want to do, okay?”

“Works for me.”

The moons had come out by the time we decided to go back inside, and before that, I'd ridden him again. I helped Tyr to his feet and we washed up in the river before stumbling back to the now-quiet inn. The room we'd gotten to share with Inigo was already half-occupied, a dark lump curled up in the blankets. Difficult to see, but I could have sworn there was another body in the bed with him. I just smiled to myself – he was spending too much around me. I let Tyr crawl into bed first and then joined him after removing my jewelry and within minutes, I drifted off and hoped my new friend was dreaming of something pleasant. 

Here's to sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I dreamed of dragons.

Like most dreams I had, I was naked. I was climbing toward the top of a mountain, wind whipping around my naked scales, though the cold didn't bite the way it did in the waking world, feeling more like a strong, cooling wind in the midst of summer. The pressure of the wind slowed me, but I trudged up an incline to what I assumed was the summit, slogging barefoot through snow that came up past my shins. But like the wind, it wasn't really “cold”, but oddly refreshing. Further up, I heard the flapping of massive wings and heard a distant cry, rumbling the ground under my feet. I looked up and saw them, at least four or five dragons circling above the summit beneath a winter-gray sky. That vicious-looking black dragon from Helgen wasn't among them, which was an odd comfort. 

Upon reaching the summit, I saw yet more dragons perched on the surrounding stones leading up to the very peak. They turned their heads toward me almost as one, the collective gaze of these massive creatures stopping me in my tracks. Such a thing should have frightened me, but even in the dream state, my cock was throbbing almost painfully. That predatory gaze sent a thrill through my body and they must have sensed it. One large, snowy-white dragon lifted off from his perch and landed on the ground in front of me with a boom, sending a spray of snow up and staggering me off right off my feet. I was practically underneath him when he spoke, a deep rumble that shook me to my core. 

“Qiilan wa mu, siigonis.”

As he spoke, a slit between his back legs opened, giving way to an enormous cock, purple, veiny and oddly tapered. That thing was as big as me, at least! Precum was flowing from the tip, spattering into the snow. I tried to get back out of the snow, but the dragon dipped his head down and nudged me with his chin, pushing me toward his groin and then thrust that massive member at me, splattering precum across my chest and neck and knocking me onto my back. 

The dragon had me pinned under his considerable weight, though applying only enough pressure to keep me from getting up. That massive, man-sized cock began to rub back and forth along the length of my body and the leaking tip pushed up against my face. I reached up and wrapped my arms and legs aorund that huge organ, my body slick from the constant stream of precum. The dragon heaved a deep groan that shook me, probably far more than it would have in the waking world. I joined in with a delighted cry and the other dragons in attendance seemed to roar in approval. 

With that ecstatic crescendo, the masturbating dragon finally came and I was immediately drenched, left to lie a large puddle of seed. I leaned up out of the pearly mess to suck in a breath when I heard the sounds of leathery dragon wings flapping. More of them were leaving their perches, every single one throbbing with need, threatening a flood of sticky lust. 

And as the second one landed, I jolted awake. 

It took me a second to get a bearing on my surroundings and to realize that the weight on my chest was a blanket, not another dragon's cock. Tyronius was snoring soundly next to me and in the other bed, I could see Soren spooning up against Inigo's back. Sunlight was already coming in through the narrow window. There was no sound of activity from outside, so it must have still been early. 

Moving carefully so as not to wake Tyr, I sat up slowly and pulled the blanket off, swinging my legs off the bed. I was still hard from the dream, a bead of precum already forming at the tip. Perhaps it said something about me that even I though I encountered a creature capable of untold death and destruction, I immediately had a dream about said creature using me as a masturbation aid.

Living proof that all men only ever think about “one thing”, right?

I got myself out of bed and padded to the door, opening it quietly and poking my head out. The Sleeping Giant only had one floor and didn't boast too many rooms, so I could see clearly out into the common room. It was quiet as a tomb, so everyone was probably still sleeping. Perfect time to creep out and have a look around town and find a nice private spot to relieve myself.

I glanced back to see if everyone was still sleeping and saw the jewelry I'd left on the end table, Dravos' magic ring glinting in the sunlight, almost beckoning. How could I forget about him? After quickly sneaking back to grab the ring, I padded out of the room and to the Sleeping Giant's front door, slipping the little rose-carved ring onto the first finger of my right hand. 

Riverwood was blessedly peaceful and the air had a cool dampness to it that felt very nice on my scales. It reminded me a little of Riften, but with more of a rustic, backwoods charm. No Thieves' Guild, either. It was a nice little town, threat of dragons notwithstanding. 

After leaving the inn, I walked a short way up the road and out of the town proper, finding a nice quiet spot along the river where I could conduct business in relative peace. I looked down at the ring and thought for a moment – how would I even activate this? I concentrated a moment on what I wanted it to do, much like I would with magic, and the little rose carving began to glow a faint violet color. With a brief rushing sound and flash of deep purple light, Dravos standing in front of me, equally naked and holding a wooden mug I could only assume was filled with some manner of strong drink. 

“And good morning to you,” the Daedra said, taking a deep swig from the mug. “Missed me already, did you?”

“Well, I do have a problem I was hoping you could help with,” I said, waggling my hips and bobbing my throbbing member side to side. “Plus I just wanted to test out the ring.”

“A wise decision,” Dravos said, going to his knees. “And you brought me breakfast, how considerate.”

And without any further discussion, Dravos' mouth closed around my cock, sliding down to the hilt and pulling me right into his throat. With a groan, I leaned over him, resting my hands on the top of his head. Having been on the bottom the last time I encountered Dravos, I didn't stop to consider that being a servant of the Lord of Debauchery probably meant he was skilled in the sexual arts regardless of what position he was in. He was deepthroating me with almost no effort and it felt simply amazing. Those big hands of his hands of his hands slid around my waist, grabbing a double handful of ass meat. 

He tugged me right off my feet with minimal effort and pulled me into the grass, both of us now lying on our sides, aligned head-to-foot. He adjusted himself and bopped me on the nose with his own impressive cock, a wordless invitation to join in. Well, I had a hard time resisting this lovely thing. Dravos and I laid there end to end, heads bobbing in some contest to see who could finish the other first. Dravos won easily and within moments, my hips were arching up reflexively off the ground as I squirted fresh seed into his mouth. 

His own member muffled my groan for a moment before he withdrew, pulling himself free of my mouth and his own mouth off of me. Dravos moved into a crouch above my head and smiled down at me. 

“Open wide, now,” he said. “Deep breath.”

I did as instructed and was rewarded with another mouthful of Dremora cock, that long, dark slab of meat pushing into my throat. Good thing I'd had plenty of practice. He wasn't interested in staying in long, at least. Crouching over my head and leaning forward to brace himself against my chest, Dravos humped away at my mouth until he fed me a load of his own. I gulped down every last mouthful and came up gasping and coughing for air once he was free of my mouth. 

“Seems like you could do with some more practice,” he mused, sitting back and pulling me up to his torso. I snorted and snuggled myself up into his muscular chest, using his pectorals like pillows. 

“Well, maybe when I have more time,” I said. “I don't know how much you can see from your tower, but things haven't exactly taken a good turn.”

“That does not sound fun at all,” Dravos mused as he slid his arms around my upper chest. “What happened?”

I told him the story about the dragon, finding Tyronius and coming to Riverwood. Then I told him about the dream and that seemed to amuse him to no end. 

“You know, I am not sure if there actually are any recorded instances of a mortal mating with a dragon....” he said, his chest heaving against my back with laughter. “But you would be the first, and I do hope you bring me along to watch if it does happen.”

“You'll be first person I tell,” I said, getting more delighted chuckles in response. 

“Well, Lord Sanguine did think there was something special about you,” Dravos said, running his fingertips along my chest and down toward my navel. “He spectated for a short while while we...enjoyed you.”

Sanguine himself was watching during all that? That was frightening and thrilling. And there was something special about me? I was just some random whore, I'm not sure what I did to get the attention of a Daedric Prince. Perhaps it wasn't something worth dwelling on too much for the time being. I couldn't begin to fathom how such beings made their decisions. 

“I don't suppose Sanguine thinks I'm special enough to offer advice on how to deal with dragons?” I asked. 

“Mmm, I'll ask him,” Dravos said, though his tone suggested that it wouldn't get anywhere. “Why don't you run along for now? I think I can see people moving around in town there.”

Surely enough, some folks were already up and about in Riverwood and smoke was coming from the smithy already. I extricated myself from Dravos and got back to my feet, dusting grass and dirt off myself. 

“I'll see you soon, hopefully,” I said. 

“Likewise,” Dravos said, standing up and grabbing his mug. “And tell your handsome blue friend I said hello, will you?”

A moment later, he disappeared in another flash of violet light, leaving me alone on the riverbank. Properly sated, I trudged back toward town. The Sleeping Giant was beginning to bustle with early morning activity and I could smell Orgnar making breakfast the moment I opened the door. Inigo, Tyronius and Soren were all sitting at a table chatting over tea and I saw Inigo's big, feline ears perk up, the gold rings set in them jingling ever so slightly. His scarred face split into a grin when he saw me. 

“There you are!” he said, getting out of his seat. He was just as naked as I was; I really was rubbing off on him, wasn't I? “Where did you run off to so early?”

“Taking care of some things,” I said, giving my friend a sly wink and walking over to join the others at the table. I scooted over to press up against Tyr's side and poured myself some tea. “So, can I assume we're going to do something regarding the dragons? I imagine the Legion and the Stormcloaks will both want to know.”

“We were just discussing that,” Tyr said. “Some other survivors have come through town. One of them's another Legion officer by the name of Hadvar, he apparently has family here. I'm going to go speak with him, see if we can round up any more survivors and head back to Solitude to try and catch up with General Tullius. Meanwhile, I'm going to agree to let Soren here go. One of Ulfric's guard apparently made it back here and is laying low with some family. They're going to head back to Windhelm. We're going to hopefully try and convince our leadership that the dragons are more important than this war at the moment. If we're fighting each other, we're more vulnerable.”

“Yeah, there won't be a Skyrim to fight over if everyone's dead,” I said. 

“Indeed,” Tyr reached a hand under the table and rested it on my knee. “I'm thinking you and Inigo should make for Whiterun and warn Jarl Balgruuf, too. If he doesn't already know, someone should take the message and you two saw the dragon yourselves.”

“That might be where Delphine went,” Orgnar's voice said behind us, the big man bearing plates of sausage and eggs. “She left early this morning, said she had some business out of town to take care of, she might be delivering a message to the Jarl.”

“I feel like she would have mentioned that if that is where she went,” Inigo suggested. “Perhaps Keeran and I should go anyway just to be absolutely sure that he gets the message.”

Tyr nodded, “Probably not a bad idea. The city would be better protected anyway, one would hope.”

Soren snorted and stabbed a length of sausage with his fork, “Helgen was supposed to be well-protected and that dragon turned it into a giant bonfire. Walls aren't any good against something that can just fly right over them.”

Tyr sighed and his fingers tightened a little on my knee. I rested a hand on his wrist and he relaxed a little.

“Helgen wasn't prepared for something like that,” he said, keeping his voice measured. “Whiterun can be. Windhelm and Solitude can be. All we can do right now is warn people, it will have to be enough. Sometimes readiness is better than any wall.”

Soren was expressionless as he ate, spending a few minutes poking at the food with his fork before picking up his plate and walking outside. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to do something to help, but seeing what the dragon did at Helgen was disheartening and I didn't blame him if he thought sending message wasn't enough. But if it helped save lives, all the better. Tyr squeezed my knee again and I glanced at him. 

“Truth be told, I'd much prefer it if you came with me to Solitude, but someone has to get a message to the Jarl,” he said, sliding his hand up along my thigh. “Go deliver it and find a nice tavern to wiggle your ass in. Let us soldiers handle the fighting, eh?”

“Well, you soldiers will need something to unwind with, no?” I said and brushed my thumb over the back of his hand. “If we ever find ourselves in the same city again...I'll give you a discount.”

Tyr grinned, “That's awfully generous. Any chance I can still take you up on that 'on the house' offer before you leave?”

“I think that can be arranged,” I said and turned toward Inigo. “Do you want join us?”

Inigo perked up in surprise, “Oh! Uh, sure, as long as...you know.”

I smiled at that and cringed inwardly at my own carelessness, “Right, right. That's what I meant.”

Tyr looked a bit confused by that exchange but played along. Inigo still wasn't entirely comfortable engaging in that sort of thing with me yet. Sitting down and masturbating together or having sex with someone else in close proximity to each other was fine enough, but he'd made it clear that we were to not touch each other, at least for now. He still felt guilty and I at least wantd to be a good friend and respect his boundaries. There would be time enough for us to talk about that privately when he was ready to. For now, it was time to say a not-so-verbal goodbye to our new friend.

* * *

Inigo and I set out from Riverwood fully-dressed a bit later in the morning, our business concluded. We went across the river and hit the road, and Orgnar assured us we would be able to get to Whiterun with daylight to spare if we didn't get sidetracked. There was no threat of rain today and the only clouds in the sky were the big, fluffy white ones people liked to try and find shapes in. A gorgeous day, and not a single fire-breathing death-lizard in the sky to ruin it. 

We came over a bridge to find Whiterun's walls within reach, the spire of Dragonsreach jutting up like a beacon in the middle of Skyrim's plains. We were greeted by a small forest of windmills jutting up from the surrounding farms, turning lazily in the summer breeze. “Charming” was the first word that came to mind. Very different compared to Riften, but every city had something nice about it. I just had to find what I liked about this one. 

Inigo turned to me as we walked up the road that led around Whiterun's walls and asked, “How are we on gold right now?”  
“I counted everything before we left, we should be able to stay comfortable for a little while,” I said. “After we talk to the Jarl, I'll find an innkeeper and see if we can negotiate a deal.”

“I don't know if we'll find anyone as friendly and generous as Talen or Keerava, though...” 

I just sighed in response to that. Those two were truly one of a kind and I hoped I'd get the chance to go back to Riften just to see them again. 

I snapped out of my gloom as we walked up toward the main gate and I noticed that there seemed to be a lot more guards on duty than were strictly necessary. There were small barrels filled with arrows every few feet on the walls and every single guard posted was armed with a bow or had a spear close at hand. Either word about Helgen got here before we did or there were more dragons about causing trouble. I did not love that idea. 

A couple of guards waved us through the main gate and we stepped into Whiterun proper, Dragonsreach towering above the other buildings off to our left. Straight ahead, the road led to what looked like a marketplace. 

“To Dragonsreach?” Inigo asked, and I nodded in response. He sighed, “Come on, legs, just a little further...”

I certainly felt that. What I would not give to sit down for a few hours after all this bloody walking. And Whiterun just further taunted us with an upward incline and then stairs. A lot of stairs. Of course they had to build this palace on the biggest goddamned hill they could find. 

We approached the first guard we saw and explained what we were doing, urgently insisting that we needed to speak with the Jarl as soon as possible. With some gently urging, and a promise that I would come by to visit the guard barracks later, he brought us inside. Climbing yet more stairs, the guard brought us before Jarl Balgruuf, a handsomely-dressed Nord lounging in a throne upon a wide wooden platform, speaking with a balding Imperial man and a stern-faced Dunmer woman in leather armor. Balgruuf held up a hand and turned to look at the approaching guard. 

“Apologies, my lord,” he said. “These men claim to have news about a dragon attack on Helgen.”

“Ysmir's beard,” Balgruuf sat straight up and looked directly at Inigo and I, “Tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?”

We took turns explaining everything: the attack we witnessed approaching Helgen, the accounts from the survivors we met, how we saw it flying over the mountains near Riverwood. The moment we mentioned Riverwood, Balgruuf turned toward the Dunmer woman, Irileth, and told her to send troops to Riverwood immediately. Well, that was easy. Balgruuf settled back into his seat and rubbed a hand over his face, looking very tired. The well-dressed Imperial excused himself, leaving me and Inigo alone with the Jarl. 

“My apologies,” he said, reaching up to adjust the circlet sitting on his brow. “Everyone's been on edge ever since we started hearing rumors of these dragons. This news about Helgen isn't helping.”

“I certainly understand your position, my lord,” I said, bowing slightly. “I don't doubt you're very...tightly wound at the moment.”  
“That's a way of putting it,” he said with a dry chuckle. “But, you two have done us a great service by bringing us this news. Might I know your names?”

“My name is Keeran-Rei, and this is Inigo,” I said, Inigo bowing his head slightly.

“Keeran-Rei and Inigo,” he repeated, standing up from his throne. “I would like to offer the two of you a reward for your good work. Is there perhaps a small boon I could grant you?”

That bore some thought. A boon from the Jarl could be valuable, but I couldn't immediately think of anything that I might want. I rubbed my chin in contemplation, though Inigo was quick to ask for something. 

“Eh, perhaps a bit of gold?” Inigo asked. “We're not destitute, certainly, but it can go a long way.”

“Gold is easy enough,” Balgruuf said, making a dismissive gesture. “I'll have a word with my steward and we'll scrape something together for you. And for you, Keeran-Rei?”

I smiled a bit as a thought crossed my mind, “Well, it's a bit of an odd request, I must confess. It would be a boon for me, certainly, but I think I would also be doing you a service as well if you should accept, my lord.”

Balgruuf raised a curious brow and Inigo tilted his head, turning to look at me with an expression that screamed Really, Keeran? My smile only widened and I cocked my hips slightly, looking Balgruuf right in the eye. 

“All right, you have my curiosity, at least,” the Jarl said. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

* * *

“Nnngh, yes, this was an excellent idea...” Balgruuf groaned, his hands squeezing my legs just under the knees. 

“Happy to be of service, my lord,” I gasped, leaning my head back. 

I was on my back in the Jarl's large, sprawling bed, my arms raised with my wrists bound to the headboard with a leather belt. The Jarl had my legs held up and pushed back, leaning over me as he speared that veiny Nord dick deep into my ass, the eager slapping off his balls on my backside mixing with the cacophony of our groans and the anxious creaking from the bed. This was the rough, needy rutting of a man desperate to vent his frustrations. 

I'd been hired and bedded by rich men, certainly, but I had never been taken to the bed of a true and proper lord. I was honestly a bit surprised that he had accepted my proposition, but the Nords seemed to have a very casual attitude toward sex in general. I suppose that would naturally extend to the ruling class. 

Balgruuf's sack slapped up against my ass one last time before I felt that familiar warm, wet rush of seed filling my guts, his thick cock pulsing and kicking rhythmically inside me. He dropped one of my legs and took hold of my own twitching length, pumping his hand along the shaft until I emptied out onto my stomach. I arched up, the leather belt creaking as I twisted my hands around and clenched my fingers. 

“Ahh...” Balgruuf sighed as he withdrew from my ass with a wet slurp. He reached over me to undo the belt holding me to the bed. “I really needed that, thank you.”

“Of course, my lord,” I said, still trying to catch my breath. I rubbed at my wrists once they were freed and I sat up on the bed, looking to the Jarl only to see his naked back. 

He picked up a pitcher on the end table and filled two goblets with wine. He turned around and offered one to me, which I took. Not too sweet and it had a nice fruity aroma. It reminded me of the wine Dravos kept in his tower and now I felt like I was being spoiled. Balgruuf laid back down on the bed and reached over to give me a companionable pat on the thigh. 

“First time I've ever bedded an Argonian,” he said rather bluntly, turning and giving me a lazy smile.

I smirked right back at him, “I hope the experience was to your liking.”

“Very much so,” he said, rubbing a hand along my thigh and down between my legs. “And what about for you?”

“First time I've ever bedded a noble,” I said, parting my legs for him, letting his fingers squeeze and fondle my balls. “I would very much like to do that again.”

Balgruuf snorted and squeezed a bit harder, making me groan, “I get the feeling the second time is going to cost me something.”

“Well, I do need to make an honest living,” I said, sipping on my wine. “Nothing more honest than using your own hands. And mouth, and ass...”

“And other body parts, I imagine,” the Jarl supplied with a chuckle. “I'll keep you in mind. I may have other, less fun work for you and your friend, however. My court wizard is working on some project regarding these dragons, he may need an extra set of hands.”

I arched a brow curiously at that, “Dragon project? Well, if you need my help, I'll have a hard time saying no.”

“Good,” Balgruuf downed the rest of his wine and patted me on the hip. “In the meantime, why don't you finish your drink and go back to your friend? I'd rather not keep your gifts from the good men of Whiterun, after all.”

I pouted a little, but nudged the other man's leg with my foot before getting up, “As my Jarl commands. I'll be in the city for the foreseeable future if you should wish to make use of my services, sexual or otherwise. I do, however, need to make a stop by the barracks, I made some promises to one of your guards...”

“Bribed him to get in, did you?” Balgruuf asked. “Foolish, that. I may have to punish you for it.”

“Well, I suppose I'd better go turn myself in, then,” I said, finishing the wine and clean myself off with a towel. “Good night, my lord.”

And then it was off to the barracks. I was developing a bad habit here. Soon enough, every guardsman in Skyrim would know me, I was sure of it, though there were far worse reputations to have. While I was busy playing cum bucket in the barracks, I hoped poor Inigo was keeping himself busy in the meantime and keeping his mind off this dragon business, at least for a bit. 

I had a feeling we were about to have a long few days ahead of us.


	9. Chapter 9

I hobbled out of the guard barracks a little after dawn, dressed and carrying a small sack of gold the Whiterun guards had decided to toss my way. Evidently their friend failed to mention that I was there as a bribe and I wasn't about to correct them. With this, plus whatever the Jarl had sent to Inigo, we'd be set for money for a little while. My time in Riften had been very lucrative, so it would be nice to be able to relax a little. Maybe we could afford some decent gear and supplies for whatever this mystery assignment from the Jarl was. Now I just needed to find Inigo to tell him. 

At the opposite end of the city from the front gate, I stepped into an inn called The Bannered Mare and had a quick glance around the common room – no sign of him. Probably still asleep, I thought and walked up to the bar where an older Nord woman was tending to a few patrons. 

“Excuse me,” I said once I'd gotten her attention. “I'm looking for my friend, blue Khajiit with some scars across his face, wears a bunch of gold earrings...?”

There was a sudden look of recognition on her face, “Oh, you must be...Keeran, I think it was? He gave me your description and paid for your room. Second door on the left upstairs.”

“Oh, great!” Well, that was nice of him. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, dear,” the innkeep said. “One other thing: he mentioned that you were 'on business' in Dragonsreach. I don't suppose I could hire your services while you're here to keep my patrons entertained?”

Of course he did. I just smiled and said, “I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be in the city, honestly, we may be called away at a moment's notice. That thing at Dragonsreach was very...spur of the moment.”

“Ah, that's a shame. Well, if you reconsider, come talk to me.”

“I certainly will, thank you,” I said and turned to head for the stairs while trying not to shake my head. That was probably just a jape on Inigo's part. I'd have a talk with him once I found him. 

As I got to the top of the stairs, one of the doors open and I immediately heard delighted giggling as no fewer than three Nord women all stepped out of the room, all of them looking somewhat disheveled and haphazardly dressed. They were followed by a naked and grinning Inigo, who seemed intent on getting a few final smooches from his departing companions. 

“Are you staying in town long?” one of the women asked. 

“I should be,” Inigo said, nuzzling right into the half-exposed bust of another woman. “You three should come by and see me again before I go.”

“Oh, we will,” a second woman said and she reached down. I couldn't quite see what she was doing from where I was standing, but it was clear she was grabbing for his groin area. 

“Oh, go on, go on,” he teased, playfully shooing them away. 

“Bye bye, Inigo!”

“Bye bye!” Inigo waved, leaning an elbow against the door frame. He blinked in surprise when he saw me and straightened up. “Oh, there you are! Have fun collecting your boon from the Jarl?”

“I did,” I said, glancing back as the three women went hurrying down the steps. “Looks like you had plenty of fun yourself.”

“Oh, yes, it was quite fun, but very tiring,” he said, stepping back into the room. I just shook my head and followed him, shutting the door. 

“Yes, poor you, all tired out,” I said, setting my things down on the floor beside the bed that had clearly not yet been used. “You look positively zombie-like.”

“Heh,” Inigo sat down on his bed and heaved a sigh. “It was rather taxing, actually. I don't know how you manage so many men one after another, honestly.”

“Practice,” I said, kicking off my boots and stripping down, tossing my clothes into a pile on the bed. These would definitely have to be laundered. “I've been whoring for years, and like with any other trade, the only thing that gets you any better at it is practice. But you seem to have some natural stamina if you were able to handle three women and leave them all so satisfied.”

“You know me, my friend, I have a lot of natural charm,” he teased. “That should make finding more 'practice' a bit easier, yes?”

“Well, if I see a sudden upswing in smiling women walking bow-legged around Whiterun, I'll know who's responsible,” I said as I took off my jewelry. “Don't go getting too comfortable, now, the Jarl might have work for us in the near future. Something about the dragons and a project his court wizard is working on.”

“Ah, wonderful, the giant, smelly flying lizards,” Inigo sighed and turned to lie down on the bed. “I don't mind a bit of adventure, though. This could actually turn out to be fun.”

Fun, eh? Perhaps some manner of madman would call this “fun”, but I wasn't mad. Well, not yet. What could Balgruuf possibly want us to do, anyway? My guess was that we were going to have to fetch some sort of obscure item that would conveniently be just what we needed to defeat the dragons or some such. That's how it always went in the stories and I'll be damned if this wasn't turning into one.

How did we get dragged into this?

“I'm going to go run some errands while we're waiting,” I said, gathering up our clothes. “Let me know if we get any messages from the Jarl, will you?”

Inigo nodded and lounged back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head, “Try not to have too much fun without me.”

“I promise nothing,” I said and left Inigo to lounge and recover.

After a meal in the common room and a quick chat with the innkeeper, I quickly found someone to launder our clothes and clean the jewelry I'd gotten from Madesi. The only thing I kept was Dravos' ring; never knew when that might be necessary. At this point, I felt like I had to be prepared for absolutely anything. I spent the better of the day wandering Whiterun, taking in the sights and familiarizing myself with the city. I got far more looks from folks here than I did in Riften, though whether it was due to my being an Argonian or general lack of clothes, I couldn't tell. Though the looks I got from the guards were much different – knowing smiles or brows furrowed in curiosity. No doubt my visit to Dragonsreach and the barracks had left some tongues wagging. 

The guards occasionally stopped me, some to ask if I had actually fucked the Jarl and some to hire me for a few minutes, taking me behind a nearby building and rutting til they were satisfied. If there was one thing I learned in this profession, it's that guardsmen were some of the worst gossips you could encounter in any town or city. Good way to build a reputation quickly if you knew your craft and could satisfy your customers. 

Although how you build that reputation is very important, and my reputation in Whiterun was shaping up to be far different than my reputation in Riften. 

After spending a few productive hours walking about the city, I cleaned up and found myself a nice, shady tree to sit under and count out the coin I'd collected; I wasn't about to demand that Inigo share the gold from his boon. Approaching footsteps crunching through the grass snagged my attention away from the money and I looked up to see a rather handsome Bosmer fellow standing over me. He was dressed simply in a tunic and trousers and his long dark red hair was tied back in a tail. 

“Mind if I sit?” he asked, his tone friendly and pleasant. 

I just smiled and patted the grass next to me by way of invitation and he obliged, sprawling out and leaning back against the tree. He folded his arms behind his head and gave me a once over. Appraising the goods, most likely. 

“Saw you walking around,” he said, his lips quirking up in a smirk. “How much for you to sit in my lap for a bit? I'd like to talk business and I want to make sure you're comfortable.”

I chuckled and got up, sliding myself into his lap and nestling my ass firmly against his thighs. The elf groaned and I could already feel something stiffening in his trousers. I leaned against him and stretched my legs out a bit to cross my ankles. 

“Consultation and lap-sitting are both complimentary,” I said. “So, you're obviously interested in more than just a quick rut, Mister...?”

“Anoriath,” he said and I felt one of his hands cupping my ass. “Hunter by trade. This really isn't so much for my own pleasure, you see, but I have a problem that I think you could assist me with.”

I arched a brow at that. Prospective clients who had a “problem” usually either wanted something weird or hired me on behalf of someone else. I once had a woman hire me to have sex with her husband when he started to lose interest in her intimately. After trying to suss out the cause of his waning libido, she ultimately deduced that he was craving sex with another man and came to me. Once I helped him scratch that particular itch, things between them were back to normal. Perhaps it was something similar with Anoriath?

“And by 'problem', can I assume that you want me to service someone else?” I asked. “What are the details?”  
“Yes, that's exactly what I'm looking for!” he said as he gave my ass a light squeeze. “You see, I recently purchased a hound from a breeder in Rorikstead, but he's been very restless, humping everything he can find. The chairs, the bed, my brother's leg...”

And there it was. I supposed this would fall more squarely under “something weird”. I cocked my head slightly to the side and pursed my mouth. 

“So...you want me to...relieve your hound?” I asked. “Am I getting that right?”

“Yes,” the elf nodded earnestly. “I am willing to pay you quite a bit if you're willing to do this. It would be a big help to me and my brother.”

I made a contemplative sound in my throat and then asked, “How much are we talking about?”

* * *

“What are you snickering about?” I asked, looking at Inigo. The Khajiit kept breaking into fits of giggles as we left the Bannered Mare. I was wearing only my jewelry and Inigo was fully dressed and armed, playing the bodyguard once again. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he insisted. 

I gave Inigo a brief rundown of the client's request when I returned to the Bannered Mare and he had been trying his hardest not to laugh ever since. Every few minutes, I just heard a brief stream of giggles that he managed to quickly stifle when I looked his way. 

“Remind me not to laugh the next time you accept a bizarre mercenary job, Inigo,” I said as we approached The Drunken Huntsman, the establishment Anoriath co-owned with his brother. 

“I'll keep my eye out for a job where we can pretend to be dogs, then,” he said, breaking out into a belly laugh. 

“Get it out of your system now,” I sighed and stopped while Inigo took a few minutes to laugh himself stupid. He wiped tears from his eyes and stood back up once it seemed like he was finished. 

“I am sorry, my friend, I don't know why I find this so funny,” he said through a fresh giggle.

“Come on, I don't want to be late.”

We walked up the steps to the establishment's front door and stepped inside to the smell of wood smoke and the lingering scent of roasted meat. Patrons were sitting around a fire pit with drinks and chatting away amiably, though now interrupted by our entrance. I offered the patrons a smile and turned my attention to the counter where another Bosmer was standing – Anoriath's brother, I assumed. On shelves behind him, I saw bundles of arrows, a rack of longbows, other hunting gear. 

I had to question the wisdom of selling weapons and alcohol in the same place, but I was not here to criticize anyone – I didn't exactly have much room to do so.

“Good evening, sir,” the elf said, giving me that once-over I knew all too well. “I assume you're the individual my brother hired to handle his...problem?”

“That's me,” I said, leaning over the counter. “Is he around?”

“He's in the back,” the elf said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward a door leading. “Try not to make too much noise, will you?”

I thanked him with a wink and sauntered back toward the door and opened it. Almost immediately, I was assailed by a large, panting mass of gray fur as a huge hunting hound rushed to the door to greet me, tail wagging; the standard greeting of dogs everywhere. I nudged my way into room and saw Anoriath sitting down on a chair with a mostly-empty plate sitting on a nearby table. He raised a hand in a wave as I came in. 

“Glad you could make it,” he said and gestured to the dog currently trying to jump onto my chest. “This is Sudi, he's going to be your companion for the evening. Looks like he already likes you.”

“I get the impression he's like this with everyone,” I said, kneeling down to ruffle the thick fur on Sudi's neck and leaning back a little as I received a barrage of dog kisses. 

Sudi was a big beast, taller than me kneeling. I ran my fingers through his thick gray fur, leaning into his neck and getting a noseful of his earthy animal musk. The big hound panted and sat down and I got a clearer look at his heavy sheath and the tapered red cock already poking from it. Well, this was definitely happening. I reached down to rub my hand along the sheath and more of his thick red cock slid free, already dribbling precum over my wrist. 

“Come on, now,” Anoriath urged, shaking a pouch full of coins. “Dogs don't need foreplay, you can just get right to the good part.”

Fair point. I disentangled myself from Sudi and crawled on all fours onto the rug, moving my tail aside and wiggling my backside at the big, horny hound. He promptly buried his muzzle between my cheeks and slobbered around my hole, making my arch my back and reflexively push back against that delightfully warm and wet sensation. That motion must have been enough for him, as he pulled his muzzle away and I suddenly felt a weight fall down on my back. Sudi wrapped his forelegs around my waist and was humping away, that big sheath probing right up under my tail. 

“Oh, fuck...”

Sudi bore me down to the floor, that long and tapered cock jutting deep into me with each frantic motion of his hips. The hound has his head leaned over my shoulder, panting heavily next to my face as he bred me. I had only does maybe a small handful of times in the course of my work, but it never failed to feel excitingly different and taboo; it had definitely been taboo in Cyrodiil, but in Skyrim, these folks simply did not care. 

Sudi had quickly found purchase and within moments of him mounting me, I felt his still-swelling knot popping in and out of me, the sensation sending jolts of toe-curling pleasure through my belly. I couldn't help but moan and I lifted one hand to scratch Sudi's ears, panting out “Good boy.” 

Enjoyable though it was, it didn't last long. That knot swelled up and locked itself firmly inside me just as Sudi squirted his seed up into my guts. I laid down against the rug and panted while Sudi lifted himself off my back and turned around. Evidently, he found something interesting somewhere behind him, because he started to drag me along behind him, getting hearty laughs from Inigo and Anoriath. I looked back to find Inigo crouching down in front of the hound, ruffling his ears and giggling. 

“Are you all right down there, my friend?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm wonderful,” I said, getting back up onto all fours. I looked up to see Anoriath standing in front of me and undoing his trousers. The fabric fell open and the wood elf's stiff cock bopped me on the nose. 

“Any chance you'd be willing to help me out, too?” he asked, rubbing his stiff cock across my snout. My nostrils flared involuntarily, sucking in his musk. “I'll pay extra.”

The sneaky bastard planned this, but I wasn't about to turn my nose up at more money. And I already had some ideas for how to get back at him for that. I smiled and opened my mouth, closing it around his cock in answer to his question. Sudi almost pulled me back a few times, but I managed to keep steady until Anoriath was squirting his seed into my mouth. He withdrew and squirted one last rope over my snout. 

“Ahh...” Anoriath sighed and rubbed the head of his cock against my nose. “Let me go scrape together some more gold for you.”

As he turned around, I looked back to Inigo and jutted my head toward Anoriath with a smirk. Inigo grinned and tiptoed around me to get closer to the elf. Of course, as he moved, Sudi tried to follow and wound up turning me almost completely around. 

“Nnnggh..” I groaned, getting my hands and feet under me. “Would you like to play with my bodyguard, too? He can keep you busy while I wait here.”

“That sounds like fun—gah!”

A giggling Inigo tackled Anoriath onto the bed from behind, pulling off his armor while sitting on the elf's back, keeping him pinned. He wiggled and squirmed under Inigo's weight, but Inigo had him properly mounted, he melted into a chorus of groans. That should keep him busy for a little while. 

After a few minutes of moving my hips around, I felt Sudi's knot finally pop free of my ass, his cock sliding out with it. He trotted away and sat down to lick himself, leaving me laid out on the floor. I crawled over to him and laid down, one hand behind my head and the other idly stroking my cock. Sudi lowered his head into my lap and slurped his big doggy tongue over my swollen member while the nearby bed creaked rapidly under Inigo and Anoriath. 

I wish I could say this was the strangest job I'd ever taken. As I reached down to scratch Sudi's ears, I looked at the silver rose ring on my forefinger and couldn't help but smirk. 

“Hey, do you mind if I bring in another friend?” I called. 

Anoriath looked up from under Inigo, “I don't mind, but who...?”

I focused my will on the ring and the rose sigil glowed. Dravos appeared in a flash of violet light, robed and holding a goblet as always. He calmly looked around the room, disregarding Anoriath's shocked expression to focus on Sudi and where he was licking me. He chuckled a long drink from his goblet. 

“If I'd have known, I would have conjured up some hounds for you last time,” he said, setting the goblet down on a table and disrobing. Sudi got up and pushed his nose up against Dravos' hip, sniffing curiously at the newcomer. Dravos greeted the hound with a fond scratching of the ears and got down on all fours. 

“I, uh...” Anoriath stuttered, still pinned under a now-spent Inigo. “Where...where did he come from? Is he a-a-a Daedra...?”

“Does it matter?” Dravos asked, grunting just as a little as Sudi hopped onto his back. “We're all here to have fun, aren't we?”

Anoriath somehow managed to look simultaneously confused and aroused, a reaction I've endeavored to inspire in men since I started whoring. I just grinned and laid back as Dravos turned to me, lowering his head into my lap to pick up where Sudi had left off. 

“We can discuss payment in the morning.”

* * *

“Sorry about the mess,” I said as we left the Drunken Huntsman, walking a bit gingerly; I was still rather sore. 

“It was worth it,” Anoriath said and handed me sizable pouch of gold. “My brother won't be too happy, but I'll smooth things over with him. Any chance I could hire you two again?”

“If we're still in the city, you can look us up,” Inigo said, adjusting his armor. “We're staying at the Bannered Mare for now.”

“I'll come find you if I need you again, then. Sudi seems to have calmed down a bit.”

I grinned at that, “Well, I'm happy to help and I know Dravos was too. I'll thank him for you later.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Anoriath blushed a deep crimson. “I think I thanked him...very thoroughly.”

Indeed he did; it was a wonder that the elf was still standing. Inigo and I said our farewells and departed, both of us somewhat limping. The moment I heard the door close behind, Inigo immediately burst out in a belly laugh, doubled over at the bottom of the steps and threatening to fall over entirely. I shook my head and hobbled away to find a place to bathe. 

The next few days we spent in Whiterun were relatively quiet and blissfully devoid of dragons or anything relating to dragons. I continued to ply my trade, both with Anoriath and elsewhere, and we spent our hard-earned gold on some new weapons and armor. Inigo helped me learn my way around a longbow and I went back to practicing with my magic when I had the chance. Perhaps I was imagining it, but the headaches I got from channeling magicka seemed to be less intense. I could concentrate a bit longer, anyway. “Baby steps”, as Inigo put it.

We were sitting down to breakfast in the Bannered Mare's common room when a guardsman arrived with a message that the Jarl was requesting our presence. Sounds like he had that assignment ready for us. I grabbed my gear, a new sword and some rather nice leather armor, and we followed the guardsman back to Dragonsreach. The Jarl himself met us inside and beckoned us to follow. 

“Glad you two could make it,” he said, leading us toward a room off the main hall. “I want you two to meet Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into the dragon problem and is in need of some skilled help.”

“We're happy to serve, my Jarl,” I said, giving Balgruuf a sultry smile.

“Oh, I know you are,” he growled and I felt a strong hand clamp down on my ass. “We'll save that service for later, though, shall we?”

Farengar's room was every inch the wizard's laboratory, tables and shelves piled high with books and scrolls. There were benches against one wall with what looked alchemical tools and a table carved with magic sigils. Farengar himself was busy poring over a map pinned to a board - a lean, robed Nord with a very impressive set of mutton chops. Balgruuf called his name and the wizard snapped out of his reverie, turning to face us. 

“Farengar, there are the men who will be assisting with your dragon project,” the Jarl said. “Be sure to give them all the details.”

“Yes, my lord,” Farengar replied with a bow of his head and turned his attention to us as Balgruuf left the laboratory. “Sorry to keep you two waiting, I was just waiting on some, ah, final details about the item I need you two to retrieve.”

“And what item would that be?” Inigo asked. 

“It's an ancient stone tablet called the Dragonstone,” Farengar said and pointed to his map. “I've already located it, all you two need do is retrieve it. It's housed in Bleak Falls Barrow to the south of here. Just go into ruins, find the tablet and bring it back here. Simplicity itself.”

“So how's the Dragonstone going to help us deal with the dragons?” I asked, walking closer to take a look at the map. 

“Ah, no mere brute mercenaries, I see. As soon as we heard about the attack on Helgen, the Jarl had me start researching lore relating to the dragons. Where did they go all those years ago, why are they coming back? I recently...uncovered some information regarding the Dragonstone and its location and it may provide us with important information for dealing with the dragon threat.”

“Sounds easy enough,” I said, squinting at the map. Looks like it was somewhere between Whiterun and Riverwood. Semi-familiar territory, at least. 

“I would hope so,” Farengar said and I saw him giving me a slow look over. “It seems that you're a, ah, multi-talented individual. Perhaps I could also use your assistance with--”

“Do you want to fuck me now or when I get back?” I asked, cutting in. 

“Oh!” Farengar feigned surprise at the question, and very badly. “Well, that does bear some consideration...”

“Inigo, would you mind waiting for me outside?” I asked, turning to my friend. 

Inigo sighed and shook his head. As he turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder, “You're insatiable, my friend. We're going to need to hire someone to deal with your appetites at this rate.”

I turned bac to Farengar, “Well?”

He considered for all of half a second, and three minutes later, I was walking out of Dragonsreach, adjusting my armor and hobbling just a little. Inigo was leaning against the rail making small talk with one of the guardsman when I walked outside. He flicked his ears, setting those gold rings jingling. 

“That was quick.”

“Gods help me, that man was pent up,” I said, shaking my head. “I'm surprised he lasted that long, but now I'm pent up.”

The guardsman by the door looked at me, “Give you a couple of septims to help you with that.”

I gave Inigo another look and he just rolled his eyes again, “Okay, now I'm starting to get pent up at this rate.”

I glanced at the guardsman, “Think you can do one after another?”

“I'll do you one better,” he said. 

A few minutes later, Inigo and I were both leaning over the wall outside Dragonsreach, looking over the city, each of us bent over with a guardsman behind us, rutting away. At least six or seven more were lined up behind us, some spent and others waiting their turn. Inigo was having a little more trouble staying up than I was, panting heavily and leaning forward with his arms outstretched over the wall. 

“Ahh..” he groaned. “I don't know how you do this all the time, my friend...”

I grunted and flashed a grin his way, the guard's hips snapping up against mine and sending me up onto my toes as he emptied his balls into my backside. I sighed and rested on folded arms as he withdrew, giving me a quick slap on the ass. 

“Practice,” I gasped. “Lots and lots of practice.”

“Yeah...hhnn!” Inigo stiffened up as his partner finished, withdrawing and leaving the poor, worn out Khajiit to slide down onto the ground. “Well, we're going to need to rest before we leave, now.”

“Heh, sorry,” I said as another guard slid up behind me and into me. “I'll make it up to you.”

“You had better, my friend,” Inigo said, getting up onto his knees to use his mouth on the last remaining guard. 

I just smiled in reply. I already had some ideas about that.


	10. Chapter 10

We went back south toward Bleak Falls Barrow the next morning once we were feeling less sore. The barrow was tucked into the mountain between Whiterun and Riverwood and the weather was fair, so getting there was no hardship. At least until we ran into bandits occupying an old watch tower. I attempted some measure of diplomacy, but they were unfortunately unswayed by my particular method of persuasion and things went rather sour very quickly. At least Inigo's a good shot. 

I was sitting at a desk on the tower's upper floor cleaning off my sword and nursing some cuts while Inigo rummaged through the bandits' lair and pockets for anything of value, coming up with gold, a few arrows and even a few healing potions. He tossed one to me and I downed it quickly. With only a few cuts and bruises, I'd be back to normal in good time; I felt the injured areas tingling within minutes. 

“There's going to be more at the barrow, aren't there?” I sighed. “'Simplicity itself', right?”

“I hope you remembered our shooting lessons, my friend,” Inigo said and handed me a bundle of arrows and a hunting bow he'd taken. 

“I think I'm getting to a point in my career where I want to exclusively fuck men instead of killing them,” I said, nocking an arrow and following Inigo out of the tower. 

“You think?” Inigo tittered. “My friend, if you told me at the end of the day that you want to retire from adventuring and be a prostitute full time, I would not be in the least bit surprised. You're a good fighter, though. Just keep the blood in the head on your shoulders and we should make it out okay. Let's just...do this quickly.”

I gave Inigo a worried look, “You okay?”

“These Nordic barrows...” Inigo swallowed and took a breath. “They...make me uneasy. Bandits, I can deal with, but draugr...”

I put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, nobody likes the prospect of dealing with the walking dead. But I'll watch your back every step of the way. Okay?”

Inigo managed an uneasy smile and said, “Just do me a favor and don't attempt to seduce the draugr, okay? I don't think I could take the sight of that.”

“Oh, please, that would never work anyway.”

We moved slowly up the steps to the barrow and I looked right to find the massive doors that led into the barrow and a wide, messy trail of footprints no doubt left by more bandits going up to it. Well, could have been anybody, I guess. Some of these old barrows were full to the brim with treasure. We approached the doors slowly and pushed our way into the barrow's entry chamber. Already on the far side, we could see firelight and two figures standing near it, far too engrossed in a conversation to pay much attention to us. 

Inigo turned to me and put a finger to his lips. I nodded once and we crept forward, keeping ourselves in the shadow of a large pillar and the voices of the two figures by the fire became more distinct. 

“Arvel's been gone for a while, you're not worried?” a woman's voice asked. 

“Ah, let that crazy Dark Elf do what he wants,” a man replied, followed by the sound of spitting. “Better than us risking our necks in there.”

I raised my right hand and pointed toward the rose ring on my forefinger. Inigo grinned and nodded silently. Well, I hoped Dravos didn't mind playing the distraction for us for a bit. I called him through the ring and in a flash of light, he was standing over us, holding a jug of wine and pouring himself a goblet when he appeared. The Dremora looked around in confusion and then down at us. We both franctically shushed him as he opened his mouth to speak and I got up as quietly as I was able to whisper in his ear. 

“Can you distract those two for a bit?” I asked. 

“Watch and learn,” he replied and stepped away to walk around the pillar. “Excuse me, friends! I seem to have gotten lost, do you mind if I come and share your fire for a bit while I get my bearings? I have wine to share if you're thirsty.”

The man became defensive, “And just what the fuck is this--”

“Now, now,” the woman said. “No need to do anything rash, Bjorn, I'm sure we could do with some wine, right?”

“I can't believe this is working,” Inigo whispered. 

Within a few short minutes, the tone of the conversation became noticeably friendlier before ceasing entirely under a series of unmistakable grunts and moans. What does he put in that damned wine? I tapped Inigo's arm and we ghosted around the three figures now writhing together on the floor by the fire, the woman sandwiched between Dravos and her male companion. We crept away until the sounds of the threesome were well behind us. Once we were finally out of earshot, I kicked over a broken urn. 

“I try to lay on the charm and almost get stabbed,” I grumbled. “Dravos does it and starts an orgy in under five minutes.”

“To be fair, those bandits already probably had hostile intentions,” Inigo pointed out. “You're also not a hunky sex demon with a pitcher of magic wine, my friend.”

“I feel like life might be a bit easier if I were,” I mused. 

“Yes, you could probably charge a lot more.”

I snorted and readied my bow, “Come on, let's get going.”

The Barrow was mercifully quiet and devoid of draugr, though we happened upon the fresh corpse of a man we assumed was another companion of the two people upstairs, his body riddled with spent poison darts. Not a Dark Elf, though, so not the Arvel fellow they'd been talking about. I hoped he didn't find the Dragonstone, and if he did, he didn't realize how important it was. I didn't feel like chasing some thief halfway across Skyrim while dragons were burning everything down. 

We descended yet more stairs further into the barrow, encountering nothing beyond a few angry skeevers that we dispatched quickly. That's when we heard the rustling and a faint, panicked voice calling out. 

“Harknir, Bjorn? Is that you? Is someone there?”

“That must be our man,” Inigo whispered. 

“Here's hoping.”

Weapons raised, we followed the voice to a chamber that was thick with spiderwebs, forcing us to cut our way into the room with our swords; we had to move carefully through the opening to avoid becoming stuck. It was Redbelly Mine all over again. At least Inigo would have fun squashing some giant spiders. 

“Look out!”

The giant spider in question lowered itself from the ceiling directly in front of us and Inigo practically threw himself at the thing with a gleeful “Yay!”. He drove his sword through the spider's face with a loud squelch before I even had time to react and yanked the blade free once it had stopped twitching. He noticed me standing there as he started cleaning the ichor off his sword and just gave me a sheepish little grin. 

“Heh, ah...sorry, my friend,” he said. “Should I have left some for you?”

“No, I think we're fine,” I said, just smirking a little to myself. I skirted around the spider's carcass and found the source of the panicked voice – a Dark Elf stuck to yet more webbing and struggling to get free.

“Hurry up and get me down from here!”

“All right, all right,” I grumbled and raised my sword. “Quit squirming so much or I'll cut you. I take it you're Arvel?”

“How do you know who I am?” he demanded as I started to slice through the webbing. 

“Overheard your friends talking about you,” I said. “Don't worry about them, they're a bit preoccupied right now. What are you doing down here, Arvel?”

“There's always treasure hidden in these old crypts,” he said, a hungry glint in his eye. “You just have to know how to get it to it, yeah?”

“And how do we get to it?” Inigo asked, cutting webbing away from the trapped elf. He fell to the floor and we started to pull and cut the webbing off his limbs and armor. “I think it would be safer if we all went together, yes? It sounds like we're all after the same thing.”

“Oh yes, I have the key!” he said excitedly, pulling off his helmet. “It's in the shape of a golden dragon's claw, it opens the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how it all fits together and I can get us in!”

I gave Inigo a look behind Arvel's back under the pretense of pulling more webbing off him and gave him a wink before standing back up. 

“Well, there's no rush, is there?” I asked, undoing the straps on the elf's hide armor and leaning in close to his ear. “I'm sure you could do with something to relax after being all tied up like that. And think of it as a way of thanking me for getting you out of this...sticky situation.”

“What are you...ohh...” Arvel gasped as my hand slid down over his belly toward his groin and I could feel a rapidly growing bulge in his smallclothes. “I suppose the treasure isn't going anywhere, yeah?”

“That's right,” I said, sliding my hand under the cloth and grasping the elf's swollen cock, running my hand along the shaft to squeeze the head and milking a shuddering gasp from the other man. “In the meantime, I'll take this generous reward for saving your life.”

“Heh, that treasure's all yours, you slutty lizard,” he groaned. “Get that armor off so I can reward you, then.”

“Inigo, be a friend and keep watch, will you?” I asked, stepping into the next chamber to take off my boots and armor. Inigo rolled his eyes and mumbled an assent, leaving me to my business with Arvel. 

I'd barely had my clothes off when the Dunmer had me bent over an urn and was sliding up under my tail like his life depended on it. The rapid hammering off his hips off my ass echoed through the dusty barrow, filling the place with lustful noise even as I tried to quiet my moans. The last thing we needed were some draugr attacking us while we literally had our pants down. Arvel was quick about it though – after a few short minutes, the elf was spent and slid out of me to sit down on the stone floor. I pushed myself up off the urn and joined him, straddling his lap and sliding my hands up over his chest, feeling over the lean muscles in his taut belly and over his chest. 

I sighed and slid my hands up to his chest and rubbed my thumbs around his nipples, “I have to say, Arvel, first time I've ever been fucked in a crypt.”

“Probably not the last time, either, you keep this up,” he said and delivered a firm smack to my ass. “Didn't expect to find this kind of treasure, now...”

“Mmm, and how did you find out how to get at the treasure in here?” I asked. I began to grind my ass against the elf's lap, rubbing against his spent dick. “Can't imagine that sort of thing is easy.”

“Ohhh..” I felt his hips arch up against my backside. “Ah, it wasn't. We found out the golden claw was in Riverwood. Some s'wit of a shopkeeper had it sitting out on his counter, so we helped ourselves. Not like he was using it, right?”

“I see,” I glanced up at Inigo at that, keeping Arvel pressed down against the floor. I jerked my chin in the direction of the dark elf's pack and turned to smile down at him, “You're a man who sees what he wants and takes it. I like that kind of boldness in a man.”

“That's right, and what I want right now is more of that ass!”

I had no time to react before Arvel flipped me over onto my back and pushed my legs up. I wrapped my arms around his upper back, keeping his head pressed down agaisnt my shoulder. I gave an upside-down look to Inigo and saw him rummaging through the Dunmer's bag. He held up the golden claw and waggled it one hand with a toothy grin. 

Ah, how glorious it was to be the distraction. 

I held onto Arvel and let him hammer away, buying Inigo enough time to slip the claw into his own pack and rummage through the thieving elf's things. At one point, I looked up and saw him paging through a journal, sitting cross-legged on the floor, as relaxed as you please. It was just a matter of making sure my amorous new friend didn't look in his direction. Arvel was apparently as greedy for a good lay as he was for treasure – we managed three more rounds before he finally passed out underneath me, slipping into post-coital exhaustion as men were wont to do.

“Found it!” Inigo was all smiles as I went to put my clothes and armor back on. “We just need to find the puzzle door his journal mentions and use the claw there.”

“So, what's the puzzle and how does the claw fit in?” I asked, keeping my voice pitched low as we snuck out of the room, followed by Arvel's obnoxious snoring. “Hist preserve me, he sounds like he's sawing wood over there.”

“Heh, you sawed his wood pretty good, though, right?” Inigo tittered and nudged me repeatedly with his elbow until I batted his arm away. “Anyway, there are series of markings on the door that have to be aligned a certain order and there are markings on the claw itself that correspond with those on the door. Pretty clever, eh?”

“Indeed, it also sounds needlessly complicated.”

“Wouldn't be a proper treasure hunt without it, my friend --” Inigo stopped dead and quickly held up a hand, his ears twitching. “Do you hear that?”

I tilted my head and heard it – rustling, scraping and slow footsteps on the stone. Fucking draugr. Of course – were probably making enough noise to wake some of them. Inigo's breathing quickened and I saw his grip tighten around the claw. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and steady him. 

“Hey, we're almost there,” I said, keeping my voice low. “We're almost there. I'll go out in front and you cover me with your bow, okay? We've got this. Right?”

Inigo gulped and nodded once and tucked the claw away in his pack. He took his bow from around his shoulder and nocked an arrow. He still looked terrified, but I could trust that he wasn't going to run if things got dicey. He looked at me and nodded his head again.

“I'm right behind you.”

* * *

If I never see another draugr, it will be too soon. I genuinely do not understand how the Nords can live so close to barrows with these things wandering around. Fortunately, they're not terribly fast and a single arrow to the head seems to be enough to put them down. In some places, we were able to sneak by without waking them. Mostly, though, we had to fight our way through until we got to the Hall of Stories mentioned in Arvel's journal. Inigo slid the spinning tiles into place while I kept watch. 

“If the treasure's going to be anywhere, it's going to be here,” Inigo said, sliding the claw's talons into the keyholes and turning it. A moment later, the door began to lower with a loud grinding of stone on stone. 

“And that probably means more draugr,” I pointed out, raising my sword. “Let's get to it.”

The chamber beyond was wide open and suspiciously empty save for a swarm of bats startled out of the cavern by our approach. At the other end was a raised platform holding some manner of altar and a large black sarcophagus. Yes, that sarcophagus contained the Dragonstone and only the Dragonstone, no particularly dangerous draugr that would fight to the re-death to protect its prize. No more zombies here, right?

Well, I'm sure it sounds convincing if you repeat it to yourself a few times. 

I turned to Inigo and held a finger to my lips as we approached, creeping our way up the stairs onto the platform. We readied our swords and took up a position at either end of the sarcophagus, barely daring to breathe. I reached up and rested my hands on the lid before glancing to my left, giving Inigo the tiniest of nods. 

“One...two...three!”

We shoved the lid off and hopped up as the draugr inside started to rise with a rasping groan. I skewered the draugr's withered midsection with my sword, pinning it down. Inigo took great, mighty two-handed chops, aiming for the general head-and-neck area. He didn't decapitate the thing so much as completely shred the skull, leaving a fine pile of bone and shattered dust. Poor old bonewalker barely had a chance to react before we sent it back into the grave where it belonged. 

Inigo dropped his sword and fell onto all fours, crawling away and breathing heavily with what I assumed was at least partial relief. He rolled onto his back and splayed out on the stone. 

“Please tell me the Dragonstone is in there, my friend,” he groaned. 

I shoved the remains of the draugr aside and found a stone tablet resting beneath it. Carefully, I got my fingers under it and hauled it out of the tomb, wiping dust away. Carved onto it was an image that looked vaguely like a map of Skyrim. A series of strange lines and pips were carved onto the reverse side. Some old language or code, maybe? 

“I think this is it,” I said, walking over and nudging the Khajiit with the toe of my boot. “Come on, let's get out of here before any more of those zombies show up.”

“Not so fast, now,” a familiar voice called. 

I looked up and saw a very naked Dravos padding up the steps to the platform, stopping a few shy of us and folding his arms. His long and girthy cock was dangling lewdly between his legs, half-hard and wet from some recent activity. I had almost forgotten about him and felt a sudden rush of guilt. 

“Ah, hey Dravos--” 

“I believe you owe me for that little distraction play, Keeran,” the big Dremora chided. He clapped his hands together twice. “Armor off, now, my pet.”

The moment those last two words came out of his mouth, I just about melted, my knees suddenly going weak and I almost fumbled the Dragonstone. I laid it on the ground along with my armor and clothing and Dravos walked over to hold me up, one hand gripping my cock. He drew his tongue up the side of my neck and I responded with a low, shuddering moan as memories of my trip into Oblivion came flooding back with painful clarity. 

“Mmm, no magic needed,” that deep, silky voice purred. “I just have to say the P-word and you're all mine. I see our first time together left an impression.”

I just managed a weak, agreeable nod and Dravos chuckled, his other hand curling around the back of my neck to pull me into a deep kiss that was almost entirely tongue. On reflex, I ground against his hand and those dark fingers tightened possessively around my cock. Dravos pulled back and let go of me, moving back just a step. 

“On all fours, now,” he commanded; I complied immediately. “Good boy.”

Without preamble, Dravos mounted me, that magnificent, otherworldly cock spearing deep into me with little effort. He lifted one of his legs and pinned my face to the floor with his foot – not hard enough to hurt at all, but enough to keep me subdued. He knew just how much to pressure to apply and where to do it. He was a dream come true and was just one little summoning spell away. His thrusts were quick, deep and smooth, each impact clapping his heavy nuts off my backside in a steady rhythm. He had one hand on my back, the other holding my tail up. I felt those toes curl against the side of my face moments before that massive cock was kicking and pulsing inside of me, sending seed squirting deep into my guts and I was leaving my own little mess on the stone underneath me. 

Dravos withdrew from my ass with a soft slurp and lifted his foot, leaving me lying spent on the floor of the barrow. If this was the price I had to pay for his help, well, I was prepared for that particular toll. Then I heard him move a few steps away and say, “Your turn, kitty.”

“Oh! Uh...right here?”

“Right here.”

Dravos seemed to make Inigo forget all about his fear of the draugr. I rolled over to find my Khajiit companion on his back, legs in the air and practically bent in half with Dravos hammering away at his furry blue ass. Inigo's moans were high-pitched and breathy, contrasting nicely with Dravos' deep-chested grunts of effort – trying to walk back to Riverwood after this was going to be a bit of a challenge. 

I flopped onto the ground, waiting for them to finish, and glanced up at the massive altar that we'd spotted from the doorway. Well, perhaps not “altar”, more like a shrine of some sort. It was wide and semi-circular with a stone-carved dragon skull sitting at the top, the inner surface carved with the same strange lines and pips that were on the back of the Dragonstone, many of them dulled and worn by time or vandalism. Something about it was oddly compelling and familiar, like I should know what it is and how to read it, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. 

And maybe it was just the echoes of Dravos and Inigo fucking wildly on the floor nearby, but I could have sworn there was some manner of low thrumming sound coming from the thing, like one long, continuous tone. Maybe I was just hallucinating and paranoid after spending all day in this damned crypt. Who knows?

I heard Dravos finally finish with Inigo, leaving him in a quivering, messy heap on the stone floor. The Dremora straightened up and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back with a series of pops. He looked back and forth between us with a contented smile and let out a happy little sigh. 

“A pleasure, as always,” he purred. “I'll see you both again soon, I'm sure.”

He then promptly vanished in a flash of violet light, leaving the two of us to catch our breath. I managed to kneel up after a few moments and glanced over at my belongings, seeing a corner of the Dragonstone poking out from under my clothing. 

“Hey, Inigo?”

The fresh-fucked Khajiit replied with a reedy “Yeah...?”

“At least I didn't have to seduce the draugr, right?”


	11. Chapter 11

We eventually made it back to Riverwood, sore and limping, but otherwise victorious. I think Dravos did more damage to the two of us than any bandit or draugr managed during our entire outing. We made a stop at the Riverwood Trader to return the claw to the Valerius siblings and got a handsome bit of gold for the trouble, along with brother Lucan's endless praise. His sister, Camilla, invited us upstairs for tea, though the sultry look in her eye told me that she was interested in something other than a drink and a friendly chat. I politely declined and left her in Inigo's company while I took myself to the Sleeping Giant for a drink. 

I took Orgnar's suggestion and had something straight from the tap, on my knees behind the counter. The best item on any tavern's menu, really. You just had to know how to order it. 

“You working today?” the big Nord asked as he tucked himself back into his trousers. 

I got up off the floor and leaned against the counter, “I can, if you want me to. Fair warning, my ass is pretty sore from my last job, so I can use anything but that right now.”

“Pity,” Orgnar grabbed a firm handful of my ass. “I was looking forward to having another crack at this.”

“I think you'll have to get in line,” I grinned at him and pushed my hips back into his hand. “I seem to recall there being a queue last time.”

“You know, I get the impression there's always a queue,” Orgnar's hand squeezed and I went up onto my toes with a groan. “Ass like this, you could turn the straightest men in Tamriel just by wiggling your hips.”

“I do miss the challenge,” I confessed. “In Cyrodiil, it usually took some work and they tended to be a bit more secretive about it. Up here, the men don't seem to care what they stick their dicks in as long as it's warm.”

“Well, it does get mighty cold up here...”

“Glad I can help, then, Orngar.”

Our flirting was interrupted momentarily as the inn's door swung open to admit a young Nord in his late teens with long, light brown hair and a face that went red at rapid speed when he saw me bent over the counter being fondly fondled by Orgnar. He grinned nervously and raised a hand in a wave as he approached us. 

“Good morning there, Orgnar,” he certainly did his best to sound chipper. “Just wanted to pop in again, see if you and Delphine need any work done around the place today?”

“You ask the same question every day and the answer's always 'no',” Orgnar replied, perhaps a bit harsher than was entirely necessary. “I'm not going to have you breaking any more dishes, Delphine'll tan my hide and then yours.”

The newcomer looked a little dejected at that, so I stood up and sauntered around the counter toward him to put an arm around his shoulders. He startled a bit and his face flushed an even deeper shade of red, but he didn't pull away. 

“Now, now, Orgar, there's no need for that,” I said and turned back toward the younger Nord, looping my arms around his shoulders. “He's just trying to make some extra coin. What's your name, handsome?”

“Oh, uh...” the teen Nord shuffled a bit and leaned into me. “I'm, uh, Hjoromir. Sir.”

Gods, he was adorable. I wrapped my arms a bit more tightly around him and leaned against his side, bringing one hand up to cup his blushing cheek. I nuzzled my snout up to his ear and breathed against it. 

“Hjoromir...” I drew the name out a little, speaking it affectionately. “If you need some extra gold, I have some clothes and armor that need cleaning. If you do a really good job, I may have a little treat for you.”

Hjoromir responded with a shuddering breath and I gently nipped on his earlobe, giving it a tug. I could feel him rock-hard in his trousers pressing against my leg. He nodded eagerly in affirmation and tentatively slid his arms around my waist. I heard Orgnar heave an exapserated sigh somewhere to my right, so I just turned and winked at him. 

“Thank you,” I purred at him. “I'm going to go take a dip in the river, I'll come back and check on you when I'm done.”

After extricating myself from the stutterng and blushing young Nord, I headed over to the door and stepped outside, spotting a naked and very satisfied-looking Inigo emerging from the Riverwood Trader just a short way up the road. He grinned at me and folded his arms behind his head, spreading his feet a little to show off that proud, still-glistening cock. 

“I take it Miss Valerius was most hospitable,” I noted and gestured for him to follow me toward the river.

Inigo chuckled and walked alongside me, “She was indeed, and she enjoyed my company so much, she invited me back for dinner later. It's too bad you don't fancy women, Keeran, she's quite fun.”

“Well, someone needs to keep them company while I'm hoarding all the men.”

“So it's simple generosity, then? You are so magnanimous, my friend.”

“My only wish for this world is for everyone to have a good lay at least thrice daily.”

“If that were the case, I think the world would truly be at peace.”

“Sometimes you have to be the change you want to see, Inigo.”

Chuckling over that, we went for a dip in the river to clean up and relax a while, soaking in the cool water of the river, listening to the rush of water and the slow, steady creaking of the water wheel. While we bathed, Inigo told me a little about Camilla – apparently, she was in a relationship with two men, a local bard named Sven and a Bosmer named Faendal. It seemed the three of them were playing some sort of ongoing game where Sven and Faendal were pretending to be suitors vying for Camilla's affections, bringing her flowers and writing love poems and the like. Camilla had apparently warned him in case either of them approached him and “confronted” him about having sex with Camilla in the event either of them thought he was in on the game. Inigo just seemed to find the whole thing endlessly amusing. 

“Camilla wants to invite all three of us over for dinner later and Lucan was very annoyed,” he said through a giggle. “He should just let his sister have her fun.”

“Sounds like her fun's keeping him awake,” I pointed out. 

“And yours doesn't keep anyone awake?” Inigo countered. “I've heard how loud you can be.”

“Well, sometimes my customers like a little noise,” I teased, leaning over to nudge Inigo with my elbow. “So, what do they call it when a fourth person gets involved in a love triangle? Because 'love square' doesn't have the same the ring to it.”

Inigo nodded in agreement, “Yeah, a 'love square' sounds like a piece of furniture.”

I couldn't help but grin at that. “Well, how about you give the love square a break for a bit and come meet my friend at the Sleeping Giant? I met someone who was looking for work, maybe we can have some fun with him when he's done cleaning my boots.”

Inigo quirked a brow and asked, “I assume you're paying him in gold, too?”

“Oh, of course,” I said as I began to clamber out of the water and patted my own hip. “But come on, this ass is still a valuable piece of currency.”

“Like a big, fat sapphire!”

“Oh, come on, it's not that fat.”

We debated the fatness of my ass all the way back to the Sleeping Giant. Orgnar looked up as we walked in, naked and dripping wet. He nodded his head once and jerked his thumb toward the room I'd rented to store my things. 

“Hjoromir's in there,” he said. “Sounds like he's hard at work cleaning your stuff.”

“Good lad,” I said and walked toward the door. “See, all you have to do is give him a chance, Orgnar.”

I opened the door and saw that Hjoromir was not, in fact, cleaning my boots and armor as he had said. He was sitting on the bed with his trousers halfway down his legs, gripping his erect penis in one hand and holding one of my boots to his face with the other, his nose buried in the opening and sniffing deeply. To his credit, the boot looked much cleaner than it did when I left. When the door opened, Hjoromir yelped and dropped the boot, his face turning beet-red as if by magic. He flailed in surprised and tried to get up from his sitting position, but with trousers halfway down, he just tripped and fell, hitting the floor with an embarassed thud. 

“Hard at work, I see,” I said, strolling into the room and putting a little emphasis on the word 'hard'. 

Hjoromir started stuttering and pulling at his trousers to get them back up onto his waist. The poor kid was flailing around for an explanation, as anyone caught in an awkward situation was wont to do, but nobody could manage it as incoherently as a horny teenager. Rather attempt to listen, I just smiled at him, lifted my leg and pressed one of my bare feet right against his face. The pressure cut off Hjoromir's verbal spasming immediately and a low groan escaped his mouth. I saw his eyes roll back, eyelashes fluttering. 

I could sympathize. I had a thing for feet myself and once found myself in a similar situation when I was younger. Except instead of being pulled into some kind erotic fantasy, I was thrown out of the room and called a number of nasty things. No need to make the poor boy feel bad, right?

“The boot looked clean, so I'll let this slide,” I said and Hjoromir nodded under my foot. “I'll be nice let you get this out of your system and then you can finish the work. How does that sound?”

Hjoromir nodded again, this time a bit more eagerly, “Yes, please.”

“There's a good lad.” I moved my other foot to his crotch and he wriggled back down out of his trousers as he quickly as he had tried to get them on. 

Hjoromir humped up against my left foot and reached up to take hold of the right one in both hands. His tongue pushed out into the arch of my foot and dragged upward over the ball of my foot and undersides of my toes. The sensation caused a familiar stirring in my loins and I rewarded the Nord's efforts with an involuntary groan of pleasure. Usually, I was in Hjoromir's position, but it was nice to switch things up now and again to keep things fresh. 

Truth be told, being on top sometimes helps remind me why I like to bottom so much. 

I heard the door shut and looked up to see Inigo pull a stool over, sitting down and raising a leg. He pressed foot against the side of Hjoromir's face and the eager young Nord, in the midst of sucking on my big toe, rolled his eyes toward Inigo with a curious moan. 

“I hope you don't mind if I join you, my friend,” he said and slid his other foot into Hjoromir's lap to help me tease that painfully swollen cock. 

“Not at all. You go high, I go low?”

“I like the way you think.”

I pulled my toe from that suckling mouth and moved my foot down so that both were closed around Hjoromir's cock. Inigo lifted his, gently pinning the moaning youth to the floor, muffling the sounds with his own blue feet. I rubbed my feet along the length of that stiff rod and felt precum already dribbling out over my toes, his hips reflexively jerking up against my feet. Poor kid wasn't going to last much longer like this. 

Moments later, he let out a muffled gasp and I felt the warm wetness of fresh cum against the bottoms of my feet. I curled my toes over the swollen cockhead, trying to catch as much as I was able and keep that mess from going every which way. Though Hjoromir was spent, I was rigid and ready to go, and I could see Inigo's veiny rod poking up between his legs as well. 

“Much better,” I said and rested my heels on his waist. “Be a good boy and clean that up, will you?”

Hjoromir eagerly obliged, lapping the mess he made off the bottoms of my feet. Once I was satisfied with his work, I gently pulled my feet away and stood up, standing over him. Inigo stood up from his stool on his other side, smushing his swollen cockhead against the Nord lad's smooth cheek. He took the hint immediately and closed his mouth around that leaking knob, then lifted one of his hands to grab hold of mine as well. 

“Someone's hungry today,” I said, sliding my fingers through his hair, guiding his head back toward my cock. 

He obliged and lavished my rigid member with wet, noisy slurps before turning back to Inigo, giving us both attention in equal measure. I looked up at my friend and grinned at him while idly rubbing my fingers through Hjoromir's hair. Inigo grinned right back in a “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” sort of way. I looked down at Hjoromir and reached down to pat his cheek to get his attention and he peered up at me, blinking curiously. 

I just grinned and held a hand down on his head, holding him steady as Inigo reached down to hoist him up off the floor. Hjoromir let out a muffled yelp and flailed around until he grabbed on to my hips. I turned with him and sat down on the bed. Inigo held tight onto his hips, holding the young Nord up so that he was on his feet but bent forward over the bed and into my lap. 

And without preamble, Inigo pushed up into Hjoromir from behind, making his eyes go wide. “Mmmmmm!”

“Atta' boy, easy now,” I cooed, stroking his hair back from his face. Inigo was a very 'gifted' man, and it seemed like Hjoromir might need to adjust. 

“Gods, he's so tight...” Inigo groaned. 

“Give him a minute,” I said and cupped Hjoromir's cheek. 

It was easy enough to see when Hjoromir was adjusting – his expression became less strained and his breathing steadied, his muscles losing the tension from the initial penetration. Inigo settled into a smooth rhythm, hands gripping Hjoromirs hip, jerking him forward into my lap with each thrust. I arched my hips up, the Nord's head bobbing my lap like he was starving; I was getting closer and closer very quickly. I tightened my grip on the back of Hjoromir's head and groaned, feeling my cock pulsing in his mouth, squirting seed onto the back of his tongue. 

Inigo grunted and jerked his hips forward, tipping right over the edge judging by the way he squeezed his eyes shut and briefly went up on his toes. Hjoromir groaned and his eyes briefly rolled back. He slid his mouth free of my cock and rested his cheek against the inside of my thigh, drooling a mixture of cum and saliva. 

Sated, I laid back and rested my head and shoulders against the wall, resting one hand behind my head. I looked up at Inigo and said, “I think maybe we can afford to rest before we head back to Whiterun.”

“I agree,” Inigo panted, laying down over Hjoromir's back. “I still have that dinner date with Camilla, anyway.”

“How about you go freshen up, then? I'll keep our new friend here company for a bit.”

“Be gentle with him, Keeran.”

I chuckled and fondly stroked Hjoromir's head. “I will, I promise.”

* * *

The sun had set and Inigo had long left for his visit with Camilla Valerius. It must have been going especially well given that her brother was spending his evening at the tavern. I had been spending all of my free time that afternoon with Hjoromir, the two of us occasionally taking a break to eat, drink, talk or otherwise refresh ourselves; his backside was getting rather sore and I could honestly only handle being a top for so long. Orgnar was kind enough to take a few minutes to help me scratch that particular itch before I went back to my room. 

Hjoromir was lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head and a supremely contented look on his face. I climbed up onto the bed with him, sitting head-to-toe. I propped my feet up on his chest and crossed my ankles, making him grunt with surprise. He must have found the sudden intrusion favorable as I felt his tongue sliding along my arch a second later. 

“Doing all right down there?” I asked. 

I saw Hjoromir's head nod in an affirmative. “Yeah, today was great! Thanks for, well...” I could almost hear him blushing during that pause. “You know, all that.”

“Happy to,” I said and wiggled my toes against his face. “And you did do a decent job with my boots. Eventually. I think you just need to work on your productivity.”

Hjoromir suddenly sat up, launching my legs back and almost rolling me right off the bed. 

“That's it!” he said, ignoring my yelp of distress. “You could take me on as an apprentice and I can learn from you! It's perfect!”

The sensible part of my brain wrestled with the animal part. On the one hand, would it be a good idea to take an inexperienced teenager with me on a mission that involved dragons of all things? Hjoromir seemed like a good lad and I didn't want to see him get hurt. On the other hand, I could teach him everything he'd need to know about life on the road and have someone to fuck on the side. Inigo would no doubt want to share him, too. Plus, once we'd given him enough practice, he might be ready for some lessons with Dravos. Many, many possibilities, not all of them entirely responsible.

I mulled over the possibilities and regarded the other man, his face eager and hopeful. Then I lifted a foot and pressed it to his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

“I'll take you as an apprentice,” I said. “But, I need you to understand that what we do is dangerous. I'd rather you not come to any harm, so for your own safety, I need your word that you will follow my instructions without question, particularly when things start to get hairy. Agreed?”  
Hjoromir nodded his head eagerly, “You have my word! I'll be a good apprentice, I promise.”

Gods help me, the innuendo made me want to mount him right there. “Good. Another thing, I don't know if you're aware already since I came through town before. I am a whore, not just an adventurer. If that's something you're also interested in pursuing, let me know. Otherwise, I'll tell potential customers to back off. Okay?”

Hjoromir's face turned a lovely shade of red, but he nodded his head in further agreement. “Okay, that's fine. I'll, uh...I'll think about that.”

“Good,” I said and moved my foot off his chest. “Just remember now, apprentice, sex is a reward, not a privilege, so you make sure to do a good job out there.”

“I will! I certainly will. Ah, sir?”

I chuckled at that and sat up, moving up to straddle his lap. I slid a hand up over his chest and gently pinched one of his nipples, getting a soft gasp in return. I rested a hand on his sternum and could feel his heartbeat steadily picking up pace, like a horse moving from a trot to a canter, then to a gallop. I moved that hand back to seek out Hjoromir's cock, finding it swollen and stiff already. I held it steady and adjusted my hips, sliding him up under my tail and into my hole, elicting another happy gasp. 

“We're headed back to Whiterun tomorrow to conclude some business,” I said, rolling my hips in a familiar, steady rhythm. “You can come with us and the lessons can begin properly.”

Hjoromir just nodded his head and panted. I felt his hands grabbing for my thighs as I rode him and I leaned forward, resting a hand on his chest to steady myself.

An apprentice. Well, this could be fun. Here's hoping I'm as good at teaching as I am, well, other things.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke the next morning to a naked and contented-looking Inigo digging around the room for his clothes. I didn't possess his keen, feline sense of smell, but the aroma coming off of him was unmistakable. I didn't need to hear his account to know that his dinner with Camilla went exceedingly well. He spotted me and held a finger to his lips before sneaking out again with his pack in hand, presumably to take a bath. I just shook my head sleepily and eased myself out of bed, taking care not to wake Hjoromir; may as well let him sleep in a little, we weren't going anywhere right away. 

I padded out into the common area for some breakfast. Orgnar was already awake and cooking something for himself. I asked if he could make me some sausage; he interpreted that as some sort of playful euphemism when I was craving literal sausage. I couldn't fault him for it, though, it was an honest mistake. 

Hjoromir eventually joined me in the common room while I patiently waited on Inigo and slipped right into my lap with almost no trace of awkwardness. I curled an arm around his hip and we passed the time talking, going over what his duties would be on the road, times we would be training and the like. I of course stressed that if he did well, he would be rewarded well. 

Truth be told, I wasn't entirely sure what I was even taking him on for – it seemed like Hjoromir was simply in need of someone to help him, to put it very bluntly, get his shit together. I didn't have the privilege of having a mentor when I was seventeen or eighteen years old and striking out on my own to see the world. Then again, I'm sure most raw-boned adventuring novices didn't have apprenticeships like this one. Hjoromir was excited by the prospect, though. He was practically bouncing in my lap with anticipation, and then within moments, quite eagerly bouncing on my lap with us both groaning in pleasure, making a lewd spectacle of ourselves in the inn's common area. 

Hjoromir looked back at me once we'd finally settled down, resting his back against my chest. “Hey, where's Inigo?” he asked.

“I...don't know,” I said after a second. It took me a moment to realize that Inigo had been gone for a little while now. “I'll go look for him, you stay here.”

I ventured out into Riverwood and headed toward the river itself where the familiar sounds of eager fucking drifted in from the river bank. I just sighed and followed the sounds – of course this is what he was doing. He was in the grass, entwined with a Bosmer man who had his legs wrapped around Inigo's waist, his furry blue backside hammering up and down in carnal rhythm. I stood there a moment, appreciating the spectacle for what it was, and then cleared my throat. 

Inigo turned his head in surprise. “Oh, hi Keeran!” he called, still merrily pounding his elvish companion. 

“As much as I'm loathe to interrupt a good fuck,” I said, feeling a familiar twitching in my loins. “We should probably get going back to Whiterun to finish that job.”

“Nnngghh...give me a second, my friend...”

“All right, all right, just come back to the Sleeping Giant when you're done.”

Inigo just grunted an affirmative and I turned to head back to the inn, shaking my head. So, this must be what it's like looking from the outside in. 

He finally came to join us at the inn and we packed our things, double-checking to make sure that the Dragonstone was still in one piece before we set out. I explained to Inigo that I had agreed to take Hjoromir on as an apprentice and he seemed to like the idea, particularly when I mentioned that we would “reward” him whenever he did well. I was sorely tempted to say something about introducing him to Dravos, but I wanted that piece to be a surprise. 

Before leaving town, we got Hjoromir outfitted with some basic armor and a sword from the blacksmith. He'd need to learn some literal swordfighting on top of whatever bedroom nonsense I could concoct. We would start with that as soon as we were done with our errand in Whiterun.

The trip back to the city was short and blessedly uneventful, and I started receiving appreciative looks from the guards almost immediately. One of them even greeted me with a firm swat on the ass as he said “Welcome back.” It was rather nice to have a reputation. Whiterun was still quite different from Riften, but I could see myself settling in nicely here. Maybe Jarl Balgruuf would be generous enough to offer me another “boon” for my work aiding his court wizard. One could always hope. 

Hjoromir stopped to marvel at Dragonsreach as we approached, stopping on the steps and craning his neck back so far, he looked in danger of toppling over backwards. 

“First time to Whiterun?” I asked him.

“No, but it's definitely my first time to Dragonsreach,” he said. “The uh...the guards seemed happy to see you, I noticed. Are you well known around here?”

“Well, how does anyone 'know' Keeran, really?” Inigo asked, putting air quotes around “know.” I wanted to reflexively cut in, but he wasn't exactly wrong. 

“As I mentioned before, Hjoromir, I'm a prostitute,” I explained. “I've been plying my services to the guards to help us maintain good standing with the city. I also fucked the Jarl.”

Hjoromir looked absolutely flabbergasted. “Wait, you fucked who?”

I pretended to ignore his reaction and kept walking while musing, “Then again, he technically fucked me. I was tied up after all...”

We snickered at Hjoromir's bashful sputtering as we went up the steps toward Dragonsreach, occasionally stopping to spur the younger man along as he stopped to gape at the splendor around him. I guess he didn't get out all that much. 

We made our way back up to Farengar's laboratory and found him talking with a hooded woman in leather armor. They both looked up as the three of us entered and Farengar's expression was one of surprise. 

“Oh! Back so soon?” he asked. “Did you recover the Dragonstone?”

I set down my pack and pulled out the cloth-wrapped stone, holding it up triumphantly. “I assume this is it?”

Farengar eagerly took the stone tablet and removed the cloth, “Yes, this is it! Well done. You're certainly a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me. Though you can thank my associate here for learning its location in the first place. She found through means she so far declines to share with me.”

The hooded woman nodded her head and I could see her mouth twitch upward in a smile, “Nice work, you two.”

Her voice sounded very familiar... Where in the world did I meet her before? This was going to bug me all day now. 

“So, what happens now?” Inigo asked, cutting in.

“Well, that is where you work ends and mine begins, for now,” Farengar said. “We'll need to study the Dragonstone further and see how it can aid us against the dragons. For now, I'd probably recommend staying in Whiterun in case the Jarl has other tasks for you--”

“Farengar!”

We all looked up as Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl came running toward, the armored Dunmer woman skidding to a stop at the doorway. She was panting heavily and looked quite frantic. I felt my stomach drop – I think I had a feeling what this was about. 

“Farengar! A dragon's been sighed outside Whiterun, the Jarl needs you immediately.”

Oh, great.

She then turned to me and Inigo, “You two should come as well.”

Oh, great!

Hjoromir spoke up as we left, but I turned and put a hand on his arm. “Stay here. This is a little more than you signed on for, so just sit tight and stay in the keep. Okay?”

He looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it and just nodded his head. I patted him on the arm and hurried after the others. We were heading up a stone staircase at the back of the throne room when Farengar started babbling excitedly. 

“Did anyone get a look at the dragon? What was it doing? How--”

“I wouldn't be so excited if I were you,” I cut in. “You didn't see what happened to Helgen.”

The Jarl was speaking with one of the guardsmen when we approached. He dismissed the other man and turned his attention toward us. His expression was grim and I could see the tension easily in his neck and jaw. Rather shamefully, I admit, I thought back to my 'dragon dream' and the mess the beasts were trying to make of me on that mountain. I felt a stirring in my loins and the insane notion of attemtping to seduce the attacking dragon crossed my mind. 

It could work. And maybe I'd become High King of Skyrim in the process. Stupid libido. 

“A dragon sighting's been confirmed around the Western Watchtower,” Balgruuf said. “Irileth, I want you take some men and look into this. But be careful. We need to know what we're dealing with.”

“Of course, my Jarl,” Irileth said, saluting. “I'll order my men to muster near the main gate immediately.”

“I would very much like to see this dragon up close!” Farengar interjected, a little too excitedly. Maybe he had the same dream?

“No, I can't afford to risk both of you,” Balgruuf said, shaking his head. “I need you stay here and help me plan a defense of the city. And as for you two...”

I exchanged nervous looks with Inigo. 

“I know I'm asking a lot, but I want you to go with Irileth and help her deal with this dragon. You were both at Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here.”

Well, we did hide behind a rock and help some survivors, but that was about it. Neither of us were about to stick our necks out fighting that beast, but I couldn't exactly say that to the Jarl. At least this time we were prepared and would have some soldiers backing us up. We would stand a chance, right?

I just held back a sigh. I really, really missed Riften right now. 

* * *

Inigo and I hurried up along the road toward the Western Watchtower while Irileth was busy preparing her men; she told us to go on ahead and scout the area and that she would catch up. Maybe the dragon would be too busy chewing on us to notice them making a charge. At least they did me the dignity of loaning me a bow and some arrows. I wasn't nearly half as good a shot as Inigo, but at least I could make an effort. 

We could already see smoke rising up from where the tower was supposed to be, so we quickly took cover behind some rocks. It seems as though that was the only strategy we had when dealing with dragons. From our hidden little perch, we could see that part of the tower had been demolished and sections of the grass were still on fire. That dragon still had to be around somewhere, but we couldn't see or hear any sign of it. Small mercies, I guess. 

“Maybe if we're lucky, we won't have to fight any dragons,” Inigo whispered. 

I shushed him. “That's it, Inigo. You've doomed us. You've doomed us all.”

“Oh, stop being so negative.”

Suddenly, we heard the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps and turned to see Irileth hurrying up the road toward us with half a dozen soldiers in tow, all armed with bows and polearms. They crowded with us behind the rocks and suddenly I felt a lot better. Were it not for the threat of a dragon attack, we probably would have made a comical sight. 

“Any sign of the dragon?” Irileth asked. 

“Aside from the fire and destruction, no,” I said. “We might be in the clear.”

“Right,” Irileth turned back toward her men. “Everyone spread out and look for survivors. Be careful.”

We scurried out from behind the rocks, weapons at the ready. We all moved quickly and hunched over, as if that would somehow better hide us from an attacking dragon. I started climbing up some of the rubble toward an opening in the tower, Inigo staying near and peering around up at the sky with an arrow nocked. I heard hurried footsteps and heavy breathing, coming face to face with a panicked soldier as he rushed out of the ruined tower to greet us. 

“No, stay back!” he yelled. “That dragon's still out here somewhere, he grabbed two men trying to make a run for it!”

“Did you see where he--”

Fwoomp, fwoomp, fwoomp. I heard the sound like banners flapping in the wind just a second before men outside started yelling. 

“Kynareth save us, here he comes again!” the survivor gasped. 

I jumped off the rubble and took cover, fumbling for my bow. The dragon dream came right back to the forefront of my mind again and I found myself distracted. Bowstrings snapped and the dragon made a single, quick pass over us, the wind from his wake almost knocking me off my feet. He made a sharp turn and flew upward, turning back toward us to make another pass. I managed to draw an arrow and loosed it somewhere in the dragon's direction, but the shot went wide. 

Irileth yelled for everyone to take cover and the dragon spewed fire as we all dove clear. Inigo and I were both crouched behind a piece of rubble as the dragon flew away, arrows sailing just shy of him. How were we supposed to deal with that?

“He's moving way too fast,” I said. “We need to find a way to ground him.”

Inigo's ears perked and his big orange eyes lit up. “We need to distract him.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I'll run out there and start waving my arms and shouting insulting things,” he said. “When he lands, you jump on his back.”

“If this works, I'm going to pay for all of your drinks for the next year.”

“I'm holding you to that, my friend,” Inigo said and darted out from cover, sprinting around the side of the tower waving his arms, waving his arms over his head like a madman. “Hey! Over here, you big smelly lizard!”

“You're going to have be more insulting than that,” I muttered and snuck after him, doing my best to keep out of the dragon's sight while I readied my sword. 

“I've met geckoes more threatening than you, you flame-farting windbag!”

“Better...”

It would appear that insulting dragons is a great way to get their attention. The dragon's head immediately snapped toward Inigo and he dove toward the ground, skidding to a halt in front of the audacious Khajiit, leaving long, deep furrows in the earth. The moment it landed, I was sprinting at it, sword drawn. I leapt and landed on the back of the dragon's head and sunk the tip of the blade between the scales. 

The dragon threw back his head and yelled...something. I didn't understand it, but the tone was clearly fearful. 

“Dovahkiin?! Niid!”

While trying to keep a steady grip on the sword, the motion of the dragon rearing back only sunk the blade deeper in, almost to the hilt. I was thrown back and rolled across the ground, catching a glimpse of the dragon falling to the ground in a wild death spasm. I got to my feet rather shakily and looked up to see cracks forming in the dragon's scales, pale orange light peeking out. Was this thing catching fire? Does killing a dragon cause it to explode? 

And then, of course, it did explode. But not in the way I was thinking. There was a quick flash of light followed by a roaring wind as...something...rushed into me. It felt like a particularly large ocean wave was crashing down on top of me, but I was able to keep my feet. I caught flashes of images, memories that definitely weren't mine, words in a language that I both knew and didn't know. The strangest thing was that, afterward, I felt absolutely rejuvenated...and almost cripplingly aroused. Within seconds of that strange energy filling me, I was hard and very painfully so. 

What just happened to me?

The soldiers all over hurried over toward me, crowding around me and cheering, thumping me triumphantly on the back. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, but I had just killed a dragon. A dragon. One of these things had turned Helgen into a pile of kindling and I killed it. Now all I wanted to do to celebrate was have these soldiers pull my armor off and take turns fucking me until I couldn't walk. Hist help me,   
I was so horny I could barely think.

In my haze, I noticed one of the soldiers was staring at me. He was clearly awestruck, and as far as I could tell, clearly wanted to fuck me. I stumbled drunkenly toward him when he finally spoke up. 

“I can't believe it,” he gasped. “You're...Dragonborn.”

“Wait, what?”

Okay, so maybe he didn't want to fuck me. This weird haze was making it difficult to think rationally. 

“I heard stories about the Dragonborn when I was a boy,” the soldier said. “Warriors who could slay dragons and steal their power, like old Tiber Septim himself. That's what you just did, right?”

“Well, I mean...”

“I've never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons,” another soldier cut in.

“That's because there weren't any around then, you idiot!” the first man snapped. Soon, they were all arguing about whether or not I was really Dragonborn. It didn't matter much to me, I just desperately needed to do something about this sudden, overwhelming lust. 

Irileth walked up next to me and shook her head. “I don't know anything about this 'Dragonborn' business, but I'm glad you're on our side. Someone should get the news back to Jarl Balgruuf and I imagine you don't need these fools swarming you at the moment.”

Well, that would have been quite welcome, actually. “Yeah, I can get the message to him.”

Irileth nodded and turned to look me up and down. “You don't look so well, either. Probably just the shock, but that should wear off. Maybe have a word with Farengar, see what that really was. If the dragon used some kind of magic on you, he might be able to do something about it.”

“Probably not a bad idea,” I said and Irileth clapped me on the shoulder.

I stumbled away from the huddle of soldiers, barely aware of Inigo following after me. He hurried ahead of me and turning to look at me with concern. 

“Are you okay, my friend?” he asked, walking backward. “You do not look so good.”

“I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need to--”

“DOH VAH KIIN!”

The words echoed out across the tundra and hit me like another wave. Either the ground shook under my feet or my body was shaken so badly it just felt like the earth was being upturned. It was too much. The last thing I saw was Inigo diving toward me with arms outstretched and then nothing. 

I was out.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up naked and my ass was sore, which is nothing new to me, so I was at least off to a good start. I felt something relatively solid and warm under my head and the rest of my body was laying on something somewhat soft. Had someone gotten me to a bed? I completely lost track of everything between the weird energy I'd absorbed from that dragon and that...shouting. There was something about me being “Dragonborn” and being too horny to think straight.

That all have better been some weird dream. I can't deal with this “weight of destiny” nonsense you read about in epic tales.

As I tried to get up, a deep, familiar voice greeted with me, “Good morning, sunshine.”

A large, dark-skinned hand slid down over my chest, connected to a smooth, muscular arm. I looked back to see Dravos smiling down at me, just as naked as I was and the likely reason my ass was so sore.

“Ah, now there's someone I wanted to see,” I said, grunting a bit as I sat up and snuggled myself back into the Dremora's broad chest. “Where did I wind up?”

“A guest room in the Jarl's palace,” Dravos said, nuzzling his head down into my neck. “But I had to take you to Oblivion for a bit to help bring you down. You were quite bad yesterday.”

“That sounds like fun—wait, 'yesterday'?”

“You didn't call for me until well into the day, I think,” Dravos said, rubbing his chin. “From what I could tell, you'd already been quite busy and Inigo was a bit worried for your well-being. It seems absorbing that dragon's soul had something of a side effect...”

Okay, this was getting to be too much already. “Its soul? That energy I absorbed was its soul?”

“Naturally,” Dravos didn't seem at all curious or bothered by any of this. Then again, he probably knew more about what was going than I did considering what he was. “I could sense that there was something strange about when we first met, but I didn't realize you were Dragonborn. We'd thought the last of the Dragonborn died out with Martin Septim two hundred years ago, but here you are.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about it...”

“I wasn't always in Sanguine's service, you know,” he said. “I'd previously served Mehrunes Dagon when attempted his incursion into Nirn. Working under the Lord of Debauchery has been far more agreeable, I have to say.”

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed, closing my eyes. “This is way too much for me to take in at once...”

“Which is odd, considering how much I've seen you 'take in' at once,” Dravos teased, nudging my ribs with the back of his hand. “But all the same, I imagine this has been an exhausting experience for you all around. I'm just here to help you relax.”

I sighed and leaned over to lay against Dravos' side and felt his hand slide down over my flank to my hip. Just how bad was I yesterday? Sure, I could have a bit more of an appetite some days, but never to the point where I blacked out.

I heard the blankets rustle and saw another form stir on Dravos' other side. Hjoromir slowly leaned up, face nearly hidden under a tangle of long hair. Dravos turned and brushed his hair aside, cupping one of the young Nord's reddening cheeks.

“We made sure to keep your apprentice company while you were indisposed,” Dravos said. “I see why you took him on, he's quite eager.”

“Well, that isn't what I really took him on for, but I'm glad you all had fun without me,” I said, curling up into Dravos' side. “Any idea if I'm being expected?”

“I think the Jarl said something about wanting to see you when you woke up,” Hjoromir stammered, becoming distracted by Dravos' affections. “He was adamant we let you rest, though. We did clean you up while you were passed out, though. Didn't want you waking up in the middle of a big mess first thing.”

“How thoughtful,” I muttered and turned to get up out of bed, wincing at the soreness radiating from my backside. I cannot remember the last time I was this sore. “This is going to be a fun meeting, I'm sure.”

“Try not to move too fast,” Dravos said, climbing on top of Hjoromir. “I'll keep your apprentice company while you're away.”

I gave him a tired smile and shook my head, hobbling to the door while Dravos and Hjoromir tussled about on the bed behind me. Hjoromir's nervous sputtering quickly gave way to happy, muffled moaning as I made my way out the door of the guest room. A pair of guards were chatting quietly nearby when I walked out, and my presence drew their attention.

“I have to say, you've made quite an impression since you've come to Whiterun,” one of them said. “Good work killing that dragon, everyone's been talking about it.”

“Is that all they've been talking about?” I asked.

“Well, you practically fucked your way through the city when you came back,” the other guard said. “Your friend said you sort of went out of it when you absorbed the dragon's soul. Is that normal?”

“I wouldn't know,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “So...we know for certain it was the dragon's soul that I...absorbed?”

The guards both shrugged and the first one said, “No idea, but everyone's convinced you're Dragonborn and the Jarl isn't exactly going out of his way to tell people otherwise. Speaking of which, he's going to want to see you now that you're up. We'll take you to him.”

“Might need some help with stairs...” I said.

And they were very patient with me, bless them. Getting down the steps into the keep proper was a bit of a chore, but they moved slowly enough help me along. One of them rested a hand on my naked ass, saying “Steady, now,” as he got a handful. Soldiers and guards were always handsy. They brought me down to the main audience chamber and the Jarl was sitting on his throne, speaking quietly to his steward. Inigo was standing patiently nearby, already dressed. They looked up when they heard us coming and Balgruuf told his steward to go fetch a chair.

“Ah, good morning,” Balgruuf said, standing up. “I see you're...mostly recovered. Looks like you had an interesting day.”

“That's a word for it,” I said, hobbling over into the chair and wincing as I sat down, trying to find a position that was a bit more comfortable. “Ow...”

“Heh,” Balgruuf chuckled. “Well, regardless, Whiterun owes you both a great debt for killing that dragon. Keeran-Rei, I understand you lost your blade in the struggle, so I offer you this sword from my personal armory. I hope you find it a suitable replacement.”

Balgruuf picked up a longsword sitting against the throne and brought it over to me. It was much higher quality than the one I'd used previously. At least the old one had itself a glorious end.

“And for the both you,” Balgruuf continued, sitting back down on his throne. “I've instructed my steward, Proventus, that you are now both allowed to purchase property in the city if you so choose.”

We exchanged an excited look at that. Inigo's big orange eyes were alight. Property, a house, a base of operations. If we could afford it, anyway. No more relying on an innkeeper for a place to stay, at least around here.

“Finally, for your brave deeds, I name you both Thanes of Whiterun. It's the highest honor that is within my power to grant. We are honored to have you as Thanes of our fine city.”

I just sat there completely stunned and wondering if I'd actually woken up or if this was a dream. I was definitely expecting rewards, but not a title. What was a Thane anyway? Probably just an honorary title, but he made it sound like it could be more than that.

“Thank you, my lord,” I stammered, exchanging looks with Inigo. “We are certainly honored ourselves.”

“Normally, as part of making you a Thane, I would assign you a personal Housecarl,” Balgruuf said. “But we need to take stock of how many men we have, and these are certainly trying times. If I can spare anyone, I'll send word. I'm sure you'll welcome some help during your journey.”

“Journey?” I asked.

“You were summoned by the Greybeards,” Balgruuf explained. “Did you not hear that thundering sound from the mountain as you returned to Whiterun.

I went from “excited” to “completely lost” in record time. I had no memory of what happened yesterday after Inigo and I left our battle with the dragon, so if anyone was kind enough to explain what in Oblivion had happened, I missed it. Inigo then sheepishly spoke up on my behalf.

“Eh, apologies my lord, but Keeran doesn't remember much after the fight,” he said. “It seems that all the, erm, excitement may have aggravated an old head injury of his. If you wouldn't mind explaining it to him...?”

“Ah, I see,” Balgruuf said and nodded his head in understanding. “Yes, you did appear a bit addled when you came back to the city. You seemed attentive enough, but I imagine after last night, that was like having a few too many drinks, eh?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Well, I had a few too many...something. I did hear something, but it happened right before I blacked out. That and the men kept calling me 'Dragonborn'. What does that mean?”

“I suppose that's a question better left for the Greybeards,” Balgruuf said, penting his fingers. “But the Dragonborn is an old legend. The last one to be summoned by the Greybeards was old Tiber Septim himself. And Dragonborn or no, there's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor.”

“No coincidence that one shows up the same time the dragons do, I guess,” Inigo pointed out. “So where are they?”

“They live in the monastery of High Hrothgar, atop the Throat of the World,” Balgruuf explained. “Can't say that they've ever really seemed to care about what's been going on down here before. It's a very peaceful place, very...disconnected from the troubles of the world. It seems like as good a place as any for you to train, Keeran.”

Peace and quiet. I had plenty of that in Riften before the Thieves' Guild got greedier than normal. Hey, a title was nice, but I really wanted nothing to do with this “Dragonborn” nonsense. It didn't seem like I was going to have much of a choice, though. Especially if that somehow meant it would fix this dragon problem. It would have been nicer if this fell to someone with more heroic ambitions, but I guess someone somewhere had other plans. Apparently some random prostitute from Chorrol was the man they needed to save the world.

“I'm going to need some time to prepare before I go climbing any mountains,” I said. “Can I count on your help in that regard, my lord?”

“Absolutely. You're welcome to make use of our guest rooms until you're ready to depart,” he said, dipping his head graciously. “It is your right as Thane, after all.”

“And perhaps when I'm feeling a bit better, I can offer my thanks for all of your friendship and hospitality, my lord,” I said, putting on my most sultry smile for the Jarl.

Balgruuf smirked. “I look forward to, ah, receiving your gratitude, Dragonborn. In the meantime, I'd suggest heading down to the Temple of Kynareth and speaking with a healer. They might able to get you walking normally again.”

“I'll go do that,” I said, grunting as I tried to get out of my chair. Ow. Inigo reached over to help me up, putting an arm around my back. “Thank you again, my lord. I should return soon.”

“May the gods watch over your battles, friend.”

With some help from Inigo, I got out of my chair and limped out of the great hall, the two of us making our way down the steps toward the Temple of Kynareth, which was mercifully close. We got more than a few looks from the guards and a few citizens, a few people muttering under their breaths or stifling laughter. Someone was going to have to give me a full accounting of the night before, I needed to know what people were giggling about. I pulled away from Inigo and went into the Temple.

A priestess saw me hobble in and brought me over to a bench. I was bent over with my ass in the air and told not to move, usually something that led to a fun time. I just about jumped off the bench as something cool and metallic slid up under my tail, but a sudden rush of warmth (not the usual sort) filled me up and I relaxed almost immediately. The soreness dissipated within minutes and when I got up from the bench, I felt like I could walk normally again.

I looked at the priestess and asked, “Is this a common enough occurrence for you to have this on hand?”

The priestess just smiled at me. “Haven't been in Skyrim long, have you?”

“Long enough, I think...” I mused. “Well, I'll be back if I need another.”

The priestess sighed, but smiled and waved me on my way. I strolled back out of the temple to meet up with Inigo, who looked a bit surprised that I was on my feet again so soon.

“That was quick,” he said as we walked away from the temple. “So, what's the plan? When do you want to leave to speak with the Greybeards?”

“I'm...not entirely sure,” I said, rubbing at my chin. “This isn't exactly a scenario I envisioned when we left Riften, you know? I wouldn't even begin to guess where to start.”

“Well, it's a journey, yes?” Inigo pointed out. “We should make sure that we have enough supplies. Food, potions, money...”

“Easy enough,” I said and cracked my knuckles. “I can earn us enough money working the city.”

Inigo chuckled. “I think maybe you ought to rest your backside after last night, my friend. Maybe we should find some mercenary work.”

“Yeah, because that's a lot less physically taxing,” I deadpanned. “Probably not a bad idea, though. After what we pulled off, people might be eager to hire us.”

Inigo grinned and tapped the side of his nose. “That's the idea, my friend. Though if we're going to go out looking for work, you may want to go put something on.”

I looked down at myself and realized I had not put on a single stitch of clothing before I left the palace. The only thing I had with me was the new sword from the Jarl. I held up a finger and turned to hurry back up the steps to Dragonsreach, this time without limping. I went back to the guest room where I'd woken up and found Hjoromir and Dravos still at play. Dravos was laying back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, one leg draped over Hjoromir's back while the young Nord was happily and sloppily sucking on the Dremora's toes with happy little whimpering sounds. Dravos grinned lazily when he saw me walk in.

“Ah, feeling better, are we?” he asked.

“Much better,” I said, walking over to where my things had been piled up and rooted around for my clothes and armor. “I'm going to need my apprentice, though, we have some training to do today.”

“Bah,” Dravos scoffed, but let Hjoromir out from between his legs. “Just bring him back in one piece, will you?”

“Found a new favorite already, did you?” I asked, smirking up at the amorous Daedra.

“Oh, no, you're still my favorite,” Dravos said, getting up off the bed with Hjoromir and giving his ass a firm squeeze. “Just more so for bringing me this delightful little morsel. I fully intend to see to you both and dear Inigo when you all come back.”

“Not going away to Oblivion?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Not with all the lovely lads and lasses in this palace in need of company, no,” Dravos said, licking his lips. “I think I'll follow your example and let the guards take turns mounting me, see where the day goes from there.”

He turned and strolled out of the room at that, humming merrily to himself. Hjoromir's face was beet-red as he watched the Dremora walk away and turned back to me with a very bashful smile.

“Ah, sorry, I kinda got caught up with him, and uh--”

“You don't need to apologize,” I said, sliding on my shirt. “I've been caught up with him before, I know how it goes. It's in his nature and it's too much fun. But, it's time for us to go get some work done. Inigo's looking for some sellsword work for us to do, so you get to come along and get some practical experience.”

“Not fighting dragons, I hope,” he said, putting his own clothes back on.

“Hopefully something simple,” I replied and strapped my new sword to my belt. “Everyone needs to start somewhere.”

* * *

We were crouched on a grassy ridge, looking down at an encampment by the river. I could see at least one platform where someone in hide and furs was keeping watch with a bow in hand. There was some movement in the camp, people standing around and talking. According to Inigo, he'd spoken with a Redguard fellow in the city named Amren who was trying to recover a stolen heirloom from some bandits and had tracked them here, though there was something about how his wife was forbidding him from leaving the city.

“So, how do we get in?” Hjoromir asked, keeping his voice down to a hush.

“You can speak up, they won't be able to hear us from there unless we start shouting,” I said. “One lookout, shouldn't be too hard to take care of. Inigo, think you can hit them from here?”

Inigo scoffed, “My friend, you insult me. I could make that shot with my eyes closed.”

I pointed down at the camp's front gate. “Hjoromir, you and I will be on either side of that gate when it opens. They'll be coming out in force once their lookout is hit. And while we're dealing with them at the gates, Inigo will cover us. Nice and neat.”

“You two should start sneaking, then,” Inigo said, nocking an arrow. “As soon as you're in position, I'll take the shot.”

I tapped Hjoromir on the shoulder and the two of us scooted down the hill, crawling through the grass until we were close enough to the fence to get up and hurry over to the gate. We drew our weapons and pressed up against the wood. On cue, I heard the faint snap of Inigo's bowstring and saw an arrow arc up from the hill and come down. I couldn't see if the shot landed, but a sudden strangled-sounding yelp told me enough.

There was a moment of confused, panicked yelling and hurried footsteps, growing louder as they approached the gates. They burst open with a crash and I hurried forward, turning and taking a great two-handed swing, cutting a bandit right down off his feet just as Inigo hit a second with another arrow. I had time enough to count four of them before they all went down, Hjoromir bringing the last one down as he turned to try and run back inside the encampment.

“Not bad,” I said to Hjoromir, dragging one of the dead bandits back into the camp. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” he said, breathing heavily. “I just need a second, that all happened too fast...”

“It always does,” I said, patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, help me clean up here.”

We piled up the dead bandits and helped ourselves to what gold they had on them. Inigo went up to the lookout perch and grabbed some arrows for himself. The camp itself didn't hold much save for a little canopy where a nearby table was piled high with raw meat and a few long, bone-white objects that were stained with blood. It took me a second to realize that these were severed tusks.

“Poachers,” Hjoromir spat. “They've been killing mammoths.”

“Mammoth ivory fetches a good price,” Inigo said. “Dangerous and stupid, though. I'm surprised giants haven't flattened this place yet.”

“Well, let's save them the trouble while we find your friend's sword,” I said, scanning the area. I spotted a set of doors set into the base of the nearby rock, opposite the camp entrance. “I think we found their storehouse.”

Inigo nocked another arrow and crept forward. “I'll poke my head inside. I'll let you know if it's clear.”

The doors into the mine creaked open and Inigo vanished into the shadows. We waited by the doors only for a few moments before we heard the faint snap of a bowstring. Inigo poked his head out and waved us forward. 

“All clear.”

We descended into the tunnel, creeping down an incline into the musty old mine shaft with only a few dim, dangling lanterns to light the way. At the end of tunnel, near a dead end, I saw a form crumpled up on the floor, the shaft of an arrow sticking out of it like a marker. We approached another door, this one made of metal bars, when we heard noises coming from the tunnel beyond. Inigo put a finger to his lips and twitched his long feline ears. 

After a moment, he pointed to his ear and then held up three fingers: I hear three.

I nodded and slowly pulled the door open, the three of us moving quietly further into the tunnel. At the other end, we could clearly see lantern light and a wooden rail, probably a ledge that led further down into the mine. I could hear people talking and moving around more clearly and everything sounded like business as usual. They didn't hear our scuffle upstairs – we had the jump on them. 

At least I thought we did until Hjoromir kicked a rock. He hopped back with a half-stifled yelp and the rock clattered loudly down the tunnel and onto the platform below. 

“Who's there?” a gruff voice called. 

“Shit,” I muttered. 

“Sorry, sorry sorry,” Hjoromir stammered. 

Footsteps pounded up the wooden ramp leading onto the ledge and an armored orc holding a large ax rounded the corner. I ran forward on reflex, clutching my sword in one hand and flinging out the other, sending a gout of arcane fire streaming from my fingertips and into the orc's face. He threw an arm over his face and stumbled back, giving me an opening to rush him with my sword. To my left, I could hear more footsteps running toward us, the snap of a bowstring behind me, then a thud as something fell back down the ramp. 

I fell down on top of the orc, all but pinning him down to the floor. His body went into a spasm before falling limp, another bowstring snapping somewhere behind me, another body hitting the ground. I stood up and yanked my sword free of the dead orc, wiping the blade off on his trousers. 

“I think that's all of them,” I said, turning around to face the others and saw Inigo looking at me strangely. “Everything okay?”

“Eh, did you happen to be practicing with your magic recently, Keeran?” he asked. 

“Not very recently, why?”

“You just blasted that orc without flinching,” he said, pointing to the dead bandit. “How badly does your head hurt right now?”

It...didn't. I reached back to rub at the old scar under my crest on reflex. My skull should have felt ready to pop open from the pain, but I didn't feel anything. 

“That's...huh,” was all I could manage.

“Eh, I guess dragon souls are a good remedy for chronic headaches?” Inigo suggested lamely. “I, er, guess I'll go find that sword.”

I just nodded and rubbed at the back of my head while Inigo scurried off, and a red-faced Hjoromir sidled up to me, rubbing his arm and looking supremely embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak and I just held up a hand. 

“I know where this is going and you don't need to apologize,” I said, patting him on the arm. “You're still new at this, you're bound to slip up now and again. Tripping on a loose rock is far from the worst thing you could have done.”

“I know, I know, I just...” He looked away and heaved a frustrated sigh. “I guess I can't help it, you know? I don't know, after everything we've...already done...I guess I just feel extra bad for disappointing you.”

I cupped Hjoromir's cheek and looked him in the eye. “You did not disappoint us. You did really well by keeping your cool as much you did.”

He smiled at that and started to nuzzle against my hand. “Ah...thanks. So I guess now we just need to--”

“Found it!”

We looked up and saw Inigo across the room, rooting through a chest of drawers and holding a sheathed sword triumphantly over his head. I waved to him in acknowledgment and gestured for him to come back over to us. 

“...go home?” Hjoromir finished. 

“Sounds like a plan,” I said. I needed to figure a few things out anyway. I really hoped the Greybeards could answer all these questions for me, or this was going to be a very frustrating journey.


	14. Chapter 14

We made it back to Whiterun without fanfare and Inigo went off to find Amren to return the sword. I decided to go back to the palace and have a word with Farengar. Maybe he would have some idea as to what was stopping my headaches. I certainly wasn't complaining that they were gone, but having them suddenly disappear was a bit jarring. Inigo may have been right about the whole dragon soul thing, so I needed to talk to the closest thing we had to a dragon expert.

I returned to Dragonsreach to meet Farengar in his laboratory and we sat down so that I could explain everything that had happened. I left out a few details, such as the fact that Inigo was the one who shot me in the first place, but I gave him what I hoped was enough. 

“So the injury affected your ability to use magic,” he said, rubbing his chin. “You claim that you knew other spells before?”

“Yes, but I can’t really…remember how to cast them, if that makes sense,” I said. “I know I knew them, but they feel a bit lost, I guess. It’s difficult to explain.”

“But not difficult to understand, you’re hardly the first mage to lose their abilities due to a head injury,” he said. “Channeling magicka requires thought and willpower, so if you’re recovering from being shot in the skull with an arrow, that would certainly aggravate it. But now you’re telling me you were able to conjure arcane fire without any pain?”

“Like I’d always done it,” I said, looking down at my hand and flexing my fingers. To further the point, I summoned up a small flame to hover over my fingertips. The only thing I felt was the warmth of the fire near my hand and my head was undisturbed. “Not too long ago, I could barely light a torch without getting a blinding headache, now it feels easy again.”

“Fascinating,” Farengar muttered, examining the fire. “You know, you might be entirely right in that the dragon soul had something to do with it. It’s not like there are volumes of research on the subject, but considering the powerful magic dragons were said to possess, it’s entirely possible that absorbing that dragon’s soul had some kind of rejuvenating effect on your body. Has anything else felt different or out of place?”

“You mean aside from that sudden surge in my libido that everyone keeps not telling me the details of?” I asked dryly. 

Farengar cleared his throat and I could clearly see his face turning red in his hood. “Ah, yes, that. Aside from that, is there anything else?”

“I don’t think so…” I said, stopping to think about it. “Only way to be sure would be to do it again and this isn’t an experiment we can replicate easily.”

Farengar beamed. “You think like a scholar, my friend. How is it that someone with your mind works in your, ah, current profession?”

I just grinned at him and replied, “Because it’s fun.”

The blush returned to Farengar’s cheeks in full force. “Ah, I see. Well, as the saying goes, if you love what you do, you’ll never a work a day in your life.”

“My thoughts exactly,” I said and got up out of my seat to crawl into Farengar’s lap. “So how about we both take a break from work? I do need to compensate you for your time.”

“Oh, ah, that's very generous of you...”

Within minutes, we were surrounded by a pile of cast off clothing and I was sliding a hand up over Farengar's lean chest. I reached down with the other, grasping his rigid member and pushing it up under my tail. He gasped and gripped my hips as I slid down, rubbing my own swelling member against the Nord's belly. I settled into a nice, steady rhythm rather quickly, Farengar's chair creaking under us in protest. 

“Ahh...”

“Mmm, come on, you act like this is the first time,” I teased. 

I reached over him to grab onto the back of the chair, grunting as I bounced my backside off his lap. Poor Farengar must have been a bit pent up as it didn't take him terribly long to reach his peak. He stiffened underneath me and his fingers dug into my hips, hissing heavy breaths between his teeth. I ground into lap a little before pulling myself free of him, leaving him naked and panting his chair. 

“Sorry, I don't, ah, do this that often,” he said breathlessly. “I don't have a lot of stamina.”

“That's okay, I think you just need practice,” I said, going about collecting my things. “Thanks again for the talk, Farengar.”

“Yeah, yeah, anytime...”

I made my way upstairs to the guest rooms and entered mine to find it empty. I guess Dravos was still off keeping himself occupied with the guards. I glanced down at the magic ring I used to summon him and thought better of it. Best not to interrupt him, I guess. He'd turn up on his own whenever he was finished. In the meantime, I decided on making a stop at the baths and then catching up with Inigo and Hjoromir, whatever they were doing. 

I made my way further down into the palace where the bath chambers were and heard chattering voices up ahead. Probably just off-duty guards and palace staff relaxing. I approached the door and poked my head in, finding a large, open space lit by sunlight pouring in through the windows. Men were sitting in the water talking or walking around the edge of the basin, though one form in particular caught my attention rather quickly: on all fours with at least two plates of food balanced on his back was Dravos, his ebony skin stained with cum in several spots. 

One of the off-duty guards walked toward me as I as entered the bath chambers. “Good to see you, Thane Keeran. I hope you don't mind us keeping your, ah, friend there company.”

“Not at all, I'm glad to see you're keeping him out of trouble,” I said. “As much as possible, anyway.”

“Normally, I'd be frightened by the prospect of a Daedra running around the palace, but this one seems...very eager to please,” the guard said. 

“Dravos likes to have fun more than anything else,” I explained. “I imagine this is just his latest adventure. Just don't expect him to start fighting any dragons, violence doesn't seem to be his thing.”

“Pity,” the guard scoffed. “Well, I suppose we'll take what we can get. Enjoy your bath, Thane.”

I walked around the edge of the tub toward Dravos and sat down, the hunky Dremora grinning at me as I approached. 

“Back so soon?” he asked. 

“I see you've been busy too,” I noted, looking him over. “I'm not used to seeing you so submissive, Dravos, usually the opposite.”

“I put myself in whatever position I find most pleasing at any given time,” he said, grunting as a passing guard gave his muscular ass a hearty slap. “I just happen to find this one most enjoyable right now. And I thought it was time for a change after being so domineering with you and your friends.”

I was going to respond to that when one of the guards walked up to Dravos and put a hand on the back of his head, flopping his half-erect member over the kneeling Daedra's forehead. 

“You're talking too much,” he said, rubbing that deliciously swollen cockhead around Dravos' lips. “Use that mouth for something else.”

Dravos obliged eagerly and pulled that meaty Nord cock into his mouth, sliding his head all the way down to the hilt, burying his nose into the other man's pubic hair. The movement made the plates on his back wobble just a bit. Not one to be left out, I moved up into a kneeling position and nuzzled my cheek against the Nord's thigh. He looked down at me and rested a hand on top of my head. 

“I think our new Thane wants some attention,” he said.

“I'll see to him,” another voice said and I felt another hand tugging me away. 

I came face-to-face with another meaty Nord cock and opened my mouth, sliding my tongue along the underside. The Nord groaned and rested his hands on the back of my head, sliding his needy member in and out of my maw. 

“Ooh, need to watch those teeth,” he chuckled. “But from what I hear, you're not much of a biter, Thane.”

I just smiled as best I could around that cock and pressed myself downward until I was kissing his groin, gulping a bit as his cockhead poked into my throat. Around me, I heard splashing and footsteps, men getting out of the bath or walking around the edges to surround us. I was hoisted up onto my knees by an unseen pair of hands and another eager cock pushed its way up under my tail. 

“Mmmm...feels like he's already been used,” a voice said above me. 

“And you're surprised?” asked the Nord I was currently sucking on. “Talos help me, I don't think I've ever met a man who craves a cock as much you do, Thane. Well...”

He broke off with a chuckle and I heard Dravos grunting, the plates falling off his back as it sounded like another man was mounting him from behind. Dravos let out a throaty, muffled groan interrupted by the gluck gluck gluck of a cock pumping into his throat. 

This was more like it.

Dravos and I went through what felt like half the Whiterun barracks. They had us lined up side by side, asses up in the air and the men were queued up, eager to have a turn. I heard some disappointed muttering that there were no women to choose from, but Nord men were never picky. Gods bless them for that. 

I spent some time being filled from either end, the men either stopping to watch once they were spent or leaving the bath chambers to get back to guard duty or whatever it was they had to do. I liked to imagine they were all off-duty guards, city guards have always had a special place in my heart (among other parts of my body, obviously.) I felt ropes of cum splatter across my back as someone else pulled free of my ass, moving my tail aside and spreading my ass cheeks. 

“You're a mess, Thane,” one of the men said. “You there, Daedra. Be a good whore and clean out the Dragonborn's ass, will you?”

I was about to ask what was happening when I felt Dravos' press his face between my ass cheeks, his tongue probing into my cum-filled hole. I responded with a delighted, high-pitched moan I had no intention of trying to hold back and laid down against the cool stone floor, pushing my backside against Dravos' face, begging for more of that masterful tongue. It swirled around inside my sore ass, the Dremora's fingers digging into my cheeks. 

He kept at it for what felt like a good, long while. I was lying on the floor, panting and whimpering, watching as the forest of legs around us started to thin out until we were the only ones left in the bath chambers. And even after they all left, Dravos was still going. He had one hand around my cock, tugging and stroking me until I squirted one more load onto the stone. Eventually, it seemed Dravos was satisfied with his meal and withdrew his tongue, quickly plugging my open hole with two fingers. 

“It has been quite a productive day for both of us, hasn't it?” he asked, trailing the forefinger of his free hand down the instep of my foot, making me shiver. “I have to say, your backside makes for a fine meal.”

“Agreed,” I panted. “Seeing you in such a compromising position was unexpected, but very arousing.”

“It's nice to change things up every now and again,” Dravos said, swirling his fingers around inside my ass. “How about we get cleaned up and see what else there is to do around here, hmm?”

I sighed and pushed myself back against his hand. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

* * *

I walked out of the bath chambers feeling refreshed and pleasantly sore again. Another trip to the Temple of Kynareth might not be amiss, either; I may as well seal my reputation in Whiterun, right? I walked out of the palace and into the cool air of early evening, getting lusty looks from the guards as I strolled by in just my scales and Madesi's jewelry. I passed by the tree in the city center near the bottom of the steps when I saw Inigo walking along with a woman on each arm. He perked up and flashed a toothy grin when he saw me. 

“Ah, there you are, my friend,” he said. “We've been looking all over for you, where did you end up?”

“I was in the baths,” I said and cleared my throat. “All afternoon.”

Inigo's companions both giggled at that and his grin just widened. “You act like I should be surprised.”

“Heh,” I scoffed. “Where's Hjoromir?”

“He went back to the room, I guess you missed him,” Inigo said, moving his arms around the waists of his two new friends. “I am going to spend the evening with these two lovely ladies. I'd ask if you wanted to come along, but...”

“Well, I appreciate the thought,” I said, reaching up to pat his cheek. “I'm just going out for a walk, I need to stretch my legs.”

“Just your legs?”

“Hilarious. I'll see you later, Inigo. Try not to have too much fun.”

“No promises, my friend!” 

I chuckled and left Inigo to his own night of fun, padding away into the city. I was quickly accosted by a pair of burly laborers who had left one of the taverns and the three of us had a quick, messy fuck behind one of the houses. I wobbled back out onto the street and looked around. Surely there had to be something to do tonight. 

“You looking for work?” a voice asked behind me. 

“Maybe,” I said, turning around and stopping dead at the sight behind me. 

He was a devastatingly handsome Nord, perhaps a head taller than me, with long raven-black hair and pale blue eyes. His mouth was crooked up in a slight smirk that started to make my knees watery. He was armed and armored, but not in the uniform of the city guard. Mercenary, perhaps? I smiled at him and stepped closer. 

“And what can I do for you tonight?” I asked, resting a hand on his breastplate.

He took my hand and raised it to his mouth, pressing his lips to my knuckles. “I was hoping for some company, and after everything I've heard about you, I thought you might make a fun companion for the evening. Walking around with the Dragonborn on my arm is too good to pass up.”

“Is that all you want from me?” I asked, doing my best to tease him. 

“No, of course not,” he said and his other hand grasped my cock, making me gasp slightly. He leaned in and started kissing my neck, moving a hand around my waist to grab my ass and pulled me up onto my toes. “I want to spend the rest of the evening examining every last inch of your body, Thane. Fortunate for me you decided to leave your clothing at home tonight.”

“Yes, very fortunate,” I moaned, becoming erect very quickly in the Nord's grasp. “So, where are we going to go do this?”

“We'll go rent a room at the Bannered Mare,” he said. “Have some dinner and a few drinks first, hmm? You can sit this glorious ass down in my lap and we'll have ourselves a very pleasant evening.”

“Such a gentleman,” I said as the Nord let go of me. I held onto his arm, still quite hard from his attentions. “Am I at least going to get a name? You already know who I am, I think it's only fair.”

“Ah, where are my manners? Call me Kai. And do you mind if I call you Keeran, Thane?”

“You're paying, you can call me whatever you want,” I said.

Kai laughed, “I'll keep that in mind.”

I hung on Kai's arm all the way into the Bannered Mare, getting curious looks from passers-by and the patrons in the tavern. A few people were whispering behind their hands, trying and failing not to draw attention to themselves. I could only imagine what the rumors were saying about me and, in all honesty, I was deathly curious. But that investigation could wait, I had a customer to tend to. 

Kai walked us over to the bar and set down some gold for a room, requesting that food be brought up to us and turned to head for the stairs once the innkeeper had handed him a key. He slipped his arm around my waist and grabbed a handful of my ass. He gave it a squeeze as we walked and made an appreciative sound in his throat. 

“I didn't know they built men like you, Keeran,” he said. “Praise be to Dibella for blessing you with this backside.”

“Take as close a look as you like, sir,” I said as we entered the room and Kai lightly pushed me forward over the bed, delivering a firm smack to my ass. 

“I think I will,” he said, sliding a hand up between the cheeks. “Oh, you've been busy, it seems. You naughty boy. Stay there, will you?”

I remained bent over the bed and turned my head slightly, hearing rustling and jangling as Kai started to remove his armor. He saw me looking and grinned, slapping me on the ass again. 

“No peeking,” he said and slid himself right up under my tail, pulling a moan from my throat as he filled me from behind. Oh, he felt big, too. I loved that about Nords. 

“Ohh, that is quite a surprise, sir,” I said, resting a knee up on the bed. “Oh, fuck...”

Kai leaned down over my back, his arms on either side of me, hips slapping eagerly against my cum-filled backside. He trailed kisses down over neck and along my shoulder, sending a pleasant little shiver down my spine. He slid one of his hands around my waist and gripped my cock, pumping his hand along the shaft. 

“Cum for me, Dragonborn,” he cooed against my neck. 

“Ahh...so soon?” I gapsed, pushing back against his thrusting hips.

“We have all night, don't we?”

A fair point. I gasped as Kai pushed me straight over the edge, my cock jerking and twitching his grasp, squirting my seed onto the blankets under me. The needy Nord wasn't far behind, leaving a fresh load of seed to mix with the remnants of earlier. We collapsed onto the bed and Kai snuggled into my back, his hands sliding up along my torso and one of his feet sliding along my calf. I ran one of my hands over his. 

“Is this what you meant earlier?” I asked. “About wanting to examine me?”

“Call it curiosity,” he said. “I had to see the man they call the Dragonborn up close. Never bedded an Argonian either, you're a lot softer to the touch than I would have thought.”

I chuckled at that and pressed my ass into his lap. “I get that from a lot of Nords. I don't mind it, there's something fun about being exotic.”

“I'm sure it draws in plenty of customers, too,” Kai noted. He pulled back and rolled me onto my front, sliding one of his hands along the length of my tail. “Do you like it when people play with your tail?”

“It's not something a lot of people go for,” I admitted, shivering a bit at the sensation. “That does feel nice, though...”

What followed was a new and not at all unwelcome sensation. I felt Kai's mouth press against my ass at the base of my tail and his tongue slowly, tortuously dragged its way up along the underside, stopping at the tip and closing his lips around it. I was rock hard again in seconds and I'm fairly certain the sound that came out of my mouth could only be loosely described as a moan. Kai chuckled and just continued to stroke his hands along my tail, slowly dragging his palm from base to tip. 

“And how was that?” he asked, as if the incoherent sounds of pleasure weren't answer enough. 

“That was...very new,” I panted. “I liked it very much.”

“Good,” Kai said just as someone knocked on the door. “Ah, that must be dinner.”

I felt him move away and sat up on the bed while he went to collect the food from the bashful-looking serving girl at the door. We sat down and ate, talking and playing footsie under the table. Kai told me that he worked in the palace, which would certainly explain how he knew as much as he did about my, ah, earlier exploits. It seemed like he was waiting for an opportunity to meet me, but had been busy with his duties. Just how did I miss a fantastic specimen of a man like him at the palace?

Almost as soon as we were finished eating, he was eager to get back to it and had me laid down on the bed, making good on his promise to continue exploring my body. His hands and mouth roved over what felt like every last inch of me, seeking out sensitive spots and spending extra time probing them with fingers and tongue, making me moan or giggle. 

“Time for dessert,” he said just before his mouth closed around my cock. 

He was incredible. He bobbed his head slowly, working his tongue around the shaft and in slow circles around the head, occasionally probing into the drooling slit. I drew my legs up, toes clenching tightly. Much like with my tail – and the rest of me, really – he took his time, clearly reveling in making me writhe. I was teetering dangerously close on the edge for a while when he pulled his mouth back and spoke. 

“Ask nicely and I'll let you cum, Dragonborn.”

I gasped and groaned at him, my eyes squeezed shut. “Please, Kai, let me cum. I need it so bad, please...”

“As you wish.”

He closed his lips around my swollen cockhead and made good on his promise, bobbing his mouth over me until I shot hard enough into his mouth that stars danced in my vision for a few moments. He crawled over me and cupped the back of my head to pull me into a kiss. I opened my mouth to return it and got a mouthful of my own cum in the process. Our tongues tangled, mixing spit and seed. Kai straddled my lap and pressed his hands to my chest, pulling back to take a breath. He just smiled expectantly, saying nothing. I rested my hands on his muscular forearms. 

“Is now a good time to go over my rates?” I asked. 

“Is there a special rate if I keep you for the whole night?”

“I'm tempted to let you have it for free after that.”

Kai chuckled at that. “I'd pay you for the privilege anyway.”

And he most certainly did. 

* * *

Kai and I parted ways very amiably the next morning, both of us expressing a desire to see each other again. After a bath and some breakfast and with a fat sack of coin in hand, I sauntered back toward Dragonsreach, meeting a very satisfied-looking Inigo partway. 

“Have fun?” I asked. 

“Absolutely, my friend,” he said, doing up his tunic. “Judging by that hefty coin purse in your hand, I'd say you did too.”

“Oh, I just found my new favorite customer,” I said, bouncing the purse in my palm. “The things he did with his mouth, I was tempted to give him the time for free.”

Inigo's ears perked up. “Well, now, sounds like someone I may have to meet. Care to share any of the juicier details?”

I told Inigo a bit of what happened yesterday and gave him a description of Kai should he ever decide to try and seek out the Nord for himself. Inigo was telling me a bit about the two ladies he'd met last night as well when we were approached by a palace guard on our way up the steps. 

“Ah, there you two are,” he said. “Jarl Balgruuf would like to speak with you when you have a moment, he's waiting in the audience chamber.”

“Lead the way,” Inigo said. 

We followed the guard back to Dragonsreach's audience chamber to find Balgruuf sitting on his throne, looking up as we approached. He straightened up a bit as we approached and motioned for us to come forward. 

“I have good news for you, my newly-appointed Thanes,” he said. “After speaking with Irileth and Avenicci, we've taken stock of our men and I am pleased to say that we can spare two of our finest warriors to serve as your housecarls, as is your right as Thanes of Whiterun.”

“What exactly is a housecarl, if I might ask?” Inigo asked. 

“A housecarl is sworn to protect you and everything you hold dear with their lives,” Balgruuf explained. “Between the war and the appearance of the dragons, you'll both need skilled fighters watching your backs. I've found two in particular I think would be well-suited to you.”

This was equally exciting and a huge relief. I didn't exactly relish the idea of traipsing about Skyrim with the ever-present threat of giant fire-breathing lizards descending from the sky at a moment's notice. Having some extra muscle on hand would be useful and they could help us with training Hjoromir as well. 

“Allow me to make some introductions,” Balgruuf continued. “Inigo, I assign you Lydia as your housecarl. And Dragonborn, your housecarl is Kai Green-Hand.”

Oh. Oh, sweet Dibella. 

Irileth led in two armored Nords, one a dark-haired woman I took to be Lydia. The other a man, a beautiful, raven-haired man with pale blue eyes and a surprisingly bashful smile. His expression clearly said “I wasn't expecting this either.”

Balgruuf didn't seem to notice. “May the gods watch over your battles and may your journey to High Hrothgar be successful.”

“Thank you, my lord,” I said, bowing my head to Balgruuf and turning to approach Kai while Inigo started chatting with Lydia. “Wasn't expecting to see you again so soon.”

“Neither was I,” he said. “But I have to say, if there was ever a body I wanted to guard, it's most certainly yours.”

“You should know it well enough by now,” I teased. “I look forward to working with you, Kai.”

“Likewise, my Thane,” he replied with a bow. “Do you have any orders for me?”

I smirked. “I'll think of something. We have all day, don't we?”


	15. Chapter 15

I had the dragon dream again. It started as it did last time, climbing up the mountain and being all but flattened by the dragon's dick at the very top while his friends watched from their ledges. That massive purple member rubbed along my entire body, soaking my scales in heavy, sticky seed. And the temperature remained pleasantly warm throughout despite all the snow. I was stuck in a pool of cum and slush, the spent dragon rubbing its heavy man-sized member against my back as if trying to keep me pinned. 

This time, the dream kept going after the first dragon finished. I heard the flapping of wings and a second dragon landed in the snow beside, one with reddish-brown scales and a massive purple member thrusting out from a slit between his hind legs. I looked up from the mess I was kneeling in, panting heavily. He let out a rumbling sound in his throat was unmistakably a chuckle. 

I crawled toward him and knelt up in the snow only to have that colossal member bump into me and knock me back. I gasped and was pushed down into the snow by that drooling organ, the dragon's cock sliding and squelching against the cum already liberally coating my body. He grunted deeply, definitely a bit more aggressive than the first one. 

He sighed heavily, his breath hitting me like a hot wind. Precum spilled out over my flank in buckets, the thick fluids beginning to weigh me down. He pressed me further down into the snow, filling my vision with slushy white as another flood of dragon seed nearly drowned me. I pushed my head above the surface of that pearly pool and gasped for breath. I heard several dragons roaring approval and more wings started beating. 

Then I woke up. 

I jerked awake, eyes snapping open and I returned to sleepy reality. I was warm and covered, though piled under blankets with the warmth of two bodies pressed against either side of me. Hjoromir was snuggled into my chest, stirring and murmuring a bit as my sudden movement disturbed him, but the young Nord was determined to stay asleep. I felt more stirring behind me and a strong hand slid along my side. 

“Trouble sleeping, my Thane?” Kai asked, his voice low and slightly slurred from slumber.

“Mm, just a dream,” I muttered, rubbing one of my feet against his under the covers. “Don't pay it any mind.”

“As you wish,” Kai mumbled and I felt the pressure of his lips on the back of my shoulder. 

In the few days I'd known him, he'd proven to be rather affectionate. According to Lydia, he was like that with everyone, always hugging and the like. I wasn't about to complain, but it did put me in a very strange position. Lying here in bed sandwiched between two men who were my apprentice and my bodyguard, I felt like some kind of lord collecting a harem of strapping men. The thought crossed my mind and I conjured a mental image of myself sitting in Balgruuf's throne surrounded by a cadre of naked, ridiculously muscular and well-endowed men tending to my every need. 

I chuckled a bit at the image and Kai stirred behind me again. 

“Having an amusing dream this time, Thane?” he asked, rubbing up against me. 

“Something like that,” I said and looked down as Hjoromir started stirring as well. “Sorry, didn't mean to wake you too.”

“S'fine,” the younger male muttered, nuzzling up under my chin. I slid my arms around him and pulled him in nice and close. “You're really hard right now, Keeran.”

I hadn't quite noticed, being so pressed up against Hjoromir and being quite used to waking up with a raging erection most days. Now that he'd brought attention to it, I was keenly aware of just how aroused I was, almost painfully so. Hjoromir was in a similar state, our rigid cocks rubbing against each other as we moved, precum from one or both smearing against our bellies.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Maybe we ought to do something about that.”

“Say no more, my dear Thane,” Kai said, shifting away from me. 

I was about to ask what he was doing when the blankets were suddenly pulled from me and Kai's strong hands rolled me onto my back, grabbing hold of my legs. I looked up and saw the raven-haired scoundrel grinning down at me. 

“It is my duty to serve you, my Thane,” he said, lining his cockhead up with my pucker. “Hjoromir, would you like to join us?”

That seemed to rouse Hjoromir out of his sleepiness almost immediately. He crawled over me and buried his head in my lap. The warm wetness of his mouth surrounded my cock and I arched my back up with a groan, just as Kai slipped himself into me. My housecarl grunted, his hands sliding up to grasp my ankles and keep my legs raised. I just laid my head back with a groan, sliding my fingers through Hjoromir's hair. 

“Ohhh fuck...harder, Kai...” I groaned. 

Kai obliged and leaned hard into his thrust, his balls slapping off my ass. Hjoromir grabbed onto my waist, making soft gagging sounds as the motions of Kai's hips pushed me into his throat. With a hiss, I curled up my toes and held onto the back of Hjoromir's head, my cock squirting down his gullet. Kai wasn't too far behind me and the familiar sensation of cum rushing into my guts pulled a happy sigh from me. I guess we're all a little quick to blow in the morning. 

I rolled Hjoromir onto his side to return the favor, sliding my mouth all the way down his shaft until my nose pressed into his balls. He was wriggling under my weight, groaning and doing his best to hump upward at my mouth. I adjusted myself and lifted a leg, pressing a foot against the younger man's face. Almost instantly, I felt his tongue sliding along my arch and instep. That seemed to be all the extra attention Hjoromir needed – I was gulping down a fresh load of seed seconds later. 

“Mmm...” I pulled my mouth from his cock with a wet pop and slid my tongue around the spent head, lapping up the last few drops. “Enjoy while you can, we're leaving for Ivarstead today.”

“I'm sure we can find time on the road to unwind, Thane,” Kai said. “Should I go fetch Inigo and Lydia for breakfast?”

“They'll join us soon enough,” I said, sitting up and moving my legs so my feet were other either side of Hjoromir's face. “Whenever they're done.”

Suffice to say, Inigo was getting on with Lydia just as well as I was with Kai. That endless well of charm that caused women to flock to him certainly seemed to affect his new housecarl. Surely enough, I heard the familiar chorus of grunting, moaning and creaking as the three of us walked by Inigo's room on our way downstairs to the main hall for breakfast. 

It was still a bit surreal sitting down to a meal with the Jarl himself, but Balgruuf had been quite a generous host since we had first arrived in Whiterun. He was certainly not like many authority figures I'd met before – honest, personable, very reasonable and kindly. And, like many Nords I'd met, quite horny. Like most other meals I'd taken with the Jarl since first arriving, I was sitting next to him, one hand in his lap stroking his cock and feeding myself with the other. It was something of a balancing act, but I do like to show my appreciation for gracious hosts. 

“So you're leaving today, are you?” Balgruuf asked, panting a little once I'd finished with him. 

“We are,” I said, licking the mess from my fingers. “I don't suppose you can offer any last-minute advice?”

“Just be careful on that climb,” he said. “The air's going to get a bit thinner near the top and there are plenty of beasts that make their home on the mountainside.”

“I've got plans for that, don't worry.” I'd spoken to Farengar a bit since my ability to use magic was no longer as badly hindered and had learned a spell or two that would be useful in such a situation. “I guess I'm more worried about dragons than regular animals.”

Balgruuf snorted. “I suppose that's true. But if you run into any near High Hrothgar, I imagine the Greybeards would make short work of it. Masters of the Way of the Voice. They could probably shout a dragon clear out of the sky.”

I smiled a bit as I considered that mental image for a moment. “That would be something to see. Thank you again for your kind hospitality, my lord. It's been a big help to all of us.”

“Dragonborn, you and your companions helped save this city, it's the least I could do for you,” he said and patted my thigh. “But if you need me to bend you over a table before you leave, just say the word and we'll find a nice, quiet spot to say farewell.”

I smirked at that. “Tempting, but I do intend to come back. I have a few things I need to tend to before I go, anyhow. I'd rather not dally too much.”

Balgruuf chuckled, “As you wish, my friend. Best of luck to you.”

I got up from the table just as Inigo and Lydia came downstairs, both dressed and looking rather contented. Inigo raised his arm in a wave as he came over to the table. 

“Good morning, my friends,” he said. “Are you doing eating already?”

“Yes, we were waiting for you two,” I said, smirking and raising a brow. “I guess you decided to, ah, sleep in?”

“You're so funny,” Inigo said, nudging me in the ribs as he went to sit down. 

“Well, now that I have your attention, there was a matter I needed to discuss with you,” I said. “That house down in the lower district that's for sale. I think we've pulled in enough money between the two of us to buy it.”

We'd spent the last few days doing odd jobs around Whiterun while preparing for our trek to Ivarstead. Inigo and Hjoromir mostly focused on mercenary work while I did some night-walking and collected 'donations' from the city guard. We'd gone back and forth over whether or not it would be worth buying the house as we'd have very little gold left over. But it would give us a place to stay as soon as we returned to Whiterun and would be a safe place to store anything we couldn't carry. 

Inigo thought it over for a moment and shook his head. “Tempting though it is, we may need that money for something else if we run into trouble on our way to Ivarstead. It's just a matter of finding a way to carry it all.”

“Yeah, it's not as though we have a magic bag that can hold a lot of stuff...” I said, rubbing my chin. So, it was either sink most of our money into the house and leave Whiterun more or less broke, or find a way to carry that much with us without being robbed. 

“Couldn't we give some of it to Dravos?” Hjoromir suggested. The rest of us all turned to look at him and his face reddened. “Ah, what I mean is, he lives in Oblivion, right? He's not going to have any use for it and he can probably keep anything we can't carry there. Forget I said anything...”

I stepped forward, took hold of Hjoromir's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. He groaned and just about melted and I could almost feel his face turning redder. 

“You're a genius,” I said, patting his beet-red cheek and leaving the main hall to head into Farengar's laboratory for some privacy. As popular as he'd become with the guards, I figured summoning a Daedra right in the middle of keep might be off-putting to some. I focused my will on the ring and Dravos appeared before in a flash of violet fire, the tall Dremora wearing his black robe and holding a goblet in one hand as always. 

“Ah, good morning,” he said, slipping an arm around my waist. “And what I can do for you and your friends this fine day, Keeran?”

“I was hoping for a favor,” I said and told him about Hjoromir's idea. Dravos rolled his goblet around and hummed pensively. 

“So, I'm a storage closet now, am I?” he asked, though his tone was far more playful than offended. 

“You can be,” Inigo suggested. “Would you prefer if we just stuffed the rolls of coins up your backside?”

“Oh, please, do not go putting ideas in my head,” Dravos said. “I suppose it couldn't hurt. Do I get anything in return for being your treasure vault, my dear?”

“Well, that money is to be used by the group,” I said, gesturing at everyone. “And you are very much part of the group, Dravos.”

“That's fair,” he said, rubbing his chin. “There isn't much I could buy, though I will contact you if I strongly desire something, provided we can afford it.”

“So we have a deal?”

“Yes, we have a deal,” Dravos said and tapped his forefinger on my nose. “Call me back when you're ready and I'll keep it in a safe place on my end.”

“Thanks, Dravos,” Hjoromir said, his blush returning with a vengeance. 

“Any time, my dears, any time,” Dravos said and vanished once more. 

“Easier than I expected,” Inigo said. 

“It's not like we're asking that much of him,” I replied. “Come on, let's go get ready while we still have plenty of daylight.”

* * *

The trip to Ivarstead was fairly uneventful. According to the maps, the quickest way to get there would have been to head east of Whiterun past the Valtheim Towers just follow the road signs. We could have also gone south, but the mountain pass would have taken us past what was left of Helgen and I don't think Inigo or I could stomach that right now. 

We just followed the river, heading up past the ruins called the Valtheim Towers where a small group of highwaymen had set up shop and were demanding “tolls”, which was not an entirely smart thing to do to a group of heavily-armed adventurers. We made short work of them and rolled them into the river after helping ourselves to some of their supplies. I was bandaging a cut on Hjoromir's arm afterward and profusely thanked him for coming up with the idea to give Dravos our extra gold. 

“Bandits are probably getting a bit bolder because of the war,” Lydia said, sliding some arrows into her quiver. “The guards are going to be more worried about defending the cities than patrolling the roads.”

“We're likely going to see a lot of refugees because of the dragons, too,” Inigo added. 

“Yeah, we may as well deal with any bandits we run into if we can spare the time,” I said, nodding in agreement. “Come on, let's get going.”

Fortunately, those were the only bandits we really encountered. Aside from a few wild animals that we managed to drive off, the journey was peaceful. You never hear about the long, boring treks in the legends. “The Hero of Kvatch stopped for ten minutes to take a shit in a nearby bush” doesn't exactly make for compelling storytelling. 

It reminded me of my trip from Riften to Helgen with Inigo, except now with more company. Hjoromir got his fighting and tracking lessons on the road, stopping to find signs of wildlife or practice our marksmanship on an old, dead tree. We set up camp in the evening and set watches, though more than one of us was usually awake at a time, doing our best not to make too much noise. (At this point, I would be genuinely shocked if anyone actually wanted to go to sleep without having a quick fuck first.) We woke up the next morning undisturbed, had some breakfast and continued on down the road toward Ivarstead. 

We stopped at one point to bathe in the river and refill our water skins. Lydia was sitting on the ground double-checking the map while the rest of us cleaned up or dried off. I decided to linger and go for a little swim. Another reason I missed Riften so badly was that the city sat right on the edge of a lake and I could go for a nice dip whenever I felt the urge. Whiterun, all I had were the fountains at the palace and those weren't really the same, even as nice as they were. 

“Any idea how much longer to Ivarstead?” I heard Hjoromir ask. 

“Not much farther, really,” Lydia said. “If we keep going southeast along this road, we should be able to make it there today.”

“Perfect,” Inigo said, still dripping wet and pushing his damp mane back. “We should have some time, then. Let's...”

He trailed off, his ears perking up suddenly. His head snapped toward the road and he scrambled to find one of his weapons, getting his sword half out of the sheath just as a troll came trudging up the hill toward us. I hauled myself out of the river and started waving my arms at the troll while everyone else went for their weapons. 

“Keeran, what are you doing?” Inigo shouted. 

“Let me try something,” I said, holding my hands out in front of me. The troll roared and started charging. I focused on the Calm spell I'd learned from Farengar, drawing in magicka and striking the troll with a bolt of warbling turquoise light. 

I didn't feel a single twinge of pain, but I did feel the spell connect and take hold. The troll skidded to a halt and made a pacified rumbling sound in its throat. I heaved a sigh of relief and gestured at the creature while looking at my companions. 

“See?” I said. “We're fine. Come on, let's grab our things and go, I don't think this is suppose to last more than a few minutes.”

“Uh, Keeran?” Inigo asked and pointed behind. “Are you sure that's how the spell works?”

“What are you talking about?” 

I turned to find the troll almost right up against me and just about jumped out of my scales. It was sniffing at me and making low grumbling sounds as it all but pressed up against me, giving me a nose full of its very pungent scent. Something firm bumped against my waist and I looked down to see the troll's member fully erect and drooling precum into the grass. I started backing away a bit and it kept following, reaching up to try and grab me. 

“Uh, you guys go on ahead, I'll...deal with this.” I was going to have to have a word with Farengar when I got back to Whiterun. 

“I mean, if you're sure,” Inigo said, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The others were certainly doing the same with varying degrees of success. Hjoromir tried to stay behind to watch, but Inigo ushered him along. 

“I guess we're doing this, then,” I said turning around so that my ass was facing the amorous troll. 

The creature grabbed me roughly by the hips and rubbed that blunt, drooling cockhead between my cheeks, seeking out my asshole. I did my best to keep my feet, but the troll's rough handling of me combined with its smell was almost enough to knock me off my feet. I don't think it was really a “bad” smell, just...strong. Certainly stronger than Sudi's had been. 

What happened next was pure, raw animal rutting. That thick troll cock mashed up against my pucker, seeking purchase and smearing gooey precum between my cheeks. I almost fell forward, but the troll had me in its grip, keeping me upright. Then my well-trained ass gave way, spreading wide painfully for that girthy organ. He sunk deep and I groaned out, feeling incredibly and uncomfortably full. I looked down to see a bulge in my lower belly as that cock tried to slide deeper. The troll rode me to the ground and I caught myself, pinned on all fours. 

“Ahhh...ahh..haah...uhhhh...ohhhh fuck...” 

I was groaning and moaning incomprehensibly, gripping at the grass and dirt while my toes curled up. I looked down under myself to see that bulge appear and withdraw over and over again. This absolutely had to be wrong, but I was throbbing and dripping as much as the troll was. He drove his full weight into me with each thrust and slapped his heavy balls off my wobbling backside. I felt filthy and I was loving every second of it. 

“Ahhhh! Haaah...ahhh..oohhh, fuck yes, fuck...fuck me!” I cried out. It was in vain, certainly, but these sorts of things happened on reflex. 

The troll wasn't letting up, hammering me into the dirt. I was certainly going to need another bath once this was all over. He grunted and snorted, driving his cock home one last time. I saw that bulge in my lower belly appear and my guts were suddenly flooded by a gushing river of troll cum. If I didn't feel full before, I most certainly did now. Without a care in the world, the troll pulled free of me with a wet pop, breathing heavily. He hobbled over to the river to start drinking, leaving me in the dirt with a sticky load oozing from my sore backside. 

I grunted, wobbling a bit to my feet and nearly falling over again. The troll paid me no mind and I was able to make a hazy getaway with star swimming in my vision. I saw my companions in the distance and had to all but crawl to get to them. 

Kai started rushing toward me and I fell into the grass with a groan. He helped me onto my feet and I hobbled along with the others for a bit until we got to a place along the road that we thought might be a bit more safe. Kai set me down and I laid down on my back, raising up my legs. 

“Was it just the one troll?” Inigo asked sardonically, looking down at me as I let the troll's mess empty out of my ass. 

“Ha ha,” I groaned. “Yes, it was just the one.”

“Mara's mercy, it looks like I could fit my entire hand in there right now,” Kai said. 

“I don't think he'd mind too much if you did...” Lydia mused. 

“Try and get up,” Kai said, helping me onto all fours. Hjoromir knelt down so that I could rest against him. “Good thing I have a spare water skin...”

“What do you mean--” I asked, groaning into Hjoromir's chest as more liquid was suddenly squirted up my ass. That felt quite nice. It was no Temple of Kynareth miracle cure, but it was pleasant. Hjoromir just awkwardly patted me on the head while Kai so dutifully tended to me. 

“I think we might have to carry you to Ivarstead,” Inigo said after a few minutes. I was still lying on the ground, leaning into Hjoromir and panting. 

“What a sight that would make,” Kai said wryly, rubbing a hand over my back. “You're definitely in no condition to go climbing the Seven Thousand Steps right now, Thane.”

No, no I was not. It was a wonder I'd managed to walk as far as I did. The Greybeards would have to wait a little bit longer for my arrival, it seemed. 

Just then, as Kai was helping me clean up, I heard voice calling out from up the road, hailing us. Inigo responded rather excitedly. 

“Ghoro!” he shouted. “I was wondering when we'd see you again!”

I lifted my head from Hjoromir's chest to see a very familiar Orc hunter strolling up the road, turning his head to look at me in my very vulnerable state. He let loose with a rumbling belly laugh. 

“Ah, there's a familiar sight,” he said, slinging an arm around Inigo's shoulders. “Haven't seen you two since you came to visit Dravos' tower. I'd ask how the road's been treating you, but by the look of Keeran-Rei here, I'd say pretty well.”

“Keeran had a, ah, run-in with a..uhh...troll,” Hjoromir offered lamely. 

Ghoro stared at us for a moment and then doubled over laughing, holding his belly. My crest bristled a bit in annoyance, but he wasn't exactly wrong to laugh. Either Farengar pulled some kind of jape on me or I somehow screwed up in learning that Calm spell. 

“Run-in with a troll,” Ghoro chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “Ah, come here, let me help you up.”

I let Ghoro pick me up, one arm under my back and the other looped under my legs. I draped my arms around his neck and he gave me a little wink. As he walked, the arm under my back raised up a bit and I rested my head on his chest, getting a nice whiff of that familiar masculine scent. That Orcish musk mixed with sweat and dirt was a fine aroma and caused a stirring in my loins. 

“It's nice to see you again,” I said and Ghoro chuckled softly. 

“Likewise, my friend,” he said. “How's Dravos been doing? Behaving himself?”

I scoffed. “Of course not.”

“Good.”

The town of Ivarstead came into view and I was reminded a great deal of Riverwood. A great waterwheel was creaking in the river and farm animals were milling about, mingling with the people. A pair of guards looked up from their conversation and watched our group curiously, their attention mostly on me, though I saw one shoot a startled look toward Inigo. A naked Argonian in the arms of a strapping Orc accompanied by a blue-furred Khajiit? That alone was going to make us the subject of stories for quite some time. 

How many Nords in these smaller villages had ever even met an Argonian or a Khajiit in person? Not many, I'd wager, but I was always keen to leave a good impression. 

“Your friend there injured?” one of the guards asked as we walked. 

“Not quite,” Ghoro said. “Just very, very exhausted.”

The guard's face split in a lecherous grin. “I see. Well, the Vilemyr Inn is just up the road if you need a place to rest, travelers. We might stop in a bit later to check up on you lot. Just to make sure your friend is recovering, of course.”

“That is awfully kind of you,” I said, giving the two guards an impish smile. “I look forward to getting back to work very soon.”

“We might have a job or two available,” the other guard said, letting us pass. “Take care, now.”

Inigo sighed and looked down at me, smirking ever so slightly. 

“Barely inside the town proper and you're already making friends with the guard,” he said. “Are you in any condition to work right now, anyway?”

“I can use something other than my ass,” I said defensively. “Let's so see if there are any rooms available, I'd like at least like to lie down before those guards decide to hire me.”

Ghoro set me down on my feet once we got to the inn and I still had to lean on him a bit, hobbling a little as we approached the innkeeper, a rather plain and balding man in a stained apron – classic innkeeper look. 

“Good day, travelers,” he said. “Name's Wilhelm. How can I be of service to you fine folk today?”

“We were wondering if you had any rooms for rent?” Inigo asked, approaching the counter. “We're looking to take a trip up the Seven Thousand Steps and we just wanted to get some rest before we make that climb.”

“Sure do,” Wilhelm said, gesturing back toward a small hallway leading to what I imagined were the vacant rooms. “We don't get too many visitors, believe it or not. Pilgrims don't often stay long. Do you all want your own rooms?”

“No, I think we're fine doubling up,” Kai said and I felt a hand sliding up along my back. Wilhelm let out a short chuckle at that. 

“Three rooms it is. That'll be ten a room...”

Inigo handled the transaction while Ghoro helped me back to one of the rooms and let me flop down on the bed. I sighed and crawled up onto more fully, sprawling out and closing my eyes. Someone's hand rested on my thigh and slid up toward my groin, fingers closing around my cock. I gasped and arched my hips up. 

“So,” Ghoro asked. “Who gets to share your room tonight, Keeran?”

“That would be me,” I heard Kai say. “I am his sworn housecarl, after all. I should guard his body at all hours.”

Ghoro chuckled and released his hold on my cock. I opened my eyes to see him and Kai eyeing each other up. 

“That sounds fair,” Ghoro said. “Maybe I'll bunk with that cute Nord boy with the long hair.”

“Hjoromir?” I said. “He's my apprentice. I'm sure he'll enjoy your company.”

“Glad to hear it.” Ghoro clapped Kai on the shoulder and walked out. 

“You okay?” I asked Kai and he flushed, embarrassed.

“Apologies, Thane,” he said. “I didn't mean for that to sound so...aggressive. I just...”

“You don't have to explain,” I said and scooted over, patting the empty space on the bed next to me. “Just don't get jealous. I have other friends around Skyrim like him.”

“It's not that...” he said, sitting down on the bed. “I...really wanted to be the one to carry you into town. It's my job, isn't it? To protect you and carry you to safety?”

I sighed and reached up to take hold of his arm and tugged him down onto the bed and said, “You're adorable. Fine, carrying duty is yours, now and forever. Deal?”

Kai smirked, still blushing. “Thank you, my Thane. That's very kind of you.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Ivarstead guards made good on their promise to check in on me that evening and it proved to be an interesting experience. They were understanding when I told them my poor rump was too sore to accommodate anyone else for the day, but everything else was working just fine. I laid out on my stomach, resting my head in one man's lap and pulling his cock into my mouth. I moved my legs toward the other, sliding my feet around his cock and moving my legs. The guard groaned and held onto my ankles, humping up between my feet. 

“Heh, I was a little disappointed I didn't get the mouth, but this is nice,” he said. 

“Well, good,” the other guard said, groaning as I pushed my nose down into his groin. “He knows his way around a cock, that's for sure.”

“You ever read The Lusty Argonian Maid?” the first one asked his friend. “Are all Argonians this slutty?”

“Yeah, once or twice,” the second guard said, sliding his hand over the back of my head. “Let's ask him when his mouth is free, huh?”

Ah yes, The Lusty Argonian Maid, that infamous piece of literature that has since led to my people being branded as a race of eager and exotic nymphomaniacs. Granted, I did almost nothing to dispel this stereotype and neither have many other Argonians I've met over the years. Grudgingly, I accepted that maybe the author had been on to something. 

“Nggh!”

The guard in my mouth spewed his load, coating my tongue and teeth with that sticky, salty fluid. His friend gripped my feet and that thick cock rubbed eagerly between them. I felt a bit of precum dribble onto my heel. His fingers gripped my ankles just before he came, dumping a warm load onto the bottoms of my feet. My toes curled, basking in that lovely mess as he wiped himself off on my soles. He lifted my legs and set them down, getting up from the bed. He plunked a bag of coins down on the end table and patted my still-sore ass. 

“Thanks for the fun,” he said. His friend hoisted me out of his lap and I laid down on my belly. 

“We'll look you up if you're still in town later,” the second guard said. 

“Thanks for stopping by, boys,” I said, wiggling my fingers in a farewell wave as they left. 

I crawled over to grab the purse, opening it up and sifting through it to count my earnings when I heard someone rap their knuckles on the door. I glanced up and saw Kai standing in the doorway, trying and failing miserably to hide a grin. I gestured for him to come in and he walked over, sitting down on the bed by my feet. He lifted one of my legs, running his fingers along the top of my foot. 

“May I?” was all he asked. I nodded. 

His tongue rolled out slow against the bottoms of my toes, pulling each one into his mouth and sucking them clean of the guard's cum. He dragged it up over the ball of my foot, along the arch and toward the heel. My toes curled again, wrinkling the sole against his tongue. Kai let out little sighs, lapping up the leftover seed with slow, deliberate strokes and lavishing me with lingering attention. He continued until he seemed satisfied with his work and then moved over to my other foot to repeat the process. I rubbed against the bed, wriggling in Kai's grasp until he was finished. He set my feet down on his lap and rubbed his thumbs into my heels. 

“How are you feeling, Thane?” he asked.

“Still sore,” I said, cinching the coin pouch shut again. “Could probably use a bath, too. Where did everyone else get off to?”

“I think your friend Ghoro is still vigorously introducing himself to Hjoromir,” Kai said and I could just about hear the smirk. “Lydia and Inigo went to do a little scouting up the mountainside. I think Inigo said something about wanting to know if there really were seven thousand steps.”

“Yeah, how much do you want to bet the real number isn't even close to that?” I asked. 

Kai chuckled, “Probably not, but who wants to take the time to count? Need some help getting outside to the river?”

“Please.”

Kai, ever the helpful housecarl, helped me hobble outside, passing by the room Ghoro was sharing with Hjoromir. The door was closed and I could clearly hear wood scraping against the ground along with rhythmic grunting and groaning. Poor Hjoromir was going to have some trouble walking too, I think. 

We went around behind the inn to where the river was flowing and I settled myself, shuddering a bit and leaning back, my upper body resting against dry land. The cold water did feel rather soothing on my sore backside. I lay there soaking for a few minutes while Kai stood guard – or rather sat, cross-legged with his war ax laid across his knees. For a little bit, everything was quiet save for the rushing of the water, the creaking up the waterwheel and the general noise of everyday life happening in the village behind us. I was about ready to drift off when Kai spoke again. 

“Are you nervous?” he asked. 

“Huh?” I blinked a few times, bringing myself back to reality. 

“About meeting the Greybeards,” he said. “Are you nervous at all?”

“Of course I'm nervous,” I said, straightening up a bit and turning to look at him. “I don't know if you heard what the Jarl said, but I'm basically following in the footsteps of Tiber Septim. Those are some big boots to fill, Kai. I don't know if I'm exactly ready for godhood.”

“Tiber Septim never became a god, remember?” Kai asked wryly. “Ask the Thalmor, they'll tell you all about it, I'm sure.”

I snorted. “I didn't even consider them. What do think we should do if we run into any?”

“Keep our mouths shut?” Kai suggested, shrugging his shoulders. “Barring that, I'm sure we could take them if it came to a straight up fight. Not looking forward to it, though.”

Ugh, the Thalmor. They hassled me enough when I did work in Cyrodiil, I didn't need to deal with them now, too. As much as I might have disliked the Stormcloaks, there was a very slim chance of seeing any Justiciars wandering around openly in their territory. That was company I most certainly didn't want right now. 

I folded my arms on the grass and rested my chin on them, thinking. Kai rested a hand on my head and rubbed his fingers through my crest, which felt rather nice. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked. 

“Not at all,” I said, nuzzling up against his wrist. “Water's a bit chilly, but I think we can warm things up easily enough.”

Kai chuckled and got up to start removing his armor. “I'm looking forward to it.”

* * *

“I don't want to alarm you, my friend, but I don't think there are actually seven thousand steps,” Inigo said as we sat down for breakfast in the common area. 

“You went all the way up to High Hrothgar?” I asked around a mouthful of potatoes. 

“Well, no,” he said. “Judging by how far up it appears to be and having spoken with some pilgrims we met on the trail, it seems like the 'Seven Thousand Steps' thing might be a bit of an exaggeration.”

“That's...good? I guess?”

Inigo waved his hand. “Ah, pay me no mind, I have simply been taken hold of by great curiosity.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” I muttered, sipping on my tea. Lydia gave me a look across the table that simply said 'I have no idea, I'm just going along with it.'

The two of them had spent the better part of the previous day scouting partway up the mountain, trying to get a better idea of what the trek would look like. Not a lot of threatening wildlife and there were a few pilgrims that they saw, so the first leg of the trip would be relatively easy. Things might get a little more interesting closer to the top, but they were both confident we could make it. They'd asked around and it seemed like the only thing we'd have to worry about at that height was the fall.

How bad could it be?

We gathered up our things a little while later and gathered near the bridge leading out of town and toward the bottom of the steps. On our way over, I spotted Hjoromir speaking with a man I had seen around town. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the man handed Hjoromir a large sack that he slung over his shoulder. I eyed the sack as Hjoromir came over to join us. 

“What was that about?” I asked. 

“Taking the initiative,” Hjoromir said with a wide grin and jostled the sack. “That was Klimmek, he occasionally delivers food to the Greybeards. He was getting ready to make a delivery, so I offered to take it for him since we were heading up ourselves. Figured it couldn't hurt to make some extra gold on the way, right?”

I chuckled and ruffled his hair as we went to join the others. “I like the way you think. Quick and easy, too. No way we can mess up a food delivery.”

“Right? And he says he's never seen more than just a wolf or two on the mountain, so where's the risk?”

Well, turns out the risk was not immediately apparent. I definitely started to get a little complacent as we started our ascent and it was every bit as quiet as Inigo and Lydia had reported. A few mountain goats scampered from our path and a fox watched us curiously from the bushes as we passed. I heard Inigo muttering under his breath as we ascended each set of stone steps, trying to keep count. I suppose it was going to be a boring trip – by all accounts, the trip to High Hrothgar would take a few hours.

About an hour in, we heard growling. 

I looked up the slope to our right and saw at least three large, very mean-looking wolves creeping closer to us. Everyone went for their weapons and began to back away, heading further up the steps. Inigo suddenly started sniffing at the air and then snapped his head around to look at Hjoromir. 

“What is in the sack?” he asked. 

“Uh, just dried meat and salted fish...” Hjoromir stuttered. 

“Oh, great, they're hungry,” Lydia said, holding up her shield. “Keeran, you should get moving, we'll try and drive them off.”

I opened my mouth to protest and caught Inigo's eye. He gave me stern look and nodded toward the steps leading up the mountainside. I almost forgot that this entire trip was for my benefit. Bloody prophetic nonsense. I motioned for Kai and Hjoromir to follow and the three of us made for the steps at a jog, heading further up the mountain while our companions did their best to drive the hungry animals away. The sounds of fighting started to fade and stopped for a moments to catch our breath. 

I sat down on a rock near the edge of the path and looked out over the Rift, taking in the rather impressive view, the misty forests and vales laid out before me in a very picturesque way. From up here, Riften didn't seem so far away. Dammit, I was getting nostalgic again. As much as I wanted to visit, I couldn't be sure I wouldn't be jumped by the Thieves' Guild as soon as I walked into the city. Though maybe with my newfound Thane status, that could help...

“Keeran?”

I started and looked up, Hjoromir standing at my shoulder. He set the sack of food down on the ground with a soft whump.

“Sorry, got distracted,” I said. “What's going on?”

“I'm sorry--”

“About the wolves?” I said, cutting him off. “Don't apologize, we all should have expected that.”

“Yeah, I just...I don't know, I thought it would be an easy job,” he said, wringing his hands. I reached up to put a hand around his waist and tugged him down into my lap. 

“You've been doing good so far, so don't get discouraged that there was a snag,” I said, rubbing his hip. “Let's just keep going, okay?”

“Probably a good idea,” I heard Kai said behind us. “Looks like the others are catching up.”

I turned around to see Inigo, Ghoro and Lydia huffing up the steps, looking a bit winded but otherwise unscathed. Hjoromir and I stood up, grabbing up the sack of food and approaching our companions as they stopped to catch their breath, Inigo taking a deep pull from a water skin. 

“We ran them off,” Lydia said. “They might come back, though. We should probably keep moving.”

“Any idea how much further to the monastery?” I asked, looking around. Everyone simply shrugged or gave me some variation of “I don't know.” “Great. Come on, let's rest up first.”

We took a few minutes for everyone to catch their breath and drink some water before we started our trudge back up the steps. Further up, we were attacked by more hungry wolves and were able to drive them off by making a series of loud, scary noises and spraying arcane fire in their direction (I am so very glad I can use magic without difficulty again) and they mostly left us alone. Every now and again, we stopped to take a breather and Kai offered to take the sack for a while. Hjoromir politely refused, saying that he took the job, so he would see it through himself. Stubborn, but I admired his integrity. 

Further up, we started encountering snow and began to slow down a bit, due in part to the mounting fatigue and also because we didn't want to be caught unawares by any more predators lurking on the mountain. “Only a wolf or two” my ass. Clearly he was either lucky or we were doing something wrong. 

“Are we almost there?” Inigo asked, audibly panting. 

“I think so,” I said, shivering a bit as we trudged through the snow. “I hope.”

We came around a curve on the trail that led toward a large gap in the stones, a path that we could easily walk through. Or could walk through, provided we didn't capture the attention of the frost troll loitering on the ledge. Even from a distance, I could tell it was bigger and probably meaner than the troll I had, ah, befriended at the river. I held up a hand for everyone to stop and we crouched, beginning to back away to avoid being seen. 

“Oh, this should be easy,” Inigo said, lowering his voice. “Keeran, just go shake your ass at it.”

“What if it's a female troll?” Hjoromir pointed out. 

“That is true...”

I turned to give the two of them a flat look when Kai nudged my arm. 

“All joking aside, could you use that spell to distract the troll?” he asked. “Provided you can get the intended effect?”

“I can try,” I said. “Just be ready if it doesn't work.”

I crept forward and raised my hands, focusing on the spell and trying especially hard to make sure that the Calm spell had the intended effect and the not-entirely-unwelcome effect it had on the troll by the river. The frost troll seemed to hear my approach and turned on the ledge to face me, baring its teeth in a growl. I raised my arm, splaying my fingers and let loose with the spell, a turquoise bolt of light zipping toward the monster. It struck him dead center of the chest and flashed. 

And nothing happened. The frost troll dug its claws into the ground and started charging. 

“Uh, little help?” I called, going for my sword. 

Several bowstrings snapped behind me and three arrows flew over my head. Two struck it in the chest and the third went through one of its eyes, making the creature pitch forward and roll to a stop. I heaved a sigh and fell ass-first into the snow, looking behind me to see Inigo, Ghoro and Hjoromir holding their bows, Hjoromir with a shocked expression. Ghoro loosed a rumbling belly laugh and punched him on the shoulder. 

“Nice shot, kid!” he boomed. 

Inigo grinned and ruffled his hair. “I think those lessons are paying off.”

Kai helped me up off the ground and I dusted my trousers off, sliding my sword back into its sheath. I looked at Hjoromir and he gave me a bashful but triumphant grin, his cheeks reddening as they always did. I just grinned back and reached out to cup his chin. 

“I think we've earned a break after that,” I said. “And I think you've earned a reward.”

* * *

“Almost done over there?” Lydia called from the trail. She had offered to go stand watch while the rest of us took turns rewarding Hjoromir. 

“Almost,” I called back, lacing up my trousers. 

Inigo was very eagerly taking his turn, trousers pulled down to about mid-thigh, hands on Hjoromir's naked hips and driving his cock to the hilt inside the young Nord over and over. Hjoromir was leaned up against the side of a large rock outcropping, trying to find something to grab onto to steady himself. We had a little fire going nearby to keep things nice and warm because poor Hjoromir was likely freezing his poor rump off out here. 

Ghoro reached around and gave him a nice, firm slap to the ass. The orc was already lowering his trousers with one hand, using the other to pull Hjoromir away from the rock, pushing his head down. Hjoromir's moans were muffled by the sudden entry of a swollen green cock into his mouth, the orc holding his head steady, rolling his hips. 

“Mmmm...” 

“Ahhh, fuck...”

Ghoro and Inigo repositioned themselves so Ghoro was leaning against the rock, Inigo's hips humping forward and pushing Hjoromir further onto the orc's huge cock. I watched this for a moment and blinked a few times. 

“Huh,” I mused. “Always weird looking at this from the outside in...”

Inigo grinned, squeezing tight on Hjoromir's hips, snapping his own up against our apprentice's ass. “You can't be the only one to be on bottom here, Keeran.”

Well, I couldn't argue with that. I walked around them and sat down by the fire to rest and warm myself, feeling a bit cold again now that I wasn't balls deep inside my apprentice. I settled in to watch the pair of them and felt pressure against my side a moment later, looking up to see Kai sitting down and snuggling into my flank. 

“Don't feel like rewarding our brave and talented apprentice?” I asked, nudging him with my elbow. “I'm sure Lydia could use some company on guard duty.”

“Maybe I'm a bit tired from all the climbing and just want to keep warm,” he said with a slight smirk. “How are you feeling?”

“Physically, cold and tired,” I said. “Still very nervous about this whole thing.”

“I don't blame you,” Kai said, his hand sliding along the inside of my thigh. “It looks like we're almost there, this should all be over soon.”

“Ahh, if you're trying to relax me, I'm already spent,” I said, rubbing his thigh in return. 

“If half of what Inigo has said about you is true, you're never spent,” Kai shot back, squeezing my thigh. 

“You know, you really shouldn't address your Thane that way,” I said, sliding my hand further up his thigh. “Hjoromir might deserve a reward, but you deserve a stern talking-to.”

In very stern and serious fashion, I crouched between Kai's thighs, authoritatively unlacing his trousers and freeing his swollen cock into the crisp mountain air. I looked up at him and closed my mouth around his cock, sliding up and down along the length in smooth, practiced motions – the mark of a properly professional disciplinarian, I'm sure. 

Beside me, I heard the clear sounds of climaxes being reached, Hjoromir's muffled moans turning into a slight gurgle as he was fed a copious amount of orc seed. Inigo let out a loud, contented sigh. 

“That was, what, maybe a minute?” he joked. “You cannot stand being a top, can you?”

“Mmm, do you mind?” Kai groaned, his hand rubbing over the back of my head. “I'm being reprimanded right now.”

I made a muffled sound of agreement, pushing my nose down into his groin, feeling him tense up. With a gasp, Kai showed his contrition by squirting a load of fresh seed right down my throat. I swallowed every last drop he fed me and pulled my mouth back, heaving a sigh and reaching up to wipe my mouth off on my wrist. 

“Now I hope you'll think about that,” I said. 

“I very much will, Thane,” he replied with a lazy grin. 

With rewards and reprimands doled out, everyone re-fastened their trousers, put out the campfire and grabbed their things to finish the last leg of the trip up to High Hrothgar. The monastery finally came into view as we rounded the last bend, a solid and rather finely-crafted block of stone on the mountainside. Large, sweeping steps led up to the front doors and below that, there was a pedestal holding a snow-dusted chest. Hjoromir hurried up to the chest, heaved it open and dropped the sack of food inside. 

“Wouldn't it be easier to just bring that inside?” I asked. 

Hjoromir shrugged. “Klimmek just said to leave it in the offering chest.”

All I could do was shrug in reply and began to make my way up the steps toward the doors. I looked back at the rest of my companions, all lined up eagerly behind me. Kai and Lydia were both smiling encouragingly and Inigo gave me a double thumbs-up. I nodded once and turned back toward the door. With a deep breath, I leaned into the heavy stone door and it slowly creaked open.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing that surprised me about the interior of High Hrothgar was how warm it was inside. Maybe ten feet into the entry hall, a large brazier was burning, filling the space with dim light and a persistent warmth was quite welcome after the climb. I rubbed my hands together and hurried inside, looking around at the sparse, dark stone in wonder. As my companions filed in behind me, I almost didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching from in front of us. An older-looking human with a long grey beard (okay, I get it now) and wearing heavy black robes descended another set of steps inside the building and approached us. 

“Greetings,” he said, bowing his head slightly. “I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards. Tell me – why have you come here?”

“I'm answering your summons, Master Arngeir,” I said, bowing my head in return. 

“It has been some time a Dragonborn came to High Hrothgar for guidance,” Arngeir said, gesturing for me to come further inside. “But we will need to see if you truly have the gift.”

“Gift?” I asked, thinking back on the conversations I'd had with Balgruuf. “You mean the Voice?”

“Yes, indeed,” Arngeir said. “If you really are Dragonborn, you will have the inborn ability to call upon the Voice. To do so, you need only speak a Word of Power. Think hard, now – what might you have learned in your travels? When you claim the soul of a slain dragon, you gain more than you might first believe.”

So something other than a blackout and a rampaging libido? Good to know. I pondered that for a second and, for some reason, my mind went back to the big stone altar in Bleak Falls Barrow, the one with strange carvings on it. I was lying on the ground while Dravos was rutting the living daylights out of Inigo a few feet away. But the carvings now made sense and I was hit with sudden clarity at what those weird etchings meant. 

I could clearly remember one line: “And a force of unending--”

Force? That one stuck out, so I said it out loud. 

Except I didn't quite say it so much as I shouted it at the top of my lungs. 

“FUS!”

The word was accompanied by a shockwave that flew from my mouth and collided with Master Arngeir, making him slide back a few feet along the stone floor. Oh, SHIT. I clamped my hands over my mouth in horror and I heard everyone behind me suck in a collective breath. Arngeir just smiled and dusted himself off. I let out a slow exhale and lowered my hands. 

“Very good,” he said. “Welcome, Dragonborn. Come now, let us not delay with your training. Already, you've taken your first steps toward mastery of the Voice by learning a Word of Power...”

And so the training began. I was introduced to the other Greybeards, Masters Einarth, Borri and Wulfgar, and they were to teach me additional Words of Power to practice with. Arngeir said something about “Shouts” or “Thu'um” and how each was made up of three Words. The one I'd come barging in with was apparently called “Unrelenting Force” - something that sounded very useful against a dragon – and the Greybeards taught me the second Word in that Shout to help “focus my Thu'um more sharply.”

Something else I could fight a dragon off with? Yes, please. 

“Wait,” I said, stopping and looking at Master Arngeir. “So...when a dragon breathes fire, they're Shouting? Am I getting that right?”

“Yes, indeed,” Arngeir said. “When a dragon spews fire from its mouth, it is not 'breathing' it so much as it is speaking the fire into existence.”

“Is that something I could learn?” I asked, trying not to sound too eager. The corners of Arngeir's mouth quirked up at that. 

“Indeed it is, provided you learn the Words of Power necessary to do so.”

I had a sudden mental image of myself spewing a mouthful of fire at some faceless Thieves' Guild goon in Riften, the poor bastard fleeing while the seat of his pants burned. Oh, there were possibilities here. But that could wait. I needed to figure out how this whole Thu'um thing even worked first. 

After learning the second word to Unrelenting Force, I was taken out to the courtyard to try out a new Shout, Whirlwind Sprint. Arngeir said that this particular Shout could carry me over long distances in a heartbeat. In other words, very useful if I needed to run from a dragon. Arngeir had me test that by attempting to run through a metal gate before it closed, which I managed just by the tip of my tail, which was almost pinched between the gates as it closed behind. 

I just about fell over when I stopped, unused to moving so fast. One of the Greybeards caught me and hoisted me back to my feet. He was beaming ear to ear as he dusted me off and gave me a small nod of approval. 

“Your mastery of a new Thu'um is astonishing,” Arngeir said as I walked back over to him. “I'd heard the stories of Dragonborn's abilities, but to see it for myself...”

“I take it it's not this easy for everyone?” I asked. 

“No, indeed not,” Arngeir said with a chuckle. “But do take care that your eagerness does not outstrip your wisdom. Growing your power too quickly can be dangerous. And to that end, there is one last test you will need to complete – you must retrieve the horn of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller, from his final resting place in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remember what we have taught you here today and stay true to the Way of the Voice and you will succeed.”

“I suppose that's a test that can wait until after my friends and I have had some time to sit down and recover from that trek up the mountain?” I asked. Inigo, Kai and everyone else had been tailing along, watching me complete the tests with awestruck expressions. 

“Of course, Dragonborn,” Arngeir said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “You and your companions are welcome to stay the night as our guests. You are also more than welcome to ask us any questions you may have and I'm certain you have a great many.”

“I do have one that I've been meaning to ask, actually,” I said as we walked back into the monastery. I told Arngeir of when I killed the dragon by the Western Watchtower and the sensations I'd felt after absorbing the dragon's essence. I told him about the blackout and the stories that everyone had told me after. I half-expected him to react with a bit more abashment, but he just took the lewd tale in stride. 

“Ah, yes, I had not foreseen that,” he said, stroking his beard. “Every mortal has some connection to the Divines, whether it be a blacksmith's connection to Zenithar or a hunter to Kynareth. It sounds as though you possess a strong connection to Dibella, from your description of these events. As a Dragonborn, you are far more closely connected to the Divines than most mortals. I cannot say this with any absolute certainty, but coming into contact with the soul of a dragon may have...overcharged that connection. It sounds as though you were simply not ready for it.”

“So...” I rubbed the back of my head. “Absorbing a dragon's soul is going to make me uncontrollably horny and there's nothing I can do to stop that?”

“A bit crudely stated, perhaps, but that sounds correct,” Arngeir said, folding his arms. “Though that was only one instance of contact with a dragon's soul. If it should happen, I'd recommend taking careful note of how you feel afterward and making sure your companions keep a close eye on you during that time.”

Well, fighting another dragon was definitely not something I was looking forward to, but if it helped provide some clarity into whatever happened to me outside Whiterun, it might be worth looking into. I suppose far worse things could have occurred. Connection to Dibella, huh? Dravos might get a little jealous about that one. 

“Well, I certainly appreciate you pointing me in the right direction, Master Arngeir,” I said, bowing my head. 

“Of course, Dragonborn,” he said, bowing his head in turn. “If you are remaining here for the night, I was hoping there was something you might be willing to help me with, if I could impose.”

“What do you need?”

“You'll recall that I said I speak for the Greybeards,” he explained. “I mean that quite literally. The others' mastery of the Voice has grown to the point that they cannot speak safely. Even a softly-spoken word would shake the ground beneath your feet. It requires a great deal of discipline to maintain that level of control. I was hoping you would be willing to administer, ah, shall we say a test of sorts to see how well they keep their composure.”

I arched a brow at that. “Do I even need to ask what you have in mind?”

Arngeir just smiled. 

* * *

Master Borri was doing well – the sound I heard from him was the heavy breathing going in and out of his nose. Otherwise, all anyone else would hear was my ass repeatedly clapping off his lap and my own moaning. He had his head leaned back, arching up his hips and digging his fingers into my thighs. I'd started slow on him, then moved to a relatively quick pace – his fellows would be waiting for me once I was done. My hands slid up over his chest, surprised by the amount of muscle they found; I hadn't expected living in a monastery would leave someone in such great shape. Must have been all the crisp mountain air and frost trolls one could fight off. 

Borrti's fingers dug hard into my waist and he inhaled sharply through his nose, tensing up underneath my eager ministrations. He hiked his hips up, snapping them against my ass and I felt the warm bloom of cum squirting up into my guts. That felt like a big one, too, poor man must have been pent up. Not a sound out of him, though. Master Arngeir would be pleased.

With one last contented exhalation, Borri looked up and smiled, patting my hip in a “Okay, you can get off me” sort of way. I pulled myself off the Greybeard's cock with a soft gasp and stood up, reaching back to adjust the silver ring around the base of my tail. A hand closed around one bared ass cheek and squeezed, eliciting a happy little gasp from me. Was that Master Einarth or Master Wulfgar? I'm sure I'd figure out who was who in time. 

With an inviting wiggle of the hips, I leaned forward, planting my hands on the bed in front of me. Einarth-or-Wulfgar took the invitation with gusto and slid up under my tail, slipping a stiff rod up my freshly-creamed hole. I gasped and went up on my toes, stopped by the sudden grip of hands around my waist. The other Greybeard decided he'd rather not wait and crawled onto the bed in front of me, spreading his legs and taking hold of the back of my head. My eager moans were muffled by his own needy cock and I was pulled forward until my nose was tickled by his pubic hair. 

“Mmmmmph...”

At the moment, the only making noise was me. One man was gripping my hips, thrusting eagerly into my ass and clapping his swollen nuts off my backside. The other had a hold of my head and was fucking my mouth with an equal amount of joyous abandon. Arngeir just stood by and watched, though whether he was paying more attention to his comrades or watching me be stuffed by them, I couldn't tell. 

Then the Greybeard stuffing my ass lost control with a slight “Nnh!” as he came. The room shook and I just about tumbled off the bed, pulling off the cock in my mouth with a started yelp. 

“And it appears you have failed the test, Master Wulfgar,” Arngeir said wryly. 

Master Wulfgar said nothing, just settled me back on the bed and swatted his hand across the top of my ass, making me yelp. Master Einarth slid his hand around the back of my neck and urged my head down so that I could finish him off. He didn't last much longer than his friends, but he didn't make a single sound as he squirted a heaping mess of seed into my maw. I gulped him down and he gave me an affectionate pat on the neck for my trouble. 

“Well done, Dragonborn,” Master Arngeir said. “Thank you for your assistance with this little test. I very much appreciate your...enthusiasm.”

I lifted my head and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, turning to look at Arngeir, who was sitting in a chair near the Greybeards' beds. I grinned at him and got up off the bed. 

“Do you require any further assistance, Master?” I asked. 

“If you would be so kind.”

Arngeir opened his robes and revealed the stiff spire of flesh standing up between his thighs. I didn't get a good look at much else, but it looked like he was in pretty good shape as well. I padded over and settled into a crouch between his knees, wrapping my fingers around the base of his prick and sliding my tongue out over his glistening purple knob. Arngeir groaned and rested a hand on top of my head. 

“Yes, Dibella's influence is indeed very strong with you, Dragonborn,” he sighed, gently urging me further down. I slid my mouth along his shaft and he sighed again. “An unusual thing in a man.”

“Mmmph,” was all I could get out, resting my free hand on the inside of Arngeir's thigh. 

That was unusual. Maybe a visit to a Dibellan temple was in order at some point on this crazy adventure. It just felt like all the gods were pulling me in a hundred different directions now. What other divine, prophetic nonsense was I going to have to deal with before this was all over? 

Come on, I told myself, relax – I was naked and had a dick in my mouth, I was well and truly in my element right now. 

I bobbed my head over Arngeir's lap, trying to push any unpleasant destiny-related thoughts out of my head as I did one of the things I did best. There was a shuddering groan above me and a fresh load of seed squirted out over my tongue. I swallowed down every last drop, holding onto Arngeir's legs as his hips arched up. 

“Ahh...” he sighed, stroking fondly over the top of my head. “Thank you, Dragonborn. That was very expertly done.”

After cleaning him up, I got back to my feet and wiped at my mouth, stepping back to smile at the four freshly-spent old monks. 

“Happy to be of service,” I said with a respectful bow. “I think I'll go rejoin my companions now, if that's all right.”

The Greybeards dismissed me and I padded out of the room, shivering a little as I stepped into the chillier air of the corridor and went to find the room set aside for my companions to use as a sleeping quarter. The Greybeards had allowed to set up camp in the main hall, the braziers nearby providing warmth while everyone tried to warm themselves up as much as possible before sleeping. Inigo and Lydia were keeping warm the usual way, wrapped up in a bedroll that did nothing to muffle the moans and groans coming from their corner of the room. Ghoro had claimed Hjoromir for his bed partner again and the two were talking, voices pitched low with occasional giggles from their own pile bedrolls and the pile of clothes they'd heaped atop themselves. 

Kai was sitting by himself, cleaning and sharpening his war ax and dagger. He looked up and smiled wryly as I came to sit down by him, hissing slightly as I settled my somewhat sore ass down. He looked me over and put his weapons aside. 

“So, how was your training?” he asked. 

“Productive,” I said, scooting over to lean into his side, the warmth of the brazier rather pleasant on my back. “No further problems with wildlife or trolls that won't listen to reason?”

“None, fortunately,” Kai said, standing up to take off his armor. “I spoke with the others and we checked the map. We think we've plotted the quickest route to Ustengrav, so we can get underway in the morning.”

“I suppose we can ask about a complimentary sled ride down the side of the mountain,” I said, reaching over to run a hand up over Kai's thigh.

Kai chuckled and lowered himself, laying me back and crawling over top of me, now just as naked as I was. He hooked his hands under my knees and raised my legs up, pushing my knees toward my chest. Getting my elbows underneath me, I leaned up a bit to get a better look at Kai's lovely cock pressing against my pucker and entering me with ease. I groaned and curled my toes on reflex at the sensation. 

“You always make such lovely sounds, Thane,” he sighed and moved one of his hands to take hold of my ankle. He pressed a line of kisses up around the side of my foot and across each of my toes, sending pleasant tingles up through my leg. 

“Ahh...and I like how you get them out of me,” I panted. 

“A Thane's duty is to serve in all things,” Kai said, lifting his head and offering a cocky grin. He laid forward over me and I slid my legs around his waist. “I hope you've been satisfied with the level of service I've provided thus far.”

The emphasis he put on the word “satisfied” caused another pleasant shiver. I wrapped one arm around his back and cupped his cheek with the other. 

“Very satisfied, Kai,” I said, groaning in response to his long, slow thrusts, driving himself deep into me. “About to be very satisfied again very soon...”

He was slower and more methodical, not having been deprived of sexual contact like the Greybeards had been. It was always a nice change to have a partner who took their time. He rolled his hips in slow, deep motions, pushing himself to the hilt and angling himself so that his cock rubbed along my prostate. Using only that stimulation, he drove me right to that edge where I could feel an orgasm welling up, my breathing hitching as he leaned me back. My cock pulsed and twitched, trapped between our bellies and leaving a sticky mess that couldn't escape. 

That must have been Kai's cue. Once I was good and sated, he picked up the pace, grabbing my legs and pushing them back, hoisting my ass off the ground and filling the entry hall with the enthusiastic plap plap plap of his balls off my thick backside. I threw my head back and gasped, grasping at Kai's arms. A few moments later, I felt the familiar squirt of cum flooding my insides. 

For a few moments, he laid on top of me and we enjoyed the afterglow, then he pulled free of me and lowered his head to my lower belly, running his tongue along my scales to clean up the mess I'd left on myself, even slurping over my spent cock to make sure he got every last drop. Satisfactory service indeed, Kai. I, being the gracious Thane that I was, cleaned him off in turn and we promptly fell asleep. 

* * *

The journey back down the mountain was mercifully troll-less and much quicker. Hjoromir collected his payment from Klimmek and we were on our way westward, heading back toward Whiterun per the directions Kai and the others had worked out the night before. Ghoro, who was infinitely more curious about me after the trip to High Hrothgar, decided to tag along. I also got the distinct impression he wanted to hang around Hjoromir a bit more; those two had been nigh-inseparable since introductions had been made in Ivarstead. 

We made a stop in Whiterun to spend the night and stock up on supplies and I made a bit of extra gold working the Bannered Mare that evening. We handed any excess funds over to Dravos for safekeeping (after paying a very physically demanding price) and left again in the morning, heading northwest toward Morthal. 

It was weirdly refreshing to be out traveling again, though that was perhaps just due to the circumstances being a lot less unpleasant. Leaving Riften, I didn't exactly feel like I'd had a choice. I didn't have much choice here either, but I didn't feel like I was fleeing for my life. Plus, there's something liberating about being out in the wilderness. Every time we'd make camp, I strip down and go for a little walk to get a better look at the surrounding area, enjoying the fresh air on my scales. 

“You know, you always have the best ideas,” Inigo said one day as we got closer to Morthal, the two of standing naked at the top of a hill on the tundra, watching a herd of mammoths in the distance, the distinct white-skinned figures of giants walking alongside them. 

“It's not like you weren't already strolling about in the nude without my prompting,” I pointed out. 

Inigo grinned and folded his arms behind his head. “I know, but you're our fearless leader, I feel like I should be following your example.”

“Uh-huh.” I smirked and put my hands on my hips. “This is nice. I wish we could just do this without there being some compelling reason behind it. I just want the freedom to wander my way across the countryside, you know?”

“Wandering? You mean limping?” Inigo asked. “With that kind of freedom, I don't see you walking properly ever again, my friend. Your poor backside will give out.”

“Ha ha. My sides will surely give out from all this laughter.”

Inigo giggled and sat down in the grass. “This does bring back a lot of good memories, though. Traveling with my brother, trying to find our fortune.” His expression turned sour. “All he found was death.”

“What happened?” I asked, sitting down next to him. Inigo had mentioned his brother before, but never what had happened to him.

“We'd set up camp outside a town in Cyrodiil,” he said. “The locals made it clear that they were not too fond of Khajiit, so we figured it would be safer than trying to find a room in town. Unfortunately, around the same time, there was a spat of robberies in the area and nobody was able to identify the culprit. So they naturally assumed it was us.”

I felt my heart sink and saw exactly where this story was going.

“He'd heard a noise outside and went to investigate,” Inigo continued. “I heard more noise outside and he came rushing back into the tent, bleeding. He said 'If you love me, you'll run' and pushed me out the back of the tent and sent me rolling down a hill. And I ran.”

I put an arm around his shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry to sour your mood with that,” Inigo said, shaking his head. “I was just...remembering.”

“Hey, don't apologize,” I said, jostling him gently. “Sometimes you need to get these things off your chest. What was your brother's name?”

Inigo smiled a bit and said, “Fergus.”

“I think Fergus would be proud of you right now.”

“Thank you, my friend,” he said and put an arm around my back. “I hope he is proud, wherever he is.”

We sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the last of the mammoths wander out of sight. Then Inigo turned toward me, cocking his head. 

“I have been wondering, if you'll indulge my curiosity...” he started. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any family? I don't recall you talking about them if you do.”

“Not much to talk about, really,” I said, rubbing my neck. “My parents were just fisher folk. They were still in Cyrodiil when I left. I try to send letters now and again, but it always takes so long and I'm not exactly sure what I would even tell them now with this whole Dragonborn thing.”

“Just tell them you're prophesied chosen one who needs to save the world from total destruction at the hands of smelly, fire-breathing lizards. Easy, right?”

“I'm sure my mother would breathe fire herself if she found out,” I said, shaking my head. “I got the notion of adventuring from my Uncle Rashula. He was a mercenary, always came back with the best stories. Then one day we found out the merchant ship he was hired to help guard was attacked by pirates. Thought it would make him proud if I went out and did the same thing.”

“Sounds like he'd be proud of you being the Dragonborn,” Inigo said. 

“Heh, yeah,” I agreed. “He'd be insisting on coming with me, too.”

“Sounds like we both have people to make proud,” Inigo said, patting my knee. “Eh, do you think they'd be proud about your...other profession?”

I gave him a flat look. “You can call it what it is. Parents might not be too happy, but Uncle Rashula would probably make some crack about 'honest work for honest pay' and joke about discounts, so I think it all events out.”

Inigo barked a laugh. “Well, it just makes you a very unique sort of hero, my friend.”

I sighed at that and leaned back on hands, throwing my head back dramatically. “Gods, I do not want to be a hero.”

“I don't think any heroes ever do in the beginning,” Inigo pointed out. “What do you think they'll call you when they start telling your story? Keeran-Rei the Amorous? Keeran-Rei, Sucker of a Thousand Dicks? Ooohh, how about the Dragonlayer?”

“I haven't laid any dragons, Inigo.”

“Yet, my friend. Yet.”

“You are just the worst.”

“Which, I think, actually makes me the best. So thank you for that most generous compliment.”

“Heh. Anytime.”


	18. Chapter 18

The trip to Morthal was largely uneventful save for the occasional encounter with a hostile bit of wildlife. No dragons, no trolls, no bandits, we were doing pretty well. We even arrived early enough that we could just skirt the town completely and head for Ustengrav. Another crypt, probably full of draugr like Bleak Falls Barrow was. That meant another stressful trip for Inigo. Well, there were more of us here now, maybe that would make him feel better.

We approached a large mound in the earth that appeared to be our destination, but stopped when we saw movement nearby. We circled around the mound and saw a group of men in crude leathers and furs, holding weapons. Almost in unison, they turned around to face us, moving in stiff, jerky motions, eyes staring blankly forward. They were accompanied by a Dunmer in black robes who raised his arms dramatically.

“Intruders! Kill them, my p-URK!”

An arrow zipped forth and hit the elf straight in the eye, sending him tumbling back onto the ground. The lifeless bandits crumpled within moments. I looked over my shoulder to see Inigo holding up his bow with an annoyed expression.

“A necromancer,” Lydia spat. “How much do you want to bet he has friends waiting inside?”

“He could also have friends waiting out here,” I said, stepping over the bodies and walking toward a tent that had been set up near the mound. “I say we split up. One group stays out here to protect the entrance, the other goes into the barrow.”

“Good idea,” Inigo said. “So who's going with you?”

“I'll take Kai and Ghoro. Inigo, you stay here with Hjoromir and Lydia. Keep anyone unfriendly from coming in behind us.”

Inigo's posture shifted like a great deal of weight had just been taken from his shoulders and the look he gave me was grateful, but he kept his voice otherwise neutral.

“You got it,” he said, drawing another arrow from his quiver. “Those bandits might have friends that want revenge.”

“Now let's see here...” I crawled into the necromancer's tent. Maybe there was something in here that would be useful. My eyes immediately caught the cover of a book and I began to flip through it – a spellbook? Perfect. Conjuration magic, it looked like...

Something clicked in my brain. I knew this spell – Conjure Familiar. There was a brief flash of a memory, a ghostly wolf appearing on the ground in front of me and charging at a hostile figure. I felt the briefest twinge in the old scar, but that was it.

“Keeran, you okay in there?” Inigo called.

I poked my head out and held up the book, unable to stop myself from grinning widely. “I remembered a spell.” I said giddily.  
Inigo grinned right back. “That’s wonderful! Perfect timing, too, you can go practice it on those nasty necromancers.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Exiting the tent, I waved Kai and Ghoro over to me and the three of us descended the rickety wooden steps leading down toward the entrance to the barrow. It looked like the bandits or someone had been using this place as a hideout or spot to stash goods – the bloodied corpse of another bandit was splayed over the top of a crate, an axe buried in his back. 

“Oh, this is going to be pleasant,” Kai said, readying his own axe and raising his shield. “I’ll take point.”

Ghoro nocked an arrow in his bow and I drew my sword, focusing on the Conjure Familiar spell. I felt the familiar sensation of magicka coursing through my mind and down through my arm, creating a tingling sensation in my fingertips as I held onto the spell. Kai pushed open the door and we quickly filed inside. Descending the stone steps, we entered a wide open entry chamber and saw the figures of more necromancers and their undead thralls milling about, the sounds of angry voices reverberating around the space. They were trying to talk over each other so much, it was difficult to make out what they were saying, but the noise covered our approach well enough until one of the zombies spotted us and raised a finger, opening its mouth in a guttural warning groan. 

“Oh, shit,” Ghoro muttered and raised his bow. 

I thrust my hand forward and let the magicka flow out, a flash of violet light signaling the appearance of a familiar. A large, translucent wolf flashed into existence and raced forward toward the two arguing necromancers, tackling one to the ground. Kai smacked aside a charging zombie with his shield and turned to strike at another just as it collapsed, the magic severed as its master was mauled. We made short work of the rest and my familiar vanished shortly after. 

Further inside the barrow, I could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting, metal clanging against metal and the occasional forceful burst of a destructive spell being cast. 

“Sounds like the necromancers woke up the draugr,” I said. 

“Let them bicker amongst themselves,” Kai suggested. “We can go in and clean up whatever’s left.”

“Works for me,” Ghoro said, trying to salvage some of his arrows. 

I summoned up my familiar again and the ghostly wolf turned to peer up at me, swishing its tail back and forth; the motions left wispy trails in the air that dissipated like faint smoke. I crouched down and reached down to touch its head as if petting a real animal, its “fur” oddly slick under my hand. 

“Been a while, pal,” I said and the familiar licked at my face in response. 

“That's oddly cute,” Kai said, walking up behind me. “Think it can do some scouting for us down here?”

“I don't think so,” I said. “I'm bonded to it magically, so it at least won't attack anyone I recognize as friendly, but I don't think it can communicate that effectively.”

The ghostly familiar just cocked its head as we talked. Ghoro walked over to join us, rubbing at his chin. 

“I suppose we can ask Dravos if he knows any ways to enhance it,” he suggested.

My brows shot up, both in curiosity and apprehension. “Dravos? You think it's really best I give him that job? You know what kinds of extra features he'd add.”

Ghoro chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders. “Hey, might be worth looking into. It's your call.”

Well, it's not like I knew anyone else who would even be capable of doing such a thing. Where was the harm in it anyway? I stood up and gently clenched my fist, focusing my will into the silver rose ring. Dravos flashed into existence in front of us, this time holding a mug of tea. He had the rumpled look of someone who had just rolled out of bed, and his robe was hanging open to reveal a severe case of morning wood.

“Ah, good morning, all,” he said and looked around. “Another barrow, how delightful. Do you need me to distract someone for you again, Keeran?”

“No,” I said, sidling up to him. “Not yet, anyway. I needed help with my little friend here. Ghoro suggested you take a look and see if you could provide any enhancements?”

“A familiar?” he asked, peering down at the ghostly wolf. “Yes, that should be easy enough to work with. You know it'll cost you, though.”

“Expensive, aren't you?” I teased and reached down and wrapped my fingers around the Dremora's throbbing member, stroking my hand down over the dark shaft. “What's the price tag on this request?”

Dravos held up three fingers. “I get free run of you on three separate occasions of my choosing. Whatever I want for however long I want to do it. Don't worry, I'll give you fair warning ahead of time.”

That was potentially a hefty price. But based on previous experience in Dravos' little pocket of Oblivion, he subjected me to an hours-long session and only a minute or two had passed in this world. It would only feel like an eternity, probably. He was...reasonable. And the thought of doing that again was leaving my trousers uncomfortably tight. I just gave Dravos' cock another squeeze. 

“All right, fine, it's a deal,” I said. Ghoro chuckled audibly and I glanced back just in time to see Kai give me an “Are you sure about that?” kind of look. 

“Good choice,” Dravos said. “Now be a good boy and finish up with your down payment here.”

Happy to oblige, as always. I squeezed around him and slid my palm along the considerable length of that big, ebony monster and squeezed just under the deliciously thick head, already drooling copious ribbons of pre. Dravos let out a contented little rumble in his throat and slipped an arm around my shoulders. I turned a bit to better reposition my hands, one on the shaft, the other working that fat, drooling head. 

Kai smiled slightly and shook his head, then walked away to go keep watch while Dravos exacted payment from me. The big Dremora humped into my hands, coating my fingers and palm with slick, sticky precum. It didn't take long at all to get the burly Daedra to burst, the head swelling up briefly just moments before that girthy, vein-riddled organ started kicking in my grip and spewed thick pearly ropes all over the stone floor with light splats. 

“Ahh...” he sighed, patting my hip. “Give me a few moments and I'll see what I can do.”

With that, both Dravos and my familiar vanished in a flash of violet light. Ghoro grinned and pointed at me. 

“See? Told you he could do something.”

“Oh, I didn't doubt that,” I said. “I'm just both curious and apprehensive about what he is going to do.”

“I think we both know what he's going to do,” Ghoro said. 

“Well--”

A sudden flash of violet light interrupted my thought and a creature stood there that resembled my familiar. A large wolf-like beast with sleek black fur and crimson markings around its eyes that looked vaguely similar to Dravos' own. It – or rather, he judging by the heavy sheath swaying under his belly – padded up to me and sniffed at my hand, swiping his broad tongue over the backs of my fingers. I returned the affection with a scritch behind the ears. Definitely different. Time to see what he could do. 

“Go and scout the tunnels up ahead,” I said, pointing toward the tunnels where we had heard the skirmish earlier. The sounds had finally died down, but nothing had emerged from the tunnels yet. 

He let out a short “wuff” and turned to scamper down the tunnels, nails clicking faintly on the stone. A few minutes later, I heard a small voice say “All clear down here,” as if they were speaking right over my shoulder. I turned around and looked, but saw nothing. 

“Wow,” I said, rubbing my neck. “Good work, Dravos.”

“What happened?” Kai asked.

“I think we can...communicate? I guess that's the right word,” I said. “Definitely useful.”

“Let's get going, then,” Ghoro said as he nocked a fresh arrow. 

“Right,” I said, about to turn around when something nipped my backside, making me almost jump out of my boots. Ghoro laughed uproariously and I spun around to find the familiar standing there, jaws hanging open in a canine grin. 

“Yeah, there's Dravos all right,” I said, gesturing for the others to follow me. “Come on.”

* * *

The trek into Ustengrav's depths was uncomfortably similar to Bleak Falls Barrow, but I had a bit more in the way of backup with me this time. The necromancers hadn't really made it past the entrance hall before running into draugr and were stopped dead (heh heh). The draugr themselves were even less of a threat now. I used Unrelenting Force until I was completely out of breath, blasting skeletons and draugr apart. Meanwhile, the new and improved familiar – who I was still agonizing over a name for – proved to be a big help between scouting the tunnels and gleefully pouncing upon draugr and walking skeletons alike; he spent a good portion of our trek into the tunnels chewing on a femur he'd claimed as a trophy. 

I'd have to sit down and ask Dravos what exactly he did. This was some high-level magic I couldn't even begin to imagine. 

Further down, we encountered another altar similar to the one I'd seen in Bleak Falls Barrow. I could actually make some of the words out now, but the knowledge I had felt...fragmented. Perhaps more Words of Power were carved here. There was one that seemed to jump out at me – Feim, I think it said – but the carving otherwise appeared to be gibberish. It was as good a place as any to sit down and take a break anyway. I had the familiar leave and head back toward the entrance to let Inigo and the others know how far we'd come. He would send me another message and I could summon him back to my side afterward. Easy. 

The three of us settled down on the ground near the altar. The area around us looked more like a natural cavern than man-made tunnels and I could clearly hear a waterfall somewhere nearby. The sound was tempting me to go for a swim, but that could wait until after the horn was well in hand. Maybe I'll go for a dip in the marsh...

“How are you holding up so far?” Kai asked me. He knelt up behind me and massaged his fingers into my neck. I leaned my head back and scooted back a little to lean against his chest. 

“Better than the last time I was in a crypt, all things considered,” I said. 

“You spend a lot of time in crypts?” Ghoro asked as he reached over to pull off my boots. 

“More time than I would like,” I replied, raising my arms up a bit as Kai reached down to start undoing the straps on my leather armor. “Something tells me you two need more than just a break.”

“Let's just call it clearing our heads,” Kai said, brushing his lips over my neck. I shivered and groaned, flexing my toes against Ghoro's grasping hands. There were no undead monsters shambling about to interrupt us, so I didn't see the harm. 

The three of us were naked in moments and Ghoro took firm hold of my legs, pushing them back up toward my chest. The big orc crouched over me and slid his thick green cock down into my waiting hole with a grunt of effort. He pushed down hard, holding me in a mating press. Each movement of those strong hips forced a low moan out of me. 

Kai took that open mouth as an invitation and slid straight into my maw, holding onto my shoulders as he slid along my tongue. I took a deep breath and reached back to hold onto his hips, gulping on the thick Nord cock now sliding down into my throat. 

“Mmmpph!”

Folded in half and stuffed by two well-hung men in a cave. Normally, I would charge a handsome sum for this. I suppose this just be payment for Ghoro's continued assistance. He did drop everything to come along with us, it was the least I could do. 

It was difficult to get my bearings in my current position, bent back with everything obscured by the faceful of Kai's ballsack I received repeatedly. My body was jostled around as they moved, making deep-chested grunts of lustful effort while I did my best to hold my breath. I started to suddenly gag and gurgle around the seed Kai squirted down my gullet and my fingers dug into his hips in response. He pulled free, only to spurt a few final blobs onto my face and throat. 

Ghoro's fingers dug into my legs and he pressed down one last time, heavy nuts slapping against my ass and I was treated to the familiar sensation of seed squirting into my guts. He held steady until he was certain every last drop was in me and then pulled free with a wet pop. I laid down in the dirt with a happy sigh, my legs finally being allowed down. The moment I was laid out, Kai lowered his head into my lap and took my cock into his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head until he brought me to a toe-curling orgasm of my own.

“Ahh...” I groaned, closing my eyes and reaching up to wipe the remnants of Kai's mess off my face. “Good work, men. Are your heads sufficiently cleared?”

“I'd say so,” Ghoro said, settling back on the ground and laying back, folding his arms behind his head. “Ready to go whenever you are.”

“Great,” I replied and finally sat up after a few minutes of trying to catch my breath. 

I turned over to gather up my things when something cold and wet suddenly nudged up under my tail. I yelped and fell forward, only for that sensation to follow me. A tongue promptly began to lap at my pucker and I had sudden flashbacks to Anoriath's house when I hired to service his hound, Sudi. I leaned up on my hands and turned to see the dark-furred form of my new familiar with his muzzle buried right under my tail. 

“What happened to telling me you were coming back?” I asked. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” the little voice said near my ear. 

“Dravos, is that just you in a disguise?”

There was no response, but the licking intensified and I couldn't help but groan out in pleasure. The muzzle pulled away and the wolf-like familiar jumped onto my back, wrapping his forelegs around my waist. His head came down to rest on my shoulder near face and his hips humped rapidly against my ass until his sheath was lined up with my hole, his thick tapered cock sliding into me with ease. 

“Pretty sure that is just Dravos is a disguise,” Ghoro pointed out. The big orc hunter was just lounging back with his arms folded behind his head. “Wouldn't surprise me.”

“You think?” I panted. 

The familiar didn't respond to any of our commentary, only kept up his feral rutting. His knot was beginning to swell and repeatedly popped in and out of my freshly fucked hole. Soon, it locked in place and my insides were treated to another soaking. I gritted my teeth and dug my fingers into the dirt. I'll bet Dravos was having a good laugh right now; I should have figured inviting him to the Anoriath job would give him ideas. 

As I lay panting there under the familiar, Ghoro stretched a leg forward and nudged his toes against the side of my face. I looked up and saw him grinning ear to ear as always. I just sighed and closed my mouth over his toes while I waited for the knot lodged in my ass to shrink. We were going to be here a bit longer than anticipated, I suppose. 

At least the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

“Where in Oblivion did the Horn go?” I demanded, gesturing at the empty pedestal on top of the tomb. 

A single clawed hand reached up from the center of the lid, holding a folded piece of paper instead of the Horn. The paper was a note that directed me to back to Riverwood and ask to rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn to collect the Horn. What kind of nonsense was this?

“This is incredibly disappointing to say the least,” Kai said while Ghoro searched the room for any clues. 

“Whoever came in here knew what they were doing,” he said. “Took out the draugr guarding the tomb and just left. No other traces that I can find. It looks like there's a door here that should lead back up to a room closer to the entrance. They somehow got that open, I figure.”

“Otherwise they had to be really sneaky and know the Whirlwind Sprint,” I said. The other Shout the Greybeards had taught me had been necessary to open a gate leading further into the barrow. The whole place seemed designed to test people. “We're dealing with someone dangerous now.”

“Agreed,” Kai said. “We should go collect the others and head back to Riverwood as soon as possible.”

Grumbling all the way, I followed my companions up and out of the tomb, arriving through a hidden door in a chamber we recognized as being close to the entry hall. We walked back up into the entry hall itself to find that Inigo, Lydia and Hjoromir had all moved inside and set up a small fire. Inigo was the first to greet us, raising his hand in a wave and hurrying over to greet us. 

“There you are, my friend!” he called. “Do have the Horn? Is it every bit as magnificent as it sounds?”

Stone-faced, I held up the note. Inigo blinked in confusion and took it. He flipped it open, read it quietly and was silent for a few seconds. 

“This, my friend,” he said, holding up the note “is bullshit.”

“Right?!”

Inigo turned toward Hjoromir and Lydia and said, “Have a look at this.”

Hjoromir frowned as he read the note and rubbed at his smooth chin. 

“They want us to ask for a room at The Sleeping Giant,” he said. “That makes no sense. Do you think Delphine or Orgnar might be in on this?”

“Regardless of who is in on it, I am very unhappy with them right now,” I said, taking the note back. “How much daylight do we have left?”

“Probably not a lot,” Lydia said. “I checked outside a few minutes before you all showed up and it was raining pretty hard. We might want to wait it out here before we leave.”

Great. Just great. All that time spent walking when we could have just cut the trip in half and made a stop at Riverwood. Bloody fantastic use of our time.

“Don't worry too much about it, my Thane,” Kai said, nudging my elbow. “We'll find a way to cheer you up.”

I softened a little at that and smiled. Just a bit, only a little. 

“As you wish,” I said. “We've gotten to be very good at killing time.”


	19. Chapter 19

The journey back to Riverwood was continuously impeded by rain, only adding to the sour mood I'd left Ustengrav with. Instead of the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, I'd left with a big old handful of disappointment. Well, the new and improved familiar from Dravos was a nice gift, but that didn't change the fact that I was now on a wild chase running back and forth across Skyrim. The others did their best to cheer me up, but I always slipped right back into that brooding anger and frustration. 

This wasn't like me. But I'd never been sent on an errand of such importance, either. Now someone else was sticking their nose in and making a mess of it. The others had raised the possibility of this being a trap more than once and I was inclined to agree. We formulated a plan as best as we were able so we do our best to get the drop on whoever might have a trap prepared. 

And I swear, Orgnar had better not be involved. That man had far too nice a cock for me to want to entertain the idea of him being some kind of spy.

When we arrived at the town, we split up – Kai, Lydia and Ghoro all filtered out into the town, keeping an eye on all the entrances into town, as well as the river. Inigo and Hjoromir would follow me into the inn, the latter ready to scamper out the door to get the others if a trap was sprung inside the inn. I had faith in him, but he was still young and inexperienced and we were clearly dealing with someone who knew what they were doing. 

We hunkered down outside the town for a bit, giving everyone else time to get into position before making our way into town on our own. I conjured up my familiar and had it skulk around in the trees outside of town as well, just in case. Once I was satisfied that everyone was ready, I headed into town flanked by Hjoromir and Inigo and we made for the inn. Riverwood was still the sleepy little riverside town I remembered from my earlier travels and several of the men welcomed me with suggestive looks and sly smiles. 

“You working today?” one of them asked. 

“Maybe,” I said. “Depends on how my other business goes.”

“Heh, hope it goes well, then.”

You and me both, I thought. We walked into the Sleeping Giant, which was sleepy as always. Delphine was standing near the door cleaning one of the tables and Orgnar was standing watch at the bar. I made eye contact with the big Nord and shot him a wink and he gave me one in return. Hopefully that wasn't just an act. Delphine turned to look at us as we walked in. 

“Been a while,” she said, straightening up. “Could I get you boys something?”

“Yeah, I was hoping to stay the night,” I said. “Is the attic room available?”

Surprise flickered across Delphine's face for just a moment, but she said, “Attic room, eh? We don't have one, but the one the left two doors down is open. Go make yourself at home.”

“Appreciate it,” I said and nodded back to my companions. “You guys go ahead and put your feet up for a bit.”

They went to find a table while I walked back to the room Delphine had specified. It was small, meant for one person. Not a lot of room to maneuver if a fight broke out. Delphine walked into the room a few minutes later, holding an object wrapped in cloth. 

“So, you must be the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about,” she said and handed me the package. “I believe you were looking for this.”

The cloth contained an old and exquisitely made horn, about large enough to fit in the grasped of a certain stone claw in Ustengrav, I'd wager. Son of a bitch. 

“Come on, follow me,” she said, ignoring my stunned expression. “And be sure to hide that.”

I wrapped the horn up and followed Delphine back out through the inn. I folded my hands behind my back and glanced toward Inigo, making a quick beckoning motion with my fingers. We walked into another, larger room that I assumed was Delphone's own and she told me to close the door. As soon as I did, she opened up the wardrobe and slid back a panel revealing a hidden staircase leading into a cellar. 

What kind of cloak and dagger bullshit did I just wander in to? This was getting way more complicated than it needed to be. 

I followed Delphine down to the cellar and looked around – there was a table in the center of a room, covered mostly with what looked like a map of Skyrim. There were shelves of supplies and racks of weapons against the walls. I just had to hope Inigo was listening at the door with his super feline hearing at the ready. 

A realization struck me across the head like a giant's club. 

“You're Farengar's contact,” I said. “You were at the keep when we came back with the Dragonstone.”

“Good eye,” she said. “Like you, I have a bit of a talent for crypt-diving as I'm sure you've noticed.”

“That you do,” I said, setting the Horn down. “So why did you go to all the trouble? How did you even know about the Horn?”

“If the Greybeards thought you were Dragonborn, they'd send you out to Ustengrav as part of their little test,” she said, folding her arms. “Those old mountain goats are nothing if not predictable.”

“So what is this about?” I asked. 

* * *

“So...Kynesgrove?” Inigo asked. 

“That's what Delphine said,” I replied. 

Delphine had launched into some spiel about how she was part of some shadowy group that had been looking for the Dragonborn for a long time. She'd stolen the Horn from Ustengrav to lure me out and make sure that I wasn't some Thalmor plant pretending to be Dragonborn. If the Thalmor were involved on some level, that was bad. I really, really did not feel like dealing with them. 

Apparently the Dragonstone we'd gotten for Farengar was a map for ancient dragon burial sites, and Delphine was convinced that something was bringing them back to life. She asked me to meet her in Kynesgrove as soon as possible as she believed the next “resurrection” would take place there. When I'd laid out the plan for the rest of my companions, Inigo seemed less than thrilled. 

“I'll be fine as long a we don't have to stop over in Windhelm,” he muttered. “I hate that bloody city.”

“You and me both,” Ghoro said. 

“We'll only go into the city if we absolutely have to,” I said, raising my voice to cut off any further grumbling. “I'd rather not stick around either, but this is where we have to go.”

“And how do you know that we can even trust Delphine?” Lydia asked. “What did she tell you about this group she belongs to?”

“Nothing, actually,” I admitted. Delphine wasn't terribly forthcoming and the only detail I really latched onto was that she was somehow in opposition to the Thalmor. “But I didn't exactly tell her how many people I was bringing, so we should be fine, dragons or not.”

Lydia smirked, “Smart move.”

“I thought so,” I said, turning back to the road. “Let's not keep her waiting.”

We started heading north, following the river around the north side of the Throat of the World. The rain kept up, slowing our progress just a bit. I really didn't want to get to Kynesgrove to find it in the same state as Helgen. Between that cheery prospect and the fact that my meeting with Delphine left me with more questions than answers and even more work to do, my mood had not improved much either. 

I mostly just sat by myself and brooded while we made camp in the ruins of an old watchtower and stared at the silver rose ring on my forefinger. I needed to unwind, but it felt kind of selfish to do so considering the circumstances. Dravos could make a few minutes here feel like a few hours in Oblivion, though... 

“Doing okay, Keeran?”

I looked up and saw Ghoro, the big orc hunter sitting down beside me. I shrugged my shoulders a bit in response to his question. 

“This is starting to feel like 'too much, too fast', you know?” I said. “A few weeks ago, I was just another whore riding laps in Riften without a care in the damn world. Now I apparently have to save the damn world. I mean, I'm a merc, too. I know how to fight, but this is just...way too much.”

“I'm not even going to pretend to guess at how overwhelming this must be for you right now,” Ghoro said. “But try to remember to take some time for yourself. I saw you looking at the ring. Call up Dravos, let him fuck you silly for a bit. Might help clear your head.”

“I was thinking of doing that,” I said, glancing down at the ring. “Taking time for myself feels selfish, though, you know? All these people in the dragons' way? I saw Helgen firsthand, I don't want that happening again.”

“And how are you going to help those people if you're too busy tying yourself in knots?” Ghoro asked, gesturing at me. “Take care of yourself first.”

Sound advice, certainly. I looked down at the ring again and exhaled slowly. Well, if it helped, it helped. I particularly enjoyed Dravos' company, anyway. I exerted will into the ring and Dravos appeared in the midst of pouring wine into a goblet. 

“Ah, good day,” he said, taking a deep swig of his drink. “How can I be of assistance today, my friends?”

“Well--” I started, but then Ghoro jumped in front of me. 

“Keeran is desperately wound up and on edge and I think he's in need of your own particular style of remedy,” he said, nudging me with his elbow. 

“Oh, is that so?” Dravos asked, vanishing the wine decanter and reaching down to take my wrist, hoisting me up onto my feet and then sliding that arm around my waist. He brushed his cheek against mine and whispered, all silken lasciviousness, “I think Keeran needs his Master again, doesn't he?”

That sent shudders through my entire body, as if the words were laced with some manner of obscene magic. I leaned into the big dremora and felt the front of my trousers tighten uncomfortably, growing painfully hard very quickly as those memories came rushing back to the forefront of my mind. His fingers dug into my ass and he chuckled low in my ear. 

“Yes...” I moaned. 

“Say it,” he said, his tone steady and his voice low. He squeezed harder into my asscheek for emphasis. “I want to hear you say the words, you beautiful slutty lizard.”

“I need my Master again,” I moaned urgently, going up onto my toes under that squeeze. “Please.”

“Good boy. Safe word is 'coconut'.”

The world around me vanished in a flash of violet fire and I found myself standing naked in a familiar grove before a long table covered in sumptuous dishes and goblets of wine. Without my noticing, Dravos had magicked my clothes away, leaving me naked save for that black leather collar he'd put on me before, the leash going back over my shoulder and no doubt into the Dremora's hand. 

He pressed a hand to my upper back and I leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table. The leash was pulled taut and my head was tugged back with the motion. His broad cockhead slipped up under my tail and pressed against my hole. 

“All better, my pet?” Dravos asked near my shoulder, his lips pressing a line of kisses from the end of my shoulder to the crook of my neck. “Tell Master how badly you need his cock.”

“I need your cock so bad, Master,” I groaned and rubbed my ass back against that glorious cock. “Please, I need it inside me...”

Dravos eagerly obliged and split me open without another word. He thrust in hard and deep right from the start, pushing me up onto my toes. I cried out and he chuckled against my neck. He settled into a rough and unforgiving rhythm from the start, the powerful movements of his hips jarring my body forward against the table. He pressed one hand down on my back, bending me forward.

“That's it...” he groaned. “That's my good boy. You've been working so hard and now it's time someone worked you hard, yeah? My little fuck toy likes it rough, doesn't he?”

“Nnngghh...yes, Master...”

Dravos brought his free hand down to deliver a firm slap across my ass. I cried out and arched my back and he spanked me again. I fell forward onto the table, all but splayed out while Dravos was laughing somewhere above me and stroked a finger down my arching back.

“Oh, look at you,” he crooned. “Such an eager little whore for Master's cock. Nnnggh, take it all, you noisy slut.”

Dravos' hips snapped up against my backside and I was treated to the warm bloom of cum filling my guts. As I recalled, Dremora did not tire out very easily, so he'd be able to keep this up for a good long while. He slid his hand down over my back and over the curve my ass, his other hand letting the leash go slack. Off to my left, I heard chuckling. I turned my head and saw Ghoro sitting at the table with a goblet in hand and his cock in the other, watching the spectacle completely in the nude.

“Heh, so this is what happened when we met at the tower,” he said as he continued to stroke himself. “Hope you don't mind if I hang around for a bit and watch.”

“No, no, not at all...” I panted. 

“I could call for the boys again,” Dravos suggested while fondly rubbing a hand around my rump. “They'll be happy to see you both, I'm sure.”

Dravos' companions, brothers, lovers, I'm not sure what they were exactly. They'd made an appearance the last time I was here and I had been all but turned inside out by them. The prospect of being handed over to them again was...enticing. I nodded my head in agreement with Dravos' suggestion and Ghoro voiced his assent as well. Dravos chuckled and patted my ass. 

“Good, this should just be a moment...” he said. 

As if by magic (well, definitely by magic, I'm sure), six figures emerged from the mist and into the grove, the same gorgeous and impossibly hung Dremora Dravos had treated me to during my last visit. The one with big horns and striking violet markings approached the table, walking around to rub a hand along my back, his fingertips sliding over my scales and sending shivers through my naked body. 

“Ah, here's a familiar sight,” he said. “Decided to come back to us, did you?”

“Poor Keeran needed to unwind,” Dravos said and gave me another firm slap to my backside. “You remember how voracious he is for cock, yes?”

“All too well,” the lead dremora said. Then, “Ah, and Ghoro's here. Kiviah, go say hello to your master.”

One of the Dremora broke off from the group, one with pale gray skin and cobalt blue markings around his face and chest, and walked over to Ghoro. Ghoro reached up to pull the Dremora in a long, tongue-filled kiss before pushing him onto his knees. The Daedra lowered his horned head to service the orc, and Ghoro leaned his head back with a satisfied groan. A collar was magicked around Kiviah's neck and Ghoro held the leash. Looks like the whole master-and-pet dynamic was popular with this group.

“Get him cleaned up for me, Jex?” the leader asked another Dremora. 

“Sure thing!” another voice said behind me. Why do I feel like I recognized that one?

A pair of hands spread my cheeks and one of the amorous Dremora buried his face between them, probing his tongue into my cum-filled hole. It poked inward, slurping up as much of Dravos' seed as it could reach. I tensed up and groaned, parting my legs a bit for the ass-eating Daedra. 

“That okay, Keeran?” Jex asked. “Or would you prefer something a bit more...familiar?”

There was a sultry and playful emphasis on that last word that made the realization hit just as the tongue went back in again. Only this time, the tongue was broad and flat, lapping quickly while a cold, wet nose poked up under my tail. I turned around to see a familiar black-furred and wolf-life creature with his muzzle practically stuffed up my backside – my new and improved familiar. 

“Jex here volunteered to help with the, ah, enhancement of your familiar,” Dravos said while patting my back. “I hope you've been satisfied with his work so far.”

“Yes, yes, very much...” I groaned, pushing my ass back toward him. 

“Good,” Dravos chuckled and tugged on my leash, pulling me back from the table. “Down on all fours now, pet.”

I obeyed and got onto my hands and knees. The Dremora called Kiviah was shoved down into the grass beside me and shot a cocky little grin my way. The others all began to circle around us, the lead Dremora stepping up in front of us, forcing us both to crane our necks up. Dremora were imposing when faced head-on. Looking up at one from the ground was terrifying in a rather arousing way. 

“Ah, look at these fine bitches ready to be bred,” the leader said and looked at me. “Or in the process of being bred, in your case. Keeran-Rei, the mortal hero Dravos has been so keen to tell us about. Taking a small rest from his adventures to be used by the likes of us. I'm sure your master will see to it that you aren't troubled by thoughts of your grand quest, Dragonborn.”

“I'll be good, sir,” I said meekly, still floating hazily on that cloud of bliss.

“Hah! I see you learned well during your first visit,” he said and turned to toward the Dremora beside me. “And you, dear Kiviah. Always eager to fall to your knees and let yourself be claimed.”

“It is where I find the greatest pleasure, Azabal,” Kiviah said, bowing his head. 

“So I've seen,” Azabal said. Good to finally know his name; maybe he'd introduced himself last time and I simply forgot in that haze of pleasure. “Well, I say it's time we visit a great deal of pleasure upon these two, hmm?”

Someone rested a foot on my back and bore me down a bit as the men surrounding us all started chuckling and murmuring. The hold on my leash tightened and my head was tugged up ever so slightly, the pressure combined with the foot on my back forcing my back into a downward arch. This was moving into an all-too-familiar direction. 

I needed it. 

* * *

Hours passed and I was passed around from one man to the next and back again, each of the Dremora having their way with me a few times each. Too bad I lost count otherwise I'd have a tally to brag about. Next time, I might suggest they paint hash marks across my back to keep track. I was constantly filled, cleaned out and then filled again. The tireless Daedra all but painted my blue-gray scales pearly white and washed it clean once they were satisfied with the look. 

I'd done this before and was prepared for it – as much as anyone can be prepared – and I still came through feeling as tired as I ever have. I could barely move and doing was my best to catch my breath, snuggled between Azabal and Dravos while Jex sucked on me, now back in his Dremora form. 

“Jex volunteered to help when you asked me to 'improve' your familiar,” Dravos was saying, brushing his lips against my cheek. “So when you conjure it, it's really Jex here you're summoning. Though he can only take that form.”

“I see...” I panted. Things had calmed down enough and I was plenty lucid. I looked down and saw the somewhat smaller and leaner Dremora bobbing his head over my lap. He turned his head to look up and his eyes flashed impishly. 

“Mmmpph,” he said. 

“Jex, don't talk with your mouth full,” Azabal scolded, nudging the smaller male with his foot. 

Nearby, I heard a sudden THWACK and a man's voice crying out. I twisted around as best as I was able and saw Kiviah bent over one of the tables, his wrists bound behind his back. Ghoro was standing behind him holding a folded up length of leather strap that he whipped across the pale Dremora's ass with another smack. 

“Thank you, Master, may I have another?” the Dremora groaned. Ghoro obliged him another smack. 

“You've been a badly-behaved little whore, haven't you?” the orc growled. “And you know it, too. Look at you, begging for Master's punishment.”

“Please, I've been so bad...” Kiviah moaned, crying out again as he was interrupted by another lash of the leather strap. 

“Yes you have, bitch,” Ghoro said, his tone low and gravelly. Listening to him talk was certainly having an effect on me. Jex made a sudden gagging sound and it took me a moment to realize I'd just climaxed quite forcefully in his mouth. 

I needed some water and a nap, I think. 

“So...” I panted and looked at Dravos. “Is this going to count as one of the three?”

Dravos considered that for a moment and then shook his head, smirking slightly. 

“No, I think I'll come to you when I want to turn one of those in,” he said. 

Delightful. I could only imagine what he was cooking up for me. I opened my mouth to protest when Jex crawled over me and straddled my waist, lying down atop me. The lean Dremora just grinned at me and I slid an arm around his back. 

“So it was you the whole time, was it?” I asked. “I thought it was Dravos himself.”

“No, it would likely involve fighting, which I am staunchly against,” Dravos pointed out. “Jex likes a good fight and he likes a good fuck afterward. I figured he would be a suitable companion for you.”

“Have you been pleased with my services so far?” Jex asked rather eagerly.

“Very much so,” I replied and rested my hands on his thighs. “I look forward to working with you more in the future.”

Dravos chuckled, “You ready to go back?”

“How long has it been?” I asked him. 

“Out there? Just a few minutes, I think.”

I considered that for a moment. What was another minute or two in Tamriel? We had time to catch up to Delphine. 

“I can stay for a bit longer,” I said.


	20. Chapter 20

Only about ten minutes had passed on Tamriel, where the others had been in patience and utter confusion after Ghoro and I had been magically whisked away by Dravos. We'd returned a panting and sweaty heap and I was having a little trouble walking, naturally. Inigo had a knowing smirk on his face, but Kai, Lydia and Hjoromir were all immediately clamoring for answers and explanations. The only answer either Ghoro or I would give was “Dravos did it.”

I swear, I thought I could hear him chuckle when I said that. 

“So, how is it that you're barely able to walk after being away for a few minutes?” Kai asked. “What happened?”

“Oblivion magic, if I had to guess,” I said, wincing a bit as I tried to adjust my legs while sitting down. Walking was going to be a bit of a chore for a little while. “Dravos and his friends, well...I could go into specific detail, but we'd be here all day.”

Kai smirked, “It's okay, you can regale me on the road, my Thane.”

“I would be glad to.”

Ghoro and I happily recounted our escapade into Oblivion in lascivious detail while we continued our trek to Kynesgrove. Inigo and Hjoromir looked curious. Kai looked like he was taking mental notes. Lydia just had her eyebrow raised for so long, I feared it would get stuck in position. 

Aside from my wobbly legs, the trip was relatively unimpeded, and I was feeling more or less back to normal by the time Windhelm itself was in sight. I'd been in Skyrim long enough to be aware of that city's reputation – if you weren't a Nord, you weren't welcome. Based on everything I'd heard, Inigo's concerns about the place were well-founded. I turned to look back at my companions as we came down the road. 

“Like I said before, we're only going into the city proper if we absolutely have to,” I said. “I want to avoid dealing with Windhelm as much as anyone else here.”

“Any chance we can stay in Kynesgrove if it's still standing?” Hjoromir asked while rubbing his arms. The weather had taken an unpleasantly cold turn as we moved further into Eastmarch. 

“I've been out this way before, I think there's an inn there,” Ghoro said. 

“Guess we'll find out soon enough,” I said and turned my attention back to the road. 

The weather shifted from cold to outright snowy and slowed our advance. I stopped to double-check the map and saw that we were definitely going in the right direction. Still no sign of Delphine, but it couldn't be much further now. Inigo suddenly stopped and raised his hand, his ears twitching around frantically. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“I hear wings,” he said. “Big ones.”

Up ahead, I saw figures hurrying down a nearby hill and running in different directions, all shouting incoherently. One woman saw us and hurried through the snow to reach us, waving her arms frantically to get our attention as if we didn't already see her. 

“Hey!” she called. “You don't want to go up there! There's a dragon up on the hill!”

“What was it doing?” I asked. 

“I don't know, but I'm not sticking around long enough to find out!” she said and hurried past us. 

“That's reassuring,” Inigo muttered, turning his head to look after the fleeing woman. 

Naturally, we rushed straight toward the path up to Kynesgrove, going in the opposite direction people were fleeing. There was a time I wouldn't have even considered this. I'm all for helping people, but I didn't want to die in the process. Now, it just felt wrong not to rush headlong into danger. I swear, I'd spent far too much time this far north; everyone was so gung-ho about everything. 

Up near the inn, we saw Delphine standing outside and arguing rather vehemently with a Nord in Stormcloak armor. It sounded like he was trying to convince her to evacuate, but she was having none of it. As we got closer to the building, I got a better look at the Nord she was arguing with. 

“Soren?” I called. 

The Nord whipped his head around and his eyes bulged briefly in surprise. Delphine looked equally shocked when she saw the small group of heavily-armed individuals trailing me. I did my best not to visibly smirk. There was something infinitely satisfying about catching her off-guard. 

“Keeran-Rei? Inigo?” Soren asked, approaching us. “What you all doing here?”

The dragon on the hillside roared as if to answer his question and I just pointed up and over his shoulder. 

“Dealing with that,” I said. 

“Well, it's about time you caught up,” Delphine said and drew her sword. “Come on.”

I drew my own sword and looked at Soren, “Coming with us?”

“Ugh, all right, fine,” he said, shrugging a longbow from off his shoulder. “The civilians will be running straight to Windhelm to find some guards, anyway.”

Weapons drawn, the eight of us hurried up the path behind the inn leading to what I assumed was the dragon burial mound Delphine had mentioned. Somewhere above, I heard a deep, thunderous voice chanting something in a language I didn't recognize, but I swear I could make out some of the words. 

“This is bad...” Delphine said.

We tried to stay low and spread out as much as possible, but there was almost no cover leading up to the burial mound. We were way out in the open. Then the dragon started chanting again and shook the ground with a Shout:

“SLEN TIID VOH!”

“Oh, no...” I muttered.

The burial mound burst open and the skeleton of dragon crawled free, muscle, sinew and scales rapidly reforming on the now-moving carcass. It's voice made me shudder, hoarse and grating at first, but smoothing out to something deep and relatively pleasant as its body regenerated. More of that blasted dragon speech, too. The now-living dragon and the big black one had a very casual-sounding conversation, their voices like thunder in the snow. 

As the big black one spoke, he turned his head and looked straight at me. My stomach felt like it dropped out and there was a sudden, inexplicable surge through my loins. (Wait, what?)

“You do not even know our tongue, do you?” it asked, voice dripping with contempt. “Such arrogance to dare take for yourself the name of dovah.”

“Shit, shit, shit...” I heard someone muttering behind me. 

With one last unknowable phrase spoken to his companion, the big black dragon took off into the air and the newly-resurrected dragon spread his wings. I charged with my weapon raised and bowstrings snapped behind me. I used the Whirlwind Sprint to close the distance and grabbed onto the dragon's neck as it tried to rise into the air, getting a hold of the back of his head. The ground began to fall away and I realized he was taking off with me on his back.

Well, this was a mistake. 

Grabbing a hold of a horn, I held on for dear life and flailed my sword around at the dragon's head as lethally as I knew how. The dragon's body undulated and he shook his head from side to side, trying to throw me clear. 

“Get off!” he boomed at me. “How dare you!”

“Shut up and die again!” I yelled at him and it felt like my voice was a bit more higher-pitched than I really would have liked. But I'd gotten enough of my breath back to try something a little more forceful. 

“FUS RO!”

The wave of force blasted the dragon against the back of his head like I'd hit him with a massive hammer. It threw him off-balance enough to land on the ground, the impact almost throwing me clear. He shook and spun and I heard a heavy THWACK as his tail collided with something and looked up in time to see Kai fly through the air and roll through the dirt to a stop.

I'm certain my heart actually stopped. I barely even remembered taking the sword in both hands like I did at the watchtower and plunged the blade straight into the back of the dragon's neck, just below the skull; I only really recalled that later once I'd gone back to the dragon's skeleton later and yanked the sword free, severing the skull and sending it falling to the ground. 

The dragon's soul struck me like wind as I sprinted over to Kai. Soren was already helping him sit up and pulling the crushed shield off of his arm. Kai grunted in pain and I let him lean against me while he cradled his arm against himself. He likely felt my hard-on poking into his back through my trousers as absorbing that dragon soul had the same effect as last time. I just hoped I wouldn't black out and go on another lust-fueled rampage. 

“Ah...” he groaned. “Shield arm took the brunt of it. Definitely broken...”

“We're going to have to get him to a healer,” Soren said. “I'll help you get to Windhelm.”

“Perfect...” I muttered. 

Soren's smile was equal parts apologetic and sardonic. “Well, I'm sorry that we don't have a lot of options. Let's get him bandaged up, at least.”

I glanced up as the others all came rushing over to help and saw Delphine staring at the dragon's skeleton. I gently patted Kai on the shoulder and told him I would be right back. He nodded and moved to lean his weight against Hjoromir while I walked over to Delphine, doing my best to ignore the painful throbbing in my trousers. Damn dragon souls.

“So you really are...” she said wonderingly. “Never thought I'd live to see the day.”

“I believe we had a deal,” I told her.

“That we did,” she said and turned to look at me. “I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability, nothing held back.”

I started with the obvious: “Who are you and what do you want with me?”

* * *

Delphine gave m her promised explanation while we got Kai splinted and bandaged up and carried him back toward Windhelm. She even offered part of her cloak as a makeshift sling for his arm. Delphine explained that she was part of some group called the Blades and they had spent the better part of two centuries looking for another Dragonborn after the Septim emperors had died out. Apparently the Blades were sworn to serve the Dragonborn and I was all for having more help. 

Only problem there was that the Blades were being mercilessly hunted by the Thalmor, because of course they were. This just couldn't get any easier, could it?

“Well, if the Thalmor aren't behind this, they'll know who is,” she said as we neared the bridge leading into Windhelm. “We just need to find a way into their Embassy. It's the center of all their operations in Skyrim.”

“Any ideas on that front?” I asked. 

“A few,” she said. “This could take some time, though. Are you going to be in Windhelm long?”

“Not if we can help it,” I said, exchanging looks with a visibly unhappy Inigo. “We'll try to get back to Whiterun as soon as possible.”

“I'll head back to Riverwood and get a messenger to you as soon as I have a plan, then,” she said. “Good luck.”

With that, we parted ways, Delphine immediately heading up the road leading back west. I caught up to my companions on the bridge, still uncomfortably hard and resisting the urge to tear off my trousers at the first available opportunity. The guardsmen on the bridge watched us as we passed and I liked to imagine they were hungry stares instead of curious or suspicious ones. 

“Let me take the lead,” Soren said and went to speak with the guards at the gate. 

We hung back a little and let him do the talking. The other two guards both looked at us every now and again while Soren spoke, though one of them raised a hand and pointed a finger at me. 

“That one's not allowed in,” he said. “You know the rules--”

“Oh, fuck the rules!” Soren snapped and jammed a finger into the other man's chest. “There would be a dragon descending on the city right now if not for him! You should be on your knees thanking him for your life right now!”

Yeah, he really should get on his knees and thank me... Godsdammit, Keeran, stop it. You can fuck yourself senseless when Kai gets to a healer. 

“You really should show a little more respect to the Dragonborn,” Lydia interjected. “Perhaps we should demand an audience with your Jarl so he can hear about how you're dishonoring the man who saved Whiterun and Windhelm both?”

“You should give her a pay raise,” I muttered to Inigo. 

“I don't think I'm the one paying her, my friend,” Inigo whispered back. 

The guards fumbled and stumbled pretty badly after that. 

“Uh...”

“Well, you see...”

“Just let us in,” Soren sighed. “We have an injured man here who needs a healer, if nothing else.”

“All right, all right, fine,” one of the guards said, raising his hands and turned to open the gates. 

“I'll get him to the healer,” Soren said, nodding toward Kai. “Candlehearth Hall is just ahead, they should have rooms for rent.”

“Got it,” I said and rested a hand on Kai's back. “Thanks, Soren.”

“You saved my city from a possible dragon attack, this is the least I can do,” he replied, smiling and clapping me on the shoulder. “You're a good man, Keeran-Rei.”

I just smiled at Soren and felt another yearning throb in my trousers. We were almost there, almost to the safety of the warm, cozy inn within the gates. Soren helped Kai hobble away, leaving the rest of us to make our way over to the inn and went inside. The innkeeper gave me a suspicious look, but that quickly vanished when I plonked a purse of gold down on the counter. 

“Do you have room enough for seven people?” I asked. 

“Uh...” the innkeeper blinked a few times. “Yeah, we have a few rooms open--”

“I'll pay for two days, we may need more,” I cut in. 

“Okay, sure...”

The innkeeper counted out the gold, slid me three keys and walked around the counter to show me to the rooms. I thanked her brusquely and hurried into one of the rooms, shutting the door and immediately began peeling off my armor and clothing. Outside, I could hear Hjoromir apologizing profusely for my behavior, which I admit I was somewhat ashamed of.

“We came into town with an injured friend and those two are very close, you see...” he was saying.

Well, I finally had some privacy and I desperately needed some release. I grabbed hold of my swollen cock and started stroking furiously, planting my feet and gritting my teeth. The door clicked open and I turned just soon enough to see Ghoro approach and press up against my back. He reached around and grabbed hold of my wrist and I felt his tongue slide its up over my neck. 

“You really thought you were going to get away with doing this without us?” he growled, grinding a hefty bulge against my naked backside. “You're too much of a slut to go solo, Keeran.”

The words made me shudder and I rubbed my ass back against that bulge. Ghoro's hand slid down between us to try and fumble his trousers open. Hjoromir walked around to my front and began to strip, the sight of his lean body making my already-throbbing cock pulse painfully with need. I just wanted to tackle him to the ground and screw him senseless, but Ghoro had a tight grip on me. 

Hjoromir knelt on the floor at my feet and slid his mouth down over the aching length of my cock. I arched my hips up on reflex and pressed my rigid shaft over his tongue. He gripped the base of my shaft and started to bob his head just as Ghoro freed his own meaty organ from his trousers and pressed it up between my cheeks, poking under my tail. 

“Nnngh, you are one loose lizard,” the orc chuckled, slipping up into me. With the ease that he entered me, I couldn't exactly argue. “We should take you downstairs, see how much we can collect renting you out.”

“Heh, he wants to be here about as much as I do,” I heard Inigo say. “Probably best if we keep away from the common room right now.”

“Agreed...” I groaned and clenched my fist, activating Dravos' ring. He appeared in his usual flash of violet fire and surveyed the scene in front of him with a placid smile, though he became fully erect with frightening speed.

“How kind of you to invite me,” he said, shrugging off his robe. The big Dremora stood next to me and gently tapped his huge cockhead against Hjoromir's cheek. “You look hungry, boy. Eat up.”

Hjoromir's cheeks reddened with faux-virginal embarrassment as they always did, though he just as eagerly grasped Dravos' cock and moved his mouth to service the Dremora, his other hand stroking my own. Gods help me, that boy was adorable. 

“Room for one more?”

I looked over to see Inigo standing nearby, stripped down to just that lovely blue fur and his impressive member was beginning to stand at attention. I looked at him quizzically and his ears twitched, his smile bashful and a bit nervous. We'd had this discussion, what felt like a long time ago in the Bee and Barb's bathhouse. 

“Are you sure?” I panted. 

“Yeah,” he said after a second and walked over, his hand hovering over my swollen cock for just a moment before his furry fingers closed around the shaft, just under the head. Hjoromir took the hint and moved his hand away to focus on pleasuring Dravos. 

Inigo stroked over me and rubbed his own impressive member up against mine, holding them both in his hands. He stroked up and down, rubbing the bellies of our swollen members together, mine leaking copious amounts of precum over his shaft. Ghoro had a firm hold on my hips and was steadily sinking himself into me over and over. 

“You should be careful with those dragon souls, my friend,” Inigo said, smushing the head of his cock against mine. “Take it from a former skooma user, addiction is not the way to go.”

“Heh,” I panted, rubbing against him and going up on my toes as Ghoro's hips snapped forcefully up against my ass. “Nnnghh...think I have a problem already?”

“Best to nip these problems in the bud, yes?” Inigo chuckled, rubbing his cockhead against mine and squeezing them together. “You're probably thinking 'It's okay, Inigo, one more dragon soul won't hurt'. But it will hurt, my friend. Then you're suddenly sprinting across the land on a whim looking for another giant, fire-breathing lizard to squeeze dry.”

“Well, with friends like you, how can I go wrong?” I asked, grunting mid-sentence as Ghoro snapped up against my ass again. 

“Exactly,” Ghoro said, pressing a hand down on my back. “Inigo, what say we have ourselves a proper spit-roast Argonian?”

“Sounds delicious,” Inigo said and stepped back. 

Ghoro pressed down against my back and I lowered myself to the floor, getting onto all fours with the orc still inside me, his big, rough hands sliding down over my bare back to deliver a firm double-slap to my ass, clapping his palms against my bouncy cheeks. I reached up to grasp Inigo's cock and opened my maw nice and wide, eagerly accepting the blue Khajiit's sizable member with a slight gag as he pushed in toward my throat. My friend heaved a shuddering groan and his fingers filtered through my crest. Ghoro started up his hips in earnest, sending those heavy orc nuts clapping rhythmically off my backside. 

Nearby, I got a closer look at Dravos and Hjoromir. The latter was lying on his back, moaning happily as the Dremora had his face pinned under his feet. Dravos was pumping a hand along his long, girthy and vein-riddled rod, precum dribbling generously from that deliciously plump knob. 

“And here we find the Dragonborn in his natural habitat,” Dravos drawled as he met my eye. “Lying prostrate and inviting the other males of the pack to take turns mating with him until they've had their fill. You should have scholars following you around and studying your mating habits, Keeran.”

“Mmmpph,” was all I could manage, almost throat-deep on Inigo's cock. 

“Are you a scholar now, Dravos?” Inigo giggled. “Are you going to follow us around and take notes?”

“Well, I haven't been writing any of them down...” Dravos mused. 

There was a collective shudder before anyone had a chance to respond and sudden spurts of seed squirted into me from either end. I held onto Inigo and gulped his load down, pushing my mouth as far down along his shaft as I was able. Ghoro pulled free of my ass with a wet pop and spurted a few final ropes over my lower back. I felt him move away and then placed a foot down on the middle of my back, causing me to arch downward under the weight. 

“I hope you brought something to write with then,” the orc joked.


	21. Chapter 21

Another day, another night of endless debauchery. I didn't get paid for any of it (I don't think), but sometimes it was more important to unwind and have some fun. When one of your traveling companions was an otherwordly being whose entire purpose in life was “fun”, that was not a difficult thing to achieve. 

I woke around what I assumed was the morning of the following day with a warm, wet sensation sliding up and down the length of my morning wood. Someone was either trying to wake me up the fun way or wanted to get me off while I was still sleeping. I just groaned and kept my eyes closed, one arm flung over my eyes while I started to become more aware of the space in the bed, and it was clearly full. At least two other bodies, one snuggled up against my side with an arm across my chest, and the second laid across my legs and sucking my dick with a surprising amount of gentleness. Guess they weren't trying too hard to wake me up, then. 

I finally opened my eyes to find Inigo snoozing next to me and Dravos laid out across my legs, his head bobbing slowly in my lap. He flicked his eyes upward and saw that I was awake, responding to my movement by sliding his mouth all the way down until his lips pressed against my groin. My cock started pulsing in his mouth and I jerked my hips upward, hissing a breath through my teeth. Dravos sucked me dry and pulled his mouth back, wiping at his lips with his wrist. 

“Good morning,” he said. “Sorry, I wanted to get an early start on breakfast.”

“This is where I'd make a sausage joke, I think,” I replied. 

“Puns are beneath you,” the Dremora said airily, sitting up and moving himself so that my legs were laying over his lap. “Jex and I took the liberty of cleaning you while you were sleeping, by the way.”

A sound on the floor by the bed caught my attention and looked over to see Jex in his fuzzy, four-legged familiar form wagging his tail, his tongue hanging out of his open jaws in a doggy grin. I reached over to scratch his ears and his tail wagged even faster, one of his hind legs thumping on the floor. 

“That feels really nice...” his voice said in my mind. 

At this point, there was a general stirring in the room and everyone else began to wake up. Inigo leaned away from me a bit to yawn and the second bed opposite us started to creak a little, the blankets shuffling as Ghoro and Hjoromir woke from their post-orgy slumber; Ghoro had taken a shine to Hjoromir the moment those two first met back in Ivarstead. They always wound up together when sleeping arrangements had to be made.

“Do you know if we heard anything about Kai?” I asked.

“Your friend Soren stopped in earlier,” Dravos said, his hands rubbing over my legs. “Kai's in the room across the hall sleeping, it seems. He'll be fine.”

I heaved a sigh of relief and Dravos chuckled softly while gently squeezing my calves. 

“Good thing, too, I rather like him,” he mused. “He's pretty.”

“I should go see him,” I said and moved my legs to get up off the bed. 

“We'll come join you in a moment,” Dravos said and I saw him lower his head over Inigo's lap before the Khajiit could do much of anything. 

I just chuckled and padded toward the door, Jex's nose poking at my naked hip indicating that he was following. I cracked the door open and poked my head out into the empty hallway before heading to the doorway directly across and gently pushing it open. Soren was fast asleep on one bed and Kai was laid out on the other, extra pillows bunched up under his head and shoulders, his arm held up to his chest in a sling and wrapped heavily in clean bandages. There was some bruising on his face, but no other visible signs of injury. 

I walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge of it, careful not to wake my sleeping housecarl. I reached up to gently brush strands of his long black hair back from his face and he mumbled a bit in his sleep, stirring ever so slightly. His eyes flicked open and he turned his head, a small smile curving his mouth as he leaned his face against my hand. 

“Good morning, my Thane,” he mumbled. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“A bit better,” he said, interrupted by a yawn. “Healer says I'll need to come by a few more times, restoration magic can only do much for broken bones at once, apparently. He wrapped me up, gave me something for the pain and sent me back here.”

“Anything I can do to help?” I asked, offering a small smirk. “I'm no healer, but I can do wonders for your morale.”

Kai laughed quietly and sidled over a little toward me and I leaned over so he could rest his head against my side. 

“I don't doubt it,” he said and reached over with his uninjured hand to slid his palm along my naked thigh. “Hearing you and the others going at it did leave me a bit...restless, I must admit. Would you be so kind as to assist me with that?”

“Gladly,” I said, resting a hand on his wrist. “What body part are you most partial to right now?”

Kai smiled at that, “Well, if you're allowing me a preference, I'd be happy to see those lovely feet of yours at work...”

“As you wish,” I said, flashing a grin and getting up off the bed. I gently pulled the blankets back, revealing Kai's naked body, his cock stiff and throbbing against his belly. 

Careful not to sit on anything that was broken or bruised, I settled myself between his legs and leaned back against the end of the bed. I swung my legs up and brought them to his torso, moving my feet down until I got them around Kai's turgid prick. This was a move I was perfectly familiar with, so there was no clumsy fumbling of that gorgeous cock between my feet. I stroked up and down along the shaft, gently squeezing the head with my toes and earning a delighted little groan from Kai in response. 

“You are a very talented man, Thane,” Kai sighed. “I am very fortunate to be serving you.”

“Yes, but now I'm the one serving you,” I said, smearing a bit of his precum on my toes. “You've earned it.”

Resting a hand on Kai's ankle, I worked my feet along his shaft as firmly as I could, watching the handsome Nord's chest rise and fall with increasing speed. He moaned quietly, gasping every so often as a dribble of precum escaped his tip. I could feel him tensing up, readying for that badly-needed release. 

“Almost there...” I said, sliding my feet toward the swelling head and curling my toes around it, hoping to catch as much of his load as possible. 

Kai sucked in a sharp breath and his cock began to twitch between my feet. Warm cum squirted out against the bottoms of my toes and between them, some of the mess splattering onto Kai's belly. He settled back against the pillows and made a beckoning motion with his hand. I gladly stretched my legs forward and he took hold of one of my ankles, slurping the mess he'd left off the bottom of my foot. 

“So, you are capable of keeping it down, huh?” Soren asked. He lounging lazily on his own bed, arms folded behind his head. “You're a noisy lot, you know that?”

“You're always welcome to join,” I pointed out. 

“Appreciated,” Soren said and pointed at me. “Had a message for you, by the way.”

“Regarding?”

“Jarl Ulfric requested an audience.”

Those words very nearly sent me tumbling over the side of the bed. How in Oblivion was a request like that an afterthought? What could Ulfric possibly want me with me? Well, stupid question, but it was still a frightening prospect. My kind were not welcome in this city, that was clear enough already. 

“You're just telling me now?” I demanded. “A message from the Jarl and you couldn't have interrupted us for that?”

Soren held up his hands, “Hey, hey, take it easy. He said he wanted to meet with you at your leisure. 'I'm not so insolent as to demand the presence of the Dragonborn', he said. He's ready to speak with you whenever you're ready to see him.”

That was both a relief and a concern. On the one hand, there was no rush to go see Jarl Ulfric. On the other hand, how was I suddenly so important that one of the Jarls was willing to wait on me? Ulfric sounded like the sort of man who took his Nord lore and history seriously, so I suppose this was to at least be somewhat expected. Part of me wanted to spite him and send a message back saying that I was far too busy with my quest to make time for him. 

That wouldn't be a good look for the Dragonborn, though, would it?

I sighed, “Fine, I'll go meet him. Let me clean up first.”

* * *

“They're staring at me,” I muttered to Soren as we walked toward the front doors leading into the Palace of the Kings. 

“Stop drawing attention to it,” Soren muttered back. 

“Will you both just calm down, please?” Lydia muttered at both of us.

After ensuring that I was entirely clean after last night's debauchery, I fetched my weapons and armor and did my best to appear presentable. I left Kai in the care of the others, and Inigo sent Lydia with me to watch my back, “just in case”. My hope was to make this quick – I hadn't forgotten about my task to bring the Horn back to the Greybeards and I had been so badly sidetracked, I had to wonder if they thought I was dead. 

Or maybe they anticipated this and were in on the whole thing. I did my best to mentally prepare for any possibility at this point. 

We followed Soren through the palace's towering doors and into a roomy entrance hall that led straight into the great hall of the palace, long tables visible through a second set of doors and a very blocky stone throne sitting at the opposite end. Ulfric Stormcloak himself was seated upon it, conferring with a very gruff-looking Nord wearing armor that appeared to be made from bear pelt. Every eye in the room turned toward us 

“Jarl Ulfric, may I present Keeran-Rei of Whiterun, the Dragonborn,” Soren said. “Here as you requested.”

“I confess, you're not what I was expecting, Dragonborn,” Ulfric said and stroked at his beard. “You have our gratitude for stopping the dragon at Kynesgrove. A great many people in this city owe you their lives, whether they know it or not.”

Oh, it was so incredibly tempting to completely lay into him. I'd spent the time preparing thinking over what I might say to him and bouncing a few ideas off Inigo, who chimed in with some rather colorful ideas of his own. Ultimately, I decided it would probably be best if I didn't say anything. Yet. 

“I admit, I can't claim all the credit,” I said. “I received word about possible dragon activity out this way and came as quickly as I was able. My companions fought just as hard as I did, I assure you.”

“I have no doubt,” Ulfric said with a little smile. “Anyone bold enough to follow the Dragonborn has a true fighting spirit, I'm sure. Soren tells me one of your companions was injured, how is he faring?”

“Yes, that would be my housecarl,” I said. Probably unnecessary, but it felt good to flaunt something at him. “He's in good spirits, just irritated at being taken out of the action.”

“And I would certainly feel the same,” Ulfric said. “There is little I can offer as thanks for actions such as yours, but I would offer something all the same. By my right as Jarl, I would name you a Thane of Windhelm, Dragonborn.”

Thane of Windhelm? No, that didn't feel right. I couldn't accept something like that from someone from like Ulfric Stormcloak. Soren turned to look at me when Ulfric said this and I just shook my head. 

“I'm honored, Jarl Ulfric, but I cannot accept a title from you,” I said. 

Ulfric's housecarl sneered and stepped forward, jabbing a finger toward me. “You ignorant lizard--”

“Galmar!” Ulfric snapped. “Mind yourself.”

The big Nord scowled and stepped back, doing his best to leer menacingly at me. I kept eye contact for a second and then turned back to Ulfric. Thank you, Galmar, you racist idiot, you bought me a second to think of a coherent reason. 

“As I was saying,” I said. “I cannot accept a title from you as I don't want to give anyone the impression that I've chosen your side in the war.”

Ulfric nodded his head, appearing to be satisfied with that explanation. “I suppose I can't argue with that reasoning. You won't allow your mission to be hindered and I respect that dedication. Will you at least allow me to provide you with some aid against the dragons?”

“I will welcome that, yes.”

“Excellent,” Ulfric turned his attention to Soren. “Soren, you have proven your strength and loyalty as a soldier and a true son of Skyrim. I am hereby committing you to the Dragonborn's command. You are to do whatever is necessary to aid him in his mission, for as long as it takes. Is that understood?”

“Yes my lord,” Soren said, bowing his head. 

Well, that was certainly better, and it looked a lot less problematic. Ulfric committing one of his men to help the Dragonborn? That probably just made him look even better. Whatever, I'll let him have that one. Soren was a good one, even if I found his membership with the Stormcloaks questionable at best. 

We made our way back out through the front doors once Ulfric had dismissed us and I turned to give Soren a grin. 

“Guess you're stuck with us now,” I said.

“Welcome aboard,” Lydia chimed in.

Soren chuckled, “I don't mind at all. You lot seem to make for good company.”

“Soren, my friends and I are really just a walking orgy,” I said rather bluntly. “So I hope you're prepared for more of last night.”

“I'd really say you boys are more of the walking orgy,” Lydia pointed out. “I really just like to watch.”

“Well, regardless, I look forward to traveling with you all,” Soren said, turning to me and bowing his head. “Jarl Ulfric's put me under your command, Keeran-Rei. Just let me know what you need me to do.”

“First things first,” I said. “We need to get back to High Hrothgar. I have a delivery to make.”

* * *

As much as I preferred not to split up our growing party, Kai's injuries necessitated that we head south with fewer people than I would have liked. Soren, Inigo and Lydia would come with me to High Hrothgar while Ghoro and Hjoromir remained behind to tend to Kai. Once this was done, all we had to do was wait for word from Delphine regarding whatever crazy scheme she had to get into the Thalmor Embassy. 

Easy, right? Probably not. 

I managed to avoid attracting any trolls this time around, though I felt a sudden stirring in my loins as we passed the river crossing where the encounter happened. I suppose it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out for any trolls. Just in case. 

The trek up the Throat of the World was just as devoid of trolls and other creatures, the local wildlife leaving us alone, at least for the time being. No dragons swooped in to attack, no monsters blocked our path, it was a nice, slow and boring climb up the mountain. Soren stared in awe as we approached the monastery and Inigo gave him a clap on the shoulder as we approached the steps. 

“Just be glad you weren't here with us when we had to fight every nasty beast on this side of the mountain,” he said. 

We walked up through the front doors and the sound attracted Master Arngeir, who came to the entry hall to greet us. Soren damn near fell over, he bowed so fast. I produced the cloth-wrapped Horn and handed it off to Master Arngeir. 

“Well done, Dragonborn,” he said, unwrapping the cloth. “You have now passed all the trials. I see you are short a few companions today.”

“Yes, there were some...complications,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “One of my friends was injured, the others are tending to him right now.”

“I am glad to hear it,” he said and gestured for me to follow him. “We will now teach you the final word of Unrelenting Force. Though for what comes after, I must ask that your friends wait outside for their own safety.”

The others all looked each other rather quizzically. I was just as confused, but I gestured for them to head outside and told them I'd come fetch them when things were done. I had no idea what to expect, but I trusted Arngeir knew what he was talking about. 

I turned toward Arngeir once everyone filed out of the monastery. 

“Unrelenting Force is that bad at full power?” I asked, only half-joking.

“It can indeed be quite devastating, but that isn't exactly what I'm referring to,” Arngeir said, bringing me further inside. 

After learning the final word from the Greybeards, Arngeir gestured toward the center of the room and I went to stand there. 

“Prepare yourself, Dragonborn,” he said. “We would Speak to you. Few can withstand the unbridled voice of the Greybeards, but you have proven yourself formidable.”

Before I could even respond, I was hit with what I can only describe as a wall of sound. The Greybeards' Voices were like thunder and the stone floor shook and rattled underneath me like the deck of storm-tossed ship. I was hit from all sides, bounced back and forth as the Greybeards blasted me with some benediction in the dragon tongue. Amid the noise, I was certain I could make out a few words here and there. 

By the end of it, I fell onto my knees, a bit dizzy but otherwise intact. Arngeir helped me back up and I realized that, once again, trousers were fitting very poorly due to a certain tightness in the front. Again? Really? 

“Dragonborn,” Arngeir said, sounding slightly awestruck. “You've tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and have passed through unscathed.”

“Well, something happened on the way through...” I panted and Arngeir chuckled heartily. 

“Ah, yes, I see Dibella's influence remains strong with you,” he said and reached out to caress the lump in the front of my trousers. “Come along, Dragonborn, we'll tend to you.”

Well, I suppose this had its benefits. 

Brought back to the Greybeards' sleeping chambers, I was stripped naked and laid facedown on one of the bed, my ass up in the air. Someone's throbbing cock – I couldn't quite tell whose from my current position – slid right up under my tail and into me. A hand belonging to someone else (I assumed) reached under me and took hold of my own painfully stiff shaft, firmly pumping along the length as if to milk me. I groaned out and gripped the sides of the bed, my toes curling. 

“You and your companions are more than welcome to spend the night before going back down the mountain,” I heard Arngeir stay. “I daresay we very much enjoy having you as a guest in our monastery.”

Yeah, this was more like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Another night at High Hrothgar, another very productive training session with the Greybeards. Gracious as ever, they gave me a little privacy while I cleaned up the next morning and got back into my armor for the trip back down the mountain. While I was getting dressed, I realized I hadn't done any proper whoring in a little while. All the sex on the road was good, certainly, and I wasn't hurting for money at the moment. But nothing beat strolling naked down the road and being ogled, letting a potential customer get a good handful of my ass so he could “sample the goods”, so to speak. 

It was about the attention as much as the money, really. And some of the attention I'd been getting lately had not been the positive kind. Maybe while Delphine was busy pulling together whatever crazy scheme she had in mind, I could go back to being Keeran-Rei the Whore for a little while instead of Keeran-Rei the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn thing was getting to be a little overwhelming. 

I discussed my plan with Inigo as we all made our way back down toward Ivarstead and he seemed to be agreement. 

“That does sound like a nice change of pace, my friend,” he said. “Your time doesn't need to be filled with questing and dragon-killing at all hours of the day, yes?”

“Yet sex at all hours of the day is perfectly fine?” Soren asked rather dryly. 

“Yes, perfectly fine,” I said. “Look, after what we've been going through, I think we could all use a little downtime.”

“That's fair,” Soren conceded. “Jarl Ulfric told me to follow your lead, so that's what I'll do. Are we just waiting for word from your friend? The Breton woman from Kynesgrove?”

“Yes, she'll be in touch when she has a plan put together,” I said. Hopefully that wasn't any time too soon, I wasn't exactly looking forward to tangling with the Thalmor. 

The hike back to Windhelm from Ivarstead was uneventful save for our encounter with a merchant wagon passing in the opposite direction. We stopped to share a campsite with the merchant in question and got a bit of gold from him in exchange for helping guard the wagon at night. Well, the others guarded the wagon. I squeezed a bit more coin out of him by offering my own services and spent the night in his tent on all fours. Lonely wagon-driver on the road out in the wilderness? Easy money to be had when all I had to do was swish my hips a little. 

He tried to hire Lydia too, but she made it exceedingly clear that she was only there for security. 

“You must be something special with all these bodyguards,” he noted. Indeed I was, though probably not in the way he thought.

With a taste of that, I was determined to put myself to work in Windhelm until Kai recovered enough to start traveling again. There had to be some folks in that city who wanted a slutty Argonian boy like myself, right? Well, one could hope. 

We didn't have much trouble getting into the city this time around and I decided to try my luck by speaking with a guard. He seemed surprised that I was allowed inside the city walls, but didn't question it. I told him about my particular choice of profession and asked him if there were any local ordinances or the like that would make that difficult for me. He turned out to be rather helpful, which was a nice surprise. 

“Well, in your case, I'd recommend restricting your activities to the docks,” he said. “If you're allowed in here, I'd rather you not push your luck. Some of the other guards aren't nearly as nice about this kind of thing.”

“Duly noted,” I said. Docks always made for excellent business anyway. “Anything else I should know?”

“Keep your clothes on,” he said bluntly, scratching at his chin. “And try to avoid doing it right out in the open. I know some other holds are less stringent about this kind of thing, but this is Windhelm for you.”

“Not a very prostitute-friendly city, is it?” I asked, raising a brow. 

“Well, it's legal, there's just a lot of restrictions,” the guard explained. “Doesn't make much sense if you ask me, but right now it's kind of a blessing in disguise.”

“Why's that?”

“Someone's killed several young women living in the city over the last few months,” he said. “No idea who or why. Not sure that any of those girls were whores, but still. Probably best if you keep on guard and follow the rules.”

Oh, a serial killer. Just when I thought I might find this city tolerable. The guard saw my face and raised his hands in what he probably thought was a consoling gesture. 

“We're doing everything we can to find him,” he said. “You don't fit the profile of the killer's victims, anyhow, so I think you'll be fine.”

“That's not very reassuring...” I said. 

“Well, you look more like a mercenary than a whore, so I wager you'll be able to protect yourself, yeah?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders. “Just let us know if you see or hear anything suspicious, will you?”

“Of course, thank you for your time,” I said and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked at the guard again. “Tell you what, if you're ever down by the docks and you see me, I'd be willing to give you a discount.”

The guard blushed, but didn't otherwise seem put off by the idea. I returned to Candlehearth Hall and went back up the rooms we'd rented out for Kai's extended stay. I found Kai himself out of bed and returning to the room with a mug in hand, looking considerably better than he did when I'd left. His arm was still in a sling, but he was moving well enough on his own. His face brightened when he saw me and I immediately walked forward to greet him with a careful hug. He stopped me short with a lingering kiss to the lips that I returned in earnest. 

“You're looking much better,” I noted, looking him over. 

“That healer's been making quick work of me,” he said. “Been a restless few days, but it's good to see you back in one piece.”

“That eager to get back to work, are you?” I asked, going to open the door to the room for him and came upon a scene that had been all too familiar in the mornings on the road. 

Ghoro and Hjoromir were going at it, laid out on the floor. Hjoromir was straddling Ghoro's lap, the young Nord, gasping as he slid himself up and down on that thick orc rod. Ghoro had his legs drawn up and his hands were gripping hard on Hjoromir's hips, the pair's speed picking up in intensity until Ghoro's swollen green balls were slapping off of Hjoromir's ass. I looked at Kai and he offered a wry smile.

“Restless because I have to watch these two constantly mating like rabbits,” he said. “At least when you're around, I can get some satisfaction.”

“Well, now I'm back,” I said, reaching down to cup the front of his trousers. “Have a seat and I'll have you feeling better in no time at all.”

“Are you a healer now, as well?” he asked, a grin spreading across his handsome face. That was a sight I'd missed on the trip back to High Hrothgar. 

“I happen to know a cure for a great many things,” I replied. “Now how about we stop with the innuendos and get to mating like rabbits ourselves?”

“As you wish, my Thane.”

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening in Kai's company vigorously demonstrating how much I had missed him. I did so again in the morning, using my mouth, feet or whatever other body parts he was feeling especially enamored with at the time. The healer apparently recommended another day or two before he would be well enough to travel, so that held us up in Windhelm for a little while. Time to see what those docks were like. 

I left my armor at the inn and walked down toward with the docks with Inigo and Soren in tow. Inigo was eager to play the role of my stalwart bodyguard again and I decided it would be prudent to have Soren on hand in case any of the guards decided I wasn't welcome. 

A few ships were moored and dockworkers were moving to and fro, hauling cargo and generally trying to keep busy. Most of them appeared to be Argonian and the ones that saw me gave me a much warmer welcome than the guards at the front gates had. 

“Been a while since I've seen a new face around here,” said one who introduced himself as Scouts-Many-Marshes. “Here to work the docks, I'm guessing?”

“I am, but not exactly in the way you might think,” I replied and gave the other Argonian a sultry wink. He picked up on that immediately and started chuckling. 

“Oh, I see,” he said. “Here to help the sailors find a place to dock? We don't get paid all that much, otherwise I'd be tempted to hire your services myself.”

“Well, let it be known that my services are free to any Argonian man here who needs a bit of relief,” I said and sidled up closer to the other Argonian. “I know you're not treated well here, so it's the least I can do, I suppose. Everyone else has to pay full price, though.”

“I think we've had enough hauling cargo for the moment, then,” Marshes said, reaching around behind me to squeeze the base of my tail. “Come on over to the Assemblage and make yourself comfortable, I'll see who all else is interested in meeting you.”

I happily obliged and went to wait where Marshes directed me. It probably seemed a bit backwards that I was offering my services for free, but I wanted to treat my people to a good time. Moreover, it's a smart move business-wise. Let some folks have a sample, create some attention and let word spread. Anyone who gets it for free the first time is more than willing to pay the second time (usually). 

Plus, it was just easier to barter sometimes. 

I undressed inside the Assemblage while Soren wandered around outside keeping a lookout and Inigo stood close by, playing the part of the bodyguard. Scouts-Many-Marshes came back with two other Argonian men, one of which I saw outside, a green-scaled fellow with a set of impressive horns named Neetrenaza, and a third fellow named Teesa that I gathered was a fishmonger from the smell of him. I've had customers who have smelled far worse. 

“Not a lot of gold to be had here, but we'll be sure to tell the sailors about you,” Marshes said, stripping down and walking over to slide his hands over my body, getting a nice handful of my ass. “They probably have plenty saved up for this kind of thing, yes?”

“That's very kind of you,” I said. 

“Oh, he's got an ass on him,” Neetrenaza said, giving one of my cheeks a firm squeeze and a smack, making me go up on my toes. 

I reached down to grasp at the other Argonians' cocks, stroking them and rubbing my own swelling member against them, surrounded now by three needy and very handsy men in need of some relief. Teesa dropped to his knees and I felt my cock disappear into the warm, wet confines of his maw. The others took my shoulders and pushed me back onto the bed. Neetrenaza knelt up on the side of the bed and cupped the back of my head, pushing his cock up against my lips. I eagerly took him into my mouth and pushed downward until he was probing into my throat. 

Scouts-Many-Marshes took my hand and placed it around his cock and I started to stroke him, wanting to make sure that he was not being neglected. Although I didn't get to spend much time tending to him before I was grabbed by two sets of hands and flipped over onto all fours, ass in the air. Neetrenaza crawled up onto the bed in front of me and guided my mouth back toward his cock while someone else got a hold of my cock from behind and poked their head between my legs to get at my cock – probably Teesa. 

I felt the weight of another standing up over me, making the bed creak under our combined weight. They lifted up my tail and crouched down, my back arching as a hand slid along the length of my spine. A throbbing and drooling prick pushed up into me and made me moan around the cock threatening to slide into my throat. 

“Ahh, there we go...” I heard Marshes groan while tugging up on my tail. 

Marshes' hips drove me forward, pushing me further onto Neetrenaza's cock. I pulled him into my throat and pressed my lips down against his groin. Teesa was somewhere behind me, milking my bouncing cock and lapping up the precum dribbling from the tip. 

Now this was more like it. There was certainly something to be said for having several regular and reliable partners to satisfy my urges. But being taken by a group of strangers had an appeal that made me rock-hard at the very thought. The Riften jail, the Bee and Barb, Dragonsreach – all of them had (initially) anonymous cocks for me to sate myself on, to be reamed and fucked by someone who didn't know me as anything other than “slut” or whatever nickname they had for me that night. 

The bed felt like it was about to collapse right out from under us. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto Neetrenaza's thighs, pushed forward by each thrust of Marshes' hips. Pressed between two grunting, heaving bodies – and having my own member tended to by a very eager Teesa – I started squirting seed and whimpering delightedly as the three needy Argonians used me so thoroughly. They finished soon after, filling me from either end and leaving me panting on the well-shaken bed. 

A hand came down to massage one of my ass cheeks and Scouts-Many-Marshes said, “We'll be sure to spread the word. Make sure all the sailors know to come looking for you.”

“Appreciate it,” I said, leaning up. “I'll go clean up, then?”

“Probably not a bad idea. See you around, marsh-friend.”

With one last slap on the ass, I was left to clean up and get dressed while they went to go spread word. This felt a lot more natural and comfortable. I gave Inigo a grin as I walked back toward the Assemblage door. 

“Is my trusted bodyguard ready to continue on?” I asked. 

“Always, my friend,” he said. “More tempted than ever to join in, though...”

“That's fine, I'll just charge extra if anyone wants to include you,” I said. 

“I'm still getting a cut regardless, yes?”

“Of course you are.”

Scouts-Many-Marshes and his friends were as good as their word. While wandering the docks, I was approached by a scruffy, broad-shouldered Dunmer who asked if I was “for rent.” I coyly asked what he would be renting me for and he said that he and his crewmates were looking for some fun and he'd overheard one of the dockworkers talking about a “fat-assed lizard boy” with a Khajiit bodyguard. So I turned around and asked if mine was fat enough. He got a good, lingering double-handful, squeezing and rolling like he was inspecting fruit, and ultimately seemed satisfied. 

I was brought to one of the ships, a merchant vessel called the _Frosted Salmon_ and stood before the captain, a burly Nord with dark blond hair that looked me over every inch and had me undress to get a better look, making noises in his throat as he got a good, thorough look like he was inspecting a new horse. 

“I'd prefer a woman, if I'm being entirely honest,” he rumbled. “But I'm not a picky man by any means. And you've got the finest backside I've ever seen on a lad, so that earns you some points, I think.”

“Would you like to discuss my rates, then?” I asked. 

“Of course, of course,” he said and tugged at his beard. “I'll have a go at you, then the boys. Hope you're sturdy, they've been kinda pent up.”

I offered the captain a sly little smile and folded my arms. “Captain, after the things I've done over the course of doing this work, I'm sure I can handle whatever your boys throw at me.”

The captain grinned at that. “I think I like you already. Let's see how well that holds up, yeah?”

He definitely wasn't kidding about the “pent up” part. The captain himself wasn't too terribly rough on me, but he left me a bit sore once he was finished, clearly needing the relief himself. The second his crew were allowed to join in is when things got quite literally messy. The sailors didn't seem to care all that much where they blew their loads as long as it was somewhere on or in me. I was manhandled and flipped around into every conceivable position, usually filled with cock at either end, one in at least one hand. 

“Heh, this is just like The Lusty Argonian Maid,” one of the sailors said. I couldn't quite tell which one as I had been flipped over and was being pounded halfway out of my wits. 

“No it isn't,” another sailor snapped. “It's more like that other one. You know, er, The Sultry Argonian Bard, I think it was called.”

“How is this anything like that?”

“Well, for one, the Argonian Bard was a man, you lackwit.”

“Just let me have my fantasy, okay?”

Customers could just be downright adorable sometimes. I did once receive a request to play out The Lusty Argonian Maid and had been given a maid's outfit to wear and everything. It was oddly fun and I'm surprised more people haven't requested the like given how popular that book seems to be. I'm sure at least a few of them were pretending that I was Lifts-Her-Tail. 

By the end of it, I was sore and drenched in the spunk of almost a dozen sailors. The captain was counting out a few small sacks of coin on a nearby table while one of his men was helping me clean up. Another sailor, a nervous-looking young Breton, approached me as I lounged in one of the bunks. 

“Um, a question, if I may,” he said. “Is your, ah, bodyguard available too?”

Leaning against a nearby bulkhead, Inigo slowly grinned. I looked over at my friend and smirked slightly, looking back to the Breton. 

“He costs extra, but yes,” I said. 

“Oh, okay, that's fine,” the sailor stammered as Inigo walked over, putting his hands on the sailor's shoulders. “Uh, yeah, I can pay for it.”

“Damn right you're paying for it,” the captain said. He turned to look at me and patted the table. “The agreed-upon amount for your services.”

“Much appreciated, Captain,” I said. “And thank your men for me, I certainly appreciated their vigor.”

The captain loosed a booming belly laugh at that. “Ah, you're a man who enjoys his craft, I see. Too bad that one Argonian on my crew left, I'm sure he would have enjoyed a solid romp with one of his own kind.”

“Oh?” I asked, slightly intrigued. 

“Yeah, he only hung around for a bit to make some coin, he said,” the captain said, scratching his chin. “Left probably about a month ago. Big bastard, real mean-looking, but the men loved him. Name of Rashula.”

I leaned forward so fast, I damn near fell out of the bunk. “Did this big, mean-looking Argonian happen to have part of his left horn broken off?”

The captain narrowed his eyes in contemplation. “I do believe he did. You know him?”

“I think the man you just described is my uncle,” I said. “He was presumed dead when a merchant ship was protecting got hit by pirates.”

The captain scoffed, “Well, isn't that something? Wish I had more, but I all I know is that I dropped him off here in Windhelm about a month ago and that was it. He didn't say anything about his plans, it didn't even sound like he really had any.”

“Well, I appreciate that even more than I appreciate the gold,” I said, grunting as I got to my feet and went to collect my payment. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Anytime,” he grunted. “If you see him, tell him Captain Karsten says hello.”

I thanked him again and went to gather my things while the sounds of Inigo and the Breton sailor rutting wildly drifted up from further inside the ship. This was a lot to think on. I may have found something to do while waiting on Delphine. 

* * * 

Everyone was gathered back at Candlehearth Hall waiting for Soren. I'd spoken to him and Inigo after we left the docks and Soren offered to stop by the barracks to see if anyone had any information on him. If he didn't find anything, that was fine. It was enough knowing that he was alive. It was difficult to believe that we were both probably roaming Skyrim at the same time. The idea that I may have even missed him in Riften or Whiterun was just surreal. I wonder how he was handling this whole dragon mess, assuming he was even still in Skyrim. 

Soren walked in and shut the door behind him, silencing the quiet chatter that had been filling the inn room. He folded his hands and gestured toward me; I had been laying on one of the beds with Kai, who was still in a sling.

“I spoke with some men at the barracks and there is a record of an Argonian by the same description of your uncle passing through about a month ago,” he said. “He spent a week in jail for assaulting a guardsman and was thrown out of the city after that.”

I groaned and covered my face with a hand. “Oh no, what happened?”

“Well, according to the guard I spoke with, your uncle was leaving the city by way of the docks and passed some guards on-duty by the front gate,” he explained. “One of the guards allegedly made a smart comment to him and your uncle responded by punching him square in the face, knocking out several of his teeth.”

Of course. I sighed, “Yeah, that sounds like Uncle Rashula. No idea where he went after that?”

“Nothing,” Soren said, shaking his head. “That's all I have.”

“Well, it's nice to know that he's alive and hasn't changed one bit,” I said and leaned back. “Thanks for that, Soren. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” he said with a small smile. 

Kai rested a hand on my knee and said, “Your uncle sounds like he'd be handy in a fight with a dragon.”

“Yeah, the man does not know fear,” I said and rested a hand on top of Kai's. 

“It might be worth our time to track him down then,” Lydia said. “If he knows how to fight, we could use someone like that. Only problem is that we don't where he could have possibly gone after he left Windhelm.”

“I suppose we can always keep an ear out and ask around,” I said and tapped my chin. “It was pure luck I found his old captain, though.”

“Would it be worth asking Dravos?” Hjoromir asked. “He did spend all that time in that tower out by the road, right? You think he might have seen anything?”

Hjoromir, you beautiful, blundering little genius. Uncle Rashula was a man who enjoyed his vices – drinking, gambling and fucking mostly, if his stories were any indication. I raised a hand and activated Dravos' ring, summoning the big dremora right in the middle of the room. He looked around at us all and smiled placidly. 

“Another orgy, my dear Dragonborn?” he asked me. 

“Had a question for you, actually,” I said. “Have you or any of your compatriots happened to encounter a particular Argonian sometime in the last few weeks?”

I gave him a general description of my uncle and his favored vices. Dravos tilted his head and shook his head after a moment. 

“Sadly, no,” he said. “A pity, your uncle sounds like a man I'd very much like to meet. But all the same, I will speak with Azabal and the others, see if they can keep an eye out around Skyrim in any places a man like your uncle might frequent. One of us is bound to run into him sooner or later, I'm sure.”

I exhaled, feeling immensely relieved. “Thanks, Dravos. What's that gonna cost me?”

“Oh, the prospect of finding your uncle seems like enough by itself,” he said. “Though since you took the trouble to call me here, I could do with some company...”

Dravos walked over toward Soren and looped his arms around the Nord's neck. Soren's face turned a shade of deep beet red with alarming speed. I gestured to Soren and told him it would be just fine. Dravos might even be in a mood to bottom today. And once the clothe and armor all came off, it turned out he was. 

Naturally, the energy in the room took a very amorous turn and Kai's hand slid down from my knee toward the inside of my thigh. He leaned in against my side and I felt lips brushing against my neck. I leaned my head to the side with a little sigh, giving him better access to my neck. 

“Still have some in you after working so hard today?” he asked, undoing my trousers and fishing out my rapidly swelling cock. 

I chuckled lightly and slid an arm around his back, taking care not to jostle his injured arm and gently tugged him in closer to my side. 

“You underestimate me.”


	23. Chapter 23

We were back on the road the next day, Kai's arm finally deemed healed enough for him to travel again. He had to keep it in a sling for a while longer and couldn't make use of a shield, but he was confident enough in his ability to fight one-handed if he needed to. I gently discouraged it, not wanting all the progress he made to be undone. The trip back was quiet enough that we didn't need him, thankfully. 

During our stops, Inigo and I would stop to count up our gold, bringing in Dravos to include the wealth we'd left in his care. After the job I'd landed at the Windhelm docks, it looked like we'd have enough to purchase property in the city. I could certainly land us a free room for a few nights at an inn or perhaps call in a favor from the Jarl, but in our situation, it was becoming increasingly apparent that we'd have to rely on ourselves a lot more. Having an established base in Whiterun would be a good first step toward that. 

“Would there even be enough room for everybody?” Hjoromir asked. “The houses in Whiterun aren't exactly big.”

“I'm honestly surprised the Jarl didn't simply gift you a plot of land on top of making you Thane,” Soren noted. “I thought killing a dragon might be worth a bit more.”

Inigo gave me a pointed look and said, “When the Jarl offered us boons, you should have asked for land instead of sex.”

Soren choked, “The Jarl offered you a boon, and you used it to proposition him for sex?!”

I put a hand on Soren's shoulder and said, as matter-of-factly as I could, “In the time you've known me, does that honestly surprise you?”

“No, I suppose that's fair...” he conceded. “You know, when I first met you and Inigo out in the Rift, I did not think I'd end up out on the road with you like this.”

“Honestly, neither did I,” Ghoro said. “I first met Keeran when he was heading to Riften. Didn't think I'd end up helping him kill dragons a few weeks later.”

“And when I first came to Skyrim, I didn't think I'd suddenly spend all my time trying to figure out why dragons are suddenly coming back,” I said. “Fate has a weird sense of humor, I suppose.”

“Honestly, when you stop to consider how horny this group is as a whole, I really think fate just desperately needs to get laid,” Inigo chimed in. “Keeran, we should find fate and you should fuck it until its satisfied.”

“And of course I have to do the hypothetical fucking,” I groused. 

“It really makes the most sense in this scenario,” Lydia pointed out. 

The discussion of how I would hypothetically fuck the personification of fate itself continued in earnest all the way to Whiterun's walls. I thought I'd been homesick for Riften, but it was very nice to see Whiterun again. At least this city was friendly territory and I didn't have to have someone keeping watch at all times in case someone came by who objected to my presence. The guards here greeted me quite warmly, calling me by name and occasionally making lewd offers as I passed. It was good to be back. 

We made straight for Dragonsreach once we were past the gates, the guards waving us on through without question. The Jarl was in the audience chamber, sitting on the throne and discussing something with Proventus and Irileth when he saw us approaching. He stood up and raised his arms in greeting. 

“Welcome back, my friends,” he said. “Dragonborn, I trust your trip to High Hrothgar was a productive one?”

“Very much so,” I said. I explained the current situation, leaving out the part about Delphine being a Blade and the possible Thalmor involvement, but otherwise told him that we were investigating the dragons' return and were waiting on a messenger who was bringing us information regarding our next steps. At the very least, he should be aware that we have something resembling a plan. 

“The old burial mounds, eh?” Balgruuf said, rubbing his chin. “Well, it's better than nothing. You're more than welcome to consult with Farengar if you need assistance with this plan.”

“We certainly appreciate that, we'll be sure to let him know that we need his help,” I said. We probably weren't going to need him with Delphine around, but no reason to say that. “Though there were a few other things we wanted to discuss while we were here...”

What followed was a process that involved mostly handing over sacks of gold to Proventus and then signing a piece of parchment. He slid a key across the table to us and gave us directions to the house, a little place called Breezehome. It would be unfurnished – so far – but we had enough left over to have some porters bring everything in for us. We spend the night at the Dragonsreach or the Bannered Mare and then we start tomorrow with our very own place. 

Might be a tight squeeze with seven people, but it was better than constantly spending money and calling in favors. And it would help me keep my whoring independent, too. No more relying on innkeepers who wanted a cut.

I also mentioned my uncle to Balgruuf and asked if he might be able to scrounge for any information, playing up that Rashula's background as a mercenary. (Hint hint, Balgruuf.) He agreed to have his men keep an eye out and if he had an information, he'd let me know. I offered to thank the Jarl for his help the best way I knew how and found myself bent over the rail of the Great Porch a short while later. 

“You have been a true asset to this city, my friend,” Balgruuf said, punctuating his praise with a sharp swat to my ass. 

“Happy to be of service,” I panted, going up on my toes in response to that slap. “And happy to service you, my Jarl.”

Well, I had to be a good Thane, didn't I? 

We spent one more very busy night in Dragonsreach, splitting our time and energy between the guards, the palace staff and each other. I made sure Jex and Dravos were present as well – leaving them out would have been just downright rude. The guards, as ever, were not all put off by the presence of Daedra in Dragonsreach, but the fact that he was with me probably had something to do with that. I didn't question it. 

At least everyone was too sore and tired the next morning to get really distracted when we finally went to move into Breezehome. We made quite a sight, a ragged column in various states of undress (or total undress in the cases of myself, Inigo and Dravos) and wandered down through the morning air of Whiterun toward the house we'd just purchased. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, taking a second to marvel at how quickly they were able to get this place furnished and decorated. 

“This looks nice,” Soren noted, stepping in and almost immediately getting shouldered into a shelf as the rest of our group filed in. 

It was...cozy. 

“It's a bit cramped, don't you think?” Ghoro asked. 

“I'd prefer 'intimate',” Dravos added. 

“Of course you'd prefer 'intimate',” Lydia snarked. 

“It would probably help if we didn't all stand clustered in one spot?” I suggested. “Everyone spread out, find somewhere to sit down.”

I sat down in one of the chairs by the unlit hearth in the center of the room and Kai sat down in the other. Inigo, Lydia and Soren all pulled up chairs at a small table near the entrance and Hjoromir sat down between Ghoro and Dravos on a bench by the dining table. Jex sat down by my chair and rested his chin on my knees, silently demanding ear scratches, which I obliged. The space was still small, but it didn't feel as crowded with everyone more spread out around the room. 

“See?” I said. “Isn't this better?”

“Still doesn't feel like enough room for as many people as we have,” Kai noted. “Better than nothing, I suppose. You could always petition Proventus to have renovations done to make it larger.”

“Something to consider,” I said and leaned back in my seat. “Right now, let's just enjoy what we have. We don't have much else to do except wait for Delphine's messenger and I've already put feelers out for my uncle. Unless we get word of another dragon nearby, I say we just take a breath.”

“We may need to get back to work to fill our pockets again, my friend,” Inigo said. “Purchasing this house wiped out a good chunk of the gold you and I had saved up.”

“Just how much is a 'good chunk', exactly?” Soren asked. 

“Almost all of it?” I said, wincing heavily.

Soren winced as well. “Ah, I see.”

“Either way, Inigo's right,” I said. “Finding work around Whiterun should be easy. I'm already...well-established. I'm sure there's plenty of mercenary work or bounty hunting that can be done, too.”

Inigo sighed contentedly. “That sounds much preferable to fighting fire-breathing sky lizards right now.”

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts, I imagine we'll be fighting more sky lizards before long,” I said. 

* * * 

We managed at least a few relatively peaceful days before Delphine's messenger arrived. I was mostly out working the streets and the inn, making stops at both the Bannered Mare and the Drunken Huntsman. I was fairly popular with the guards as always, and even got myself a job servicing some of the Companions. Seemed like they'd heard more about my whoring than my fighting, but that was okay. Gold was gold. 

Inigo took Hjoromir out on some light jobs that involved a little bandit fighting and reported back that our eager apprentice was doing quite well. He'd definitely begun to favor the bow a bit more, so his shot on that frost troll wasn't a fluke. Ghoro insisted on going with them, even though they'd have Lydia around for backup if anything went wrong. I'd seen him doting on Hjoromir enough that there was no mistaking their relationship for anything platonic, though neither of them have actually said anything yet. 

Kai went to a healer at the Temple of Kynareth and came back without his sling, all too eager to take up his position as my trusted bodyguard once again. He filled in for Inigo while I did my whoring around the city. Soren stuck around as well, though whether that was for lack of anything else to do, I wasn't entirely sure. 

Dravos and Jex pretty much had free run of the city, which I think might have been a bit of a mistake. The guards at least thought Jex was just some weird, wayward dog, so the trouble he got into was a bit more excusable. Dravos was a bit more difficult. There were noise disturbances and reports of strange lights, naturally, though the worst trouble he'd found himself in was when he sneaked his way into the stables outside the city for a bit of fun with the horses and the hostler caught him trespassing. The guards made endless jokes about the stallion putting a saddle on him instead. 

I went to go visit him at the Whiterun jail and he just smiled, shrugged and said the whole mess was worth it. It wasn't as though a jail could exactly hold him, anyway; he could simply vanish or I could summon him using the ring, but he wanted to play along. He offered to “pay his bounty” by letting the guards make use of him during his stay in jail. It was hard to resist the wiles of a Daedra, so by the time I was leaving, guards were already lining up outside his cell. 

Good times. Too bad this wasn't going to last. 

I was out at the market chatting with one of the vendors when a courier approached the stall, fishing a letter out of his bag. 

“Beg your pardon, sir, are you, ah...” He stopped to look at the letter, “Keeran-Rei?”

“That would be me,” I said. 

“Got a letter here for you from a fellow named Orgnar,” he said, handing it over. 

“Thank you,” I said, taking the letter and looking it over, then turning my attention to the courier. “Been on your feet all day, I imagine?”

He nodded a bit and heaved a breath, “Yeah. Part of the job, though, you know how it is.”

“Any chance I could convince you to put your feet up for a minute while I, shall we say, offer you a gratuity for your services?” I asked, taking a step closer. 

The courier flushed and just now seemed to notice that I was stark naked save for the jewelry I'd gotten from Madesi. He smiled just a touch nervously, but agreed. I took him by the hand and led him out of the market square behind one of the buildings, kneeling down in the grass while fumbling his trousers open. 

“Heh, this is like one of those bawdy stories,” he said with a nervous chuckle. 

“I hope you're fine with a handsome Argonian instead of a buxom maid,” I teased, fishing his cock out and stroking him until he firmed up in my hand. 

“Yeah, yeah, I don't mind,” he said, the sentence melting off into a groan as I pulled him right into my mouth. 

I bobbed my head forward, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and another resting on his thigh. He shuddered and rested a hand on my head to try and steady himself and I pushed my mouth down as far as I could until he probing into my throat. Nords were all so deliciously above-average in size. He must have really needed the break, because it did not take long to get him to peak. I gulped down the load he dumped over my tongue, pulling back to clean him off with my tongue. 

“Ahh...thanks...” he said, tucking himself back into his trousers. “Have a good day!”

“You too,” I said, leaning against the wall and opening the letter as he hurried off. 

“What's it say?” Kai asked, leaning over to get a better look. 

_K,_

_I've had a chance to speak with one of my contacts regarding that matter we discussed. Come by as soon as you're able, you know where to find me._

_D_

Single letters and vague directions, huh? And she had Orgnar send the letter on her behalf, so it would just look like I was getting a letter from a friend. She was definitely worried about the Thalmor. That was making me paranoid now – how many random people walking by were Thalmor spies and informants? Not something I wanted to think too hard about. 

I glanced over at Kai. “Let's go round everyone up, we need to get back to Riverwood as soon as possible.”

“Right, I'll go grab Soren,” he said. “Any idea where the others are?”

“Dravos is probably still in jail and Inigo might be out on a job with the others,” I said with a shrug. “Gods willing, we can be on the road within the hour.”

“That eager, are you?”

“No, just...ready to be done with it.”

* * *

We arrived in Riverwood and promptly piled into the Sleeping Giant like a band of sellswords stopping in for drinks. Everyone made enough noise for me to approach Delphine and follow her downstairs to her secret cellar without being noticed. Did Orgnar know about any of this? If he did, he made an excellent show of feigning ignorance. 

“Glad to see you didn't waste any time,” Delphine said. “I figured out a way to get you into the Thalmor Embassy. It's dangerous, but I think you're up to the task. The Thalmor are after me, otherwise I'd just do this myself.”

“So what's the plan, exactly? I can't exactly just walk in there,” I said. 

“Actually, you can,” Delphine said with the barest of smirks. “The First Emissary regularly hosts little get-togethers where the rich and powerful in Skyrim can cozy up to the Thalmor. And I was able to get you on the guest list for the next one.”

“Impressive,” I said and genuinely meant it. That did not sound like an easy thing to pull off. “I assume I'll need an invitation?”

“You'll get it. And don't worry, it's real,” Delphine said. “You'll be going in under a pseudonym, I'm not stupid enough to put you at risk by giving them your real name. You'll be a brothel owner from Cyrodiil by the name of Moonlight-On-The-River. I figured it would be appropriate to give you a background you might have some familiarity with.”

I barked a genuine laugh at that, “Well, I appreciate the consideration. You have a story I need to memorize?”

“Only details you need are that you're in Skyrim on business, looking to acquire new talent for your establishment and possibly open a new location in Solitude. Just stick to that. I'll let you handle any of the more granular details.”

I nodded and considered that for a moment. Might help to come up with a few extra details and touches on the way to the Embassy. 

“So on to Solitude, then?” I asked. 

“Yes, I just about to get to that part,” she said. “You're going to be meeting with one of my contacts, Wood Elf by the name of Malborn. He'll be waiting for you at an inn called the Winking Skeever.”

“And we can trust him?” 

“Absolutely,” Delphine said, nodding emphatically. “Hates the Thalmor probably more than I do. They killed his entire family in Valenwood during one of their purges. You can absolutely trust him, I promise.”

I almost winced when she mentioned Malborn's family and just nodded my head again. “Okay, so go to Solitude, talk to Malborn, get an invitation to the party and get inside. Then the fun begins.”

“Exactly,” Delphine said. “Find an opportunity to slip away and do some digging, see what they might know about the dragons returning. This won't be easy, but it's our best chance to find something out. Only catch? You have to go in alone. None of your friends can go in with you. They don't like people bringing bodyguards, probably don't want anyone feeling too secure.”

“That makes sense,” I groused. “Assholes. Well, I'll think of something.”

“You'll have plenty of time to think on the road,” Delphine said. “You and your friends can stay the night, but I want you out on the road tomorrow morning. We can't afford to waste any time.”

“Agreed,” I said. “I'll go let everyone know that we need to keep moving.”

“Right, good luck.”

I emerged from the cellar and went to join my companions, who were all scattered about the common room, drinking and laughing. I went to sit down next to Inigo and quietly filled him in on the plan and he just nodded grimly. 

“I'd prefer to not send you in alone, my friend, but I've got your back nonetheless,” he said. “I don't want to miss a party like that, Thalmor or not. I'm sure you'd be a great distraction.”

I smirked at that. “Wait until you hear my cover story.”

“Oh, is it that good?”

“Very appropriate,” I said and patted his thigh. “I'll say more once we're on the road.”

“You mentioned we were going to Solitude, right?” Inigo asked. 

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Any chance we'll run into Tyr? He said he was going back that way, right?”

“Oh yeah,” I said. I hadn't seen Tyronius since after Helgen. After he recovered, he'd gone back to Solitude to report to the Imperial Legion. I suppose telling him about this plan would not have been a good idea. I'm sure the Empire wouldn't take kindly to anyone infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy. Couldn't hurt to look him up anyway, I guess. It'd be nice to see him again. 

“Think he'd want to come with us?” I mused. “Or maybe he's had his fill of dragons.”

“After what he went through, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to sit this out,” Inigo said. “It's nice to know Delphine isn't the only one with friends in Solitude.”

True enough. If this thing with the Embassy fell through, at least we might have a backup plan. But for now, I suppose I had to add “actor” to my growing list of professions. Here's hoping Moonlight-On-The-River does his job well.


	24. Chapter 24

I filled in the rest of the group on the plan once we were away from Riverwood. Reactions were mixed, to say the least. 

“There is way too much that can go wrong here,” Kai warned. 

“I don't know, it seems pretty clever to me,” Inigo said. 

“You're going to get yourself captured or killed,” Lydia said. 

“Honestly, something like this could really go either way,” Ghoro pointed out. 

“All right, all right, settle down,” I said, raising my hands. “I don't like this either, but we don't have a lot of options. I'm also asking all of you to stay back so that if anything does happen to me, you all know where I last was and can do something about it.”

Kai raised a hand and opened his mouth to say something, but retreated after a second. The others didn't seem like they had anything to counter that point, either. I wasn't exactly keen on leaving my friends behind, but I wanted them to be safe as much as I wanted this mission to succeed. And we had plenty of time to concoct a backup plan if things went badly. 

Now if we could get to Solitude without getting too badly sidetracked, we'd be in the clear. 

We decided to retread familiar territory and head back toward Morthal, where we'd gone originally to get to Ustengrav. From there, it would just be a matter of following the road further northwest, skirting the Reach and arriving at the city walls. Simple. 

Then we were attacked by a passing dragon. 

After Whiterun and Kynesgrove, we had a fair idea of what to do here. The dragon proved to be a nuisance, but we were ultimately victorious, making it out with only minor injuries that could be easily patched up with bandages and potions. Certainly, we were victorious, but I was once again wracked by overpowering lust. By the Hist, I could barely see straight. If this happened every time we ran into a dragon, it could potentially be a problem. 

“There you go with the dragon souls again,” Inigo said, clicking his tongue. “Are you all right, my friend?”

“Could be worse,” I said as I tossed my clothes and armor onto the ground, reveling in the fresh air on my naked scales and throbbing erection. “At least I'm starting to get used to this. Might just call up Dravos and let him have at me for a bit.”

“Well, I mean, I could help you out if you wanted...” Inigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. I swear, the insides of his ears started turning red too. 

I smiled a little at that. Tempting though it was, I had to ask, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

Inigo started peeling off his armor and clothes and I knelt down at his feet, as patiently as I could until that juicy, swelling member flopped out into the open air. Bless him, he was hung. I hungrily pulled that delicious Khajiit cock into my maw, listening to my friend groan above me as he swiftly stiffened over my tongue. He leaned forward, resting a hand on my head. 

“Oh, you are very skilled with that mouth, my friend...” he sighed. 

“He's skilled with a lot of things, isn't he?” I heard Kai's voice say. I didn't even see him approach. 

A thick, pale cock plapped gently against my cheek and I looked up to see my trusted housecarl standing there in the nude with his swelling member resting against the side of my face. I reached my other hand up to take hold of him and made a muffled, but agreeable sound around Inigo's cock. As I went to pull back from him, another cock flopped against my face, this one green, so it could only be Ghoro. 

“Someone's in need of some extra attention today,” the orc taunted playfully. “Gonna need to make sure you're nice and worn out by the time we get to Solitude.”

“Can't focus on a spy mission like this, can you?” Soren asked and I felt the unmistakable shape of a cock resting against the back of my head. 

Another stiff organ poked against my temple and with the others all surrounding me, I had to assume that was Hjoromir. A sixth member, this one dark-skinned and much larger than the others flopped down on top of my head. I didn't remember summoning Dravos – must have done it on reflex. Oh, well. I wasn't about to turn down half a dozen perfectly good cocks. 

I pulled back from Inigo and slid my mouth onto Kai's, raising up both hands to grab at whichever other stiffening pricks were hovering near my head. I caught sight of Lydia between the naked bodies encircling me and she was just lounging with a wine skin in hand, smiling placidly. Ever the voyeur, our Lydia. 

“Come on now, Keeran, make sure everyone gets a turn with that mouth,” Dravos said, tapping his thick cock on the top of my head. 

I obliged rather eagerly, going in a circle until every last one of my companions was nice and wet. I was about ready to start wiggling my ass when Hjoromir broke off from the group and walked over to a nearby tree, leaning against it and wiggling his own naked ass in my direction. Well, why not? It was fun to top sometimes. 

Getting to my feet, I reached toward Hjoromir and grabbed the young Nord's hips, sliding my stiff member between those smooth, pale cheeks and pushed up into his warm hole with a grunt. He went up on his toes and cried out, pushing back against me until I was hip-to-ass with him. I tried to settle into a nice rhythm, but was interrupted as one of my other companions grabbed hold of my hips – I looked back to find Ghoro pressed up against my back, the orc's thick cock pushing up into my ass and pressing the additional weight down on poor Hjoromir. 

“Mmm, look at this delicious sandwich,” Dravos teased. “I think I have a way to improve the recipe, though. I'll wait until you're done with Hjoromir unless someone else wants to tend to our young friend here?”

I was in the middle of squirting a sizable load into Hjoromir when Dravos said that. Hjoromir wriggled underneath me and Ghoro pulled me back, sliding free of my ass in turn. Dravos took hold of my arms and pulled me down to the ground to lie on top of him. His long, thick cock slid under my tail and I could feel that fat, drooling knob probing for my asshole. Ghoro crouched down behind me, his cockhead joining Dravos' as they pushed against me. 

“Wait--”

Words became more difficult formulate in that moment. I was stretched wide very suddenly and stuffed good and full. This was something customers had requested before in the past that I had not been entirely comfortable with, at least initially. But right now, it felt very, very, very right. In the haze of devouring the dragon soul, this felt exactly like what I needed. I just felt my mouth drop open and a low, deep-chested groan of pure delight escaped me. 

“Oh, he's liking that,” Dravos groaned, gripping my hips. 

This was probably not Dravos and Ghoro's first time double-teaming some poor male judging by how quickly they were able to settle into a rhythm together. One slid in while the other slid out, rubbing against each other inside me. Fuck, but it felt amazing. My arms were already going wobbly trying to hold myself up. Dravos moved his hands from my hips and gripped my arms to keep me steady, expertly rolling those strong hips. 

“Nnnnggghh...”

“Mmm, you beautiful slutty lizard...” Ghoro growled.

I don't know if it was Ghoro's words or the constant pressure, but I suddenly tensed and squirted a load all over Dravos' belly, painting those magnificent charcoal-skinned abs with ropes of seed, the pearly fluid making a lewd contrast against his dark complexion. My arms went out from under me and I fell forward onto Dravos' chest, the big Dremora holding me steady while he and Ghoro jointly claimed my ass. 

“That's it, just take it all in, my pet...” Dravos cooed. “Make some noise for us, now.”

It was easy to oblige that request, my full-throated moans tapering off to thin, pleasured post-orgasm whimpers. I could feel them both tensing up, ready to blow any second. Ghoro's fingers dug into my sides and Dravos' hips arched up sharply, those two thick cocks pulsing against each other and flooding my guts. They finally withdrew with a pair of wet, slurping pops and I could feel my ass gaping open, winking under my tail, seed dribbling down my ass crack. 

“Messy little cum bucket,” Dravos cooed. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and readjusted himself so that my head was laying against his midsection. “So, who else wants to take our dear Keeran-Rei for a ride?”

“Excuse me, my friend,” I heard Inigo say above me just moments before another thick cock slid into me. The gaping mess that was left provided a smooth and easy entry and I was already moaning again, out of breath though I was. 

“Ahhhn...” I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto Dravos' midsection. He cupped a hand behind my head and moved my snout closer to his belly and my snout rubbed into the wet mess I'd left on his abs. I rolled my tongue out over his belly, pressed repeatedly against him by Inigo's thrusting hips. 

Something similar had to have happened when I blacked out outside Whiterun. At least I like to think it was relatively tame. Nobody was giving me any straight answers about what happened, though apparently a gourd, a cow and a set of calipers were involved at some point if Inigo was to be believed. 

Eventually, Inigo withdrew with another wet pop and was replaced by another, then another after that. Cum was spilling from my sore hole and easing the entry of each subsequent man. Dravos held me steady, clutching my quivering body to him. I looked up at him with a whimper and he just smiled, strong fingers stroking along the length of my jaw. He gently tilted my head upward and leaned forward, his breath warm on my snout. 

“Summon Jex,” he said softly. “I want to watch him mount you.”

Dravos was slipping into his “Master voice”, a subtle sternness mixed with that soft sensuality that came to easily to him. The tone provided a clear expectation – an order was given and needed to be followed, and he was certain that it would be followed to the letter. And how could I say no? I obediently summoned Jex, weakly thrusting out a hand behind me. 

I could hear the Daedric familiar eagerly padding around him, all but stuffing that wet nose between my ass cheeks. Jex's big, sloppy canine tongue darted out between them and into my gaping, oozing hole, messily slurping up the various loads my companions had left in me. It was oddly refreshing, being cleaned up so thoroughly. That wasn't going to last long, though – as soon as Jex was finished, I felt him leap up onto my back, his forelegs wrapping around my waist. His hips eagerly rutted against my ass, his sheath lining up with my well-fucked hole. I grunted and leaned against Dravos, that thick, tapered cock sliding further into me as it came free of the sheath. 

“That's it,” Dravos cooed as he stroked his fingers through my crest. “Let him take you.”

Jex's knot was already swelling and popping in and out of me repeatedly, the growing size of it slowing him more and more until he finally locked himself inside. He panted heavily against the side of my face, flooding my guts and mixing his load with the others. He laid out on top of my back and lapped his tongue against the side of my face in very canine fashion; I could swear I could heard phantom giggling as he did. 

“You know...” Dravos said after a moment, letting him lie against him and relax. “I think I know what I want for that first favor.”

I looked up at him curiously and a slow smile crept across that handsome face. 

* * * 

“Come along, Keeran,” Dravos said cheerfully, giving my leash a gentle tug. 

“Yes, Master,” I said and hurried to catch up to him. I'd been lagging a little behind chatting with Inigo as we made our way along the road toward Solitude. 

Dravos had called in the first of the three favors I owed him, and wanted to have me on a leash all the way to our destination. Relatively tame on its face, but we also weren't in his little pocket of Oblivion where he had more control over the surroundings. Overall, it felt like a normal trip despite the fact that I was on a leash the entire time. It felt...nice. And not so much pleasurable as it was calming, a relief. I didn't feel like I had to worry as much because someone was there to take care of me. That probably sounds a bit more romantic than it actually was, but it was comforting and I needed that. 

I snuggled up into Dravos' side and he slid an arm around him, winding the leash up around his hand to shorten its length and keep me close. He moved his hand up to the back of my neck and rubbed his fingers through my crest as though petting a dog behind the ears. It felt very nice and I made a small noise in my throat to express my appreciation. 

“Good boy,” he cooed and I felt his lips press down against the top of my head. “We've been walking a while, do you need to rest?”

“No, I'm good to keep going for a bit,” I said and nuzzled up against his chin. 

“As you wish,” he said and kept me tucked in against his side as we walked. 

It continued like that down the road. I walked in step with Dravos or as far enough away as the leash would allow to talk with my companions. At each stop, I was told to strip and Dravos would mount me and let the others take turns if they wished. Jex was always given a turn, of course. My companions' own reactions to the whole arrangement was largely passive (I mean, it's not as though this should surprise them), though Soren turned a deep shade of red whenever he looked in my direction and Inigo kept making jokes about whether I knew any tricks. Dravos at one point indulged him by telling me to sit, stay and roll over, which I think I pulled off quite admirably. 

As we passed closer to towns and settlements, Dravos disguised himself, appearing as a tall, handsome Imperial man with long black hair, dark green eyes and olive skin. Naturally, he got plenty of looks from everyone around and two or three lucky folks would be laid before he left. Personally, I preferred his natural Dremora look, but necessity won out over personal preference for the time being. He may have been welcome in Whiterun, but elsewhere, some folks might panic and we didn't need any unfortunate run-ins with the Vigil of Stendarr. 

Eventually, the walls of Solitude came into view as we trudged our way up the ridge leading to the cliffside city and Dravos stopped to remove the collar from around my neck. 

“I did say until we reached our destination and we are just about there,” he said. “Unless you'd prefer to extend things?”

I seriously considered it for a moment. I'd gotten used to it, sure, but I was starting to wonder if it was more preferable. During our nights camping, I'd toyed with the idea of speaking with Dravos and making the arrangement permanent. I remembered his friend, Kiviah, and what he had said - “It brings me the most pleasure.”

“I'll have to think on it,” I said with a small smile. Dravos reached up and cupped the back of my head. 

“As you wish,” he said. “Any time you wish to wear it, all you need do is ask.”

“I am going to miss watching you roll over,” Inigo chimed in.

“Hah, you are so funny,” I said as flatly as I could manage.

“So, what's the plan once we get into the city?” Soren asked, turning to look at me.

“Head to the Winking Skeever and meet with a Bosmer named Malborn,” I said. “We should probably do our 'gaggle of sellswords' act if we're all going in together. You can all make some noise and get people looking your way while I try and find Malborn.”

“You know how good we are at making noise,” Inigo said with a toothy feline grin. “We'll leave Malborn to you and regroup at your word.”

“Works for me,” I said, looking up at the city walls growing larger and more forboding the closer we came. “Let's go.”

As we approached the doors, a smell hit my nose, the sweetish stench of decaying meat. I sniffed at the air and Kai nudged my arm, pointing silently upward. Perched over the gate was a severed head on a spike, steadily decomposing. It was difficult to tell who had that had belonged to, but in the Empire, it was a fate reserved for traitors. Poor bastard, whoever they were. 

“That's Roggvir,” one of the guards said, seeing us looking. “He got put up there after he let Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city.”

Soren's mouth pursed and twisted in distaste. Oh no.

“I didn't realize it was Imperial custom to cut off a man's head for opening a gate,” he said.

“It is when the man you opened the gate for just murdered the High King,” the guard snapped. 

“That's not the way I hear it,” Soren said, folding his arms. “By all accounts, Ulfric challenged Torygg to single combat for rights to the throne. Last I checked, that was perfectly legal and in accordance with Skyrim's traditions.”

Soren, shut up, please. This is not the time.

“You have a problem with it?” the guard demanded, getting up in Soren's face. “You want to join him up there?”

“Oh, are you going to cut my head off for questioning an unjust execution?”

“Maybe I will!”

“HEY!”

I interposed myself between Soren and guard and pushed them apart, but far more easily than I thought I would. The two men stumbled men backward and I kept my hands raised, looking between them. 

“Soren, I know you have very strong opinions on what happened here,” I said, looking at him. “But this is not the time, okay?”

Soren gritted his teeth and looked away and I looked toward the guard. 

“Guardsman, I apologize for my friend, we are not here to cause trouble,” I said. 

The guard was about to say something when his companion approached and nudged him back, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“If your friend has anything nice to say about Ulfric Stormcloak, best he keeps it to himself when he's here,” he said, far more calmly than his partner. “Some of us might be willing to let talk like that go, but other aren't. And Divines help him if one of those damned elves overhears him saying anything.”

“Believe me, the last thing we want to do is stir up trouble with the Thalmor,” I said. Easily the single biggest like I've ever told while looking an authority figure in the face. “We're just sellswords looking for work.”

“Probably not gonna find much of that here,” the guard said. “General Tullius isn't too fond of mercenaries, so I'd steer clear of Castle Dour. Keep to the inns and docks, maybe there's a ship captain who's looking for security.”

“Thank you,” I said, giving the second guard a sultry smile that made his cheeks redden slightly. “Can we go in?”

“Uh, yeah, you're free to go in.”

We filed into the city, tensely quiet. I walked alongside Soren, who looked shamefaced. I patted him on the arm and leaned closer to him once I heard the gates shut behind us. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

Soren scoffed, “Not really. You can't seriously think that what they did to Roggvir is just, though, do you?”

“I agree with you, actually,” I said. “Just try and keep a handle on this, okay? I know you're technically in enemy territory right now, but I can't have you doing anything to jeopardize what we're about to do.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” he muttered. “This mission is more important, I just can't ignore what I feel, you know?”

“I understand,” I said and patted his arm. “Think of this as a way to get back at the Empire by poking the Thalmor in the eye.”

“I thought we weren't here to stir up trouble?” Soren pointed out with a half-grin.

“Technically, we're not,” I said. “I don't see this going perfectly, though. We'll need to work out a backup plan. We'll get some rooms at the Winking Skeever and go from there.”

“Speaking of which,” Soren said, pointing toward a building off to our left. “I believe that's our place right there.”

“Time to go meet our new friend,” I said and walked toward the inn. 

We filed in to find the place already fairly busy. I glanced about the room looking for any Bosmer without success. I was about to suggest looking for a table ourselves when Dravos gently tapped my arm and leaned in against me, resting his head on top of mine. 

“Male Bosmer against the wall over there,” he said softly and gently turned me until I saw him, sitting down in a table partially obscured by a pillar and some shadows. “Think that's him.”

“Thank you,” I said, playing along and leaning up for a kiss. “I'll go talk to him.”

Dravos gave my ass a parting squeeze as I disengaged from him and made my way around the tables. I pulled up a chair by the Bosmer and sat down. I crossed my legs and rested an elbow on the table, my chin in my hand and I gave him the look I gave all prospective customers that I approached. He choked a bit as he sipped on his ale and looked toward me hesitantly. 

“Uh, help you with something?” he asked. 

I kept that smile on my face and lowered my voice when I asked, “You Malborn?”

He stiffened, and not in the fun way. “Who's asking?”

“Our mutual friend sent me,” I said, getting up out of my seat and moving around to slide into his lap. “Play along, I'm trying to make it look natural.”

“Uh, sure,” he said, putting an arm around my waist and I could easily feel the elf's stiffness in his trousers under my rump. “So, you're who she sent? I wasn't expecting, ah...this.”

“I'm a whore by trade,” I said and reached up to stroke his chin. “You have a room? We should probably go speak alone, make it look like you're hiring me.”

“Yeah, that works,” he said and I got up out of his lap, sliding an arm around his shoulders. He rested a hand on my ass and we headed for the stairs. Malborn led me up to one of the rooms and locked the door once we were both inside. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all,” I said. 

“No, that was clever,” he said and adjusted his trousers. I could only smirk. “Anyway, the plan is simple. The party is four days from now. My job is to make sure that you can sneak away without being noticed once you're inside. I can also smuggle some gear in for you the night before, so if there's anything you can't live without, I'll get it inside.”

“Good, that'll give me time to plan,” I said. “Can you give me a layout of the embassy as well?”

“To the best of my ability, yeah,” Malborn said, nodding. “I've memorized as much of the layout as I could, but I don't exactly have a map for you.”

“Understood,” I said, rubbing my chin. We spent the next few minutes discussing the layout of the embassy, how he was going to get my inside and where my gear would be stashed if I smuggled any in. On its face, it sounded simple, but I knew it would be anything but. One wrong move and we could both wind up dead. 

“Still feeling up for it?” Malborn asked. 

“Don't have a choice,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. “There's a lot at stake here.”

“Yeah...”

We sat there quietly for a moment and Malborn nervously drummed his fingers on his knees. He made a sound and I looked up to see him looking somewhat shyly in my direction. 

“So, uh,” he started. “That...thing about you being a whore, is that true?”

I smiled and said, “Yes, it's true.”

“Is there a chance I could actually hire you? Like...right now? You sitting in my lap earlier got me a little riled up, I have to admit...”

I got up and went to sit next to him, resting a hand on the inside of his thigh. He gasped and twitched his leg to the side. I reached down over his groin and began to undo his trousers with one hand, sliding my fingers in to get a grip on the elf's stiff cock. 

“You're doing a lot of risky work for me here, Malborn,” I said, stroking my hand over his shaft. “I'll give you this one for free.”

All in all, a very productive planning session.


End file.
